


Sen o Wakandzie

by euphoria814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Plot(s), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ewolucyjny Logiczny Ustrój Polityczny, Fake Science, Humor, Iron Man zajmuje się likwidowaniem starej broni SI, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Politics, Romance, Secret Identity, Teenage Shuri, Wakanda forever, Wakandan Technology, We Die Like Men, or something, prompty prompty prompty, tak jakby, torba na głowę i za fandom, wymyśliłam ustrój polityczny
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: To w zasadzie wymówka, żeby napisać sobie romans z tą dwójką w roli głównej, więc proszę się nie doszukiwać cudów :D tak wiele klisz jak tylko się da!Popija drugi kieliszek wina, kiedy dostrzega młodego mężczyznę, starającego się wyglądać na tak niezainteresowanego jak to tylko możliwe. Tony oczywiście zna jego rozmówcę i podejrzewa, że senator papla o jakimś politycznym aspekcie, który nie interesuje dokładnie nikogo. Gry dla prawdziwych mężczyzn są poza jego zasięgiem. Nie ma dostatecznie wielkiego poparcia i nikt nie powierza mu faktycznych tajemnic. Facet pojawia się na takich imprezach, robiąc wrażenie tylko na tych, którym faktycznie imponuje ten tytuł. Ewidentnie źle trafił.- Na kogo patrzę? – pyta.Pepper obraca się niemal natychmiast, zerka w kierunku młodego mężczyzny przez ułamek sekundy.- Gapisz się jak dupek na T’Challę, następcę tronu Wakandy – wyjaśnia jego asystentka.
Relationships: Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: Witamy w Polsce





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/post/146118237829/even-with-your-restrictions-so-many-tony-ships
> 
> 03.07.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Pozwoliłam sobie potraktować promt dość delikatnie, bo damn - jednak całkiem kocie uniwersum to dzika sprawa, bo dla mnie Tony Stark to kot w ludzkim wydaniu, a T'Challa to jednak po prostu czarna pantera :D

Popija drugi kieliszek wina, kiedy dostrzega młodego mężczyznę, starającego się wyglądać na tak niezainteresowanego jak to tylko możliwe. Tony oczywiście zna jego rozmówcę i podejrzewa, że senator papla o jakimś politycznym aspekcie, który nie interesuje dokładnie nikogo. Gry dla prawdziwych mężczyzn są poza jego zasięgiem. Nie ma dostatecznie wielkiego poparcia i nikt nie powierza mu faktycznych tajemnic. Facet pojawia się na takich imprezach, robiąc wrażenie tylko na tych, którym faktycznie imponuje ten tytuł. Ewidentnie źle trafił.

\- Na kogo patrzę? – pyta.

Pepper obraca się niemal natychmiast, zerka w kierunku młodego mężczyzny przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Gapisz się jak dupek na T’Challę, następcę tronu Wakandy – wyjaśnia jego asystentka.

Patrzy nadal, bo nie nawiązują kontaktu wzrokowego, chociaż mężczyzna musi czuć jego spojrzenie na sobie. Nazwa państwa niewiele mu mówi, ale nie jest na tyle ignorantem, żeby nie wiedzieć, że był zamach. Ojciec T’Challi nie żyje i o ile dobrze pamięta, rodzeństwo zbiegło ze swojego kraju. Słyszał pogłoski o wojnie domowej głównie przez to, że Hammer cieszył się na kolejną falę popytu na broń.

Nie odrywa od niego wzroku, bo w T’Challi jest jakaś dziwna godność, której nie można było podrobić. Udać. Mężczyzna jest młody. Ma może dwadzieścia lat. Jego tunika jest prosta, ale nie wygląda na przebranego klauna, chociaż z pewnością ktoś się postarał o to, żeby wrzucić go w sam środek tej farsy. Ignoruje wszystkich wokół, nie nawiązując kontaktu z nikim, chociaż powinien, bo jeśli ktokolwiek miałby zaprowadzić pokój w Wakandzie i wynieść go z powrotem na tron, to właśnie ci ludzie.

Przynajmniej to tłumaczy co następca tronu państwa pogrążonego w wojnie domowej robi na raucie organizowanym przez ambasadę Sudanu.

Spodziewał się tylko, że pozbawiony środków człowiek będzie żebrał o uwagę, bo widział to już w przeszłości. Hammer tak załatwiał sobie kontrakty każdego roku.

Jest pod wrażeniem, ale senator Nie-Tak-Ważny chyba nie bardzo, bo mówi coś do T’Challi, co z pewnością nie jest miłe, bo młody książę spina się, spogląda na niego i w jego oczach pojawia się coś nieprzyjemnego. Może ból po stracie ojca. A może dupek grozi mu deportacją, bo w końcu wyjątkowo ma taką moc. Gdyby chcieli mogliby go oddać ruchowi oporu w Wakandzie, gdzie groziłaby śmierć jemu i siostrze.

Ewidentnie senator wykorzystuje swoją pozycję i wie, że T’Challa nie ma wyboru.

A Tony nienawidzi takich ludzi.

\- Nie – syczy do niego Pepper, jakby czytała mu w myślach.

Nie wie jak T’Challa znalazł się pod opieką Sudanu, ale to może być równie dobrze uprowadzenie. Dobrze zawoalowane, politycznie usankcjonowane przetrzymywanie w celach wymuszenia nacisku na państwo, które się właśnie rozpada.

\- Chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni – mówi, podchodząc ze swoim kieliszkiem wina. – Tony Stark – rzuca, chociaż raczej nie musi, bo T’Challa nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Cześć Tony – wita się z nim radośnie senator. – Miałem właśnie przedstawić T’Challi wszystkich, których powinien znać.

\- A znasz kogoś? – dziwi się. – Odejdź – mówi krótko i patrzy na faceta tak długo, żeby to było dość wymowne.

Mogą mierzyć się wzrokiem, ale chociaż przestał produkować broń, nadal ma na tyle dużo kontaktów, żeby utrudnić mu życie. I prasa aktualnie go kocha, co daje równie wiele możliwości. Jego słowo to jeszcze nie proroctwo, ale zbliża się do tego bardzo powoli.

\- Jak ci się podoba w Stanach? – pyta, chociaż podejrzewa, że T’Challa nie widział nic poza wnętrzem limuzyny i ambasady.

Zapewne wywieźli go poza Afrykę, żeby nikt nie był w stanie go odbić. Nie byłby zaskoczony. Jego zainteresowanie Afryką jest znikome, ale temat Wakandy nigdy nie wyskoczył podczas jego poszukiwań skupionych wokół broni i terroryzmu, co wyjątkowo oznacza coś dobrego. Nie wie nic na temat ojca T’Challi, ale nie był watażką, który wydzierał dzieci z domów, dając im karabiny do rąk.

Czuje na sobie wzrok strażników, więc uśmiecha się do mężczyzny nieszczerze. T’Challa patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział co z nim zrobić. Skanuje jego twarz w poszukiwaniu oznak zagrożenia i pamięta doskonale, kiedy sam tak robił. Cena przeżycia.

\- Nigdzie nie widziałem twojej siostry – zagaja. – Nie wiem czy będziecie mieli czas, ale nie możecie przegapić Disneylandu – ciągnie.

\- Shuri ma piętnaście lat, a nie osiem – mówi T’Challa w końcu.

Jego głos jest niski, przyjemny, z mocnym akcentem, którego należało się spodziewać.

\- A ja trzydzieści pięć, ale nigdy nie bawiłem się lepiej niż na jednej ze zjeżdżalni. Tylko nie mów nikomu, bo schrzani to moją reputację – rzuca i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

T’Challa nie reaguje na to udawane powierzanie mu czegokolwiek w zaufaniu. Jest na to zbyt inteligentny. Nie zmanipuluje mężczyzny, więc zmienia strategię, bo nie ma za wiele czasu. Na takich imprezach nigdy nie rozmawia się długo. Nie produkuje oficjalnie broni, ale wszyscy czekają aż do tego wróci. Obserwują go równie bardzo, co T’Challę.

\- Nie poznałem chyba twojej siostry – podejmuje. – Nie ma jej tutaj?

\- Jest późno, a to nie miejsce dla dziewcząt w jej wieku – stwierdza T’Challa i patrzy na niego z większym zainteresowaniem, jakby zastanawiał się do czego to w ogóle zmierza.

Wyjątkowo grał w ich wspólnej drużynie, bo nie miał pojęcia jaki sygnał wysyłał Sudan. Pierwszy raz rozmawiał z kimś przetrzymywanym. Oczywiście odbicie T’Challi przez ich wojsko nie było możliwe. Wakanda była za małym krajem, żeby ryzykować incydent międzynarodowy. Oficjalnie znajdowali się na terenie Sudanu. Nie mieli tutaj jurysdykcji.

Pepper zerka na niego raz po raz z drugiego końca sali, wypełniając jego obowiązki. Stąpa po cienkim lodzie, ale nikt nie spodziewa się żadnych poważnych kłopotów. W końcu nie jest znany z niczego więcej niż upijania się. Wynalazł Iron Mana, ale jego ochroniarza tutaj nie ma. Strażnicy w drzwiach niczego nie ułatwiają. T’Challa nie może wyjść. Może nie traktują go jak więźnia, bo nie jest bity i torturowany, ale zakładnik w postaci piętnastoletniej siostry z pewnością nie sprawia, że sytuacja jest łatwiejsza.

Zastanawia się czy Sudan zamierza zaanektować tereny Wakandy od razu, czy czeka aż kraj wykrwawi się wojną domową.

\- Podoba wam się księżyc? – pyta.

\- Co? – wyrywa się T’Challi.

\- Jutro jest pełnia. Pytam czy podoba wam się księżyc. Zawsze kiedy podróżuję, a mam okazję, oglądam pełnię. Księżyc wygląda inaczej w każdym kraju – paple.

Wzrok T’Challi nie zdradza kompletnie nic. Uśmiecha się do niego raz jeszcze, zanim dopija swoje wino.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca – mówi całkiem szczerze.

Kiedy podają sobie ręce, przesuwa palcami po całym wnętrzu jego dłoni. T’Challa drży, bo tępa strona jego paznokci musi drażnić jego nerwy. Gdyby Pepper wiedziała, że znaczył ludzi, którzy go interesowali, nie dałaby mu żyć. Zawsze jednak nosił swoje zabawki przy sobie, bo nigdy nie wiedział czy się nie przydadzą. Chip byłby bardziej przydatny, ale nie mógł od tak przeprowadzić operacji na samym środku ambasady. A gdyby dał T’Challi coś do połknięcia, mężczyzna na pewno nie współpracowałby.

***  
  
Pepper nie jest pod wrażeniem, kiedy wracają do Wieży. Zaczyna się martwić dopiero, kiedy włamuje się do bazy danych CIA, bo w internecie nie ma żadnych informacji i Wakandzie, prócz kilku linijek o tym, że główną gałęzią przemysłu jest włókiennictwo, a kraj jest biedny, ale piękny. I otoczony górami.

Tony nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo, ponieważ zdjęcia przedstawiać mogą każde inne afrykańskie państwo. Wakanda jest tak niecharakterystyczna, że to aż przyciąga jego uwagę.

CIA nie ma zresztą żadnych informacji prócz krótkiej wzmianki, że do tej pory nie wiadomo kto zabił króla T’Chakę.

\- Nie zgadzam się na żaden incydent międzynarodowy – ostrzega go Pepper lojalnie.

\- Twój sprzeciw został zauważony – odpowiada, rozwiązując krawat, kiedy JARVIS przeszukuje bazy danych.

Wakanda równie dobrze mogłaby nie istnieć. Nie ma żadnych informacji o jej historii, nauce. Od czasu do czasu wyskakują jakieś nazwiska, ale każdy z absolwentów wyższych uczelni wrócił do tej dziury i nie wypłynął później. Znajduje jakieś pojedyncze zdjęcia T’Challi z czasów, kiedy studiował na Oxfordzie, więc facet nie może być całkiem idiotą. I nie jest aż tak młody. Chociaż kiedy Tony dociera do jego daty urodzenia, robi na nim wrażenie fakt, że T’Challa ma dwa doktoraty i dostał się na uczelnię o wiele wcześniej niż można byłoby się spodziewać.

Jest zafascynowany, ale to tylko dodatek. I tak zamierzał odbić tę dwójkę.

Wypija cztery kawy następnego dnia wieczorem, kiedy przystępują z JARVISEM do dzieła. Hakuje uliczne kamery oraz te w ambasadzie, bo chociaż ma wielkie mniemanie o sobie, Pepper jednak ma rację – żadnych incydentów międzynarodowych. Oczywiście Sudan nie może podać do wiadomości publicznej, że odbił ich więźniów politycznych, ale już sam atak na ambasadę to dość otwarty afront, który zaprowadzi go do sudańskiej ciupy albo poza Stany. A on lubi swój kraj, wolność oraz pieniądze.

Przerzuca dane o aktualnym położeniu ludzi, którymi się interesuje na siatkę miasta. Pepper wraca do domu, Rhodesa nie ma w Nowym Jorku, co wiele ułatwia, bo musi użyć też jego zbroi. Happy znajduje się na parterze jego budynku i pewnie męczy aktualną zmianę ochrony. Uwielbia robić im naloty.

T’Challa znajduje się w budynku ambasady. Ma nadzieję, że facet jest tak inteligentny jak założył, bo w innym wypadku to będzie wycieczka po nic.

Dwie zbroje startują z jego lądowiska. Trochę dziwnie steruje się nimi zdalnie, ale to trochę jak wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, kiedy miał dwa pady i podzielony ekran. Gdyby Pepper widział go teraz, z pewnością zajęłoby jej chwilę, zanim dotarłoby do niej na co patrzy. Nowy Jork jest piękny w środku nocy. Szczególnie, że do pełni zostało kilka godzin.

Ambasada nie jest aż tak wielkim budynkiem, żeby przeskanowanie go, zajęło długo. I księżyc widać bezpośrednio tylko z trzech okien.

\- Zapętlamy, JARVIS – wydaje polecenie, bo czas najwyższy.

Namierzył już pokoje T’Challi i – jak zakłada – Shuri, odkąd oba są dość dobrze strzeżone. Oczywiście planuje małe zamieszanie, ale Bóg nad nim chyba czuwa, bo ktoś wjeżdża w bramę ambasady jakoś po minucie. Dziewczyna wytacza się kompletnie pijana, jojcząc coś. Ochrona rzuca się z bronią do wejścia, bo brama jest w zasadzie wyłamana, a nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Zerka na T’Challę, który zerka na pusty korytarz, a potem puka do siostry. Podstawia zbroje po okna naprzeciwko. Nie wie czym karmią ich w Wakandzie, ale Shuri jest z pewnością wyższa od niego.

I tego akurat nie przewidział.

\- Wybacz, mała, ale chyba zniszczysz sobie fryzurę – rzuca, otwierając zbroję.

Shuri odpowiada coś w języku, którego nie zna. Podejrzewa, że to Wakandyjski. I JARVIS nie ma dostępu do żadnego oficjalnego słownika, co trochę go irytuje. T’Challa nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy zbroja się wokół niego zamyka. Facet jest tak wysoki, że nie zmieściłby się w żadnym z Marków. Na szczęście dla Rhodeya musiał wykonać kompletnie inny model. Dla przerośniętych dupków.

\- Panie Stark? – rzuca T’Challa niepewnie jakoś w połowie powrotu do domu. – Nie będzie miał pan kłopotów?

\- Mają jakieś problemy z monitoringiem – odpowiada tylko.

Shuri zaczyna się śmiać. Nie oszukuje nikogo. Pepper jednak dobrze go wyszkoliła. Dopóki się nie przyzna otwarcie, nie mają na niego nic. Jeśli przepytają młodą i T’Challę, powtórzą jego słowa. Jest kryty jak nigdy.

Powierza JARVISowi lądowanie, a sam wychodzi na zewnątrz, żeby przywitać rodzeństwo u siebie. Nie ma jeszcze planu, ale to nie jest najgłupsza rzecz, jaką zrobił. Ani najgorsza. Pepper może nawet pomoże mu przemycić ich na zewnątrz. Zaraz po tym jak go zabije, wskrzesi i uściska.

Lądują po kolei. Shuri przygląda mu się ciekawie, jakby nie wiedziała jeszcze co o nim myśleć. Nie boi się go jednak i jest mniej podejrzliwa od brata, który ma jedynie spokój wypisany na twarzy. Tony nie przypomina sobie, żeby poznał kogoś bardziej niezdradzającego emocji, ale może to przychodziło wraz ze stanowiskiem, a nie spotkał do tej pory prawdziwego króla. Brytyjskiej monarchii unikał jak ognia, bo jego matka marzyła o znalezieniu mu żony wśród arystokracji.

\- Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni – zaczyna T’Challa.

\- Ja jestem wdzięczny. Gdybyś nie zrozumiał, byłoby to bardzo krępujące – rzuca. – Tony Stark – przedstawia się.

Shuri ściska jego dłoń.

\- Twórca Iron Mana – mówi siostra T’Challi.

\- Ach, fanka – cieszy się.

\- Nie za bardzo. Kolorystyka…

\- Shuri – ucisza ją T’Challa, zanim młoda zacznie narzekać.

Nie może się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Jak ci się podoba od środka? – pyta.

\- Pachnie nowym samochodem, ale jest chyba zaprojektowana na hobbita – kpi Shuri.

Ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale nikt nie wie, że to on jest pilotem, więc gryzie się w język. Shuri jest od niego wyższa. Nie musi jeszcze nadwerężać karku, żeby na nią spojrzeć, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Dziecko ma piętnaście lat.

\- Słyszałem, że Pigmeje ucinali plemieniu Bantu nogi w kolanach, żeby wszyscy byli równi – rzuca.

Shuri uderza go w ramię, ewidentnie rozbawiona. T’Challa stara się zachować spokój, ale go irytują, co jest tylko bardziej zabawne.

\- Mam dla was pokoje – mówi, a potem dociera do niego, że miał pełną dobę, ale nie kupił żadnych ubrań.

A z oczywistych powodów ta dwójka ma tylko to co na sobie. Podążają za nim bez słowa, ale nie umyka mu, że wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Muszą być zmęczeni. Czarne tuniki nieprzyjemnie przypominają mu o żałobie po ojcu. Nie pyta nawet o matkę. Nie wie jaka odpowiedź byłaby gorsza. Jeśli kobieta żyje to znajduje się na terytorium Wakandy.

\- Pożyczę wam ubrania. Jutro zdecydujemy co teraz – zaczyna.

\- Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni, panie Stark. Aczkolwiek nie możemy nadwerężać pana gościnności i wplątać pana w jeszcze większe kłopoty – mówi T’Challa.

\- Żartujesz? Odbiłem was z ambasady Sudanu – przypomina mu. – Nie chcę być wredny, ale gdzie pójdziecie? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie jest to już pana zmartwienie. Przy nas będzie groziło panu niebezpieczeństwo – oznajmia mu T’Challa tonem takim, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak jest to moje zmartwienie – prycha. – I co zrobisz z nią? Wymalujesz jej na plecach wielką tarczę strzelniczą? Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w Wakandzie, ale przetrzymywano was…

\- Panie Stark, z całym szacunkiem, doceniam pomoc – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Sudan nigdy nie przyzna się do przetrzymywania nas, co oznacza, że mogę wyjść na ulicę. Przybyliśmy tutaj na naszych paszportach. Pana rząd jest świadom…

\- Tak, możesz wyjść – przerywa mu, a T’Challa ma taką minę, jakby nie zdarzyło się to nigdy wcześniej. – I co zrobisz? Nie macie pieniędzy, nie wiecie jak się tutaj żyje. I to nie koniec, kotku. Nie chcę wyjść na nieczułego, ale ktoś zabił waszego ojca, a ty jesteś następny w kolejne – informuje go i coś twardnieje we wzroku T’Challi. – A wiem to, bo moich rodziców zabito. I byłem następny w kolejce. Zatem proponuje pomoc, bo jeśli ktoś ma możliwości i środki, żeby was wyplątać z tego gówna, to ja – mówi.

Shuri nie wydaje się już taka ubawiona. W jego salonie robi się naprawdę cicho i przez chwilę sądzi, że T’Challa zabierze siostrę i wyjdzie. W zasadzie nie ma nawet prawa ich zatrzymać. I T’Challa ma rację; Sudan nie przyzna się do przetrzymywania. Może też nie będą próbowali ich ponownie porwać, bo to jednak Stany Zjednoczone, a gdyby ktoś to zgłosił, CIA wykorzystałoby tę sytuacje do wtargnięcia do ambasady, gdzie znaleźliby wiele ciekawych materiałów. Oczywiście przy okazji uwolniliby T’Challę, ale to byłby cel drugorzędny.

Mogą wyjść, ale nie mają gdzie pójść. I nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale zna to uczucie.

Shuri zaczyna coś mówić po wakandyjsku. T’Challa początkowo nie odpowiada. Jego imię przewija się kilka razy, więc przewraca oczami. Nie ukrywają nawet, że o nim mówią, ale to trochę irytujące, że nie rozumie nawet słowa. JARVIS z pewnością nagrywa, ale to mu w niczym nie pomoże. Nie wierzy, że żaden lingwista nie zainteresował się kulturą języka tej okolicy.

\- Panie Stark, dziękujemy za pomoc – podejmuje T’Challa.

\- Nie bądź idiotą – wyrywa mu się.

Kącik ust Shuri drga, kiedy T’Challa patrzy na niego zirytowany.

\- Naprawdę będę tego żałował – wzdycha facet. – Z przyjemnością przyjmiemy pana propozycję gościny.

\- Niesamowite. Odbiłem was, proponuje dach nad głową za darmo, a odpowiadasz tak, jakbyś mi robił łaskę – stwierdza. T’Challa wydaje się zaskoczony i chyba zamierza przeprosić, ale Tony macha na niego ręką. – Musisz mnie tego nauczyć.

\- To niestety przychodzi z królewską krwią – mówi Shuri.

\- Nie wierzę – prycha. – Ty jesteś miła. Wredna, ale miła.

\- Dobra, masz mnie. T’Challa ma po prostu… jak to mówicie… kij w tyłku – rzuca Shuri.

T’Challa mówi do niej coś ostro po wakandyjsku. Shuri zaśmiewa się w głos.

***  
  
Prawie opluwa się kawą, kiedy T’Challa wchodzi rano do kuchni w samych spodniach od piżamy. Podejrzewa, że żadna z jego koszulek nie pasowała, ale nawet go to zaczyna cieszyć. Wie, że nie powinien gapić się na półnagiego eks więźnia politycznego Sudanu, ale nie może oderwać wzroku.

Shuri wydaje jakiś dziwny dźwięk, więc wyciera wszystko to, co wychlapał z kubka, udając, że jest mocno zajęty właśnie tym.

\- Nie umiem gotować – przyznaje. – Zamówiłem śniadanie. Ktoś tutaj przyjdzie z jedzeniem. I ubraniami dla was. Oczywiście totalnie polecam zakupy później, ale na razie musimy wam załatwić coś na szybko. Moja asystentka…

\- Nie jestem twoją asystentką – rzuca Pepper, pojawiając się tuż za nim. – Tony nie – wyrywa się jej, kiedy widzi Shuri i T’Challę w jego ubraniach.

\- Nie mogłem ich tak zostawić – mówi.

\- Tony, Sudan – syczy do niego Pepper. – Nasi prawnicy tego nie odkręcą. Nie chcę do końca życia odwiedzać cię w jakimś afrykańskim więzieniu…

\- Proszę pani, pan Stark nie zostanie poddany ekstradycji – wchodzi jej w słowo T’Challa. – Jest bezpieczny. Sudan nie przyzna się do porwania.

\- Widzisz – cieszy się Tony.

Pepper może nie wierzyć jemu, ale T’Challa wygląda na o wiele bardziej odpowiedzialnego i świadomego politycznie. Chociaż Tony jest tylko z pozoru ignorantem. Nie odbiłby ich… od razu, gdyby to rodziło aż takie reperkusje.

\- Tony nie – warczy na niego Pepper, jakby był niegrzecznym psiakiem.

A powinna nauczyć się już, że nie reagował na komendy.

Shuri unosi brew, jakby nie wierzyła w to co widzi. Z pewnością to nie pomaga w jego wizerunku, ale Pepper zawsze to miała w nosie, a on już dokonał odbicia jeńców z ambasady obcego państwa na amerykańskiej ziemi. Kongres oddałby wszystko za dostęp do tych informacji. Mieliby w końcu na niego jakiegoś haka. A grał im na nosie od dłuższego czasu.

\- Za późno – stwierdza. – Musimy załatwić im jakieś ubrania. Macie przy sobie dokumenty? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Tak – odpowiada T’Challa. – Próbowałem wytłumaczyć panu Starkowi, że poradzimy sobie sami…

\- Oj nie. Nie ruszycie się stąd, dopóki nie będę mieć pewności, że jesteście bezpieczni – oznajmia mu Pepper. – Jesteście fizycznym dowodem na jego udział w… - urywa, bo nie chce tego nazywać po imieniu.

\- Jeśli spodziewa się pani, że zostaniemy więźniami…

\- Panie… T’Challa – przerywa mu Pepper.

I robi krok w tył, opierając się biodrami o szafkę, bo to będzie niezłe. Shuri zajmuje miejsce obok niego, jakby wyczuwała, że przestawienie dopiero nadciąga. Nalewa jej kawy do kubka, chociaż nie jest pewien czy ludzie w jej wieku powinni mieć dostęp do kofeiny. Shuri jednak nie krzywi się, kiedy wypija czarny nektar życia, który sam tak uwielbia. Pepper kłóci się z T’Challą, używając oficjalnych tytułów, bardzo nadętych słów i tonu głosu, którego nie jest w stanie podrobić nawet po ćwiczeniach aktorskich. To jest jak starcie tytanów i T’Challa chyba przegrywa, bo widzi jak mężczyzna zaciska mięśnie szczęki, kiedy z sobą walczy.

Z pewnością wiele przekleństw ciśnie mu się na usta, ale jest zbyt kulturalny, żeby je wypowiedzieć na głos. Dlatego Tony nigdy nie kłóci się z Pepper. Po prostu robi coś za jej plecami, a potem wysłuchuje długiego wykładu.

\- Mówiłam T’Challi, że potrzebuje asystentki – zaczyna nagle Shuri.

\- Pepper jest moja i nie ma siostry – informuje ją. – I musimy was gdzieś wywieźć – przyznaje.

\- T’Challa się na to nie zgodzi. I ja również – oznajmia mu Shuri. – Musimy dowiedzieć się co się stało. Wakanda potrzebuje swojego króla – rzuca tonem tak poważnym, że zastanawia się nad tym czy to normalne u piętnastolatek.

Nie wie czego się spodziewał, ale raczej nie tego. A jednak kiedy patrzy na T’Challę teraz, widzi to zdecydowanie. I nie podoba mu się to. Nie jest specjalistą w dziedzinie stosunków międzynarodowych czy nawet polityki afrykańskiej, ale z pewnością z kraju ogarniętego wojną domową należało się ewakuować.

\- Rozumiem, że wasz ojciec nie był złym królem – stwierdza.

\- Ojciec był wyjątkowym królem – oznajmia mu z dumą Shuri. – Nie wyobrażamy sobie kto mógłby chcieć go zabić. T’Challa podejrzewa, że to zrobił ktoś z zewnątrz.

\- Łatwy sposób destabilizacji – mówi, chociaż nie powinien tego tak określać w rozmowie z nastolatką.

Dolna warga Shuri drga, ale dziewczyna nie zaczyna płakać. I tak ma ochotę się walnąć. Podejrzewa, że czegokolwiek nie powie, i tak go nie posłuchają. I jest trochę pod wrażeniem, bo T’Challa najwyraźniej zamierza zaryzykować życie, żeby wrócić do kraju. A jego siostra podąży za nim. Nie wie czy uważa to za odważne czy głupie, ale z drugiej strony nie powinien oceniać. Może zrobiłby to samo, gdyby był w podobnej sytuacji. Gdyby na jego ramionach spoczywała odpowiedzialność za cały kraj.

A T’Challa i Shuri wydawali się to traktować całkiem poważnie.

***  
  
Shuri wygląda na zwyczajną nastolatkę w koszulce i dżinsach. T’Challa nawet w bluzie siedzi spięty i nienaturalnie wyprostowany. Podejrzliwie skanuje przestrzeń wokół siebie. Tony nie dziwi mu się, ale na razie przynajmniej tymczasowo zamienili jedno więzienie na drugie. Z oczywistych powodów nie będzie ich pokazywał jak zwierzęta wystawowe, ale na razie nie mogą odejść tak po prostu – Pepper ma jednak rację.

\- Panie Stark – zaczyna T’Challa ostrożnie. – Wyjawi mi pan jaka jest cena pana pomocy?

\- Bez urazy, ale Wakanda nie ma nic, co interesowałoby mnie – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami.

Shuri prycha rozbawiona.

\- Co? Czy ja ci wyglądam na zainteresowanego kocami? – pyta. – Bez urazy – dodaje.

\- Wiesz, że kiedy mówisz _bez urazy_ to wcale nie działa tak, że ktoś nie jest urażony? To nadal obraźliwe…

\- Shuri – syczy na nią T’Challa.

\- Ej, nie przerywaj młodej – mówi. – I oczywiście, że tak to działa. Pepper pracuje nade mną od jakiegoś czasu – przyznaje.

Shuri przewraca oczami.

\- Ile masz lat? Siedem? – pyta dziewczyna.

Nie zamierza chwalić się wiekiem, bo to jednak dekada więcej niż oni mają. Sypiał z osiemnastolatkami, ale akurat tego też nie zamierzał im mówić. I trochę już z tego wyrósł. Pepper była z niego prawie dumna.

\- Wracając do twojego pytania. Nie chcę od was niczego. Świat to nieprzyjemne miejsce. Staram się pomóc gdzie mogę. Możesz w to wierzyć lub nie – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami, bo faktycznie mu aż tak nie zależy. – Jedna sprawa. Mogę wam pomóc przerzucić się do Europy. Studiowałeś na Oxfordzie, więc Wielka Brytania jest ci bardziej znana. Możecie wybrać każdy inny kraj również.

\- Dziękujemy, ale nie wybieramy się tam – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- I właśnie. Nie mieszam się w politykę na tym poziomie. Nie wiem dlaczego wybuchła wojna domowa w Wakandzie. Nie mam danych, więc nie pomogę wam odzyskać waszego kraju. Nie wyglądacie mi na przyszłych zbrodniarzy wojennych, ale pomyliłem się już w przeszłości i nie chcę powtórki – rzuca.

T’Challa wydaje się zaskoczony, ale kiwa głową.

\- Ojciec był dobrym królem, którego kochali poddani – mówi Shuri, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie, ale to poza dziedziną mojej ekspertyzy – odpowiada. – Jeśli chcecie wrócić tam i nie wiem… Moim zdaniem to samobójstwo. Rozumiem, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny, ale przynajmniej nie wciągaj w to siostry.

Shuri otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale T’Challa kładzie jej dłoń na ustach, co wygląda przekomicznie. Dziewczyna się jednak nie wyszarpuje, tylko patrzy na swojego brata zirytowana.

\- Czy mogłaby zostać tutaj z panem? – pyta T’Challa niespodziewanie.

\- Akurat nie o czymś takim myślałem, ale pewnie. Pierwszy raz ktoś chce zostawić ze mną dziecko, ale ona sama się karmi, więc… - urywa, bo Shuri spogląda na niego tak, że zamknie drzwi sypialni na noc. – I mów mi Tony.

T’Challa wydaje się jakoś dziwnie zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji. Nie widzi tutaj jakoś jednak powodów do tego. Shuri zostanie z nim, co jest oznaką sporego zaufania. Gdyby miał siostrę, nigdy nie zostawiłby jej z kimś przypadkowym. T’Challa wydawał się dość przywiązany do niej, co widać było choćby w tym jak kontrolował przestrzeń wokół niej. Tony robił to samo, kiedy wychodzili z Pepper. Potts mogła się nabijać, że chodziła o pół kroku za nim, ale jeśli natrafiał na coś podejrzanego, zawsze miał czas ją odepchnąć.

Shuri krzywi się, wciąż z ręką brata na swoich ustach, jakby uciszenie jej było jedynie fizycznie możliwe.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby się odczepił, wystarczy polizać – rzuca.

T’Challa zabiera swoją dłoń w sekundę później, z obrzydzeniem wycierając ją o nogawkę spodni. Shuri szczerzy się do niego szeroko. Jego metody nie są wychowawcze, ale z drugiej strony chyba nikt nie spodziewa się po nim niczego więcej.

T’Challa przenosi swój ciężki wzrok na niego.

\- Uhm, nie powiesz, że w Wakandzie ścięto by mi za to głowę? – kpi.

\- Wakanda nie jest barbarzyńskim krajem – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Znieśliśmy karę śmierci o wiele wcześniej niż europejskie kraje, a nadal jest praktykowana w Stanach Zjednoczonych – zauważa Shuri. – W zasadzie nasze prawo jest bardzo liberalne – dodaje.

Wierzy, że ona w to wierzy.

***  
  
Zostawia ich z JARVISem, bo musi w końcu pojawić się w firmie. Pepper stara się udawać, że nie wie o niczym, co nie wychodzi jej aż tak dobrze. Odbębnia zebranie Zarządu, bo stara się pozyskać jakiekolwiek informacje o Wakandzie, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie posiada tam żadnego komputera ani telefonu z dostępem do internetu. Zdjęcia satelitarne pokazują jedynie niekończące się łąki, pastwiska, dżunglę i niewielkie wioseczki. Wojna domowa nie jest powodem, żeby kierować w tę cześć zbyt dużo sprzętu wojskowego. W Wakandzie nie ma czego szpiegować.

Dostrzega jakieś ruchy wojsk na granicach, ale to może być cokolwiek. Sudańskie i etiopskie media donoszą jednak o trwającym konflikcie i przestrzegają przed podróżami w tamte części Afryki.

Kiedy wraca z pracy, Shuri jest pochłonięta rozmową z JARVISem. T’Challa chyba medytuje, ale Tony się na tym nie zna.

Odbicie ich z ambasady było drobnostką i dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Shuri i T’Challa nadal są w niebezpieczeństwie, ale Iron Man to nie jednoosobowa armia do przywracania królów na tron. Nie zrobi tego, cokolwiek by się nie działo w Wakandzie. Nie chce, aby wyciągnięto mylne wnioski.

Nie może jednak tej dwójki trzymać u siebie w Wieży w nieskończoność, a Pepper nie ma planu, bo przegiął. I takiej opcji nigdy nie brała pod uwagę.

\- Ambasada Sudanu nie wspomniała ani słowem o naszym zniknięciu. Jedynie podano do publicznej wiadomości, że samochód osobowy zderzył się z ich bramą – rzuca T’Challa. –Rozumiem, że ujawniając się za szybko, mógłbym narazić ciebie na niebezpieczeństwo, ale jeśli minie czterdzieści osiem godzin, przestaną szukać.

\- Happy, mój ochroniarz zabierze was na jakieś konkretne zakupy – mówi, bo nie ma sensu się sprzeczać.

Możliwe, że panikują. Sudan może chcieć terenów Wakandy, ale nic poza tym. Przemysł włókienniczy nie brzmi zbyt interesująco. Za coś podobnego się nie zabija. A przynajmniej nie sądzi, aby przynosiło to aż taki dochód.

\- Pojedziemy do amerykańskiego centrum handlowego? – pyta Shuri.

\- Pewnie, ale nie spodziewaj się takich rozrywek jak w telewizji – stwierdza. – Co zamierzasz? – rzuca do T’Challi, bo młody książę go po prostu martwi.

Nie chce incydentu międzynarodowego. Ani martwego T’Challi w ciągu tygodnia. Potrafi zrozumieć potrzebę zemsty oraz powołanie, ale rzucanie się z gołymi rękami na wroga to całkiem inna kategoria głupoty. I nie bardzo wie jak miałby faceta powstrzymać, bo ten wydaje się mocno zdecydowany. Widzi to w jego oczach i postawie.

T’Challa spogląda na niego, ale nie mówi ani słowa. Powinno go to irytować, ale wpycha się facetowi w życie z butami. Nie chce być jak ambasador Sudanu, który zamierzał kierować T’Challą, używają wszelkich możliwych nacisków. Nie jest takim człowiekiem. I nie żartował – Wakanda nie miała mu kompletnie nic do zaoferowania. Możliwe, że byłby w stanie kupić cały ich kraj, ale nie powie tego na głos, bo widzi jak są dumni ze swojego ludu.

\- Nie było pytania – prycha. – Dobra, zamówcie jakiś obiad, bo ja znikam w laboratorium. Muszę popracować. Jeśli potrzebujecie czegoś, zostawcie mi jakąś notatkę albo powiedzcie JARVISowi…

\- Ugotowałam obiad – rzuca Shuri.

\- Poważnie? – wyrywa mu się.

Shuri przewraca oczami.

\- T’Challa też nie umie gotować, ale on jest kiepski z chemii – rzuca dziewczyna. – Pokażesz mi swoje laboratorium? – pyta Shuri.

\- To nie jest miejsce do zwiedzania. Kiedy Iron Man wróci z urlopu, przedstawię was, ale…

\- Jassne – prycha Shuri.

\- Poważnie ci go przedstawię – broni się, chociaż nie wie jak to zorganizuje.

\- A co mnie interesuje Iron Man – rzuca Shuri. – Chciałam zobaczyć zbroję – przyznaje. – Chyba nie boisz się, że piętnastolatka zwinie twoje drogocenne plany? – pyta i kiedy tak to ujmuje, faktycznie zastanawia się nad swoją paranoją.

Sam zaprosił ich do domu. Nie są tutaj dla jego technologii. Podejrzewa, że Shuri nigdy nie widziała równie zaawansowanego domu, co jego Wieża. Wakanda nie była znana z żadnych odkryć, bo było trochę przytłaczające. Shuri wydawała się ciekawa świata, odważna i na swój sposób bezczelna. Gdyby nakierować ją na nauki ścisłe, mogłaby zaskoczyć. Zafascynowała się JARVISem, więc były dla niej jeszcze jakieś nadzieje.

Zresztą T’Challa miał dwa doktoraty.

\- Pracuję dzisiaj nad odnawialnymi źródłami energii. Możesz pobawić się zbroją, ale niczego więcej nie dotykaj – mówi.

Musi przyznać, że mała dobrze gotuje, chociaż nie ma pojęcia nawet co je, bo ilość przypraw uniemożliwia mu rozgryzienie z jakimi warzywami ma do czynienia. Danie nie jest jednak za ostre, ani za kwaśne. A potem dociera do niego, że nie ma w tym mięsa, co imponuje mu trochę, bo jego ulubione danie to burger; tłusty, ociekający. Jest drapieżnikiem, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o kwestię jedzenia i biznesu.

Trochę mu głupio zostawiać T’Challę samego, ale facet jest dorosły i raczej poradzi sobie z telewizorem. Shuri ciągnie go do warsztatu, niezdrowo podekscytowana i oczywiście zaczyna dotykać wszystkiego, przyprawiając go o drgawki. Obraca jego projekty, prosi JARVISa o zbliżenia i prawie wywraca zbroję, która stoi nadal na środku warsztatu, bo miał nanieść kilka poprawek.

\- Na co patrzę? – pyta Shuri.

\- Reaktor łukowy – odpowiada. – Nie dotykaj. To może wybuchnąć – wyrywa mu się i dobrze, że tutaj nie ma Pepper, bo nie dałaby mu żyć.

\- Ach, zimna fuzja – stwierdza Shuri, zaskakując go trochę. – No co? Czytałam twoje badania.

\- Czytałaś moje badania? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Zimna fuzja, bezpieczne ekologiczne formy pozyskiwania energii – wymienia Shuri jednym tchem. – Nie martw się. Nie masz nic, co interesowałoby Wakandę – odgryza się.

\- Tak, nie wiem nic na temat hodowli owiec i tkaniu koców – kpi.

Shuri szczerzy się do niego, jakby nie słyszała od dawna nic śmieszniejszego. Chyba pierwszy raz ktoś nie zakłada, że jest nieprzyjemny i faktycznie bawią go jego żarty. To przyjemna odmiana, chociaż wolałby inne towarzystwo niż piętnastolatki z kraju ogarniętego wojną domową. Nie wie za bardzo jak z nią rozmawiać. Spodziewał się, że mała obejrzy zbroję, zostawi na niej odciski palców i po prostu wróci na górę pooglądać telewizję

\- Nie przejmuj się moim bratem – zaczyna Shuri nagle. – Ciężko przeżył śmierć ojca. Uważa, że to jego wina i powinien go chronić.

\- Nie wiem w jakich okolicznościach się to stało, ale o ile nie pociągnął za spust, nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia – odpowiada.

\- Faktycznie nie wiesz. Tata zginął w eksplozji – oznajmia mu Shuri. – T’Challa był tam wtedy z nim. Cieszę się, że on przeżył.

\- Inaczej byłabyś następna do tronu – zauważa.

\- To nie tak działa w Wakandzie. Nie nadaję się. Nigdy bym się tego nie podjęła. Chcę zostać naukowcem, jak ty – przyznaje Shuri. – I masz fajne laboratorium.

\- Dzięki, sam je zbudowałem – rzuca.

\- Tylko tak trzymać je w środku miasta – zaczyna Shuri i potrząsa głową, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiała jego planu. – Kiedy ja będę miała swoje laboratorium, wybuduję je w środku góry, żeby nie bać się, że ktoś ucierpi, jeśli coś wysadzę – mówi.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Jest uroczo naiwna.

\- Jasne, słonko – prycha.

***  
  
T’Challa medytuje, kiedy wracają na piętro. Shuri uczy go akurat jak się witać z innymi wakandyjczykami. Krzyżuje ręce, starając się naśladować jej ruch, ale to nie tak proste jak się wydaje. Woli jednak ściskanie dłoni, chociaż jest coś potężnego w tym jak pracuje jej całe ciało, kiedy pozdrawia swój kraj.

W Stanach nie czują tej samej miłości do ojczyzny.

T’Challa obserwuje ich, ale trudno stwierdzić czy podoba mu się, że Tony uczy się ich zwyczajów. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie przywiązuje uwagi do takich rzeczy, ale o Wakandzie nie ma ani słowa w internecie czy nawet bibliotekach, bo wysłał dwie asystentki na poszukiwanie materiałów. Jest trochę ciekawski i jeszcze nigdy od tak nie przeszedł obok żadnej tajemnicy.

\- Zaciśnij mocniej pięści – radzi mu Shuri.

Napina mięśnie i próbuje jeszcze raz. Mała patrzy na niego z uznaniem.

\- Wakanda – mówi.

T’Challa podnosi się i uśmiecha do niego lekko, kiedy powtarza ten sam ruch. Zaczyna coś w tym skomplikowanym języku, którego nadal nie rozumie. Rozróżnia jednak już pojedyncze zdania, bo T’Challa bierze wdechy zgodnie z ich własną interpunkcją, co już jest wskazówką. Słyszy również swoje imię i może założyć się, że facet pyta dlaczego Shuri w ogóle go uczy powitania.

\- Może mów po angielsku – rzuca dziewczyna nagle.

\- Przepraszam – odpowiada T’Challa niemal natychmiast. – Czasem łatwiej jest coś wyrazić w swoim języku – mówi i chyba faktycznie nie kłamie, bo spogląda na niego szczerze zawstydzony.

Obce kultury zawsze wyprowadzały go trochę z równowagi. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z taką prostotą. A jednocześnie nie nazwałby tych ludzi prostakami. Mogli mieć różne poglądy i zapatrywania, ale Shuri wypytywała go odnawialne źródła energii i jego dwa ostatnie projekty ponad dwie godziny. I pytania nie dotyczyły kolorów, których użył podczas szkicowania całości.

Dziewczyna była inteligentna. Szczerość i spontaniczność stanowiły tylko bonus do jej już ciekawej osobowości.

\- Zainteresowałeś się kulturą Wakandy – ciągnie T’Challa.

\- Lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy – przyznaje. – I nie przeszkadza mi, że mówicie do siebie po swojemu. Język wakandyjski? – upewnia się.

\- Tak – odpowiada spokojnie T’Challa. – Niepopularny. Używa go tylko ludność zajmująca terytorium Wakandy. Używamy oczywiście również narzeczy państw ościennych, żeby ułatwić handel i komunikacje.

ONZ nie ma kontaktu z żadnym tymczasowym rządem Wakandy ani nawet samozwańczymi królami, którzy powinni się objawić już do tego czasu. Kraj nigdy nie korzystał z pomocy humanitarnej chociaż ostatnie lata suszy odcisnęły piętno na całej Afryce. Widział zielone pastwiska na zdjęciach satelitarnych i przynajmniej jedną rzekę. Wojna mogła toczyć się o dostęp do wody. Przewidywał podobny obrót spraw, dlatego zainwestował w odnawialne źródła energii i pracował nad metodą odzyskiwania słodkiej wody z oceanicznej.

Technologia mogła być warta miliardy. Oczywiście uratowałaby ich dogorywającą planetę i miliony ludzkich istnień, ale do Zarządu bardziej przemawiały zera.

\- Shuri z przyjemnością odpowie na twoje pytania dotyczące naszego kraju – podejmuje T’Challa.

Dziewczyna wydaje się zaskoczona, jakby nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- To jakaś wiedza tajemna? – żartuje.

\- Byliśmy wiele wieków zamknięci przed wpływami z zewnątrz – mówi T’Challa i to nie jest tak naprawdę odpowiedź.

***  
  
Następnego dnia prawie dostaje zawału, kiedy Happy informuje go, że T’Challa się tak po prostu urwał, zostawiając go wraz z Shuri w sklepie. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, a Pepper czeka na niego ze stertą dokumentów do podpisania. Ma również dwa spotkania, więc nie wyjdzie w środku dnia, zabierając pracy do domu, bo jak nigdy zależy mu na tych rozmowach.

\- Daj Shuri – prosi.

\- Hej Tony – ćwierka do słuchawki dziewczyna.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy mam wysłać ochronę, żeby znalazła twojego brata – mówi całkiem szczerze.

\- T’Challa jest najlepszym myśliwym i tropicielem w naszym plemieniu – odpowiada Shuri całkiem poważnie.

\- Wypchaj się. Pytam poważnie – prycha, bo zauważył, że młoda uwielbia się zgrywać i wciska mu kity i całkiem dzikiej Afryce, panterach mieszkających z ludźmi i bogini, która zesłała im kwiat dający moc.

Podejrzewa, że tej ostatniej wymówki ich szamani używali, żeby ćpać. Nie ocenia. Też był w tym czarnym ciemnym miejscu.

\- T’Challa sobie poradzi. Wyszedł do banku – oznajmia mu Shuri. – Przynajmniej tak sądzę. Nie tłumaczył mi się, ale gdyby miał w planach zrobić coś głupiego, raczej powiedziałby mi.

\- Prawie mnie to pociesza. Trzymajcie się z dala od ambasady Sudanu – prosi tylko.

Pepper nie jest pod wrażeniem. Nadal nie wie co zrobić z tą dwójką, ale nie zgadzają się na wywiezienie z kraju. A obiecał też pilnować Shuri. Może T’Challa powierzył mu siostrę, bo Tony był w posiadaniu genialnego ochroniarza w całości z metalu. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że kiedy Iron Man będzie musiał wkroczyć do akcji, będzie trudno zatrzymać ten sekret tylko dla siebie.

\- Jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą – rzuca Pepper.

\- A masz dla mnie coś przydatnego, czego nie słyszałem wcześniej? – pyta.

Pepper wzdycha przeciągle. Dokumenty na jego biurku piętrzą się. Powinni planować kolejne dwa tygodnie spotkań, bo ma do odbębnienie uspokajanie udziałowców oraz faktycznie konieczne rozmowy z kierownikami dwóch odrębnych działów rozwoju, bo w ferworze wprowadzania zmian stwierdził, że tak będzie łatwiej i wygodniej. I faktycznie laboratoria pracowały pełną parą, wprowadzano jego udoskonalenia, popychano projekty do przodu i wymieniano się informacjami w genialnie szybki i bezproblemowy sposób. Jedynie on musiał odbębniać dwa razy tyle pracy.

\- Rhodey mówił, że chodzą słuchy, że Hammer może stracić część kontraktów dla wojska – rzuca Pepper, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Będzie chciał, żebyś ty do tego wrócił.

\- Mogę co najwyżej rzucić im kilka projektów dla niemilitarnych śmigłowców przewożących rannych i pomoc humanitarną, a i to się dobrze zastanowię – prycha. – Co z Hammerem? Spieprzył coś? – pyta wprost.

\- Właśnie nie w tym rzecz. Sudan chce kupić od niego broń. Dużo broni. I kilka innych ościennych państw również. Ościennych dla Wakandy – uściśla Pepper, chociaż nie musi.

Nie minęły nawet trzy tygodnie od zamachu stanu. Sudan albo maczał w tym palce albo działają niezwykle szybko, bo wiedzą, że muszą sytuację wykorzystać natychmiast.

\- Rhodey jest wściekły. Odciął się, więc to nie na nim spoczywa odpowiedzialność za kontrakty z Hammerem, ale wszyscy wspominają o tym, że kiedy my produkowaliśmy broń, sprzedawana była tylko naszemu wojsku. Nie obchodzi ich Wakanda, ale dozbrojony Sudan to nigdy nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdza Pepper.

Rhodey nie wini go już za zmianę profilu firmy, ale czasami mają swoje gorsze momenty. I chyba jeden z nich nadciąga. Żaden z nich nie był fanem Hammera, ale Justin przekraczał już samego siebie. I faktycznie część kontraktów zostanie zawieszona, jeśli posunie się do dozbrojenia Afryki. Dlatego to musi być naprawdę spora umowa, skoro to w ogóle rozważa.

\- Dobrze byłoby ich wywieźć – mówi Pepper.

\- Nie ruszą się – odpowiada, bo jest tego jakoś dziwnie pewny.

Nie wie tylko dlaczego T’Challa jak na kogoś ze związanymi rękami, jest tak opanowany. I trochę go to martwi.

***  
  
Shuri leży do góry nogami na jego kanapie, czytając jeden z naukowych periodyków, które zawsze znajdują się w stertach rozłożonych po całym mieszkaniu. Ma ochotę pacnąć ją w kostki i zażądać, żeby usiadła jak człowiek.

\- Shuri – syczy T’Challa, wychodząc mu naprzeciw.

Nie może nie przystanąć, bo książę ma na sobie jakiś niewiarygodnie obcisły czarny sweter, który tylko uwydatnia jego muskulaturę. Jeśli wszyscy ludzie w Wakandzie są tak piękni, może jednak rozważy szersze zainteresowanie się krajem. Włókiennictwo to branża mu nieznana, ale inwestował już w dziwniejsze rzeczy.

Shuri przewraca oczami i siada na tyłku tak jak powinna.

\- Jak wam minął dzień? – pyta.

\- Nudy – odpowiada Shuri. – Twój ochroniarz jest mało zabawny. Nie zabrał mnie do kina – narzeka.

T’Challa mówi coś do niej krótko, ewidentnie wkurzony.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi jej… jest całkiem zabawna. Nie musisz jej… przywoływać do porządku – prycha.

\- Wolałbym, żeby zachowywała się bardziej… - zaczyna T’Challa i brakuje mu dobrego słowa.

\- Jest nastolatką – rzuca.

\- Jest członkiem rodziny królewskiej i reprezentuje Wakandę – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami. Shuri szczerzy się do niego, a potem robi poważną minę, kiedy brat na nią patrzy. Czuje, że zawiązali pewnego rodzaju więź, nawet jeśli młoda czasem załazi mu za skórę i kpi z jego laboratorium. Poczeka te parę lat, a potem zaśmieje się jej w twarz, kiedy sama zamknie się w oszklonych ścianach, a nie środku góry – jak się odgrażała, wytykając mu brak środków bezpieczeństwa.

\- Wiesz, jeśli oczekujesz, że będę cię traktował jak księcia czy tam też króla – zaczyna. – To będziemy mieli problem. Przede wszystkim nie mieliśmy nad sobą żadnego króla w Stanach od ponad trzystu lat, a po drugie słabo radzę sobie z autorytetami. Gdybyś widział nagrania z mojego ostatniego spotkania z Prezydentem… - urywa sugestywnie.

\- Widziałem. Jestem wdzięczny i zszokowany, że moje imię znasz i pamiętasz – rzuca T’Challa całkiem poważnie.

Zajmuje mu chwilę zorientowanie się, że książę żartuje. Na jego twarzy nie drga żaden mięsień. Faktycznie z prezydentem poszło mu kiepsko, ale głównie przez to, że Pepper nie poinformowała go o wyborach, które miały miejsce. Nie śledził zmian na tym poziomie. Z jego kontraktami nie miało to nic wspólnego. Prezydenci wymieniali się, ściskał setki rąk, a Stark Industries trwało.

Shuri śmieje się w swój nadgarstek, starając się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. Słabo jej to wychodzi.

\- Jasne, super. Naprawdę dziwnie mi się z tobą rozmawia. Doszliśmy do czegoś? – pyta wprost.

Kącik ust T’Challi drga nieznacznie.

\- Wypowiedzieliśmy na głos swoje zdanie – oznajmia mu książę.

\- Super – rzuca, bo dokładnie czegoś podobnego się spodziewał.

Nie wie kompletnie gdzie ich to stawia i trochę też zapomina o czym w ogóle rozmawiali. Umyka mu punkt sporny chyba pierwszy raz w życiu i nie może nie być pod wrażeniem. T’Challa nadal wydaje się nieporuszony, niezdradzający swoich uczuć, co tylko bardziej wybija go z równowagi, bo nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Będziesz miał czas porozmawiać ze mną? – pyta T’Challa, spoglądając wymownie na Shuri.

\- No nie gadaj – jęczy dziewczyna.

\- Shuri – rzuca T’Challa krótko, a młoda podnosi ostentacyjnie z kanapy, zabierając jego czasopismo i wychodzi z salonu.

Słyszy też całkiem wymowne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, kiedy zamyka się w swoim pokoju.

\- Dobra, teraz zachowała się jak rasowa księżniczka – kpi.

T’Challa tym razem faktycznie się uśmiecha.

\- Obiecałem mojej matce, że Shuri nie przesiąknie waszą kulturą i brakiem ogłady – oznajmia mu mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli zostaniecie w Stanach, to nie byłoby głupio się zaaklimatyzować – rzuca i unosi dłonie do góry, bo nie ma przez to nic złego na myśli.

\- Shuri już przesiąkła waszym stylem bycia za bardzo – prycha T’Challa. – Zapewniam cię, że nasz starszyzna była przerażona jej zachowaniem na długo zanim przybyliśmy do Ameryki. Wielokrotnie podróżowaliśmy z ojcem wcześniej.

Nie ma pojęcia jak to rozumieć. Nie znalazł żadnych wzmianek o podobnych wizytach. Wakanda jednak naprawdę nie była aż tak ważna. Żadnych strategicznych szlaków, złóż ani źródła zarazków. Ojciec T’Challi też niespecjalnie wypowiadał się w mediach, chociaż w zasadzie aktualnie każdy walczył o czas antenowy, skąd by nie pochodził.

\- Shuri przekazała mi, że zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie – ciągnie T’Challa dalej. – Bardzo przepraszam, jeśli zdenerwowałem twojego ochroniarza, ale Nowy Jork daje poczucie pewnej anonimowości, której od lat mi brakowało.

\- Na każdym rogu jest teraz kamera – informuje go.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, jakby w ogóle nie dziwiło coś podobnego.

\- Musiałem osobiście uporządkować kwestie majątkowe. Poprosiłem JARVISa o podanie twojego numeru konta…

\- Spłacasz mnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewał. – Zapewniam cię, że to nie jest konieczne. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie mógłbym kupić sobie powiedzmy jakieś średniej wielkości afrykańskie państwo? – rzuca.

T’Challa nie wydaje się obrażony, ale rozbawiony. I nie robi to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- Nie chcę, żeby moje rządy rozpoczęły się od zaciągania długów wdzięczności. Tego w stosunku do ciebie jeszcze długo nie spłacę – podejmuje T’Challa. – Rozmawiałem z agentem, który pracuje dla Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Rozpoczęli śledztwo w sprawie śmierci mojego ojca.

\- ONZ? – wyrywa mu się.

Chyba zasiedział się w pracy, bo naprawdę sporo się działo, kiedy go nie było. T’Challa był dość dobrze zorganizowany jak na kogoś, kto wylądował w Stanach zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Nie sądzi, aby Sudan przetrzymywał ich zbyt długo, ale też nie jest tego pewien. A nie spyta Shuri o to jak długo ich więziono, bo o tym się nie rozmawia.

I trochę się boi, że dziewczyna odwdzięczy mu się podobnym pytaniem.

\- Jestem następcą tronu. ONZ uznaje mnie za prawowitego króla Wakandy – stwierdza T’Challa, jakby to było całkiem dla niego oczywiste. – Wakanda jest członkiem ONZ. Zatem mam głos w tej radzie – rzuca.

Logiczny wniosek wypływający z regulaminu organizacji. Tony czuje się trochę jak idiota.

\- I co powiedział agent? – pyta, bo T’Challa z jakiegoś powodu wyprosił Shuri z salonu.

\- Zwrócił mi uwagę na pewien zaprzątający mi głowę w tym momencie szczegół – odpowiada książę. – Oczywiście ONZ chce zapewnić nam ochronię teraz, kiedy już jesteśmy w ich zasięgu – oznajmia mu spokojnie i bez urazy w głosie, jakby akurat takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewał. – Rozważam ich propozycję. Aczkolwiek, gdyby istniała taka możliwość… Shuri bardzo cię polubiła – mówi.

\- Jest całkiem urocza, kiedy się wymądrza – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tak, jej zainteresowania potrafią niejednego wpędzić w kompleksy – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – prycha. – Jest dobra, ale… - urywa i wzrusza ramionami.

Nie pracował z nią. Pokazał jej projekty i trochę porozmawiali. Sporo rozumiała jak na kogoś w jej wieku, ale on miał już dwa doktoraty zanim stał się pełnoletnim. Może gdyby Shuri miała szansę rozpocząć studia wcześniej, naprawdę zszokowałaby go swoją wiedzą, ale brakowało jej fundamentalnej wiedzy, chociaż ciekawość napędzała ją mocno do przodu.

\- Zbyt zaaferowana wszystkim na raz – dopowiada za niego T’Challa, chociaż akurat nie to miał na myśli. – I bardzo chciałaby pomóc, ale wolałbym, żeby nie musiała na to patrzeć. Agent Everett podzielił się ze mną wiedzą, którą posiadł. ONZ oczywiście ma swoje zdanie na temat destabilizacji mojego kraju. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale do eksplozji doszło podczas posiedzenia rady. Ktoś upewnił się, że ranni zostaną jedynie wakandyjskiej delegacji. Podzielę się z tobą wiedzą agenta Everetta i bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy się wymienili poglądami, jeśli będziesz tak uprzejmy – mówi T’Challa.

\- Nie pakuję się w politykę, więc nie wiem w czym ci mogę pomóc, ale jasne – rzuca.

\- Mój ojciec nie nawiązywał kontaktu bliższego z żadnym z ościennych krajów. Sprzeciwiał się wojnom domowym i walkom wewnątrzplemiennym, które skutkowały ludobójstwem. Przyjmowaliśmy wielokrotnie uciekinierów, którzy wyrwali się z tego piekła – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Wojska Sudanu zostały przesunięte pod naszą granicę na kilka tygodni przed wystąpieniem mojego ojca na posiedzeniu Rady ONZ. Szczątki znalezionej na miejscu bomby dopasowano do jednego z projektów Stark Industries. Popyt na broń wzrósł gwałtownie w regionie Wakandy – wymienia T’Challa jednym tchem i patrzy na niego wymownie, jakby oczekiwał komentarza.

Tony nie jest pewien jaki wyraz twarzy ma, ale to chyba szok odejmuje mu mowę. Jeszcze pot nie spływa mu po plecach, ale nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio się tak denerwował.

\- Mają te szczątki u siebie? – pyta tylko.

T’Challa wyciąga z kieszeni pendrive i podaje mu go bez wahania.

Nie ma nawet laptopa pod ręką, żeby wrzucić nośnik pamięci do napędu. Jakoś jednak wierzy T’Challi na słowo. I tak musi zobaczyć z czym mają do czynienia.

\- Nie interesuje mnie ONZ ani Afryka – mówi tylko. – Wyciągnąłem was z ambasady Sudanu… - urywa, bo nie ma dobrej wymówki.

\- Ktoś cię wrabia – stwierdza T’Challa, a on zamiera, bo w zasadzie to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś nie wnioskuje czegoś najgorszego o nim.

A facet ma pewnego rodzaju dowody, bo ONZ najwyraźniej w nie wierzy, co oznacza pieprzone śledztwo i szarganie jego imienia. Akcje polecą w dół, nawet jeśli się z tego jakoś wygrzebie. A jeśli ktoś to dobrze przygotował, to może mają kogoś w środku jego firmy. I to go martwi najbardziej, bo wciąż patrzą mu na ręce o tym co stało się z Obiem. FBI nie uwierzyło tak całkiem, że nie miał nic wspólnego ze sprzedażą broni terrorystom. Oczywiście porwanie i przetrzymywanie grały na jego korzyść, ale raczej nie mógł tego powtórzyć.

\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś się mieszać – podejmuje T’Challa ostrożnie.

\- Nie pomogę ci zasiąść na tronie – mówi tylko.

\- Nie proszę o to. Proszę tylko, żebyś dał sobie pomóc. Spłacę zaciągnięty dług – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Poważnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Wrabiają mnie w zabicie twojego ojca. I co? Nawet nie wiem dlaczego miałbym to zrobić. Przemysł włókienniczy? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Destabilizacja tego terenu i powrót do produkcji broni – rzuca T’Challa. – Tak sądzę.

\- Tyle, że ja nie produkuję broni – mówi.

Pepper będzie wniebowzięta. Czeka go więzienie. Albo wieczna tułaczka. Przed ONZ nie wybroni się tak jak przed kongresem. Oczywiście zawsze może sfingować swoją śmierć i rozpocząć życie jako Iron Man. Wie, że panikuje na wyrost, ale problem tkwi w tym, że nie ma alibi. Mieszka sam, a czasami w ciągu dnia znika, bo musi załatwić złoczyńcę czy dwóch. Wrobienie go w podłożenie nawet osobiście bomby, będzie drobnostką.

Pepper oczywiście mogłaby za niego poświadczyć, ale jej słowo przed sądem nie będzie wiele warte. A jeśli ujawni się jako Iron Man podczas rozprawy – nie uwierzą mu albo wykorzystają to przeciwko niemu, ponieważ już zabijał – w metalowej zbroi i za pomocą stworzonej przez siebie technologii.

\- ONZ aktualnie przeprowadza śledztwo – informuje go T’Challa. – Jego wyniki są znane tylko niewielkiej grupie osób, włącznie ze mną.

\- Proponujesz, że będziesz im przeszkadzał?

\- Proponuję wspólne odnalezienie zabójcy mojego ojca – mówi T’Challa. – Leży to w interesie nas obu.

\- Świetnie – wyrywa mu się. – Rozumiem, że nie muszę ci na siłę udowadniać, że nie podłożyłem tej bomby. Przeanalizuję dane, bo jeśli to faktycznie mój projekt, to mówimy o faktycznie **moim **projekcie – oznajmia.

T’Challa nie wydaje się zaskoczony, ale przynajmniej go nie osądza.

***  
  
Wypija jakiś czwarty kubek kawy, bo jakkolwiek nie obraca cholernego hologramu, to faktycznie resztki z jednego z jego projektów. Nie ma żadnych odstępstw od normy, więc wyprodukowano ją również w fabrykach jego firmy. Rozciąga obraz i pomniejsza go, ale nie dostrzega kompletnie nic przydatnego. Nagrania z tego dnia nie pokazują nic. Nie dziwi się jednak T’Challi, że chciał trzymać z dala od tego Shuri. Ogląda czwarte ujęcie wybuchu. Oczywiście kamer w pomieszczeniu było o wiele więcej i cała sterta innych ujęć czeka, ale na tych akurat widać dokładnie jak T’Challa zostaje odrzucony w tył i jakimś cudem wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. T’Chaka – bo już nauczył się imienia króla Wakandy – umiera w zasadzie na jego oczach po raz kolejny.

\- JARVIS, zrób kopie, wrzuć do zahasłowanego pliku – poleca mu, bo nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

Raczej nie zaśnie tej nocy. Nie może uwierzyć, że znowu zostaje wplątany w coś podobnego. Po tym co zrobił Obie, odciął się od produkcji broni. Jego firma zajmowała się tematem, który dopiero wkradał się do łask. Nadal był najbogatszym człowiekiem na tym globie, bo nikt nie odkrył na razie potencjału w ogniwach i odnawialnych źródłach energii na tą skalę, ale już jego patenty zarabiały na siebie. A to był dopiero początek.

Politycznie ani finansowo nie potrzebował nikogo usuwać ze swojej drogi. Zresztą nawet kiedy zajmował się produkcją broni, nie był zależny od konfliktów. Stany od zawsze inwestowały w obronność. Po prostu monopolizował rynek. Kontrakty należały do niego, bo Stark Industries było najlepsze, a jego nazywano geniuszem nie bez powodu.

Kiedy wyjeżdża na piętro, jest zaskoczony, że T’Challa znowu siedzi pod oknem, z twarzą skierowaną w stronę miasta, medytując. Jego brwi są zmarszczone i wygląda na starszego, ale to może tylko odnosi takie wrażenie, bo w salonie jest ciemno. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy T’Challa nie zasnął, ale książę otwiera oczy, chyba czując jego wzrok na sobie.

\- Powinieneś się położyć spać – mówi.

\- Co znalazłeś? – pyta T’Challa, podnosząc się.

Przeciera twarz. Musi wyglądać fatalnie, bo nie przebrał się po wszystkich tych spotkaniach w firmie. Odkłada pendrive na stolik, bo nie jest mu już potrzebny. JARVIS wgrał dane do ich bazy. Tak będzie łatwiej i bezpieczniej.

\- To mój projekt – przyznaje. – Nie wiedziałem, że są jeszcze jakieś zapasy. Ktoś położył rękę na jednej z ostatnich sztuk – rzuca.

T’Challa nie wydaje się jakoś mocno zaskoczony.

\- Jeśli chcesz nie użyć jako przynęty, nie zgadzam się. Jutro spotykam się z prawnikami – oświadcza mu. – Mam firmę na głowie, która jest uzależniona od wahań giełdy. Nie budowałem jej po to, żeby ktoś położył całą moją pracę…

\- Nie zostaniesz przynętą – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa.

\- Cieszę się, że co do tego się zgadzamy – prycha.

Obaj wiedzą, że niewiele to zmieni. Śledztwo ONZ to nie przelewki, a mają do tego dobre podstawy. Będą chcieli przetrząsnąć jego dom, firmę i życie. Położą łapy na Iron Manie. Nawet nie wie dlaczego dokładnie został celem ani co zamierzano. Lista jego wrogów jest nieprzyjemnie długa, ale to przeważnie stare zadry. Bywa dupkiem, bo wywrzeć na niego jakikolwiek wpływ może naprawdę niewiele osób. Majątkiem i kontaktami nie zrobi na nim wrażenia dokładnie nikt. Porwanie Pepper czy Rhodeya nie jest możliwe. W tym celu otoczył swoich przyjaciół szwadronem ochroniarzy.

Ktokolwiek zaplanował tę akcję, zrobił to w inteligentny sposób. Nie podłożył niczego oczywistego. ONZ rozważało jego udział, ale nie mieli motywu. Ten miał zostać dostarczony zapewne w ciągu kilku dni.

\- Masz jakieś poszlaki w kwestii zabójstwa twojego ojca? – pyta.

\- Wciąż zastanawiam się kto by na tym zyskał – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Nikt z waszego otoczenia nie zachowywał się inaczej? Z chęcią wziąłbym całą winę za sytuację na siebie, ale to trochę za dużo zachodu, żeby mnie w coś wrobić – mówi.

\- Wiedziałem, że to robota kogoś z zewnątrz, ponieważ bezbrzeżnie ufamy ludziom z naszego otoczenia – informuje go T’Challa. – Mój ojciec był godny miana króla. Rządził mądrze i sprawiedliwie. Wakanda rozkwitła pod jego panowaniem.

\- Czyli żadnych problemów wewnętrznych? – upewnia się. – Za bardzo to idealne. A ja nie wierzę w ideały. I skoro jesteście tacy idealni, to skąd wojna domowa?

T’Challa odwraca wzrok i zaczyna wgapiać się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Spodziewa się, że przegiął, bo to dla niego naturalne, że szuka dziury w całym i jest nieprzyjemny, ale facet nie reaguje agresją, czego normalnie by się spodziewał. Nawet Rhodey ma ochotę czasem przywalić mu w twarz.

\- Tereny Wakandy zamieszkuje pięć plemion. Tylko cztery zrzeszyły się pod panowaniem wspólnego króla – mówi T’Challa, przerywając ciszę.

\- To piąte robi problemy? – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa nie odpowiada.

***  
  
Pepper jest w szoku, kiedy tłumaczy jej w co wdepnął. I to zanim w ogóle włamał się do ambasady Sudanu. W zasadzie na swoje szczęście umożliwił T’Challi i Shuri wydostanie się z tamtego miejsca i może dlatego tylko książę Wakandy wierzył w jego niewinność. Gdyby nie poznali się wcześniej, miałby o wiele większe kłopoty.

Pepper zaczyna planować całą kampanię, która ma poprawić jego wizerunek natychmiast oraz zapewnić opinię publiczną, że nie ma bardziej miłującego pokój człowieka po tej stronie globu. Będzie w szoku, jeśli nie przyznają mu pacyfistycznego Nobla. Pepper ma genialny plan, który nijak nie będzie się miał do śledztwa przeprowadzanego przez ONZ, bo Tony czuje, że naciąga coś wielkiego. A jego instynkt go jeszcze nigdy nie wprowadził w błąd. Nawet w przypadku Obiego miał pewne podejrzewa wcześniej, ale nigdy nie dopuszczał ich do głodu, bo Stane był reliktem – pozostałością po jego ojcu. I często wspominał o Howardzie, więc Tony sądził, że jeśli Obie jest z niego dumny, to własny ojciec byłby również.

Wraca do domu o wiele wcześniej niż planował. Shuri ślęczy nad jedną z grubszych książek z jego biblioteczki i nie chce nawet znać jej tytułu. T’Challa wydaje się pochłonięty rozmową po wakandyjsku, czego się nie spodziewał, bo ta dwójka zdawała się odcięta od swojego kraju. Może jednak ich pobratymcy zamieszkiwali i poza odciętą obecnie Wakandą.

O ile dobrze się orientował, nie było ambasad, a król stanowił jedynego członka rządu, który reprezentował Wakandę za granicą. Z pewnością pozwalało to kontrolować przepływ informacji.

\- T’Challa jest spięty – oznajmia mu Shuri, krzywiąc się, a do niego dociera, że w pewnym momencie będzie musiał jej powiedzieć, że bomba, którą kiedy skonstruował, zabiła jej ojca.

A zdążył ją już polubić.

W sumie jej nie podłożył, ale równie dobrze mógł to zrobić osobiście. Bardzo nie chcę myśleć o tym, że to jednak spisek przeciwko niemu, ale trudno mu zrozumieć co ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć od takiej Wakandy. Chociaż totalnie sprowokował T’Challę do przeanalizowania wszystkiego, co działo się wokół ich dworu.

Nie chce wyjść na egocentryka, ale motyw pogrążenia jego osoby jednak jest bardziej prawdopodobny.

T’Challa rozłącza się po krótkim pożegnaniu i chowa telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Nie wie dlaczego książę nosi tak opięte koszulki, ale może po prostu jego mięśnie nie mieszczą się w normalne amerykańskie rozmiary. Zaczął przeglądać swoje konta prywatne i wie, że nie płacił za te ubrania. Firmowymi zajęli się księgowi.

Zanim zdążają zamienić z sobą dwa słowa, JARVIS obwieszcza mu nowe połączenie. Twarz Rhodeya ląduje na głównym ekranie.

\- Dlaczego słyszę, że w sprawie Stark Industries będzie prowadzone śledztwo? – rzuca jego przyjaciel.

\- Cześć Mysiu-Pysiu – mówi.

\- Och, nie jesteś sam – twierdza Rhodes inteligentnie. – Czekaj. Czy ja widzę…

\- T’Challa, następca tronu Wakandy – przedstawia się książę, stając tuż obok niego. – Oraz Shuri. Księżniczka Wakandy.

Rhodes staje trochę bardziej wyprostowany, ewidentnie nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Trochę mu to jednak poprawia humor.

\- Jego Królewska Mość… - zaczyna jąkać się Rhodey.

Shuri szczerzy się prawie tak samo szeroko jak on. Już wie dlaczego się tak lubią. Po prostu oboje są wredni.

\- To jest James Rhodes, mój długoletni przyjaciel – wyjaśnia. – T’Challa, jak się przedstawił, następca tronu Wakandy. Oraz Shuri. Księżniczka – potwierdza.

Rhodey mruga i zamiera.

Chyba na tym zatrzymują się chwilowo, dopóki Rhodes nie ogarnie się, że faktycznie ma do czynienia z prawdziwą rodziną królewską. Mało co robi na nim wrażenie, ale jego przyjaciel jeszcze się przejmuje. I ma to pewien urok.

\- Jestem zaszczycony, mogąc pana poznać – mówi T’Challa, co wcale nie pomaga.

\- Totalnie zaszczyceni – dorzuca Shuri.

Przybiłby jej piątkę, ale to faktycznie nie byłoby wychowawcze. Nie powinien zachęcać do takich zachowań, bo one jeszcze obrócą się przeciwko niemu. Shuri zaczynała pokpiwać z jego cudownej zbroi, która stanowiła ewenement na skalę światową.

\- To ja jestem zaszczycony – zapewnia ich Rhodes.

\- A jednak cała przyjemność po naszej stronie – zapewnia go Shuri.

Na pewno przybije jej piątkę później, kiedy T’Challa i Rhodes nie będą widzieli. Książę zresztą wydaje się nie być pod wrażeniem zachowania swojej siostry, bo zakrywa jej usta dłonią, kiedy Shuri zamierza coś jeszcze wtrącić. Dziewczyna go oczywiście liże, co jest obrzydliwe i czego on ją nauczył.

T’Challa patrzy na niego tak, jakby myśleli dokładnie o tym samym, kiedy wyciera rękę o spodnie.

\- Ma piętnaście lat, a nie cztery – rzuca w swojej obronie.

T’Challa nawet tego nie komentuje.

\- Shuri, do pokoju – rzuca książę.

Nastolatka pokazuje mu język. I Tony jest przekonany, że również środkowy palec, kiedy nie widzą. Drzwi trzaskają ponownie.

\- Postanowione. Nigdy nie będę miał dzieci – rzuca w stronę zdezorientowanego Rhodeya.

\- Zapewniam cię, że Shuri nie sprawia problemów wychowawczych – mówi T’Challa. - Potrafi się zachować, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, aczkolwiek przy tobie wykazuje zaskakujący brak ogłady.

\- Zatem to moja wina? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Możliwe, że coś w tym jest. W końcu to on jej podpowiedział, że lizanie cudzej ręki pomaga. Bywał obrzydliwy w dziecinny sposób, co Pepper dość często mu wytykała. I rozumiał się dość dobrze z piętnastolatką, co chyba nie świadczyło o nim za dobrze, skoro dogadywanie się z jej bratem nie przychodziło mu już tak łatwo.

\- Fascynacja waszą kulturą minie – mówi T’Challa, co nie jest potwierdzeniem ani zaprzeczeniem. – Panie Rhodes, wspomniał pan coś wcześniej o śledztwie…

\- Właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonię do Tony’ego. Gdybym mógł porozmawiać z nim na osobności… - rzuca Rhodey.

\- Misiu, dajesz – wzdycha. – Nie mówisz nic, czego nie wiedzielibyśmy. Dziwię się tylko, że plotki tak szybko się rozeszły.

\- Chyba, że chodzi o plotki – wtrąca T’Challa.

\- Jeśli tak, to kilka oficjalnych wyjść powinno załatwić sprawę. Firma przeżyje lekkie wahanie na giełdzie – mówi, ale nie wierzy w najbardziej optymistyczny z możliwych scenariuszy.

Gdyby komuś udało się skazać go na forum międzynarodowym za zamordowanie króla afrykańskiego kraju, wygrałby los na loterii. Żaden normalny praworządny kraj nie udzieliłby mu schronienia. Oczywiście mógłby wybudować bunkier na Syberii, ale nie chciał do końca życia się ukrywać.

\- Proponuję pokazanie się wspólnie publicznie – rzuca T’Challa, co zaskakuje go trochę.

\- Nie będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będą wiedzieli, że wierzysz w moją niewinność? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie chciałeś być przynętą – przypomina mu T’Challa.

\- Ludzie, o czym wy rozmawiacie? – pyta Rhodey, wgapiając się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Najwyraźniej ktoś wrabia mnie w zamordowanie wakandyjskiego króla. Znasz kogoś, kto podrzuci mi pilnik do afrykańskiego więzienia po środku niczego? – rzuca.

T’Challa nie jest pod wrażeniem.

***  
  
Przekonuje Rhodesa, że daje sobie radę, głównie dlatego, że nie ma więcej pokoi gościnnych w Wieży. Pepper pracuje pełną parą nad zdobyciem jakichkolwiek informacji i trochę posłał swojego przyjaciela na przeszpiegi, ale wszyscy wiedzą o ich relacjach, więc wątpi, aby ktokolwiek powiedział mu coś przydatnego. Nie czuje się specjalnie zaszczuty. Nikt nie odwołuje spotkań z nim, nie przyciąga uwagi większej niż zwykle. W prasie nie pojawiają się jakieś szkalujące go artykuły czy nawet takie, które sugerowałyby ponowną zmianę profilu firmy.

Wygląda mu to na ciszę przed burzą.

\- Nienawidzę czekać – przyznaje.

T’Challa unosi brew, jakby miał ochotę to skomentować, ale powstrzymywał się z całych sił. Wraca do Wieży wcześniej niż zwykle, bo to jego centrum dowodzenia i tylko tutaj czuje się tak naprawdę bezpiecznie. Koszmary nie nasiliły się, ale to tylko kwestia dni zanim zacznie mu ponownie odbijać. Radzi sobie z presją, ale ma tendencje do popadania w paranoje. Już nie raz budził się ze zbroją w łóżku.

\- Muszę spotkać się z kilkoma osobami – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Ojciec nigdy nie przedstawił mnie tak jak to należało zrobić.

\- Chodzi ci o polityczne spotkania? – upewnia się, bo T’Challa naprawdę poświęcił się pomocy ONZ w śledztwie, co trochę go dziwi.

\- Wakanda nie interesowała się do tej pory światem – przyznaje mężczyzna. – Dostrzegam nasz błąd.

\- Nie wiem jak mogliście istnieć bez… - urywa.

\- Wakanda nie uprawiała polityki międzynarodowej, ponieważ wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy, znajdowało się w zasięgu naszych rąk – wyjaśnia mu T’Challa spokojnie. – Nie mieliście do zaoferowania niczego oprócz zła, chaosu i kiepskiej muzyki.

\- Hej! A Metallica? – mówi, bo kiedy ostatnio włączył w warsztacie głośniki na pełen regulator, żeby mogli poszaleć z Shuri, T’Challa zszedł na dół i chyba też się nie najgorzej bawił.

A może po prostu miał ubaw, kiedy jego siostra próbowała zarzucać swoimi włosami tak jak ludzie na teledyskach zespołów rockowych.

\- Britney Spears – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Dobra, wszystko ma swoje plusy i minusy – prycha.

\- Nie dostrzegałem bonusów płynących z otworzenia się na świat zewnętrzny – stwierdza sucho T’Challa.

\- No nie mów, że moja słoneczna osobowość zmieniła twoje zdanie. Macie sporo słońca, na pewno udałoby się jakoś unowocześnić wasz system energetyczny – rzuca.

\- Jeśli będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy, z przyjemnością się do ciebie po nią zwrócę – zapewnia go T’Challa. – Jeśli otworzymy granice i rozpoczniemy politykę zagraniczną, to nie ze względu na to, co macie nam do zaoferowania, ale w związku z tym, że bezpieczniej będzie kontrolować sytuację wokół, biorąc pod uwagę to co stało się teraz. Zaatakowano nas. Zamordowano mojego ojca, a ja jestem zmuszony do rozeznania się w układach, które nie mają sensu.

\- Witam w moim świecie – rzuca. – Kogo potrzebujesz poznać? – pyta wprost.

\- A kogo powinienem poznać?

\- Bardzo dobre pytanie – przyznaje, ale w głowie ma już listę osób. – Hammer zamierza sprzedać broń Sudanowi. Zrobi to, bo dobrze zapłacą. Oczywiście mógłbym was przedstawić, ale znam go. To osioł nie myślący o konsekwencjach.

\- Kongres nie może się wtrącić? – pyta T’Challa.

\- Prywatna firma. Kongres może podać do publicznej informacji coś podobnego, co oznacza złą prasę dla Hammera, ale on nie ma dobrej prasy, a jego akcjonariusze już od dawna wiedzą z kim mają do czynienia. I że handlują na boku. Na pewno sprzedają coś na boku – prycha.

T’Challa przyjmuje to do wiadomości bez poddawania informacji w żadną wątpliwość, co go trochę dziwi. Chyba jadą jednak na wspólnym wózku, więc przechodzą do opcji pełnego ufania sobie. Tony nie zamierza T'Challi okłamywać, ale nie znają się na tyle długo, żeby książę miał pewność. Czuje się trochę niekomfortowo, kiedy dociera do niego, że będą naprawdę w dużej mierze polegali na jego wiedzy i układach. T’Challa nie miał popleczników ani stronnictw. Nie prowadzili skomplikowanej polityki z granicznymi państwami. Umowy handlowe nie zawierały nic poza sumami i terminami.

\- Liczą się pieniądze – stwierdza T’Challa, tonem nie zdradzającym uczuć.

\- Układy – dorzuca jeszcze.

***  
  
Shuri zaplata dłonie na piersi nie zadowolona, kiedy informują ją, że wychodzą na wernisaż jeszcze tego samego wieczora, a ona nie jest zaproszona. Jej mina zdradza dokładnie wszystko, co o nich myśli. Nie wie jaka normalna piętnastolatka chciałaby uczestniczyć w podobnej imprezie. Kiedy jego rodzice zmuszali do oficjalnych wyjść, zawsze się wściekał. Nie dość, że musiał przerwać prace nad jakimkolwiek projektem nie wisiał, to do tego nie wolno mu było pić.

\- Powiem JARVISowi, że wpuścił cię do warsztatu, jeśli Happy z tobą zostanie przez cały czas. I pod warunkiem, że JARVIS sprawdzi wszystko, co będziesz zamierzała zrobić i przekieruje to do mnie – rzuca, bo Shuri prawie wysadziła jego laboratorium ostatnim razem.

Ma nadzieję, że góry w Wakandzie są wielkie i wysokie, bo młoda będzie potrzebowała głęboko schowanego pod ziemią laboratorium, żeby nie rozwalić całej planety. Kibicuje jej ciekawości, ale jednak lubi Nowy Jork.

\- Shuri nie zejdzie do twojego laboratorium bez nadzoru – wtrąca się T’Challa.

\- No daj spokój, będzie z nią Happy – mówi.

\- Happy, który przez większą część czasu nie wie co do niego mówisz – stwierdza T’Challa, a Shuri przewraca oczami, wracając do wydymania ust. Jest obrażona. Tony czuje to na własnej skórze. Oczywiście nie zabrałby jej na ten nudny wernisaż, bo wie czym się będzie zajmował przez cały wieczór. Rozmowy będą ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. A do tego będzie musiał faktycznie zwracać uwagę na ludzi wokół. Nie jest typem Jamesa Bonda. Nie zorientował się nawet, że to Obie zlecił jego porwanie. Gdyby nie Pepper, może nigdy by się nie dowiedział.

\- Jesteś najgorszym bratem na świecie – rzuca Shuri.

\- Zabiorę cię potem do Disneylandu – obiecuje jej, bo jest miękki.

T’Challa przewraca oczami i wzdycha przeciągle.

Kiedy dwie godziny później znowu spotykają się w salonie, jest trochę zaskoczony, że książę Wakandy nie ma na sobie czarnej tuniki, ale garnitur. Zamiast krawata jego kołnierzyk zdobi sporej wielkości srebrny pazur, który musi być częścią jakiegoś naszyjnika. Nie wygląda to źle. W zasadzie T’Challa prezentuje się nienagannie, łącząc ich kultury w dość niespodziewany sposób.

Skromność księcia Wakandy jest ujmująca, ale to nie jego styl. T’Challa nie komentuje jednak jego trzyczęściowego garnituru, ani bransoletki na nadgarstku. Nareszcie udało mu się cały mechanizm wbić w cienki pasek, który prawie udawało się schować po mankietem koszuli. Dołączał do niego przeważnie zegarek, żeby jakoś rozproszyć tych, którzy zwróciliby uwagę na fakt, że bransoletka nie należała do żadnej kolekcji znanych złotników.

\- Szefie, czułbym się lepiej, gdybym to ja was eskortował – wzdycha Happy.

\- Wybacz, zostajesz z dzieckiem – mówi, chociaż nie wierzy, że te słowa przechodzą mu przez usta.

\- Ej! Ja cię słyszę! – krzyczy do niego Shuri.

T’Challa zamyka oczy i przykłada dłoń do twarzy, jakby naprawdę to przekraczało jego możliwości.

Ma na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, ale w zasadzie już są spóźnieni, a kierowca z pewnością czeka już na parterze, niecierpliwiąc się. Nie mają określonego planu, co trochę wyprowadza go z równowagi. Zbroja czeka w gotowości na dachu, ponieważ tam też znajduje się awaryjne lądowisko. Nie przewiduje aż takich kłopotów, ale woli być przygotowanym niż popełnić błąd.

T’Challa nie jest najbardziej wylewnym rozmówcą, ale może coś ma z tym wspólnego fakt, że to nadal obcy kraj, zwyczaje, a oni nie są przyjaciółmi. Tony czuje pomiędzy nimi wyraźną ścianę nieporozumień, które nawet nie dotyczą czegoś obraźliwego, co powiedział przez przypadek. T’Challa nie należy do żadnego ze znanych mu rodzajów ludzi, a może po prostu w odróżnieniu od innych jest faktycznym królem i nosi się jak jeden. Myśli o swoim ludzie, co z pewnością jest obce współczesnym politykom.

\- Jak sytuacja w Wakandzie? – pyta, kiedy zmierzają w stronę galerii. – Macie jakiekolwiek wieści?

\- Wakanda potrzebuje króla, ale nie wrócę dopóki nie upewnię się, że bezsensowny atak nie powtórzy się – odpowiada T’Challa spokojnie.

\- Czyli robimy mały zwiad – stwierdza.

\- Denerwujesz się – rzuca T’Challa i wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Nie znam cię – oznajmia mu. – Nie mamy planu. Nie wiem kto mnie wrabia. Oczywiście, że się denerwuję.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem we mgle. Niańczysz nas. A ja jestem dorosły – stwierdza T’Challa.

Powołałby się na różnicę wieku między nimi, ale nie jest ona aż tak przytłaczająca. A sam stracił rodziców, kiedy miał zaledwie osiemnaście lat. T’Challa jest dorosły. Nawet jeśli nie wróci do Wakandy, aby objąć tron po ojcu, nadal pozostanie członkiem rodziny królewskiej zamieszanym w wielką politykę. Doskonale zna to uczucie, kiedy tak wiele obowiązków wciąż czeka za zakrętem. Chociaż akurat w jego przypadku wszyscy czekali aż zasiądzie na fotelu prezesa.

\- Nie wiesz czy możesz na mnie polegać – ciągnie dalej T’Challa. – Nie wierzę w twoją winę. I jestem człowiekiem honoru. Ufam, że ty też.

\- Nie wiem nawet co to znaczy – przyznaje i ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nasze kultury nie są aż tak różne – podejmuje T’Challa. – Mógłbym to przetłumaczyć w ten sposób… Nie jestem dupkiem. Myślę, że ty też nie.

\- Jestem dupkiem – śmieje się.

\- Shuri twierdzi coś podobnego. Ona jednak też jest dupkiem, ale ja jestem następcą tronu. Nie mogę wysławiać się tak jak nauczono mnie tego na Oxfordzie – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Czyli rozumiesz slang – stwierdza.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Świetnie udajesz idiotę – przyznaje.

\- Wyprowadza cię to z równowagi – stwierdza książę.

Ma ochotę mu przyłożyć, bo najwyraźniej to było zagranie celowe. I może T’Challa faktycznie byłby w stanie rozmawiać z nim tak jak Shuri, ale wolał narzucić między nimi sztuczny dystans. Oczywiście zadziałało to. Tony kompletnie nie wie jakie są ich wzajemne stosunki, co jest szokujące, bo mieszkają razem od prawie dziesięciu dni.

\- Nie mogę doczekać się twojej pierwszej konferencji prasowej – rzuca.

\- Przyjemność, którą scedowałbym najchętniej na ciebie – przyznaje T’Challa. – Mój ojciec nie był nigdy zainteresowany wystąpieniami publicznymi. Zaczynam dostrzegać, że ulegnie to zmianie. Liczyłem na pomoc siostry, ale chyba nie jest to całkiem rozsądne rozwiązanie.

\- Shuri może cię jeszcze zaskoczyć – prycha.

\- Tego obawiam się najbardziej – rzuca książę.

Kiedy zaczynają się śmiać, jest trochę zaskoczony, że T’Challa do niego dołączył. Ciepły niski głos wypełnia przestrzeń limuzyny, która zwalnia akurat, żeby zaparkować przed wejściem. Kierowca nie wychodzi, bo ktoś z obsługi już czeka, aby otworzyć mu drzwi. Podnoszą się, zapinając guziki swoich marynarek. Przepuszcza T’Challę przodem, ponieważ jest dżentelmenem. Nie spodziewa się też, aby wiele osób kojarzyło następcę tronu Wakandy. T’Challa miał rację – Nowy Jork z pewnością dawał mu anonimowość. W ich wiadomościach już nawet nie wspominano o zamachu.

Flesze błyskają wokół, a dziennikarze przekrzykują się, pytając go o jego towarzysza. Nie pierwszy raz zabiera z sobą młodego mężczyznę i może powinien był uprzedzić T’Challę o swojej orientacji, ale to tak popularna wiedza, że wypadło mu to z głowy. Shuri malowała przed nim obraz Wakandy jako liberalnego raju dla wszystkich, ale jak zna życie to istniały pewne granice, których nie przekraczano. A Afryka nie była znana ze swojego tolerancyjnego stosunku do związków jednopłciowych.

T’Challa nie zwraca na nikogo uwagi, kiedy wchodzą do galerii, nie zatrzymując się ani raz. Nie pozują. Nie robi tego od pewnego czasu. Przestał być celebrytą, chociaż świat chyba za tym nie nadążył.

\- Nazwisko Stark – rzuca, chociaż rzadko się przedstawia.

Zresztą kobieta zerka przelotnie na listę gości, zanim zaprasza ich do środka. T’Challa jest od niego wyższy, ale nie na tyle, żeby przytłaczać go sobą. Muszą stanowić ciekawy duet, odkąd specjalnie nie posiadał nieamerykańskich przyjaciół. Jego kontakty międzynarodowe ograniczały się do rozmów z naukowcami z innych krajów, którzy nie bywali na tego typu imprezach.

\- Nienawidzę waszej współczesnej sztuki – wzdycha nagle T’Challa.

Nie może się nie roześmiać, bo książę mówi to takim tonem, że naciska na wszystkie jego ulubione guziki. Zresztą patrzy na rzeźby stworzone z nitek. I nawet niczego konkretnego nie przedstawiają. Ktoś powiesił na jednym zdjęcia, a na innych przedmioty codziennego użytku. Nie widzi tutaj żadnego przesłania.

Kąciki ust T’Challi drgają nieznacznie, kiedy przesuwają się od jednego eksponatu do drugiego.

\- Zechcesz mnie pouczyć jakie emocje powinna wzbudzić we mnie ta rzeźba? – pyta książę, kiedy stają przed sporą stertą włóczki, w które powtykane są stringi.

\- Egzystencjalne rozterki – zapewnia go. – Artysta na pewno jest gdzieś tutaj i z chęcią wyjaśni co miał dokładnie na myśli – rzuca.

\- Z chęcią zamieniłbym z nim zdanie lub dwa – mówi T’Challa, a Tony wie, że facet kpi tylko dlatego, że trochę się już znają.

\- Niestety, ale wykupiłem wszystkie dzieła – odzywa się ktoś za nimi.

Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Justin Hammer. T’Challa przygląda się jego rywalowi z kamienną twarzą, która nie zdradza niczego. Zamierzał unikać dupka tego wieczoru, ale jego szczęście musiało się najwyraźniej wyczerpać. Zauważył kilka osób, z którymi warto było porozmawiać, ale głównie skupiał się na obserwacji. Chciał wiedzieć kto był zaskoczony widząc go w obecności T’Challi. Ambasadora Sudanu nie licząc.

\- Justin Hammer – przedstawia krótko. – T’Challa, następca tronu Wakandy.

Książę na pewno zapamiętał nazwisko człowieka, który sprzedaje broń Sudanowi, ale jest spokojny jak nigdy. Jakby to kompletnie niczego nie zmieniało.

\- Bez nazwiska. Jesteś jak Madonna – rzuca Hammer.

T’Challa wzdycha przeciągle, a jemu się do głowy przychodzi tylko jedno; książę nie lubi popu. Muszą zmienić muzykę w warsztacie na coś idiotycznego i mało ambitnego. Jeśli Shuri złapie bakcyla, T’Challa zamorduje go we śnie. A jakoś ma ochotę spłatać mu takiego figla. I przestaje się dziwić, że Pepper próbuje trzymać go na krótkiej smyczy.

\- Tony, jak interesy – rzuca Justin nagle.

\- Poza twoim zasięgiem – odpowiada bez chwili zawahania.

\- Jesteś pewien? Słyszałem coś o śledztwie – Hammer zawiesza sugestywnie głos.

\- Znowu Kongres coś ode mnie chce? Bo słyszałem z dobrych źródeł, że szukają dostawcy broni, odkąd podesłałeś im badziew – prycha. – Ale ja się w to nie bawię. Czas patrzeć w przyszłość – mówi.

Hammer uśmiecha się do niego nieszczerze, ale całą swoją uwagę kieruje w stronę T’Challi. Niemal spodziewa się, że Justin spróbuje zagadać do księcia, popisując się, ale tylko patrzy, jakby nie imponowało mu, że znajdował się w obecności faktycznego przyszłego króla. A Tony widział go na spotkaniach z podrzędnymi generałami. Tak się skręcał, że przykro było patrzeć. Hammer nawiązujący kontakt wzrokowy z kimś w ten sposób to całkiem coś nowego. I może zna plany Sudanu w stosunku do Wakandy, skoro nie próbuje nawet przeciągnąć T’Challi na swoją stronę. Zrobić z niego swojego nowego kolegi, którym będzie się chwalił przed każdym. Kontrakt jest albo tak obiecujący, albo Hammer wie jak niewielkie szanse wakandyjscy pasterze będą mieli z dobrze wyszkolonym wojskiem Sudanu. Bardzo nie chce się w to mieszać, ale chyba wybór został mu odebrany.

\- Przyszłość maluje się w cudownych kolorach – oznajmia mu Hammer.

I nie jest tak subtelny jak chciałby.

Jeszcze dzisiaj spróbuje się dostać do ich bazy danych. Może Shuri będzie mu towarzyszyć w ramach przeprosin, że zostawili ja pod opieką Happy’ego.

\- Jesteśmy kowalami własnej przyszłości – rzuca T’Challa niespodziewanie. – W Wakandzie mówimy, że kto włoży dłoń do mrowiska, zostanie pogryziony.

Hammer zaczyna się śmiać, jakby to faktycznie było zabawne. Tony jednak słyszy w słowach T’Challi wyraźną groźbę.

\- Tak, logiczne – rzuca Hammer. – Zostawiam was chłopaki. Tony, nie sięgaj po portfel, bo wszystko to co widzisz wokół, należy do mnie – oznajmia mu.

\- Nie ma problemu – zapewnia go.

Hammer spogląda na T’Challę raz jeszcze, zanim kieruje się w stronę kolejnych gości. Krąży po pomieszczeniu, jakby był gospodarzem imprezy. Tony od dawna nie bawi się w podobne dziecinady. I dociera do niego, że byłby mniej uprzejmy, gdyby nie T’Challa u jego boku. Przeważnie spławia Hammera, ale przetrzymał jego irytujące zachowanie z zaskakującą dla siebie cierpliwością. Żałuje, że Pepper tego nie widziała.

\- To było pouczające. Miałeś rację. Osioł nie zdający sobie sprawy z konsekwencji – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Musisz ograniczyć grożenie ludziom po wakandyjsku – mówi.

\- To było jedynie przysłowie – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Jasne.

\- Słabo tłumaczy się na angielski. Przenosi w sobie wiele mądrości w moim języku – zapewnia go T’Challa. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego ten człowiek chce kupić włóczkę i stertę bielizny – dodaje.

Tony zakrywa twarz, żeby nie było widać, że się śmieje, ale chyba słabo się ukrywa. Kąciki ust T’Challi drgają lekko. Nie ma pojęcia gdzie Hammer postawi to cudo, ale pewnie zagraci jakiś jego apartament. I nie zazdrości gościom. Żadne szanujące się muzeum tego nie przyjmie. Nie zna się na sztuce, ale recenzje raczej nie będą przychylne.

Wmieszanie się w tłum zajmuje im odrobinę dłużej. Może trochę przez to, że T’Challa w zasadzie jest całkiem dowcipny. Nie wie skąd ta zmiana, ale podejrzewa, że trochę obaj grają. T’Challa świetnie daje ludziom do zrozumienia, kiedy za nimi nie przepada a ich towarzystwo staje się dla niego uciążliwe. Jego jednak nie spławia, a nawet chyba wzajemnie zabawiają się rozmową. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, zobaczyłby jedynie przyjaciół zajętych przyjemną konwersacją.

Obaj też nie planują żadnych publicznych afrontów, bo są tutaj, żeby rozmawiać i poznawać ludzi. Przedstawia zatem T’Challę wszystkim tym, których nie uważa za bałwanów. Lista ogranicza się do jednego senatora oraz dwóch biznesmenów. Wymieniają uwagi na temat gospodarki w Afryce, o której T’Challa wie naprawdę sporo jak na kogoś, kto twierdził, że nawiązywanie kontaktów z sąsiednimi państwami nie stanowiło jego celu przez ostatnie lata.

\- Z czego masz swoje doktoraty? – pyta, kiedy zostają sami.

\- Stosunki międzynarodowe i matematyka – odpowiada T’Challa. – Nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Mam obowiązki. Shuri interesuje się robotyką i chyba zaczyna dostrzegać sens w odnawialnych źródłach energii.

\- Jeśli zaprojektuje wam jakąś ekoelektrownię, nie dziękuj – rzuca.

\- Znacie się dziesięć dni – przypomina mu T’Challa.

\- Wywieram spory wpływ na ludzi. Taka moja natura – mówi i ma być to żart, ale książę spogląda na niego całkiem poważnie bez cienia rozbawienia.

\- Dokładnie tak bym to określił.

Nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć, więc odchrząkuje i bierze kolejny łyk wina. Bez Pepper u boku czuje się trochę jak bez ręki. Nie pamięta wielu nazwisk, ale na szczęście potrafi dobrze wybrnąć z sytuacji. Gdyby mógł posługiwać się przezwiskami, które nadaje ludziom na bieżąco, wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze. Spotyka dziesiątki osób tygodniowo, nawet z kalendarzem nie odtworzyłby każdej rozmowy.

Mężczyzna, który kieruje się w ich stronę, to z pewnością nikt ze znajomych Tony’ego. Przede wszystkim facet ma tani garnitur, którzy wręcz krzyczy budżetówką. Nawet jeśli to nadal dość elegancka wersja. Mimowolnie spina się, bo samo wspomnienia śledztwa, które ma się toczyć w sprawie jego firmy, wytrąca go z równowagi.

\- Agent Ross – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Jego Królewska Mość – odpowiada mężczyzna i spogląda wymownie na niego. – Tony Stark. Nie spodziewałem się.

\- Pan Stark, Tony – poprawia się T’Challa. – Był tak uprzejmy, że zaprosił mnie oraz siostrę do siebie podczas naszego pobytu w Nowym Jorku.

\- Książę zapomniał wspomnieć podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania – stwierdza agent Ross.

Facet wydaje się wytrącony z równowagi. Nawet nie ukrywa swojej nerwowości. Tony nie przepada za ludźmi tego typu, ale T’Challa wydaje się rozbawiony tym zachowaniem. Z pewnością to jeden z agentów pracujących dla ONZ. Mieszają z ich śledztwem, ale ma to w nosie. Nie ma nic wspólnego z zamachem stanu.

\- Niemniej cieszę się ze spotkania – ciągnie dalej agent. – Przebicie się do pana, panie Stark, jest niemożliwe. Próbowałem umówić się na spotkanie, ale obawiam się, że pana kalendarz jest pełny pięć lat w przód – stwierdza.

\- I stwierdziłeś, że wyśledzisz mnie tutaj – odkrywa, bo to nie całkiem fatalne zagranie.

Ross musi być nie tylko szeregowym agentem, jeśli pozwalają mu na coś podobnego. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby facet dowodził całą jednostką do spraw Afryki z ramienia ONZ. Zamach na króla Wakandy musi spędzać im sen z powiek. Ross nie wygląda jednak na kogoś, kto orientuje się w sytuacji bardziej niż oni.

\- Mam do zadania tylko kilka pytań – zapewnia go agent. – I oczywiście ogromną prośbę.

\- Pytań na temat?

\- Gdzie był pan trzy tygodnie temu – rzuca Ross.

\- Muszę sprawdzić kalendarz – odpowiada, chociaż nie pada żadna konkretna data.

To jeszcze nie przesłuchanie, ale ewidentnie preludium do prawdziwych kłopotów. Może bunkier na Syberii to nie taki najgorszy pomysł. Jeszcze zdąży wykupić grunt na panieńskie nazwisko matki. Podobno świetnie prezentował się w futrach.

\- Oczywiście – mówi Ross. – Jestem zaskoczony, że znacie się tak dobrze. Stark Industries zamierza zainwestować w Afryce? – pyta Ross, udając ciekawość.

\- Przemysł włókienniczy zaczął mnie kręcić, więc pomyślałem, że wezmę T’Challę na tę wystawę – kpi.

Książę nawet uśmiecha się lekko, a potem spogląda na kilka rzeźb i zakrywa twarz, kiedy prycha. Ross przewraca tylko oczami, bo nawet on widzi, że to naprawdę wiele wspólnego ze sztuką nie ma. Chociaż te niebieskie majtki były nawet urocze. Zawsze lubił pastelowe kolory, chociaż z pewnością nie wyglądał na kogoś takiego.

\- Kiedy Wakanda będzie gotowa otworzyć swój rynek dla zewnętrznych firm, poinformuję o tym – wtrąca T’Challa.

\- Łamiesz mi serce. Poważnie miałem ochotę potkać jakieś koce – kpi.

Ross zerka na nich, marszcząc brwi. Z pewnością nie wygrywają tego agenta, ale Tony ma dobre przesłanki, aby sądzić, że T’Challa znajdował się poza grupą podejrzanych. W końcu sam mógł zginąć lub zostać ciężko rannym podczas zamachu. ONZ na pewno oczyściła najpierw osobę, która zyskiwała teoretycznie najwięcej na śmierci T’Chaki. I w końcu dopuszczono go do śledztwa.

\- Dopływ zewnętrznego kapitału jest dobry dla biznesu, a przynajmniej tak słyszałem – wtrąca Ross.

\- Wakanda nigdy nie potrzebowała niczego podobnego. Świat się jednak zmienia. Kto wie – rzuca T’Challa. – Wiele zmian nadciąga – przyznaje.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Rossa tylko się pogłębia.

\- Rozglądam się wokół i widzę ludzi, którzy kierują się jedynie pieniędzmi i rządzą posiadania – ciągnie T’Challa. – Godzi to w naszą filozofię. Ojciec się jednak mylił. Chroniliśmy nasz naród przed wpływem tego zła, ale członkowie plemion Wakandy są mądrzejsi. Nie ugną się pod presją łatwego życia bez zasad.

\- Masz świetnie zdanie o nas – prycha.

\- Nie każdy jest człowiekiem honoru, jak ty – rzuca T’Challa.

Ross wybałusza oczy, bo z pewnością to ostatnie, czego się spodziewał. I Tony też jest zaskoczony. T’Challa powiedział tak o nim wcześniej, ale dopóki nie zrobił tego publicznie, nie wydawało się to aż tak realne. Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować, więc po prostu uśmiecha się lekko, popijając wino.

Czymś musi pokryć zmieszanie, ale Ross nadal się na niego gapi.

\- To się zaczyna robić nudne – wyrywa mu się. – Mówisz coś, a ja nie mam pojęcia co odpowiedzieć – przyznaje głównie dlatego, że prawda zawsze się sprawdza.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, zadowolony z siebie.

Głowa agenta Rossa obraca się na boki, kiedy próbuje zorientować się, co jest grane. Sytuacja go nawet bawi, jeśli nie liczyć wpatrujących się w nich ludzi. Hammer obserwuje ich nie tak całkiem subtelnie. Dwóch starych biznes partnerów jego ojca musi być pod wrażeniem, że stoi u boku prawdziwego księcia, następcy faktycznego tronu. Amerykanie zawsze byli dziwnie zakręceni na punkcie monarchii. Nie wiedział czy chodzi o puste tytuły czy wielowiekową historię rodów. Osobiście nie wiedział nawet skąd Starkowie pochodzi, jak znaleźli się w Ameryce. I dla niego ważne było tu i teraz.

Ludzie, którzy przypominali mu wciąż jaki wkład w rozwój Stanów Zjednoczonych miał jego ojciec, znajdowali się bardzo nisko na liście osób, które chciał widywać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że traktowali to jak komplement, ale on widział jedynie zniszczenie i śmierć. Fasadę człowieka, którego nigdy dobrze nie poznał.

T’Challa wydawał się faktycznie lubić swojego ojca. Był dumny z niego. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, więc przyjmował to do wiadomości, że podobne relacje istniały w ich kręgach.

\- Nie istnieję po to, aby dostarczać ci rozrywkę – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Czy to sarkazm? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba się na tobie odbijam.

\- Sarkazm jest znany w moim kraju. W moim narodowym języku brzmi jednak o wiele lepiej – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Dobra, masz mnie. Uczę się wakandyjskiego – decyduje.

T’Challa wydaje się jakoś bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Możliwe, że idzie im aż za dobrze, kiedy udają przyjaciół, ale rozmowa z T’Challą jest łatwa. I przyjemna. Już wcześniej zauważył, że książę nie wydaje się urażony nawet jeśli porusza osobiste tematy i porusza się na bardzo cienkiej granicy tego, co wypada powiedzieć. _Bez urazy_ naprawdę nie zmniejszało efektu, który niosły jego słowa. Gdyby T’Challa uznał, że chce się poczuć obrażonym, po prostu znaleźliby się na punkcie kolizyjnym. I może od początku próbował go wyprowadzić z równowagi, bo chciał zobaczyć co wyjdzie, kiedy się w końcu pokłócą.

Bardziej wymieniali się jednak argumentami, niż nadeptywali sobie na odciski. I to trochę wybijało go z jego własnego toru.

\- Panie Stark, książę – rzuca agent Ross odrobinę ostrzej niż powinien. – Może wyjdziemy na taras?

\- Gorąco? – prycha, bo ostatnim czego chce to rozmowa z agentem bez prawników.

Z drugiej jednak strony nie ma nic do powiedzenia w temacie śmierci króla T’Chaki. Prócz oficjalnych informacji, nie wie nic. Shuri nie rozmawiała z nim na temat wybuchu. T’Challa dostarczył mu detale śledztwa, których nie powinien znać, ale był dobry w udawaniu, że nie widział czegoś.

Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że może on jest zbyt ufny. T’Challa może go wrabiać, podobnie jak każdy z tutaj obecnych. Nawet CIA może maczać w tym palce, bo nie są największymi fanami jego osoby. W odróżnieniu jednak od jego własnego rządu, książę Wakandy nie miał kompletnie motywu. I na tyle długo znał T’Challę, żeby wiedzieć, że facet kochał swojego ojca i nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Widział w jego oczach wszystkie te emocje, które kotłowały się i w nim. I których nie można było podrobić.

T’Challa przestaje się uśmiechać i kładzie dłoń na dole jego pleców, kiedy popycha go w stronę tarasu.

\- Może faktycznie przyda nam się trochę świeżego powietrza – decyduje książę.

Przechodzą we trzech przez salę aż docierają do balkonu. I chłodne nocne powietrze nie daje mu ukojenia. Nie jest fanem zimna. Zerka na zegarek dość wymownie, bo jednak nie mogą przebywać tutaj w nieskończoność. Na tarczy nie pojawia się nic podejrzanego, więc faktycznie są sami. Przynajmniej na tyle na ile mogą być w Nowym Jorku. Prywatność w wielkich miastach nie istniała.

Agent Ross nie wydaje się też posiadać żadnych urządzeń nagrywająco-podsłuchujących przy sobie. Nie ufa żadnemu rządowi ani agencjom. Ma do tego całkiem dobre powody. Chroni przed nimi swoją technologię od lat. Iron Man na razie jest wolny i niezależny, ale to może się zmienić w każdej chwili.

Nie podoba mu się wizja takiej przyszłości.

\- Postawię sprawę jasno. Wasza Królewska Mość zostaje wykluczony ze śledztwa – mówi Ross krótko acz dobitnie. – Bo rozumiem, że wszystko o czym rozmawialiśmy, jest spalone.

\- Może gdybyście słuchali, co mówię, nie bylibyśmy w tej sytuacji – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Dostał książę dostęp do tych danych tylko dlatego, że wielu ludzi zaufało… - zaczyna Ross.

\- Dostałem dostęp do tych danych, ponieważ większość informacji została zebrana przeze mnie – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – I potrzebowałem jedynie mechanizmu, który zabraliście i nie chcieliście oddać moim technikom, więc to była czysta wymiana uprzejmości. Jeśli, agencie, wydaje się panu, że ufam komisji śledczej sprzeciwiającej się udostępnieniu dowodów w sprawie morderstwa mojego ojca wakandyjskim służbom, nazywa mnie pan nie tylko głupim, ale również naiwnym.

\- Wakanda pogrążona jest w wojnie domowej – rzuca Ross.

\- Wakanda posiada struktury umożliwiające jej wydanie własnego osądu w kwestii zamachu stanu – odpowiada T’Challa bez zająknięcia.

Ross wydaje z siebie odgłos, który jest czymś w rodzaju śmiechu, a może prychnięcia, ale pozbawionego naturalnej dla jego natury radości.

\- Nie wydaliście dowodów służbom kraju dyplomaty, którego zamordowano? To niezgodne z przepisami – stwierdza.

Dziesiątki razy Stany Zjednoczone domagały się anektowania terenów wypadków czy też zamachów na swoich politykach. Wiedział o tym, ponieważ to samo tyczyło się jego sprzętu. Nikt nie mógł przejąć technologii, za którą rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych zapłacił. O ile misja nie była tajna, wysyłano nawet jego ludzi. Jeśli ktoś używał jego technologii poza protokołem, najczęściej dostarczał agencji dokładne instrukcje jak co odzyskać lub zniszczyć. Sprzątano wszystko; począwszy od części aż po samo miejsce wydarzenia.

\- Ty się akurat nie odzywaj – rzuca Ross, wskazując na niego palcem.

\- Mam nie brać udziału w jakże ożywionej dyskusji, która może prowadzić do rozpieprzenia mojej firmy, mojego nazwiska i wsadzeniu mnie do więzienia – syczy.

Rozumie, że Ross jest wściekły, że te informacje wyciekły, ale niewiele by to zmieniło. Gdyby nie T’Challa, jakoś ktoś doniósłby mu. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że pozostało mu jeszcze kilku popleczników. Albo ktoś nie byłby całkiem idiotą, i nie uwierzyłby w dowody, które ewidentnie sfabrykowano.

\- Moi prawnicy pomogą ci odzyskać wszystko. Sprawa załatwiona – rzuca.

\- Nie zostaniesz oczyszczony z zarzutów. Pozostanie cień, który rzuci się również na moją osobę – informuje go T’Challa. – Postanowiłem, że śledztwo będzie prowadzone dwutorowo. Ktokolwiek chce zobaczyć cię winnego, będzie współpracował z komisją ONZ. Również dostarczy więcej dowodów twojej winy. Chcę to zobaczyć.

\- Nie połączyliśmy pana Starka z zamachem – mówi Ross, ale nie wkłada w to całego przekonania.

Możliwe, że nie wyciągnęli jeszcze wniosków, ale ktoś zaczął budować przeciwko niemu całkiem dobry fundament do wszczęcia śledztwa. Do podążenia tym tropem. T’Challa zresztą nie mówił, że komisja oficjalnie zabrała się za niego, ale przedstawił mu kilka faktów, z których sam wyciągnął dość jasny wniosek. I wiedział jak działały głowy biurokratów. Oficjalnie nie wymieniono jego nazwiska, do tego miało dojść, kiedy mieliby stuprocentową pewność. Nikt nie chciał tworzyć kolejnych precedensów i stracić stanowiska, jeśli pomyliłby się w tak ważnej kwestii.

\- Nie chrzań – wyrywa mu się. – Wiem, co macie – mówi i dociera do niego nagle, że jego prawnicy nie mogą tak po prostu wmieszać się w odzyskiwanie dowodów w sprawie tego śledztwa.

T’Challa musiał to dość przemyśleć, zanim z nim porozmawiał.

Cokolwiek nie zrobi, czegokolwiek nie powie. Wszystko może zostać zinterpretowane na jego niekorzyść. Nie powinien w ogóle się mieszać, ale biorąc pod uwagę w jaką stronę wszystko zmieszało, to też nie zrobiłoby wiele dobrego. Ktoś nie miałby po prostu związanych rąk podczas manipulowania dowodami.

\- Rozumiem, że chcę się pan oczyścić – stwierdza Ross.

\- Nie, ależ skąd – kpi, bo stwierdzanie oczywistości jest poniżej jego godności.

\- Proponuję współpracować zatem z komisją. Stawić się na spotkaniu i odpowiedzieć na szereg pytań, które mamy do pana, zamiast manipulować materiałem dowodowym – rzuca Ross twardo.

\- Chyba żartujesz – wyrywa mu się.

\- Pan Stark nie jest moim podejrzanym – oznajmia im T’Challa.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Nie jest też obecnie naszym podejrzanym – oznajmia im Ross.

\- Widzę w jakim kierunku to idzie, a interesuje mnie jedynie prawda na temat tego, kto zabił mojego ojca – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Radzę, żeby książę nie wtrącał się do przeprowadzanego śledztwa oraz nie prowadził żadnego na własną rękę – odpowiada Ross. – Nie dopuścimy do akcji odwetowych. Nie będą miały miejsca. I cokolwiek robicie, to nie pomaga. Pan Stark nie jest na razie podejrzanym, ale… - urywa sugestywnie i spogląda na nich tak, że jeśli mieliby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, zostałyby rozwiane.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Bomba jego projektu została podłożona i zdetonowana w siedzibie ONZ. Kiedy będzie odpowiadał na pytania, to nie będzie przyjacielska rozmowa. Zastanawia się jedynie czy ktoś spróbuje udowodnić, że zlecił zamach czy wykonał brudną robotę osobiście. Wie jak się załatwia takie sprawy. Widział to wcześniej. Transparentność polityki jego firmy oraz kontakty z Kongresem chroniły go dotąd. Miał jednak całą listę tajemnic, które mogły teraz wyjść na jaw, więc nie mógł od tak pojawić się na spotkaniu, odpowiadać na pytania oraz pozwolić przeszukać swoje domy.

Nie jest w stanie też udowodnić gdzie był trzy tygodnie wcześniej, bo wyszła sprawa w Azji. Ostatnie z jego pocisków JARVIS odnalazł u Chińczyków, więc opuścił kraj w zbroi, nie podbijając swojego paszportu ani nie meldując o wylocie, co już samo w sobie umieszcza go na listach przestępców FBI i CIA.

Gdyby chodziło tylko o Tony’ego Starka, zatrudniłby sztab prawników, którzy wyciągnęliby go z tego gówna.

\- Pokazałem się publicznie z przyjacielem – odzywa się nagle T’Challa.

\- Mocno sugeruję znalezienie innych przyjaciół – odpowiada agent Ross.

\- O Boże – wyrywa mu się i nie ma pojęcia czy się zaśmiać czy płakać.

\- Powiem szczerze. Nie interesuję się polityką. Jestem zainteresowany tylko wynikami przeprowadzonego bezstronnie śledztwa – podejmuje agent, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – I gwarantuje, że zostanie przeprowadzone bezstronnie, jeśli nie będziecie się wtrącać. Jako jednak ktoś, kto szanował twojego ojca – ciągnie dalej, kierując się w stronę T’Challi. – Sugeruję, przez jego pamięć, abyś nie nawiązywał kontaktów tego typu. Jakiegokolwiek Stark wsparcia ci nie oferuje, przy obecnej sytuacji w Afryce…

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie produkuję broni – wchodzi mu w słowo, bo najwyraźniej nikogo to nie obchodzi.

Nie dodaje, że cała lista ludzi chciałaby, żeby oferował im cokolwiek; włącznie z politycznymi kontaktami, które jednak posiadał. Przynajmniej dopóki się nie rozniesie, że tym razem do jego tyłka dobiera się ONZ.

\- Sytuacja w Wakandzie ustabilizuje się, kiedy Wakanda koronuje nowego króla – mówi spokojnie T’Challa.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. Aktualnie panuje tam zamieszanie i wojna domowa. Teren jest niestabilny, a pan Stark ma nieprzypadkowo ochroniarza, który wiele mógłby… - zaczyna agent Ross.

\- Iron Man nie wkroczy do Wakandy – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Wasze wojska nie wkroczą do Wakandy. Wojska ONZ, które nazywacie pomocą humanitarną, siłami pokojowymi, nie wkroczą do Wakandy – powtarza.

Tony nie może nie być pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie przysporzy ci to popularności – stwierdza agent Ross.

\- A to jakiś konkurs? – zastanawia się T’Challa.

Nie wierzy, że właśnie się kłócą z agentem ONZ, ale najwyraźniej tak właśnie wygląda jego życie. Zastanawia się czy atak na ambasadę Sudanu wyjdzie. Pepper go zabije. Oczywiście nie było żadnych śladów wizualnych czy dowodów typu naoczni świadkowie, ale napad planował całe piętnaście minut. Nawet on czasem popełniła błędy. I nie za bardzo miał ochotę skłamać, kiedy ktoś zada mu serię kłopotliwych pytań.

Najgorsze jest to, że nawet jeśli nie zaangażuje się w politykę Wakandy, ktoś już zbudował całą sytuację tak, że nikt mu nie uwierzy, że już tego nie zrobił. Dowody nie mogły od tak zniknąć. Śledztwo ONZ go nie oczyści, tylko sprawi, że będzie więcej pytań i wątpliwości dotyczących jego osoby.

\- W Stanach wszystko jest konkursem – rzuca. – Agencie Ross, proszę skontaktować się z moją asystentką, prawnikami i zaaranżować spotkanie. Nie pojawię się jednak, jeśli nie dostanę listy pytań, ponieważ nie wiem, co robiłem dwa tygodnie temu, ani pięć dni temu. Nawet dzisiaj rano wydaje się mglistą przeszłością, jeśli mam być szczery.

T’Challa wydaje się zaskoczony, ale przynajmniej publicznie nie zadaje mu pytań, na które Tony po prostu nie może odpowiedzieć w tym towarzystwie. Trochę zaczyna mu się podobać, że rozumieją się na tym gruncie. Nie zaprzeczają sobie, nie poddają się wzajemnie w wątpliwość. Jakimś cudem w dziesięć minut zbudowali ten rodzaj zaufania, który przemawia do niego najbardziej. A może po prostu jakaś część niego wie, że jadą na jednym wózku.

\- Jeśli się zgodzisz, będę ci towarzyszył – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Nie brałbym innej możliwości pod uwagę. Powinieneś zadać własne pytania – stwierdza, bo wydaje mu się to całkiem naturalne.

\- Jedyne, co by mnie zainteresowało to twoje obliczenia dotyczące zmian klimatycznych. Więc na pytania, które chciałbym zadać, nie odpowiesz – wzdycha książę. – W końcu nie masz też obowiązku zdradzania terminów swoich biznesowych spotkań, które mogłyby w jakikolwiek sposób przynieść uszczerbek akcjom twojej firmy. Nie rozumiem amerykańskiej gospodarki, ale chyba tak to działa, prawda? – pyta T’Challa lekko, a Tony nie wierzy, że książę od tak podrzucił mu dobrą wymówkę do zasłonięcia przynajmniej części swoich zniknięć.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznaje. – Jak na kogoś kto nie rozumie amerykańskiej gospodarki, to był niezwykle trafnie wyciągnięty wniosek – mówi, chociaż ma na myśli coś kompletnie innego. – Nikt mnie nie może zmusić do zdradzenia strategii rozwoju czy innych tajemnic mojej firmy – uściśla, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że łapie to w lot.

Spojrzenie agenta Rossa twardnieje, bo teraz się nawet nie ukrywają.

***  
  
Shuri nie śpi, kiedy wracają. Mają za sobą dziesiątki mniej lub bardziej ważnych rozmów, które nie przyniosły nic nowego. Wieści roznoszą się bardzo szybko. Podejrzewa, że Hammer specjalnie rozpuszcza plotki, żeby nie pozostawić wątpliwości w kwestii tego, kto faktycznie królował na rynku. Nie są rywalami pod względem technologii wytwarzania broni, ale innowacje przyciągają uwagę coraz bardziej. A może po prostu wszyscy od kilku dziesięcioleci przyglądali się temu, w co Stark Industries inwestowało.

Nie startują w tych samych przetargach, ale jego firma królowała na giełdzie.

\- Wasza gospodarka jest śmieszna – wyrokuje T’Challa.

\- Nawet nie będę próbował odgadnąć skąd ten wniosek – wzdycha.

\- Pewnie chodzi o to, że bardzo dużo gadacie, a nie zwracacie uwagi na faktyczny dorobek firmy – stwierdza Shuri.

\- Witamy w prawdziwym świecie – śmieje się. – Jak to robicie w Wakandzie?

Shuri marszczy brwi, a potem spogląda na swojego brata, który rozpina spokojnie mankiety koszuli, jakby nie ponieśli fiaska po całości. Prócz kłótni z agentem ONZ oraz mało ujmującej rozmowy z Hammerem, nie przeprowadzili żadnych interesujących konwersacji. I łatwo byłoby zrzucić na Justina odpowiedzialność za śledztwo w jego sprawie, ale Hammer był po prostu zbyt mało inteligentny na takie akcje. I zbyt transparentny w swojej radości.

Dziecinnie łatwo było odgadnąć jakie plotki kto słyszał. Jeśli chodziło o jego udział w zamachu na T’Chakę, ich rozmówcy przyglądali się T’Challi z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie wiedzieli, co robił w jego towarzystwie, co dawało im jednocześnie wiele do myślenia. Kiedy jednak w grę wchodziły plotki o wewnętrznym rządowym śledztwie, o którym wspomniał Rhodey, obserwowano uważniej jego osobę. Możliwe, że wielu miało nadzieję, że wróci do produkcji broni na masową skalę. Wiele agencji rządowych będzie jednak chciało wiedzieć dlaczego nie ogłosił tego publicznie i dorabiało teorie. Niebezpieczne teorie.

\- Wakanda nie posiada czegoś takiego jak prywatne firmy – zaczyna T’Challa ostrożnie. – Nie wiem jak to przenieść na twoje realia.

\- Najlepiej tak, żebym nie miał wrażenia, że panuje u was dyktatura, w której własność prywatna nie istnieje, bo jeśli dodasz do tego megalomaniaka, który posiada prawie niezniszczalnego ochroniarza w metalowej zbroi, zdolnego do stworzenia armii, która może podbić świat, ONZ raczej nie spojrzy na nas przychylnie – wyrzuca.

T’Challa przewraca oczami, ale on widzi wyraźnie zagrożenia, które dostrzeże każdy polityk. I media tego po prostu nie kupią. Jakkolwiek Shuri i T’Challa nie byliby uroczy i mili. I nagle bardzo chce poznać system gospodarczy Wakandy, bo to brzmi przynajmniej podejrzanie.

\- Wakanda rozumie istotę własności prywatnej, ale nie gloryfikuje jej – zaczyna T’Challa i urywa, marszcząc brwi. – Musisz przede wszystkim zrozumieć, że zasoby są u nas dysponowane prawem. Brak dostępu do wody, oznacza łatwą śmierć w Afryce.

\- Ach, czyli socjalizm? – pyta.

\- Nie. I nie kapitalizm. I nie demokracja. I nie monarchia – rzuca T’Challa. – Nazwij to zdrowym rozsądkiem, jeśli musisz. Posiadamy firmy. Szefowie plemion, stanowią swego rodzaju prezesów. Nie mogą płacić za pracę mniej niż to konieczne do przeżycia i utrzymania rodziny w Wakandzie. Jeśli ktoś zostaje ranny lub zachoruje, mamy służbę zdrowia, która jest publiczna i bezpłatna, utrzymywana z tych samych funduszy, które są zyskiem firm i biznesów. Posiadamy sklepy, które posiadają pracowników, ale jeśli kogoś nie stać na żywność, ktoś po prostu zapisuje zabrane produkty i pieniądze wracają do nich od plemienia, do którego należy ta osoba.

\- Zgubiłeś mnie – przyznaje Tony.

\- Musieliśmy zlikwidować zjawisko bezdomności, ponieważ bezdomność przy naszym klimacie oznacza śmierć – oznajmia mu T’Challa i chociaż brzmi to brutalnie, Tony wie, że jest to również prawdziwe. – Żyjecie w społeczeństwie. My jesteśmy plemieniem. Plemię oznacza rodzinę. Oznacza to, że dbamy o siebie. Nie występujemy przeciwko sobie, jeśli nie mamy powodu.

\- A jeśli macie powód? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Zostawimy to na później – zapewnia go T’Challa. – Co chcę powiedzieć, to to, że nasza gospodarka jest stabilna. Obcy kapitał nie jest potrzebny. Prosperujemy na zasadach równowagi. Jeśli dane interesy potrzebują czegoś od siebie, negocjujemy za pomocą słów aż osiągniemy porozumienie. Wymieniamy usługi, a nie pieniądze częściej.

\- Przysługi – prycha.

\- Usługi. Powiedzmy… Zły przykład – rzuca natychmiast T’Challa. - Powiedzmy, że zepsuły ci się drzwi. Nie potrafisz ich sam naprawić. Nie masz ich za co naprawić, bo skończyły ci się pieniądze, co jest możliwe również w Wakandzie. Masz jednak do zaoferowania coś, bo powiedzmy jesteś nauczycielem, więc możesz po godzinach nauczyć cudze dziecko czegoś. Ten ktoś naprawia ci drzwi – wyjaśnia T’Challa.

Shuri prycha, bo najwyraźniej to naprawdę kiepski przykład. Tony też go nie kupuje.

\- Tak, ale jeśli nie masz nic do zaoferowania, twoje drzwi zostają naprawione, a ktoś otrzymuje zapłatę od plemienia – wtrąca Shuri. – Ponieważ, kiedy nie masz drzwi, wąż może wpełznąć do twojego domu i cię ugryźć.

\- Czyli tak czy siak masz naprawione drzwi – prycha. – Zatem ktoś kto nie pracuje w waszym kraju, może nadal spokojnie sobie żyć na cudzy koszt – rzuca.

\- I tu jest właśnie różnica pomiędzy nami, a wami. Ewolucyjna różnica – mówi Shuri. – Każdy z Wakandzie pracuje. Próbuje przysłużyć się, przydać, ponieważ to gwarantuje przetrwanie. Współdziałanie.

\- Współdziałacie, żeby przetrwać i tak skonstruowaliście społeczeństwo, żeby to faktycznie działało – stwierdza, bo to do niego akurat dociera.

Nie chce mu się wierzyć, że coś podobnego miało miejsce na tym globie, ale dostrzega fundament zasad, które kierują podobnym mechanizmem. Przetrwanie warunkuje wiele. Odkryto to już dawno. Nie spodziewał się tylko wykształcenia się społeczeństwa jak jednego działającego organizmu.

\- Dobra, to się sprawdzi na niższym szczeblu, ale mówisz, że szefowie plemion…

\- Wodzowie – poprawia go T’Challa. – Mam problem z tłumaczeniem. Wodzowie plemion.

\- Tak, wodzowie to prezesi. Decydują zatem o zapłacie. Decydują o wszystkim. I pewnie to stanowisko przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenia – stwierdza. – Zatem to nepotyzm.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy wychodzi to z jego ust.

\- Teoretycznie tak. Jednak każdy może poddać w wątpliwość pozycję kogoś takiego – mówi Shuri, jakby to było coś niegroźnego i oczywistego. – Skup się na ewolucji i przetrwaniu. Jest to cel. Nie pieniądze czy majątek. Nie piękny dom. Nie samochód. Przetrwanie. W Wakandzie czysta woda jest ważniejsza od diamentów, które możesz znaleźć w górach – wyjaśnia. – Pracujemy wspólnie, wykorzystując swoje możliwości, ponieważ teren tego wymaga.

Ma ochotę zaprzeczyć, zaśmiać im się w twarz, ale fakty są takie, że na etapie ewolucyjnym to jest faktycznie możliwe. Utopijne, ale nie jest w stanie tego wykluczyć. Dobrobyt Europy paradoksalnie zniszczył ich. Chociaż może to nawet nie w tym tkwił ich problem. Zabijali, aby przetrwać od wieków i nie wydawali się dostrzegać innej drogi.

\- Nie czuję się swobodnie z tym, że rozumiesz tak dobrze Shuri, a kiedy ja do ciebie mówię, masz ten dziwny wyraz twarzy – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Jestem od ciebie inteligentniejsza. Porozumiewamy się na innym poziomie – rzuca Shuri i teraz to do niego dociera.

Dziewczyna trochę dogryza bratu, ale nie żartuje. I T’Challa nie traktuje tego jak inwektywy. Nie broni swojego honoru, ponieważ jej słowa są prawdziwe, a ta uwaga nijak się ma do jego możliwości i talentów. I coś przestawia się w jego głowie, kiedy trybiki zaczynają pracować pełną parą.

\- Nieźle, no nie? – rzuca Shuri, pojmując w lot skąd jego nagłe milczenie.

Ma jednak jakiś milion myśli i tryliard pytań, z których pewnie żadne nie ma sensu. Mają do czynienia z całkiem innym systemem polityczno-gospodarczym. I zapewne filozoficznym. I nie chodzi nawet o Bast. Ani dziwne przywitania ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Mamy przerąbane – wyrywa mu się. – Nigdy nie wytłumaczysz tego ważniakom z ONZ – stwierdza.

T’Challa nie próbuje go nawet przekonać, że jest w błędzie.

***  
  
Są podstępni. Shuri kładzie się spać, a oni zamykają się w jego gabinecie. Niebawem wzejdzie słońce, ale wątpi, aby ukradł chociaż godzinę w ten weekend. Trochę ma ochotę zadzwonić do Pepper, żeby ogłosić koniec świata, ale powstrzymuje się, ponieważ nie chce zrzucać na jej głowę czegoś takiego. Skończy się armią prawników, przyjęciami, które będą miały za zadanie poprawić jego wizerunek.

\- Jesteś bardzo milczący – stwierdza T’Challa, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Przeżyłem godzinę temu szok kulturowy – przyznaje. – A teraz jestem ciekaw jaki szok kulturowy ty przeżyłeś w Europie podczas studiów – rzuca.

\- Nie aż tak wielki. Znam dzieła waszych pisarzy i filozofów. Rozmawiałem z innymi, którzy studiowali poza Wakandą – wyjaśnia T’Challa. – Myślę, że moi koledzy byli zaskoczeni bardziej ode mnie. Nie działam według waszych schematów. Chyba oczekiwano ode mnie czegoś innego.

\- Czyli czego? – pyta.

\- Wybrałem Oxford przez renomę oraz zupełnie inny klimat niż ten, z którym miałem do czynienia przez całe życie – przyznaje T’Challa. – W efekcie; marzłem, a wielu ludzi przedstawiało mi się nazwiskami swoich ojców, licząc, że zrobię to samo. W Wakandzie miewamy nazwiska, ale używamy imion, ponieważ tworzymy własną historię.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Robisz to samo teraz – zaczyna. – Nie nawiązujesz kontaktów. A one będą ci potrzebne. Nie dostrzegasz tego teraz, ale potrzebujesz…

\- Lubicie mówić ludziom, czego potrzebują – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa.

\- Może ci się wydawać, że wiesz jak to rozegrać, ale aktualnie jesteś w moim świecie, a ja wiem, czego potrzebujesz – oznajmia mu.

\- Dobrze – rzuca T’Challa niespodziewanie. – Zgadzam się z twoją opinią. Czego zatem potrzebuję?

\- Od tak? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Posiadasz informacje, których nie mam. Umiejętności, których nie zdobyłem podczas studiów – wyjaśnia T’Challa spokojnie. – I fakty są takie, że nie podoba mi się, że zaledwie pogłoska potrafi dokonać takich zniszczeń. Nie rozumiem tego.

Pierwszy raz ma do czynienia z kimś, z kim nie musi się kłócić. I nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. T’Challa chyba dostrzega jego zmieszanie, bo uśmiecha się do niego rozbawiony, tylko po to, żeby spoważnieć w chwile później.

\- Sytuacja uderza w ciebie – stwierdza książę takim tonem, jakby go to osobiście drażniło. – Jak zauważyłeś, będziemy musieli zagrać według waszych zasad. Powiedz, co muszę zrobić. Powiedz z kim mam porozmawiać – rzuca.

\- Otwierasz przede mną takie możliwości, że może powinienem dać ci pierwszą lekcję i zostać twoim mentorem – prycha. – Nigdy, przenigdy nie mów czegoś takiego, bo ktoś…

\- Wykorzysta sytuację – kończy za niego T’Challa. – Nie masz zainteresowania w Wakandzie. Nie mamy nic, co moglibyśmy ci zaoferować. Powtarzam tylko twoje słowa – przypomina mu. – A wasza polityka mnie nie interesuje. Jeśli uzyskasz coś z tytułu mojego wsparcia będzie to jedynie efekt uboczny.

\- Tak – przyznaje mu rację. – Może porozmawiajmy otwarcie – proponuje. – Naszym celem nadrzędnym jest znalezienie mordercy twojego ojca – przypomina i coś we wzroku T’Challi twardnieje. – Pomówmy jednak o tym dlaczego w ogóle go zabito. Dlaczego akurat ja jestem celem. Nie, żebym egoistycznie twierdził, że wszystko się wokół mnie obraca…

\- Mam teorię – rzuca T’Challa.

Tony ma przynajmniej trzy, ale nie wychyla się. Zawsze lepiej posłuchać kogoś, niż wyskakiwać przed szereg. Może myślą z T’Challą podobnie. Do tej pory różne opcje przeplatały się ze sobą i na żadnej z nich nie skupił się dłużej. Rozważał też każdą, nie zamykając się na możliwości. Nie należał do ludzi twierdzących, że niemożliwe i nieprawdopodobne istniało. Z pewnością nie zamierzał wykluczać żadnej teorii dopóki nie będzie miał niepodważalnych dowodów.

\- Myślę, że pojawiając się razem, wsadziliśmy kij w mrowisko – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Ktoś chciał nas jako wrogów.

\- Co jest bez sensu. Nie prowadzimy żadnego biznesu wspólnie. Nie znam cię. Nie wiedziałem nawet gdzie leży Wakanda – wymienia.

\- A jednak dzielimy przeszłość – rzuca T’Challa niespodziewanie. – Zapomniałem o tym. Ojciec pamiętałby. I na szczęście Shuri przypomniała mnie.

\- Nie byłem na Oxfordzie…

\- Nie – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Mój ojciec, oskarżył twojego ojca o nielegalne wydobycie na terenie naszego kraju. O kradzież – uściśla.

Jego usta otwierają się naprawdę szeroko. Nawet nie wie jak to skomentować. Jego rodzice nie żyją od siedemnastu lat. Pierwszy raz słyszy o czymś podobnym. Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że to wierutne kłamstwo. Wiele można powiedzieć o Howardzie, ale jednak zawsze prowadził interesy uczciwie.

\- Było to przed moim urodzeniem. I sytuacja szybko wyjaśniła się – ciągnie dalej T’Challa, zanim zdąża cokolwiek wtrącić. – Sudan wydał pozwolenie na wydobycie na terenach Wakandy. Twój ojciec poniósł straty. Mój ojciec nie zezwolił na prowadzenie prac, ponieważ izolowaliśmy się. Sprawa zakończyła się jednak polubownie.

\- Och, jak znam mojego ojca, na pewno chował urazę – zapewnia go. – Jak nie do was, to do Sudanu.

\- Nie miało to znaczenia – odpowiada T’Challa. – Nie nawiązywaliśmy kontaktów handlowych. Sudan został zmuszony do pokrycia części strat twojego ojca – dodaje. – Dla nas przynajmniej sprawa była zakończona.

Nie może nie westchnąć. Nie jest zaskoczony, że nie słyszał o tym ani słowa. Byłby zdziwiony, gdyby odnalazł choćby ślad czegoś podobnego w mediach. Wyobrażał sobie jak Howard się wściekł. Z pewnością uznał to za swoją prywatną porażkę.

Gdyby Obie żył, miałby pewne podejrzenia, ale Stane od dawna gryzł ziemię.

\- Ktoś chce nas jako wrogów – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym miał mścić się za coś, co było pomyłką, za którą odpowiada Sudan – rzuca.

\- Nie, ale wyglądałoby to dobrze później, kiedy doszłoby do konfliktu – zauważa T’Challa i nie może się z tym nie zgodzić.

Przychodzi mu do głowy niemal natychmiast, że powinni tylko częściej pokazywać się razem. Jest przekorny, ale to w zasadzie ma swój sens. Sugerowanie, że jeden z celi już spalił na panewce. Nie wierzy w jednotorowość przedsięwzięcia. Z pewnością ktoś ma szereg motywów oraz punktów, które chciał osiągnąć. Coś im umykało, ale gdyby wiedzieli wszystko od samego początku, znaliby również nazwisko swojego wroga lub wrogów.

Destabilizacja tej części Afryki wydaje się oczywista. Wakanda w jego mniemaniu to raj na ziemi, więc może ktoś chce również zniszczyć coś stabilnego. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie widzi w tym sensu. I nie rozumie dlaczego panuje tam teraz wojna domowa, skoro utopia powinna być wolna od przemocy przynajmniej w zamyśle. I przychodzi mu do głowy, że to może być zasłona dymna. Nie byłby nawet tak bardzo zaskoczony.

\- Myślisz o czymś – stwierdza T’Challa. – Oferuję ci moją pomoc – przypomina mu.

\- Nie jestem dobry w strategiach, które nie zakładają bezpośredniego ataku – rzuca.

\- Antagonizowanie ONZ nie przyniesie niczego dobrego – przyznaje T’Challa. – Trudno jednak i powstrzymać się i mnie – dodaje.

\- Super, Pepper zabije nas obu. Kopiemy pode mną tylko większy dołek – prycha. – Myślę o tym, że jeśli ktoś chce nas tak bardzo jako wrogów, powinniśmy stać się tylko bardziej przyjaciółmi – stwierdza.

Żaden to plan, ale jednak już pewna koncepcja, na której można budować. Najgorsze jest to, że nie może sprawdzić nagrań z kamer, ani odcisków palców. Nie ma fizycznej metody na wychwycenie wroga. Nie odszuka terrorysty sobie znanymi metodami. Czekają go długie godziny rozmów, obserwacji i słuchania plotek. Najprawdopodobniej będą musieli go wybronić w międzyczasie przynajmniej na tyle, żeby nie trafił do jakiegoś bezimiennego więzienia na końcu świata.

\- Popieram – rzuca T’Challa i zawiesza na nim wzrok dłużej. – Jak bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi? – pyta nagle.

Tony wie, że to nie jest żadne otwarcie dla flirtu, ale nie byłby sobą.

\- A jak bardzo bliskimi możemy być? – wyrywa mu się i nawet nie ukrywa, że uśmiecha się krzywo.

Spodziewa się, że T’Challa odwróci wzrok albo chociaż się zmiesza. Książę jednak patrzy na niego nadal, przewiercając go spojrzeniem. Chwila przeciąga się w nieskończoność, do czego nie jest przyzwyczajony. I te różnice kulturowe naprawdę dadzą mu kiedyś w kość. Na końcu języka ma przeprosiny, bo nie chce, żeby T’Challa czuł się niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Nie flirtuje z każdym wbrew obiegowej opinii. A nawet jeśli to robi, to w zasadzie tylko żarty. Przynajmniej dopóki ktoś nie odpowie na jego awanse z zainteresowaniem.

\- Co powiedziałbyś na zostanie mężem króla? – pyta T’Challa.

I to ostatnie czego się spodziewał.

\- Uhm? – wyrywa mu się.

Musi wyglądać jak idiota.

\- Myślę, że to przesada. I potem tego nie cofniemy – stwierdza.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Nie proponuję tego, żeby naprawić twój wizerunek albo zmanipulować śledczych – rzuca książę. – Będę niebawem królem. Moi poddani będą oczekiwali, że znajdę kogoś, kto u mojego boku stanie i będzie wspierał mnie swoimi radami – mówi, co brzmi naprawdę dość logicznie.

\- Radami – powtarza słabo.

\- Twoja ekspertyza i spojrzenie na świat, otwierają mi oczy na problemy, które były niedostrzegane przed władców Wakandy do tej pory – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Oczywiście od ciebie nie będzie wymagana decyzyjność w wymiarze, który dotyczy mnie. I Shuri z przyjemnością wesprze cię.

Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Chyba jest nadal w szoku.

\- Ty mówisz poważnie – wyrywa mu się. – Słuchaj. Jestem facetem…

\- Wakanda nie dyskryminuje mniejszości seksualnych – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa.

\- Nie będziesz miał dzieci ze mną – wytyka mu.

\- Oczywiście będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać, ponieważ oczekuje się ode mnie, że będę miał przynajmniej jednego potomka. Mogę zapewnić cię, że to już zostało zaplanowane…

\- Zaplanowane? – pyta odrobinę spanikowanym tonem.

\- Jestem gejem. Mój ojciec wiedział o tym od lat. Podobnie jak moi poddani – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Moja przyjaciółka zaoferowała się nosić moje dziecko. Jedno. Jeśli zgodzisz się na małżeństwo ze mną, porozmawiamy o tym. O tym czy chcesz wychowywać ze mną dziecko. O tym czy chcesz mieć własne… Myślę, że powinieneś wziąć głębszy wdech – radzi mu T’Challa, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

Dłoń księcia ląduje na jego własnej i zaciska się na jego palcach. Jego przyjemnie ciepła

Nie ma ataku paniki, ale to całkiem inny rodzaj szoku. Nawet nie wie w jakiej rzeczywistości się teraz znajduje, chociaż kiedy słucha T’Challi wszystko wydaje mu się kompletnie logiczne. I może dlatego przyjmuje to jako coś spójnego i układającego się w całość.

\- Chyba coś z tobą bardzo nie tak – mówi szczerze.

T’Challa śmieje się krótko, rozbawiony.

\- Aranżowanych małżeństw nie praktykuje się w Stanach od jakiegoś czasu – oznajmia mu Tony.

\- W Wakandzie również – informuje go T’Challa całkiem poważnie. – Dlatego nie ojciec zaaranżował moje małżeństwo, ale ja to robię.

I to zamyka mu skutecznie usta, bo sądził, że to znowu różnice kulturowe. Łatwo na nie zrzucić wiele rzeczy. I jakoś nie może do niego dotrzeć, że T’Challa nie żartuje.

\- Pytam czy byłbyś zainteresowany. Twierdzisz, że Wakanda nie ma ci nic do zaoferowania. Ty nie masz nic do zaoferowania Wakandzie. Jesteś jednak zafascynowany naszą kulturą i językiem. Widziałem jak rozmawiasz z Shuri, lubi cię. Ty ją lubisz – podejmuje T’Challa, stwierdzając najwyraźniej, że jego milczenie jest zaproszeniem do tego, aby mówił dalej. – Dogadujemy się całkiem nieźle. Przyjemnie dzisiaj spędziłem z tobą dzień. Wieczór – poprawia się.

\- Ponieważ małżeństwo to jeden wieczór – rzuca.

\- Gdybyś chciał ślubu z kimś wcześniej, z romantycznych powodów, już nosiłbyś obrączkę na palcu. Jesteś przystojny i inteligentny – stwierdza T’Challa. – Masz jednak dużą firmę i widziałem jak traktują cię ludzie. Chcą czegoś od ciebie. Ja oferuję – mówi T’Challa spokojnie.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- I będziemy musieli spisać intercyzę – ciągnie książę dalej. – Nie interesuje mnie twój majątek. Muszę też zapewnić bezpieczeństwo majątkowi plemienia, chociaż osobiście nie sądzę, żebyś był zainteresowany pozywaniem nas – rzuca.

\- Dużą firmę – prycha. – Rozmawiasz z najbogatszym człowiekiem na tej planecie – mówi, bo T’Challa wydaje się w ogóle ignorować ten fakt.

Nie jest też pod wrażeniem, co w pewnym sensie jest kojące, bo jeśli filozofia wakandyjska faktycznie istnieje, jest właśnie chciany z powodu swoich rzeczywistych umiejętności, a nie zer na koncie. I to jest komplement, obok którego nie sposób przejść obojętnie.

\- Intercyzę sporządzą twoi prawnicy – informuje go T’Challa spokojnie.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby to było proste i łatwe – prycha. – I wyskoczyłeś z dzieckiem tak totalnie kompletnie... Nie umiem ci powiedzieć… Fajnie byłoby mieć swoje dziecko – przyznaje, chociaż Pepper kazałaby mu to powtórzyć ze cztery razy, bo zakładałaby, że się przesłyszała albo zwariował.

Tony jednak bardzo powoli zbliża się do wieku, w którym będzie za późno na wychowanie kogokolwiek. Nie rozumie ludzi, którzy mają świadomie dzieci po sześćdziesiątce. Obliczył, że potrzeba jakieś dwadzieścia lat, żeby podobne działanie miało sens. Chce zobaczyć jak jego dziecko dorasta, nie martwiąc się, że umrze na zawał w ciągu pięciu minut.

\- I nawet, jeśli… - urywa, bo nie wie nawet co chce powiedzieć. – Majątek, dzieci, Wakanda… to nie jest wszystko, co powinniśmy omówić…

\- Seks – rzuca T’Challa kompletnie nieskrępowany.

\- A choćby – mówi.

\- Nie masz problemu z seksem – stwierdza T’Challa. – Nie wmówisz mi, że żywiłeś dozgonną miłość w stosunku do każdego z kim spałeś – rzuca.

Otwiera usta i zamyka je.

\- Chyba, że ci się nie podobam – mówi T’Challa i tym razem przygląda mu się uważniej.

\- Uhm – odchrząkuje. – To nie problem.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, znowu z tym cholernym zadowoleniem. Dopiero wtedy dociera do niego, że nadal się dotykają. Nie zabiera jednak ręki, bo palce T’Challi są przyjemnie ciepłe.

\- Nie mówię, że się zgadzam – mówi.

\- Musisz to przemyśleć – zgadza się z nim książę.

\- A ty nie? – wyrywa mu się trochę głośno.

\- Nie proponowałbym, gdybym tego nie przemyślał – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Jesteś przystojny i inteligentny. Bardzo inteligentny. Mamy o czym rozmawiać. Twoje riposty są cięte. Interesuje cię mój kraj i nie narzucasz nam swoich zwyczajów. Nie udowadniasz nam, że wasz sposób życia jest bardziej… - urywa. – Potrafisz docenić nasze różnice. Zaakceptować je. Służysz radą. Szanujesz mnie. Doprowadzę do precedensu, ponieważ rzadko wybieramy partnerów spoza Wakandy, ale robię to tylko dlatego, że uważam to za dobrą decyzję. Jesteś interesującym człowiekiem, Tony Starku – rzuca.

***  
  
Zastanawia się czy nie jest za wcześnie, żeby zadzwonić do Pepper, ale jest niedziela. Potts go zamorduje za przerywanie jej wymarzonego wolnego weekendu. A Rhodey miał nocne manewry i na pewno odsypia.

Nie spał od trzydziestu ośmiu godzin i wypija jakiś piętnasty kubek kawy. Shuri wpada do warsztatu, bo JARVIS ją wpuszcza, zanim zdążą ustawić nowy protokół. Ukrywa się przed T’Challą, a to miało być bardziej subtelne. Uargumentowane pracą. A tej miał pełno.

Ma ochotę się również napić, a przy Shuri nie może tego tak po prostu zrobić.

Dziewczyna szczerzy się do niego szeroko, jakoś dziwnie szczęśliwa, a jemu przez myśl przechodzi, że ona chyba wie. I kto mówi takie rzeczy swojej nieletniej siostrze.

\- Co tam u ciebie? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Dzień jest piękny – oznajmia mu Shuri. - Co tam u ciebie?

\- Nie rozmawiamy o tym – wyrzuca z siebie, odwracając się do niej plecami.

Jest dorosły, a to jego sprawdzona metoda radzenia sobie z problemami. Wbrew pozorom nie unika T’Challi, bo nie wie co zrobić. Chociaż to również jest dobry powód. Poważnie musi wszystko dobrze przemyśleć, bo szalone jest to jak bardzo nie jest to szalone. Argumenty do niego docierają. Bywał zakochany w swoim życiu i wie, że to nie trwa długo. Problem w tym, że nie wierzy w uczucia, które nie odchodzą w niebyt. Ludzie zmieniają się i często rozchodzą się, ponieważ już nie są tym, kim byli. I dochodzi do tego okropnego momentu, w którym się okazuje, że związek oparty jedynie na miłości, trwa tyle, co ona. Widział to na własne oczy, kiedy jego rodzice przestali do siebie czuć to _coś._

\- Jak wolisz – rzuca Shuri. – Mógłbyś jednak zapytać mnie o co chcesz, a ja odpowiedziałabym językiem, który rozumiesz. T’Challa ma całkiem wysoki iloraz inteligencji, ale jednak wiesz… to nie ja. To nie ty.

Zamiera, odwraca się i spogląda na nią, bo nie może przejść obok podobnej propozycji.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem się zgodzić? – pyta wprost, ponieważ Shuri z pewnością spędziła dostatecznie dużo czasu w internecie, żeby odnaleźć od nim stos różnych informacji.

I trochę jednak rozmawiali w warsztacie, więc znała go na tyle, żeby pytanie miało sens. Oczywiście dochodził do tego aspekt polityczny. Jako piętnastolatka nie mogła rozeznawać się w układach za dobrze. Nawet jeśli pochodziła z rodziny królewskiej, nadal była dzieckiem.

\- Raczej, że tak – prycha Shuri.

\- Nie chcesz swojego brata szczęśliwego? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Raczej, że tak – powtarza Shuri i patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

Więc może to nie jest aż takie proste.

\- Aranżujecie małżeństwa w Wakandzie? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie. Nie czeka na mnie mąż – prycha Shuri. – Nie wiem czy wyjdę za mąż. T’Challa musi. Ja nie. Jeśli moja matka nie będzie jęczeć albo się śmiertelnie nie zakocham, raczej nie – stwierdza.

\- Rozmawiam z piętnastolatką o małżeństwie – wyrywa mu się.

\- Uznałabym to za obraźliwe, ale nie traktuję cię poważnie. Rozmawiam z trzydziestopięciolatkiem z kryzysem – kpi Shuri i pewnie na to zasłużył. – Mój brat cię nie zmusza. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? – pyta Shuri nagle.

\- Zaproponował, więc wiesz… niekulturalnie byłoby przynajmniej tego nie przemyśleć – rzuca.

Shuri uśmiecha się do niego tylko szerzej.

\- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem – wyrywa mu się.

Wini za te słowa piętnasty kubek kawy. Shuri zaczyna piszczeć i podskakiwać. Co gorsza jego boty zwracają na nią uwagę, co oznacza, że pewnego dnia powtórzą ten dziwny taniec. A on nie chce oberwać gaśnicą, bo Dummy się podekscytuje.

Shuri zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, kiedy go przytula mocno. Trwa to zaledwie przez moment, ale zamiera w szoku.

\- Pokażę ci cały nasz kraj. Spodobają ci się laboratoria. Będziemy wspólnie kpić z naukowców w instytucie – cieszy się Shuri.

\- Nie zgodziłem się – przypomina jej.

\- Gdybyś był bardzo przeciw, powiedziałbyś mu od razu – prycha Shuri.

I jest to prawda. Dlatego uważał, że miał poważny problem.

Shuri patrzy na niego, jakby oczekiwała od niego faktycznego komentarza.

\- Idź sobie gdzieś. Muszę popracować – mówi tylko, wyrzucając ją ze swojego laboratorium.

***  
  
T’Challa nie szuka go, nie nagabuje. Tony wpada na niego w kuchni, kiedy robi sobie kolejny kubek kawy. Dłonie trochę mu drżą. Może powinien się jednak położyć spać. Potrzebuje jednak zamknąć ten projekt przed kolejnym zebraniem Zarządu. A coś czuje, że spotkanie z komisją ONZ nadciągnie wcześniej niż później.

\- Jeśli ogłosimy to publicznie i nie znajdziemy mordercy twojego ojca, a ja zostanę wrobiony, wyjdę na skurwysyna, który zabił twojego ojca po to, żeby nie wiem… zostać królewskim małżonkiem? – rzuca niepewnie.

\- Tak w tłumaczeniu będzie brzmiał twój tytuł – przyznaje T’Challa. – Myślę, że w więzieniu, do którego teoretycznie trafisz nie będziesz się przejmował kwestiami wizerunkowymi – stwierdza.

Nie może nie przyznać mu racji. Lubi jego chłodną dedukcję i fakt, że nie zarzuca go pustymi sloganami, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie cierpi takich tekstów. Obietnice bez pokrycia nie interesują go. Oklepane frazesy sprzedawano mu od dawna.

\- Czego nie rozumiem… Co będziemy mieli z tego małżeństwa poza namieszaniem aktualnie? – pyta wprost.

\- Będę miał silnego partnera niepodatnego na wpływy – odpowiada T’Challa. – Oferuję to samo.

\- Och – wyrywa mu się, bo faktycznie to przedstawia wartość samą w sobie.

I nie spodziewał się niczego tak prostego, a jednocześnie tak nieoczywistego. Proponował Pepper małżeństwo średnio raz na kwartał dokładnie z tych samych pobudek i dociera to do niego dopiero teraz.

\- Zabawny jesteś – stwierdza nagle T’Challa.

\- Mój dowcip jest szeroko znany – rzuca.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Jesteś skrępowany. Jesteś skrępowany bardziej teraz, kiedy się znamy, niż wcześniej, kiedy nie wiedzieliśmy o sobie nic – wytyka mu T’Challa.

\- Może problem w tym, że się nie znamy tak faktycznie, a zaproponowałeś mi małżeństwo – przyznaje.

\- No cóż. Pytaj – zachęca go T’Challa.

W jego głowie zieje ogromna pustka. Przeraża go to trochę. Jest kompletnie poza swoim elementem. I nie wie jak odzyskać kontrolę.

\- Jak Wakanda odniesie się do tego małżeństwa? – pyta wprost.

\- Podejrzliwie, ale ostrożnie – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Przynajmniej nie wciskasz mi kitu – wzdycha.

\- Nie mam powodu, żeby cię okłamywać, ale nie powiem ci całej prawdy o moim kraju, ponieważ nie jesteś jego obywatelem. A wiąże mnie przysięga. Wakanda zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu – przyznaje T’Challa. – Będę mógł ci wyjawić wszystkie tajemnice, kiedy staniesz się obywatelem mojego kraju. Do tego czasu niestety nie będę mógł ci powiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Uczciwie – rzuca. – Iron Man nie będzie twoją własnością. Nie będzie zwalczał wrogów Wakandy, a jeśli kiedykolwiek poprosisz o coś podobnego, z nami koniec – oznajmia mu.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Wakanda nie ma wrogów, których powstrzymałaby twoja zbroja – stwierdza książę z jakąś dziwną pewnością. – Żebyś mógł wnieść na teren mojego kraju obcą technologię, będziesz potrzebował mojego pozwolenia – dodaje.

\- Iron Man… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie może wysławiać się o zbroi w ten sposób. Dla wszystkich to jego ochroniarz. I nie ma pojęcia jak rozegrać tę sytuację tak, żeby nie okłamać T’Challi.

Oczywiście, gdyby Wakanda została zaatakowana przez Sudan czy jedno z tych zabawnych ościennych państewek, dałby im do wiwatu, ale nie chce, żeby Iron Man zaczął być uważany za stały element strategii wojskowej jakiegokolwiek kraju.

\- Masz moje pozwolenie – informuje go T’Challa. – Pod warunkiem, że Iron Man nie będzie reagował na wewnętrzne konflikty.

\- A więc macie konflikty – podchwytuje.

\- Każde państwo ma swoje problemy – stwierdza T’Challa. – Mamy jednak plemię Strażników, które pilnuje granic, ładu oraz porządku. Nie potrzebujemy bohatera, który będzie się wtrącał w coś, czego nie rozumie, działając bez znajomości naszych praw.

\- Zawsze można się podszkolić w kwestii praw – rzuca.

\- Działanie poza jurysdykcją nie jest mile widziane – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Nie lubię zasad – przyznaje bez cienia żenady.

\- Shuri również, a udało się jej przetrwać piętnaście lat i nie zhańbić rodziny – wzdycha T’Challa.

Nie ma pojęcia jak na to zareagować. Zaczyna się jednak śmiać, bo T’Challa wydaje się żartować. Wyobraża sobie Shuri, która ubiera jedną z tych wzorzystych szat, tańczącą wokół jakiegoś ogniska.

\- Sytuacja jest nowa. Jak mówiłem. Precedens – podejmuje książę. – Będziemy reagowali na bieżąco. Może niektóre zasady trzeba będzie zmienić. Jednak starszyzna raczej się tego spodziewała, odkąd okazało się, że u mojego boku nie stanie królowa – rzuca.

\- Bardzo… Nowoczesne podejście – mówi ostrożnie. – Brytyjska monarchia…

\- Nie próbuj znaleźć odpowiedników. Izolacjonizm – przypomina mu T’Challa. – Nie wzorowaliśmy się. Nie będziemy się wzorować. Staniesz się królewskim małżonkiem, z braku lepszego określenia. Moja matka pewnego dnia sceduje na ciebie twoje obowiązki lub nie. Zależnie od tego jak będziesz się z tym czuł. Mam siostrę i bardzo dobrą przyjaciółkę, które ci pomogą. Lub przejmą tę rolę, jeśli okaże się to konieczne – rzuca.

\- Przyjaciółkę, która ma urodzić twoje dziecko – mówi.

\- Tak – odpowiada T’Challa spokojnie. – Zazdrosny? – pyta.

Tony nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Jak to będzie wyglądało? – pyta tylko.

\- Zapłodnienie? – kpi T’Challa.

\- Spodziewam się, że się z nią nie prześpisz, więc pewnie in vitro? – waha się. – Pytam o to jak będzie wyglądało nie wiem… wychowanie…

\- Wolałbym wychować dziecko z tobą, jeśli taka jest twoja wola. Nakia nie jest zainteresowana posiadaniem dzieci. Nie chce być żoną czy też matką. Ma swoje życie, pracę, obowiązki i marzenia – wyjaśnia T’Challa. – Zrozumiem, jeśli…

\- Tak, tak – przerywa mu. – Właśnie się oswajam z myślą, że kiedyś zostanę ojcem. Totalnie to widzę. Tylko tak. Mówimy dziecku, że ta Nakia… jest matką-surogatką?

\- Nasza decyzja czy mówimy dziecku o tym potem. Nakia jednak nie będzie wychowywała dziecka. Nie chce tego i uszanujemy to – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Czyli dostajemy gotowego dzieciaka, bez matki – stwierdza z niedowierzaniem. – I wychowujemy go razem. Z moim nazwiskiem? – pyta, przyglądając się T’Challi.

\- Chcesz dziecka, które poprowadzi firmę – chwyta w lot książę. – Obawiam się, że to specjalne dziecko zostanie bez nazwiska.

\- Czyli muszę sobie zrobić swoje dziecko – rzuca, a potem ma ochotę walnąć się w czoło, bo to fatalnie brzmi.

T’Challa wydaje się jednak rozbawiony, więc chyba dostrzega, że po prostu nie spał za długo. I nadmiar kofeiny nie pomagał.

\- Nie będziesz miał… - urywa.

\- Problemu z tym, że będziesz miał dziecko – kończy za niego T’Challa. – Więc dwoje dzieci – rzuca książę, jakby to właśnie ustalili.

I nie wierzy, że to faktycznie robią. Widzi to jednak wyraźnie. Trochę będzie dziwnie, że jedno z jego dzieci nie będzie nosiło jego nazwiska, ale nie przeszkadza mu to aż tak bardzo. Ma ochotę spytać czy Shuri i T’Challa są faktycznym rodzeństwem, bo cała ta akcja z dziećmi dała mu do zrozumienia, że wakandyjskie społeczeństwo jest dość tolerancyjne, ale nawet on wie, że to nie na miejscu. I jakoś go to też aż tak bardzo nie obchodzi. Shuri traktuje jak swoją młodszą siostrę, której nigdy nie chciał.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zostając moim mężem, opuścisz Stany Zjednoczone? – pyta T’Challa nagle. – I będziesz musiał zrzec się amerykańskiego obywatelstwa.

Patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nie ma szans, że będę mieszkał w jakiejś chatce z trzciny – rzuca.

\- Klimatyzowany pałac ze szkła i metalu. Oglądasz za dużo telewizji – prycha T’Challa.

\- Będę musiał dać więcej pełnomocnictw Pepper – dociera do niego i nie przeraża go to aż tak bardzo. – Pepper zostanie prezesem – rzuca.

\- Jesteś bardzo niewyspany. Nie powinieneś teraz podejmować decyzji – radzi nagle T’Challa.

\- Nie, nie. Nie rozumiesz. Pepper prowadzi firmę od jakiegoś czasu – prycha. – Nie przechodzę na emeryturę, ale ta część biznesu jest irytująca. I będę musiał oddać część obowiązków komuś – tłumaczy. – Będę potrzebował budynku, do którego przeprowadzę się z JARVISem i będę mógł spokojnie popracować. Zresztą coś u was kupię. Wybuduję.

T’Challa zaczyna się śmiać otwarcie i głośno. Nie może się nie zagapić, bo książę odchyla głowę do tyłu, wydając z siebie niski przyjemny dźwięk. Faktycznie potrzebuje snu.

\- Nikt nie sprzeda gruntu, ponieważ należy do mieszkańców terytorium. Jako Wakandyjczyk, będziesz mógł się wybudować po wcześniejszym przedstawieniu projektu – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Ekstra. Darmowa ziemia – rzuca.

\- O ile dostaniesz zgodę – wtrąca T’Challa.

\- Kto nie pozwoli się wybudować małżonkowi króla – prycha.

\- Starszyzna – mówi T’Challa i wydaje się, że nie żartuje.

\- Wakanda jest taka dziwna – wyrywa mu się, chociaż nie widział tego kraju na oczy.

\- Zróbmy tak. Jeśli sprawdzisz obliczenia Shuri, dotyczące ekoelektrowni, oddam ci do użytkowania jedno ze starych laboratoriów i dostosujemy je do twoich potrzeb – proponuje T’Challa.

\- Młoda rozrysowała swoją pierwszą ekoelektrownię? – dziwi się, ale jakoś mu ciepło na sercu. – Po cholerę mam to sprawdzać?

\- Bo ona ma piętnaście lat – odpowiada T’Challa.

Faktycznie jest to dobry argument. Dokonał kilku znacznych wybuchów w okolicy tego wieku. To były niebezpieczne lata, o czym nie chce mówić T’Challi.

\- Umowa stoi – mówi.

***  
  
Nie wie jaki to dzień, kiedy się budzi. Nadal ma na sobie ubrania, w których był w laboratorium, więc wchodzi pod prysznic, przecierając zaspane oczy. JARVIS informuje go, że przespał dwanaście godzin, co z pewnością jest zdrowe. I wini trochę T’Challę, który spędził pół nocy rozmawiając z nim tak po prostu.

Nic go tak nie rozkładało jak spokój. Kiedy osiągał stan zen, padał na twarz.

Zamiera na widok Pepper w swoim salonie. Potts wygląda na oczarowaną rozmową z T’Challą, ale jednocześnie jakoś dziwnie nerwową. Ross musiał już wyznaczyć mu termin przesłuchania. Jest tylko zaskoczony brakiem sztabu prawników.

\- Ach, obudziłeś się – mówi T’Challa na jego widok.

\- Tony, musimy pogadać – rzuca Pepper, odwracając się do niego pospiesznie, wyzbywając się całej fasady udawanego spokoju.

Cofa się mimowolnie w głąb swojej sypialni.

\- Jeśli chodzi o komisję ONZ, to nie czepiają się o atak na ambasadę Sudanu – mówi.

Pepper podnosi się na równe nogi, patrząc na niego w szoku.

T’Challa nie jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Jaka komisja? – pyta słabo Pepper.

\- Uhm. Uhm. Jakoś na dniach zostanę oskarżony o zabójstwo T’Chaki, króla Wakandy – przyznaję.

\- I wymyśliłeś, że poślubisz jego syna?! – wyrywa się Pepper.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?! – pyta.

\- Bo zadzwoniłeś do mnie o czwartej trzydzieści, twierdząc, że zostaniesz królewskim małżonkiem, przeprowadzasz się do Wakandy i spytałeś czy zostanę matką twojego dziecka – mówi Pepper. – I nie zaprzeczasz?

T’Challa bierze bardzo głęboki wdech. Możliwe, że ta rozmowa mogła zostać inaczej przeprowadzona, ale z drugiej strony nie pamięta nawet telefonu do Pepper. Co go nie usprawiedliwia. Totalnie nie ma nic na swoją obronę. Istnieje cała lista rzeczy, które zrobił, kiedy był niewyspany. A to nie była najgorsza z nich. Pepper przynajmniej była jego powiernicą i przyjaciółką.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie musiał czuwać nad godzinami twojego snu lub zabierać ci telefon później – rzuca T’Challa.

Nawet nie zaprzecza.

\- Tony? – wyrywa się Pepper.

Wydaje się naprawdę zdezorientowana. I z pewnością to dużo do przyjęcia, ale jednak nareszcie klarował się pewien plan.

\- Wychodzę za mąż. Żenię się. Uhm. Pobieramy się – decyduje się w końcu na najlepszą wersję. – Potrzebuję intercyzy. I powoli musimy wprowadzić cię w obowiązki prezesa, ponieważ będę musiał zrzec się obywatelstwa. Rozumiem, że to jakaś część tradycji…

\- Obywatele Wakandy są wierni jedynie Wakandzie – wtrąca T’Challa.

\- Chwila, chwila. Pomijam, że brzmi to jak genialne hasło dla sekty – rzuca Pepper. – Zwariowałeś? Co z firmą?

\- Zostajesz awansowana na prezesa. Gratulację – mówi.

\- Zwariowałeś – stwierdza Pepper.

\- Myślę, że powinniście to omówić w samotności – oznajmia im T’Challa.

Nie zatrzymuje go nawet, bo jeszcze minuta, a Pepper zacznie krzyczeć. Widzi wypieki na jej twarzy. Lepiej, żeby nie słyszał tego nikt poza nim. Nie było nic gorszego niż zaskoczona Pepper, wrzucona w sam środek czegoś, co było efektem spirali wydarzeń, w których nie brała udziału. Stawiał ją przed faktem dokonanym nie pierwszy raz.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnia ją i jakoś dziwnie mu z tym, że faktycznie w to wierzy.

***  
  
Rhodey dzwoni do niego tylko po to, żeby spytać czy nie oszalał. Zdołał jakoś uspokoić Pepper, a z Rhodesem idzie mu nawet lepiej. Pewnie dlatego, że nie spytał go ani raz, czy Rhodey będzie nosił jego przyszłe dziecko.

\- Masz bardzo inwazyjnych przyjaciół – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Jak amerykańska komedia – przyznaje Shuri.

Spogląda na nich tylko spode łba, bo nie ma energii się kłócić. Ma jeszcze plik dokumentów do przejrzenia. Nadal nie dostał maila od agenta Rossa, ale w zasadzie dopiero poniedziałek.

\- Różnice kulturowe – mówi.

\- Podoba mi się tutaj. Gdzie studiowałeś? – pyta Shuri.

\- MIT – odpowiada.

Nie dodaje, że w jej wieku już hasał po uczelni sam. Nie jest wzorem do naśladowania. Shuri nie wydaje się jednak zapatrzona w niego, ale jedynie ciekawa. Kiedy spotykał studentów podczas nielicznych wykładów, które prowadził, traktowali go jak swoistego Boga. Stał się legendą za życia. Brakowało mu trochę tego podziwu w oczach Shuri. Nie narzekałby, gdyby traktowała go z trochę większym szacunkiem.

\- Oxford jest dla starych dziadów – stwierdza Shuri.

T’Challa wygląda przez chwilę tak, jakby miał walnąć ją poduszką.

\- No co? – pyta Shuri. – Powiedz mu, że Oxford jest dla frajerów – prosi go.

\- Nie biorę w tym udziału – mówi. – Wysyłasz ją na Oxford? – pyta mimo wszystko.

\- Nigdzie jej nie wysyłam – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Woli Oxford – wtrąca Shuri.

\- Oxford nie jest złym uniwersytetem – mówi ostrożnie.

\- Ale? – pyta T’Challa.

\- Dla teoretyków – rzuca.

Shuri patrzy na niego, jakby właśnie rozwiązał jeden z problemów milenijnych. Nie rozumie nastolatków i ma nadzieję, że nie zachowywał się tak samo. Chociaż z pewnością Pepper byłaby w stanie udowodnić mu, że jeszcze nie wyrósł z tego okresu.

\- Nie jestem teoretykiem – stwierdza Shuri.

\- Ponad wszelką wątpliwość – przyznaje jej rację.

\- MIT – decyduje Shuri.

Przewraca oczami, bo to impulsywne i nieodpowiedzialne. Totalnie popiera MIT, bo aktualnie nikt nie ma lepszego programu, ale to nadal niczego nie zmienia. Jeśli Shuri wybierze jego uczelnię, bo lepiej rozmawia mu się z nim, to nie jest dobry argument. Chociaż mu to trochę pochlebia. I na pewno wypomni T’Challi, że oboje w zasadzie uważają, że Oxford to uczelnia dla starych zramolałych teoretyków, których nieprzypadkowo nazywa frajerami.

\- Poczekaj z wyborem uczelni – rzuca T’Challa nagle.

Jest naprawdę w szoku, kiedy Shuri uspokaja się niemal natychmiast. I chociaż nie widzi na bieżąco efektu jaki wywołuje T’Challa na swoich poddanych, to nie był ton, którego brat używa w stosunku do siostry. Jest zaskoczony, że w ogóle wychwytuje te drobne różnice, ale jednak są całkiem zauważalne.

Dopiero teraz uderza go, że T’Challa zostanie jego królem. Naprawdę ma problemy z zasadami i hierarchią. Nagle nie wie już czy to małżeństwo to taki genialny pomysł. Nie udało mu się wkurzyć T’Challi dotąd, ale to nie oznaczało wcale, że facet posiadał jakąś supermoc związaną z zachowywaniem spokoju w każdej sytuacji. Startowali z równorzędnych pozycji. Nie miał króla. Na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych był sam sobie panem. Koncepcja monarchii przeraża go trochę.

\- Nie macie kary śmierci? – rzuca.

\- Nie. Już mówiłam – prycha Shuri. – Kwestia przetrwania. Po co mielibyśmy zabijać swoich pobratymców, jeśli chodzi o przeżycie.

\- A są jakieś kary dla tych, którzy nie słuchają króla? – pyta wprost.

\- Zakucie w dyby i noc w dżungli – odpowiada T’Challa bez wahania.

Shuri patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Król nie wydaje rozkazów – prycha T’Challa. – Jeśli masz argumenty, wszystko jest możliwe do przedyskutowania. Co sprowadziło nagle tę rozmowę? Tłumaczyłem ci, że Shuri ma problem z zasadami, ale jeszcze nikogo śmiertelnie nie obraziła.

\- Ooooo – cieszy się nagle dziewczyna. – Ale dasz czadu. Starszyzna padnie na twój widok – śmieje się Shuri.

\- Super. Tego zapewnienia potrzebowałem – prycha.

\- Nie, nie – śmieje się Shuri. – Naprawdę się cieszę. Moje pokolenie nie ma poparcia.

\- Jestem dwadzieścia lat od ciebie starszy – przypomina jej.

\- Jesteś z zewnątrz. Jesteś biały – oznajmia mu Shuri. – Wybacz – dodaje pospiesznie, a on ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo jeszcze nikt nigdy nie powiedział tego tym tonem.

I dociera do niego nagle, że faktycznie jest biały. Nie może nie spojrzeć na T’Challę, który wydaje się kompletnie nieporuszony.

\- Nie będę tego z tobą dyskutował, bo to sprawy wewnętrzne Wakandy, a ty nie jesteś obywatelem kraju – odpowiada książę.

\- Jak zamierzasz ze mnie zrobić jakiś symbol…

\- Shuri bardzo chciałaby, ale zmiany nadciągają same nieubłaganie – wzdycha T’Challa. – Nadal założę jednak sandały na spotkanie ze Starszyzną i jedną z tych tunik, w których tonę – mówi i chociaż Tony nie ma pojęcia co to oznacza, podejrzewa, że to jakieś wyznaczniki tradycji.

Shuri zresztą wydaje z siebie jakiś dziwny półjęk rezygnacji.

\- Jak tak teraz myślę, przedyskutujemy ze Starszyzną te dyby i noc w dżungli – stwierdza T’Challa sucho.

Shuri przewraca oczami.

\- Kiedy przyjedziesz do Wakandy i zostaniesz mężem mojego brata, nasza mama będzie cię długo wprowadzała. Ludzie będą wiedzieli, że wiesz… ale twoje opinie nie będą miały mocy sprawczej. Każdy będzie chciał cię poznać. I może niektórzy będą zauważali, że popełniasz błędy, ale mnie też je ciągle wytykają – prycha Shuri. – Zresztą nikt nie przywiązuje wagi do protokołu. I nawet kiedy staniesz się członkiem Rady, to bardziej koło dyskusyjne…

\- Shuri – wchodzi jej w słowo T’Challa.

\- Czemu jej przerywasz? – jęczy.

\- Nie powinieneś wiedzieć połowy z tych rzeczy – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- I mam w to wejść w ciemno – rzuca.

T’Challa spogląda na niego nie mrugając, co powinno go przynajmniej zdenerwować, ale zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. I nie jest to żadnego rodzaju próba rzucenia mu wyzwania. Nie siłują się na spojrzenia, nie balansują niczego. T’Challa patrzy, ponieważ w ten sposób przygotowuje słowa, które zaraz padną. I jak Tony śledził ich dotychczasowe rozmowy, z pewnością pozostanie bez argumentów, które broniłyby jego stanowiska.

\- Wiem, że o wiele proszę – podejmuje nagle T’Challa. – Aczkolwiek wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem w twoim świecie. Ufam jednak, że wiesz, co robisz. Ufam twojemu zdaniu. Toteż zrobimy to, co będziesz uważał za słuszne, ponieważ poniesiesz konsekwencje swojego błędu. Ja również, ale w mniejszym i z odwracalnym skutkiem – rzuca T’Challa. – W zamian proszę, żebyś zdał się na mnie w kwestii mojego kraju, ponieważ mój błąd będzie oznaczał poważne konsekwencje dla dziedzictwa mojego ojca, którego nie naraziłbym – wyjaśnia mu.

\- Znajdę sposób, żeby ci się odgryzać – ostrzega go.

\- Jeśli uważasz tę umiejętność za konieczną – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Ja uważam ją za konieczną – stwierdza Shuri. – I ja nauczę cię wakandyjskiego, będziesz totalnie wymiatał. Sarkazm nabiera całkiem nowego wymiaru.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – mówi.

***  
  
Dociera do niego, że oficjalnie ma narzeczonego, z którym mieszka, a z którym jeszcze nie spał, kiedy zastaje T’Challę medytującego w salonie. Książę ma zamknięte oczy, więc przez chwile pozwala się sobie gapić na szeroką klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i jego mięśnie ramion. T’Challa jest dobrze zbudowany. I przystojny. I wyższy od niego, co akurat lubi u mężczyzn.

U kobiet mniej. To kwestia ambicji – nie wstydzi się tego przed sobą przyznać.

Seks wydaje mu się nagle bardzo skomplikowany, bo jak zaciągnąć do łóżka faceta, który zaproponował ci małżeństwo.

\- Wiesz, że czuję, kiedy się gapisz? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

\- Jezus kurwa Chryste. Teraz to krępujące – przyznaje.

T’Challa otwiera jedno oko, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienia się. Wraca do swoich medytacji.

\- Wyglądasz jak wielki kot – wyrywa mu się. – Co tak właściwie robisz?

\- Łączę się z Bast – oznajmia mu T’Challa, jakby to cokolwiek miało mu powiedzieć. – Nie jesteś ateistą? – pyta nagle.

\- Deistą nienazywającym niczego po imieniu w dobre dni – rzuca.

T’Challa nie wydaje się poruszony.

\- Chyba mnie nie ochrzcicie? – pyta nagle.

\- Mamy Bast. Myślisz, że była kotem Jezusa? – prycha T’Challa, nie otwierając oczu. – Shuri ma rację. Przetrzebisz naszą Starszyznę.

\- Jeszcze niczego nie podaliśmy do informacji publicznej – zauważa.

\- A kto powiedział, że mnie to martwi? – kpi T’Challa. – Ewolucja. Przetrwają najsilniejsi. Starszyzna poradzi sobie.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. T’Challa nadal siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze jego salonu, więc patrzy nadal, bo już i tak się wydało. I myśli o seksie, bo dawno tego nie robił z kimś. Sytuacja wydaje się jednak dość skomplikowana, bo nie chce, żeby wyszło, że sprawdza towar przed zakupem. T’Challa zresztą jest od niego o dekadę młodszy i trochę ma tremę.

\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego tak na mnie patrzysz? – pyta książę.

\- Jak? – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa otwiera oczy i marszczy brwi.

\- Właśnie nie umiem tego określić – przyznaje mężczyzna.

\- Wyjdziemy dzisiaj na kolację? – pyta.

\- Z przyjemnością. Musimy mieć jednak niańkę dla Shuri, bo masz laboratorium w centrum wielkiego miasta – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Happy będzie wniebowzięty – prycha Tony, ale mimowolnie rozluźnia się, bo umówili się na randkę.

I mógłby udawać, że to wcale nie taka kolacja, ale teraz T’Challa też patrzy na niego jakoś inaczej, więc chyba obaj nie wiedzieli na czym stoją. W końcu książę przyznał, że sam dla siebie aranżuje małżeństwo i to precedens. Musieli jakoś przejść od formalnych rozmów do całowania, bo odmawiał celibatu do końca życia.

***  
  
Pepper przygląda mu się w milczeniu, które nie zapowiada niczego dobrego.

\- Co? – pyta.

\- Przemyślałeś to – stwierdza Potts, zszokowana. – Małżeństwo z facetem, którego poznałeś dwa tygodnie temu – uściśla.

Wzdycha, bo nie spodziewał się w zasadzie niczego innego.

\- Ze wszystkich ludzi, nie spodziewałam się, że ty się zgodzisz na taki układ – ciągnie Pepper.

\- Zdradzić ci tajemnicę? Jestem zmęczony. Najchętniej znalazłbym sobie kogoś na stałe. Próbowałem przez ponad dekadę. T’Challa rozumie w czym tkwi problem, bo jest dokładnie w tej samej gównianej sytuacji – przyznaje.

\- Nie krytykuję cię. Jestem tylko w szoku, że faktycznie to przemyślałeś. Intercyza, dzieci, firma – wymienia Pepper.

\- Akurat to częściowo zasługa T’Challi – przyznaje.

\- Nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że on może cię wykorzystywać? – pyta Pepper.

\- Przeszło – rzuca. – I odeszło. Intercyza załatwi kwestię dziedziczenia firmy i mojego prywatnego majątku. Wiesz jak wygląda sprawa z Iron Manem – mówi i nie musi dodawać nic więcej. – Bez mojej pomocy, nie dowie się kto zabił jego ojca. Bez jego pomocy, czeka mnie więzienie…

\- Jeśli to…

\- Pepper – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Nikt mnie nie szantażuje. I moglibyśmy udawać dobrych przyjaciół. W zasadzie jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi – odkrywa. – To ma po prostu sens. Dla mnie. Wiem, że pewnie dla ciebie nie za bardzo – wzdycha.

Pepper przynajmniej odzyskuje kolory na twarzy. Wygląda na o wiele spokojniejszą niż w jego domu. Możliwe, że Rhodey przekonał ją, że Tony nie zwariował. A przynajmniej nie do końca. Rhodes był świadkiem jego poszukiwań miłości w czasach, kiedy wierzył w coś takiego. I widział ile razy się pomylił.

\- Zabieram go dzisiaj na kolację – oznajmia.

\- Swojego przyszłego męża – mówi powoli jego asystentka.

\- Dokładnie – rzuca. – Zastanawiam się… krawat czy bez? – pyta.

Pepper marszczy brwi.

Możliwe, że przesadził, ale aktualnie właśnie to zajmuje mu myśli. Musi się skupić na czymś innym niż przesłuchanie przed ONZ, a T’Challa idealnie odwraca uwagę. Na razie są zmuszeni płynąć z prądem, przynajmniej dopóki ich wspólny wróg nie wykona żadnego ruchu. Komisja zada mu serię pytań, ponieważ był kreatorem bomby. I rozumiał to. Podobnie jak to, że wojsko przeprowadzało całkiem tajne śledztwo, które nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów, ponieważ nie zaczął produkować broni za ich plecami.

Jeśli nie pojawi się nic nowego, zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów, których mu zresztą jeszcze nie postawiono. Trochę uspokoiło go, kiedy księgowi nie znaleźli żadnych dziwnych operacji na jego kontach. I paradoksalnie ta propozycja małżeństwa jest dowodem na to, że T’Challa uważa, że wyjdą z tego bez szwanku. Książę ryzykuje wiele niezależnie od tego jak Starszyzna Wakandy podchodziła do plotek i wiary w pogłoski.

Kusi go, żeby o to zapytać, ale kiedy siadają przy niewielkim stoliku w jego ulubionej restauracji, skupia się bardziej na przyjemnych tematach. Trochę również dlatego, że zawsze uważał się za świetnego w randkach i nie chce zanudzić T’Challi. Po części też ma dość ciągłego stresu.

\- Obiecałeś Shuri Disneyland. Z pewnością powoła się na dane słowo oraz fakt, że uważamy cię za człowieka honoru – rzuca T’Challa jeszcze przed przystawką.

\- Odpowiem, że wiem, że chrzani i żeby przestała się zgrywać – prycha. – I potem zabiorę ją do Disneylandu.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko.

Może udawać, że książę nie jest przystojny, ale facet podoba mu się tak po prostu.

\- Nie może po prostu spytać? – wzdycha.

\- Podoba się jej jak reagujesz na naciski – przyznaje T’Challa. – Nie wierzę, że po latach starań, zacznie naśladować mnie głównie po to, żeby wkurzać ciebie.

\- Przejdzie jej. Jest nastolatką – stwierdza. – Po latach starań? Marzyłeś, żeby być starszym bratem? – kpi.

T’Challa wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Jestem starszym bratem. Shuri wydaje się to ignorować – przyznaje książę.

\- Mnie też ignoruje. Sprawia mi to ból – oznajmia mu. – Wiesz ilu ludzi oddałoby kończyny, żeby znaleźć się w moim laboratorium, albo w moim towarzystwie?

\- Jakiż to zaszczyt mnie spotkał – kpi T’Challa.

\- Jesteś trochę dupkiem – stwierdza, chociaż nie powinno się obrażać swojej randki. – Jestem pod wrażeniem jak bardzo nie pod wrażeniem jesteś.

\- Mają mi zaimponować twoje pieniądze? – pyta T’Challa wprost.

\- Geniusz i nie zapominajmy, że nieprzypadkowo nadawano mi tytuł Najseksowniejszego Mężczyzny Roku, kilka lat z rzędu – rzuca.

Czuje się trochę jak idiota, kiedy te słowa opuszczają jego usta. Nie wie nawet dlaczego to powiedział, ale T’Challa poza drobnymi gestami nie zdradza wiele. Nie dostrzega tych standardowych wskazówek, dzięki którym wie co dalej. Książę nie przygląda się jakoś dłużej jego ustom albo mięśniom ramion, bo one też przyciągają uwagę przeważnie. Mężczyzna nie odwraca wzroku, kiedy na siebie patrzą, nie rumieni się. Oczywiście rozmawiają i T’Challa głośno i wyraźnie się komunikuje, ale Tony nie ufa słowom. Nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo niezdolny do kontrolowania sytuacji. I powinno go to przerażać, bo znają się dwa tygodnie, ale spokój T’Challi udziela mu się w jakiś sposób, więc zamiast panikować, robi z siebie idiotę, kiedy próbuje przejąć kontrolę, jakoś sprowokować księcia.

\- Dostrzegam powody – mówi T’Challa i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Jesteś również bardzo przystojny – odpowiada. – Uhm, świetnie wyglądasz w tej koszuli – komplementuje. – To coś wiesz… które nosisz zamiast krawata… - rzuca, patrząc na naszyjnik, który zauważył podczas poprzedniego oficjalnego spotkania.

Nie wie czy to pazur czy to kieł. Nie zna się na anatomii zwierząt, a znajomość tej ludzkiej wykorzystuje tylko w niecnych celach.

T’Challa dotyka naszyjnika palcami, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Jest coś niepokojącego w jego spojrzeniu, ale szybko znika, przykryte kolejnym niewielkim uśmiechem. Nie wie dlaczego T’Challa zachowuje przeważnie taką powagę. Z drugiej jednak strony on sam nie uśmiecha się szczerze zbyt często, więc może gdyby nie traktował tego grymasu jak maski, ludzie nie widywaliby go uśmiechów tak często.

\- Należał do mojego ojca. Oraz ojca jego ojca – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- I ojca, ojca, twojego ojca – mówi i ma brzmieć to jak żart.

T’Challa nawet uśmiecha się trochę szerzej, ale też jakoś trochę złośliwie.

\- Nie. Nie do mojego pradziadka – odpowiada krótko książę.

\- No to już wiemy, kto zabił leśnego kotka – śmieje się.

\- Pazur został darowany – prycha T’Challa. – Amerykanie i ciągła potrzeba zabijania.

\- No cóż – rzuca, bo nie wie co powiedzieć, a potem przychodzi mu na myśl, że T’Challa nie wie o jego firmie.

Albo o Starkach. I trochę mu słabo, bo wciąż powtarza, że nie będzie produkował broni, ale uważał za oczywiste, że T’Challa wie, że właśnie tym zajmował się wcześniej. I to na skalę tak dużą, że raczej nikomu to nie umknęło przez poprzednie siedem dekad. A jednak Wakanda była odcięta tak bardzo, że może dociera to do niego dopiero teraz.

\- Zmartwiłeś się – podejmuje T’Challa. – Coś się stało?

\- Co dokładnie przeczytałeś o mnie w internecie? – pyta wprost.

T’Challa marszczy brwi, jakby nie rozumiał pytania. Tak bardzo skupił się na śledztwie i zabójstwie T’Chaki, że zapomniał kompletnie o tym, co gazety wygrzebią, kiedy wypłynie informacja o zaręczynach. I istnieje taki głosik z tyłu jego głowy, który szepcze, że nie powinien się przejmować, skoro T’Challa nie poświęcił nawet chwili, żeby przejrzeć jego historię. Z pewnością wykorzystałby podobną nieostrożność, gdyby chodziło o interes. A chyba tak do końca nie jest. I trochę nie chce o tym teraz myśleć, bo T’Challa dostał się pod jego skórę nie robiąc kompletnie nic w tym celu.

Musi pogadać z Pepper, bo z pewnością wariuje. I jeśli powie Potts, że jednak nieświadomie reagował na faceta, który wypowiedział do niego kilka zdań bezpośrednio, ona zaśmieje się mu w twarz. Zawsze sądził, że podryw to pewna forma polowania, gdzie ktoś przejmował rolę drapieżnika, więc to drugie automatycznie stawało się ofiarą. I od lat pilnował, żeby to nie na niego polowano. A jeśli to robiono – aby jego głowa nie znalazła się nad czyimś kominkiem.

W Wakandzie mieli jakiś swój sposób na związki. Nie zastawiali sideł. Nie wyrażali swojego zainteresowania w żenująco jednoznaczny sposób.

\- Na tyle dużo, żeby wiedzieć do czego prowadzi ta kolacja – odpowiada T’Challa i znowu się do niego uśmiecha, jakby rozgryzł go.

I to go trochę przeraża.

\- Masz wątpliwości – stwierdza T’Challa nagle. – Wydawałeś się zainteresowany. Podjąłeś decyzję, a teraz…

\- Jest jakiś milion rzeczy do obgadania – wchodzi mu w słowo, chcąc jakoś przykryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Oczywiście – przyznaje T’Challa. – Dzieci, Wakanda, firma, tron…

\- Byłem handlarzem bronią. Stark Industries wybudowano na rozlanej krwi – oznajmia mu trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał.

\- Wakanda nie uczestniczy i nie będzie uczestniczyć w żadnym konflikcie – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Wakanda aktualnie… Sudan…

\- Nie produkujesz broni. Nie projektujesz jej już. Nie wiem w czym problem – rzuca T’Challa i marszczy brwi.

\- Myślisz, że czego Ross i ONZ będą się najbardziej obawiać? – pyta.

T’Challa nie odpowiada tym razem, ale marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego długo, w milczeniu. To jedno z tych spojrzeń, których Tony nienawidzi, ponieważ nie są mu zadawane żadne pytania, więc nie może wyłgać się z tego, cokolwiek ktoś widzi. A nie jest przekonany co do tego, co T’Challa myśli o nim.

\- Chodzi o twoją przeszłość? – pyta książę nagle. – Nie jestem tak naiwny jak sądzisz… Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dzięki swoim pieniądzom i pozycji, mógłbyś naciskać na śledczych. Mógłbyś. Nie zaprzeczaj. Masz dokładnie taką władzę nad ludźmi. Spaliłbyś kilka mostów. Obraził kilka osób, ale zamiótłbyś wszystko pod dywan, ponieważ to tylko król Wakandy, kraju, którym nikt się nie przejmuje. Przymknęliby na to oko, ponieważ mieliby do czynienia z Tonym Starkiem. A wiele znaczysz. Jednak obawiasz się śledztwa. Firma jest tylko wymówką, bo tak naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek kwestionował twoje intencje. Nie chcesz, żeby zniszczono twój wizerunek. Zniszczył coś, na co ciężko aktualnie pracujesz. A firma przetrwałaby chwilowe wahanie, ponieważ problem Ameryki polega na tym, że bardzo cię potrzebują. Nawet jeśli ktoś spróbowałby cię skazać, pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności… Nie stać ich na to – informuje go T’Challa.

\- Sudańskie więzienia…

\- Sudan trzymałby cię w pałacu z nadzieją, że skłoniliby cię do współpracy – rzuca T’Challa. – My współpracujemy, ponieważ sobie pomagamy. Chcesz dowiedzieć się kto zabił mojego ojca, ponieważ to oczyści twoje imię. I dlatego zaproponowałem ci małżeństwo.

\- Zgubiłeś mnie – przyznaje.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem honoru. Popełnić pomyłkę jest łatwo. Podnieść się z niej, odbudować zaufanie… - urywa sugestywnie T’Challa i patrzy na niego.

Facet musi przestać na niego gapić się w ten sposób. Tony ma bardzo wielką ochotę się napić.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, bo nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu – prycha.

T’Challa mruga zaskoczony pewnie gorzkim tonem w jego głosie.

\- Nazywali mnie Handlarzem Śmiercią – szepcze.

\- I patrz kim się stałeś – odpowiada T’Challa niewzruszony.

\- Wasza Starszyzna…

\- Nasza Starszyzna to nie twoje zmartwienie. A jeśli wystąpią przeciwko tobie, udowodnią, że są głupcami. A w Wakandzie to naprawdę poważna inwektywa – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Zabawne. Sądziłem, że będę musiał przekonywać cię, że jesteśmy ciebie godni. W końcu Wakanda to naprawdę najmniej interesujące Amerykanów państwo afrykańskie – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Może ci się wydać to dziwne, ale nie lubię ciągnąć z sobą ludzi na dno – prycha.

T’Challa wzdycha głośno i kładzie palce na jego dłoni. Gest jest tak zaskakujący, że nie może nie zesztywnieć. Randka idzie idealnie. Każdy marzy o podobnej kolacji we dwoje; przy świecach w eleganckiej restauracji. A Pepper zastanawia się dlaczego się wcześniej nie ożenił.

Palce T’Challi są chłodne, obraca rękę, żeby mogły ogrzać się w środku jego dłoni.

\- Twoja skóra jest bardzo… biała – mówi książę nagle.

Nie może powstrzymać chichotu, który wyrywa mu się w ust. Palce T’Challi przesuwają po jego skórze, jakby z wahaniem, niedowierzaniem. I jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości czy się podoba księciu, właśnie zostało rozwiane.

\- Spałeś kiedyś z białym facetem? – pyta. – Czy powinienem w ogóle pytać o to?

\- Z pewnością nie powinieneś pytać – prycha T’Challa. – Studiowałem na Oxfordzie. Zaskakujące było to, że wielu moich kolegów nie miało mojego koloru skóry. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie – rzuca.

\- Sarkazm. Podoba mi się – stwierdza. – Przepraszam za wcze…

\- Zawsze odniosę się do twoich wątpliwości – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Shuri jest moją siostrą. Macie bardzo podobny sposób bycia. Shuri twierdzi, że to kwestia wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji, który wymusza u niej wielotorowe myślenie. Moim zdaniem po prostu ma paranoje i nie chce się jej zapamiętać zasad, więc zwala to na to, że jest inteligentna i szkoda jej szarych komórek na stosowanie się do reguł społecznych.

\- To jest chyba obraźliwe – rzuca.

\- Nie zaprzeczasz – zauważa T’Challa. – Dobrze. Wyparcie to problem. Istnieje zatem jakaś szansa dla mojej siostry – prycha.

\- Poważnie sądzisz, że co? Że ja jestem jakimś przykładem… - urywa.

\- Shuri nie radzi sobie podczas rozmów oficjalnych. Ty tak – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Ponieważ wkurzam ludzi, a oni są ode mnie zależni – przypomina.

\- Ponieważ wiesz kogo wkurzyć i jak. I robisz to w granicach, które są uznawane w twoim świecie – stwierdza T’Challa. – Ojciec nazywał to polityką.

\- A ty jesteś słaby w politykę – mówi.

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś w nią bardzo dobry – odpowiada T’Challa bez zawahania.

\- I chcesz, żebym ci pomógł? Czy żebym tobą kierował? Bo moja asystentka obawiała się, że wykorzystujesz mnie, ale teraz dociera do mnie, że to cholernie wiele pokładanego w złym miejscu zaufania – stwierdza.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, a potem ściska jego rękę. Nie zauważył nawet, że nadal trzymają się za ręce. Powinien zabrać dłoń, ale nie potrafi się na to zdecydować. Widzi zresztą zaskoczone miny kelnerów. Zabierał tutaj wiele osób, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy dotyka kogoś w ten sposób publicznie. To nie całusy w policzek czy nawet w usta. Dłoń na kolanie, czy przesuwanie stopą po wewnętrznej stronie uda, kiedy wypili kilka kieliszków wina za wiele.

Z pewnością ktoś zrobił im już zdjęcie. Nie wierzy, że był tak nieostrożny.

Nie zabiera jednak ręki. Nie wierzy jednak, że trzyma T’Challę w ten sposób. Więcej w tym intymności niż w rozmowie o seksie. Wakanda to dziwny i niebezpieczny kraj.

\- Bardzo boisz się ludzi – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Ludzi należy się bać. To najbardziej niebezpiecznie bezsensowne stworzenia na tym globie. Nie słyszałeś? – pyta. – I pewnie dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale… może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? – proponuje, bo informacje w internecie o nim są łatwe do znalezienia.

O T’Challi nie wie za wiele, prócz tego co zauważył podczas ich rozmów. W sumie też mieszkają dwa tygodnia razem. I nawet dogaduje się z siostrą T’Challi, co można uznać za pewnego rodzaju sukces. Nic dziwnego, że zdecydowali się na małżeństwo. W normalnych związkach nie zaszedł z nikim tak daleko.

\- Nie wiem co chcesz wiedzieć – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Jak to było wychowywać się w Wakandzie? Jaką muzykę lubisz? Jakie filmy? Macie jakieś swoje małe Hollywood w Wakandzie? Proszę powiedz, że nie robicie efektów specjalnych w paincie – rzuca od razu, bo Rhodey wysłał mu coś podobnego ostatnio i jeszcze nie doszedł po tym widoku do siebie.

T’Challa śmieje się głośno, nieskrępowanie, chociaż są w miejscu publicznym. Jakby nie zerkano na nich teraz, teraz nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że zauważyli ich nawet goście restauracji.

\- Kino nie rozwinęło się w Wakandzie aż tak bardzo. Radio i telewizja są w zasadzie wykorzystywane w celach edukacyjno-informacyjnych. Lubię muzykę. Głównie brytyjskie zespoły rockowe – podejmuje T’Challa. – Dorastanie w Wakandzie nie było łatwe. Byłem synem króla. Następcą tronu. Mógłbyś nazwać mnie dupkiem jeszcze kilka lat temu. Ojciec narzekał, że brakuje mi pokory.

Teraz to on zaczyna się śmiać, bo jakoś sobie nie wyobraża T’Challi wykorzystującego swoją pozycję. I jakkolwiek książę się nie zachowywał, z pewnością lepiej sobie radził od niego. Zresztą o czym oni rozmawiali. T’Challa był przed trzydziestką. Część jego rówieśników w Stanach nadal mieszkała z rodzicami i nie pracowali, skupieni bardziej na wirtualnym świecie.

\- Shuri nazywa ten okres ciemnymi czasami – ciągnie dalej T’Challa. – Nazywa mnie również ciemnym, ale ostatnio nie robi tego publicznie.

\- Szacunek dla przyszłego króla – podchwytuje. – Kiedy koronacja?

\- Kiedy tylko moja noga postanie w Wakandzie. Matka zajmuje się wszystkim – przyznaje T’Challa, poważniejąc nagle.

\- Jak w ogóle znaleźliście się w rękach Sudanu? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko pod nosem.

\- Po pogrzebie… wyjechałem, żeby sprawdzić co dzieje się na granicy. Siostra była wraz ze mną – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

Nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Jesteś idiotą? Z pewnością zwariowałeś – mówi.

\- Zaproszono nas na spotkanie. Nie odmówiłem. Zaproszono nas również na przyjęcie ambasady w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Uznałem, że to dobra okazja, aby spotkać się z przedstawicielami ONZ – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Nie wiem czy teraz się zgrywasz… czy jesteś szalony. Albo idiotą. Chyba jednak jesteś idiotą. Rozumiem, że chciałeś dorwać zabójców ojca. Naprawdę to rozumiem. Jak nikt – przyznaje. – Ale zatargałeś tutaj Shuri. Bez ochrony… - ciągnie i urywa, bo przypomina sobie nagle o samochodzie, który wjechał w bramę ambasady Sudanu, kiedy potrzebował najbardziej jakiejś akcji dywersyjnej.

Jest Starkiem i zna zasady. Wie też, że każdy ma przynajmniej kilku zaufanych ludzi wokół siebie, którzy zostają w obliczu nawet największego kryzysu. Jarvis – kamerdyner, Pepper i Rhodey nie opuściliby go nigdy.

\- Nie jesteście tutaj sami – dociera do niego.

Powieka T’Challi nawet nie drga.

\- Wojna domowa w Wakandzie, a część waszej służby przyjeżdża do Stanów chronić was nawet tutaj? – wyrywa mu się z niedowierzaniem.

T’Challa przesuwa palcami po wnętrzu jego dłoni. Nie wie czy facet próbuje go rozproszyć, ale to pomaga. Chwyta za jego palce odrobinę mocniej.

\- Przeprowadzamy własne śledztwo – rzuca T’Challa, pozornie bez związku.

\- Co macie? – pyta wprost.

\- Kawałki układanki, które nie składają się razem. Miliardera. Króla Wakandy. Plotki. Poszlaki – wymienia T’Challa. – Przeszłość. Przyszłość. Politykę.

Przewraca oczami, bo to nie mówi mu dokładnie nic.

\- Obaj wiemy, że w tych czasach dowody się fabrykuje, nie wierzy się zeznaniom ani nagraniom z kamer – mówi T’Challa. – Przejrzeliśmy je, żeby wiedzieć na kogo wskazują. Wiemy, że jesteś celem równie bardzo jak my. Ktoś posiada bardzo niewielką wiedzę zarówno o Wakandzie jak i o tobie.

\- Żartujesz? Mnie się właśnie wydaje, że to robota kogoś bardzo w temacie – rzuca.

\- Wakanda nie poddaje się naciskom – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Ty również. Jesteśmy niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami.

\- Chyba, że ktoś chce, żeby cały świat sądził, że się przeciwko czemuś sprzymierzyliśmy. I wtedy będziemy mieli całe ONZ przeciwko sobie – zauważa Tony. – Chcą destabilizacji Afryki. Jedno państwo, które jest tak tajemnicze, że nie ma danych i człowiek, który wyprodukował tyle broni, że zalałaby cały świat. To przepis na kłopoty.

\- Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Co wtedy? – pyta Tony wprost.

\- Wakanda otworzy granice – odpowiada książę bez zajęknięcia. – Mój ojciec by do tego nie dopuścił. Ja tak. I to nie wpływ Shuri. Widzę jak nasze społeczeństwo zwolniło. Nie rozwijamy się. Społecznie. Jesteśmy dumni i butni. I patrzymy na świat wokół, jakby nie miał znaczenia. A jednak jesteśmy jego częścią. Do tego jesteś potrzebny mi ty.

Unosi brew, bo to nie ma dla niego wiele sensu.

\- Potrafisz zmieniać rzeczy. Wprowadzać je w nowe stulecie – wyjaśnia T’Challa.

\- Nie jestem facetem od pijaru – prycha.

\- Przewidujesz konsekwencje, wynajdujesz problemy, przeciwdziałasz im w kreatywny pokojowy sposób, wytykając błędy w rozumowaniu innych – odpowiada jednym tchem T’Challa.

Nie jest w stanie zaprzeczyć.

\- I jesteś dupkiem – rzuca niespodziewanie książę.

Prycha, bo nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać. Splata ich palce razem, zastanawiając się czy nie zwariował. Musi obgadać sprawę z Pepper, bo to nie jest normalne. Gdyby życie porównać do partii tenisa, przeważnie serwuje naprawdę trudne do odebrania piłki. T’Challa wydaje się mistrzem w odbieraniu ich i podawaniu mu ich tak, żeby mógł znowu posłać szybką na jego stronę.

\- Wracamy? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

\- Nudzę ci? – kpi.

\- Przed drzwiami restauracji zbiera się spora grupka paparazzi – informuje go T’Challa.

Jakoś przegapił ten tłumek.

\- Tylne wyjście – wzdycha.

\- Nie. Wychodzimy normalnie. Poproś kierowcę o podstawienie samochodu. Nie będę wychodził przez zaplecze – stwierdza T’Challa i brzmi to ostatecznie.

\- Mógłbym się z tobą kłócić – waha się.

\- Ale nie będziesz? – upewnia się T’Challa.

\- Nie, raczej nie – przyznaje i czuje się jakoś dziwne ze świadomością, że zaraz wyjdą stąd i ktoś zrobi im jakieś dziesiątki zdjęć.

Pepper go zabije. Mieli w planach konferencje prasową albo coś subtelnego podczas jakiejś gali. Albo cokolwiek innego, ale nie to.

\- Chcesz odpowiadać na pytania? – pyta T’Challa, kiedy przywołują kelnera.

\- Nie – przyznaje.

\- Niech się rozniesie? Tworzymy plotki? – kpi T’Challa.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- Shuri uzna to za zabawne – stwierdza T’Challa, jakby kusiła go ta myśl.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

Kiedy wychodzą nie jest już tak zabawnie, bo błyski fleszy oślepiają go. Reporterzy przekrzykują się, starając się wydobyć z nich jakąkolwiek reakcję. Jego kierowca oraz ochronią restauracji umożliwiają mu przejście do samochodu w miarę nienaruszonym stanie, ale i tak jest trochę zdenerwowany całym tym chaosem. Po Afganistanie ma problem z tłumami.

T’Challa nie puszcza jego dłoni przez cały ten czas, a jemu przychodzi na myśl tylko to, że powinien być w tym lepszy i ochraniać swojego przyszłego męża przed podobnym stresem.

***  
  
Shuri nie śpi, kiedy wracają po kolacji. Jest trochę zirytowany, bo naprawdę miał bardzo mało subtelny plan, który zakładał propozycję kolejnego kieliszka wina i rozluźnienie się w salonie, zanim zbuduje sytuację, w której mógłby pocałować T’Challę. Z pewnością nie będzie podrywał faceta na oczach jego nieletniej siostry.

\- I jak kolacja? – pyta Shuri, podskakując na kanapie, jakby nie mogła się doczekać relacji.

\- Nie wiem kogo pytasz. I nie powinnaś tego tak bardziej subtelnie… - zaczyna i urywa, bo Shuri rzuca w niego poduszką.

\- Przede wszystkim spytałabym i ciebie i mojego brata, więc nie widzę powodu dlaczego nie miałabym oszczędzić czasu na plotkowanie i spytać was obu na raz – prycha Shuri.

\- Społeczne standardy chyba zakładają omawianie podobnych wydarzeń za plecami kogoś z kim się było na randce – stwierdza T’Challa.

Shuri macha na niego ręką i obraca się w jego stronę, jakby oczekiwała od niego informacji. Zastanawia się gdzie popełnił błąd. Z pewnością nie wspominał jej o swoich podbojach, bo Shuri ma piętnaście lat, a on nie wychodził na kolację z każdą osobą, którą przeleciał. I nie chce, aby ta informacja wyszła.

\- Popieram T’Challę – mówi.

\- Teraz popierasz mojego brata? – pyta Shuri z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chryste, jeśli chcesz, żebym go obgadywał to z przyjemnością, ale na pewno nie kiedy patrzy na mnie – mówi wprost.

T’Challa szczerzy się jakoś wyjątkowo szeroko, ewidentnie rozbawiony tą wymianą. Ma ochotę rzucić w niego poduszką, ale Shuri przejęła całą amunicję z jego kanapy. Powinien być jakoś bardziej skrępowany, ale w zasadzie to naprawdę śmieszna sytuacja. I mimowolnie rozluźnia się, bo to miłe po prostu posiedzieć we trójkę i ponabijać się. Nawet jeśli jest celem.

\- Nie wezmę cię do Disneylandu – grozi jej.

\- Oczywiście, że mnie zabierzesz. Z kim będziesz obliczał trajektorię, wychwytywał mikrobłędy w obliczeniach? – pyta Shuri.

\- Dobra – poddaje się, bo fakty są takie, że lubi nie tylko zjeżdżalnie.

Pepper twierdziła, że był uzależniony od adrenaliny, ale traktował Disneyland jako swoistego rodzaju trening. W zbroi rozwijał takie prędkości, że czasem trudno było myśleć. Kiedy pierwszy raz doświadczył spadku swobodnego, pomogło mu tylko to, że wcześniej pikował na jednej z tych pseudowyrzutni w parku rozrywki. Pozbierał się wcześniej, bo miał już nikłe doświadczenie w tej kwestii.

\- Poza tym mnie uwielbiasz – prycha Shuri. – Z kim będziesz obgadywał mojego brata? – pyta dziewczyna wprost.

\- Jestem dorosły. Nie obgaduję ludzi – kłamie jej prosto w oczy, rozpinając kołnierzyk. – Zresztą mam przyjaciół w swoim wieku – oznajmia jej.

Shuri przewraca oczami.

\- Dobra, z kim ja będę obgadywała mojego brata? – pyta dziewczyna nagle. - Wiesz jak trudno namówić kogokolwiek? Połowa moich koleżanek do niego wzdycha. Połowa moich kolegów do niego wzdycha…

T’Challa spina się i to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi go skrępowanego.

\- Nie gadaj. Poważnie? – pyta.

Shuri szczerzy się do niego drapieżnie.

\- A więc interesują cię plotki – cieszy się dziewczyna. – T’Challa jest odpowiedzialny za kilka gejowskich olśnieni wśród moich znajomych.

\- Shuri – warczy książę Wakandy.

\- Nie, nie. Daj jej mówić. Nareszcie coś z sensem – cieszy się Tony.

\- Tak, bo odczepiła się od ciebie – prycha T’Challa. – Idź spać – rzuca krótko.

Shuri przewraca oczami, ale podnosi się z ociąganiem z kanapy. Faktycznie jest już trochę późno i chociaż uwielbia Shuri, mają kompletnie różne pory aktywności. Sam woli pracować w nocy, ale dziewczyna wyjątkowo wstaje wcześnie i chodzić spać o przyzwoitych porach. Nie przypominał sobie, aby był tak odpowiedzialny w swoich nastoletnich latach.

Shuri życzy im dobrej nocy, zanim znika w korytarzu. Rzuca w T’Challę poduszką, którą ten chwyta bez problemu. Zdążył już zapomnieć dlaczego w ogóle chciał to zrobić.

W salonie robi się nienaturalnie cicho. Jego krawat leży porzucony na oparciu, a on półświadomie majstruje przy mankietach koszuli, bo spędził w garniturze ponad dwanaście godzin i jest po prostu po ludzku zmęczony. Nawet krótki prysznic przed kolacją niewiele pomógł.

T’Challa ściska w dłoniach poduszkę, obserwując go i pojawia się pomiędzy nimi pewne napięcie, którego nie rozumie. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której książę nie podchodzi do niego i nie całuje go prosto w usta. Poduszka znajduje się gdzieś między nimi z nieznanych mu dotąd powodów. Trochę mu niewygodnie, bo T’Challa pochyla się, napierając na niego i zaczyna boleć go kark. Chcąc nie chcąc podnosi się na palcach, bo opanował już zasady całowania wyższych od siebie ludzi.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja jestem zdenerwowany – rzuca, kiedy odrywają się od siebie.

T’Challa śmieje się cicho, dźwięcznie, zanim cmoka go w czoło. I to zaskakująco słodkie. Czuje się też trochę bardziej jak na randce. Spodziewa się, że znowu się pocałują, ale książę podaje mu poduszkę, nim życzy mu dobrej nocy.

***  
  
Pepper przygląda mu się z charakterystyczną zmarszczką między brwiami, która nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Stos gazet na jego biurku nie pozostawia wiele wątpliwości co do tego czy opinia publiczna przegapiła jak blisko z T’Challą faktycznie jest. Zdjęcia zarówno sprzed jak i z restauracji ujawniają naprawdę wiele. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że T’Challa trzymał go za rękę, kiedy wychodzili, ani tego, że trochę osłaniał go od aparatów.

Docenia gest.

\- Więc mówisz, że w grę wchodzą uczucia – rzuca Pepper, takim tonem jakby nie miała pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

\- Dokładnie. To jest ten problem.

\- Tony, poinformowałeś mnie, że masz życiowy kryzys. I on nie dotyczy twojego małżeństwa z rozsądku, ale faktu, że może zaczynasz coś głębszego czuć do faceta, który stanie się twoim mężem. Jakiej reakcji dokładnie oczekujesz? – pyta Pepper.

\- Kiedy tak to mówisz, brzmi to trochę idiotycznie – przyznaje.

\- Wiele przy tobie zniosłam. To jednak jest najdziwniejsza rozmowa, jaką przeprowadzamy – wzdycha Pepper. – Ludzie normalnie zakochują się zanim postanawiają się pobrać.

\- Wiesz, że to nie ten rodzaj związku – prycha.

Pepper zaczyna stukać palcem w jedną z bardziej udanych okładek. Wyglądają tak, jakby T’Challa go obejmował ramieniem. Tony jest prawie pewien, że nie dotykali się w ten sposób. Aczkolwiek może się mylić.

\- Wygląda mi całkiem obiecująco. Nadal jestem sceptycznie nastawiona, ale jednocześnie twoje argumenty do mnie docierają – wzdycha Pepper. – Dlaczego uczucia miałyby coś popsuć? Prawdę powiedziawszy… Z tego co mówiłeś, dobrze się dogadujecie. Rozmawiałam z nim. Jest tak spokojny i zrównoważony, że miałam go ochotę zabrać z twojej chaotycznej przestrzeni i chronić.

\- No nie? – śmieje się. – On ma jakąś taką aurę…

\- Normalnie powiedziałabym ci, że zwariowałeś, ale pierwszy raz masz plan. I nawet jeśli po dobie od ślubu będziemy mieli cię rozwieść, firma ani twój majątek nie ucierpią – wchodzi mu w słowo Pepper.

Nie może nie wydąć ust, niezadowolony. Plan z rozwodem jakoś nie wydaje mu się możliwy do przeprowadzenia. Nie wie co musiałby zrobić, żeby T’Challa wkurzył się do tego stopnia. Chodzi mu po głowie opcja tego, że jest okłamywany i Wakanda nie jest rajem na ziemi, ale Shuri i on nadają na tych samych falach. A ona ma wszystko gdzieś, więc wyłożyłaby mu przykrą prawdę prosto w twarz, gdyby taka istniała.

\- A uczucia to nic złego – wzdycha Pepper. – Lubisz go. On też cię lubi. To w zasadzie dobry start i więcej dobrego niż mogę powiedzieć o twoich dwunastu poprzednich zainteresowaniach łóżkowych.

\- Auć – rzuca. – Liczyłaś.

\- Liczyłam.

Nadal dziwnie się czuje, kiedy wraca do domu i T’Challa cmoka go w policzek na powitanie. Jakby to było normalne.

\- Bleh – mówi Shuri.

\- Szlaban na Disneyland – rzuca w akcie samoobrony, bo dociera do niego, że zaraz zejdzie do warsztatu, a dziewczyna za nim podąży, domagając się jak najwięcej szczegółów z randki ze swoim bratem.

Sytuacja jest przynajmniej dziwna, ale rozumie co T’Challa miał na myśli przez twierdzenie, że Shuri nie stosowała się do zasad panujących w normalnym zdrowym społeczeństwie. Bardzo chciałby zrobić jej wykład na temat cywilizowanego zachowania oraz reguł, których powinna przestrzegać, ale spytał raz jednego senatora czy przypadkiem nie spali z tą samą prostytutką, bo widział tę samą dziewczynę z politykiem dwa tygodnie później po tym jak sam ją wynajął.

Z pewnością to akurat leży na szczycie rzeczy, o których nie powinno się mówić przed kamerami.

On nie był zawstydzony tym, że dziewczyna mu towarzyszyła. Oboje byli dorośli. Nawet nie dzieliła ich spora różnica wieku.

\- No wiesz – jęczy Shuri. – To szantaż.

\- Jestem znany z brudnych zagrywek – oznajmia jej. – Przyzwyczajaj się. Najwyraźniej nie pozbędziesz się mnie szybko. Jesteśmy tematem numer jeden. Pierwszookładkowy skandal – prycha, rzucając na stół część ze stosu gazet, które przyniosła mu Pepper.

_Miliarder i Książę; Stark celuje coraz wyżej_.

\- Nieźle – przyznaje Shuri, zabierając pierwszą z brzegu gazetę.

Ku jego przerażeniu rozsiada się na kanapie i zabiera się za lekturę.

\- Poważnie będziesz czytać te głupoty? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie chcesz ze mną plotkować. A skąd muszę czerpać informacje. I materiał do kpin – oznajmia mu Shuri i przewraca oczami. – Od razu uprzedzam, że jeśli nie mają dobrych pomysłów, zatweetuje kilka dobrych plotek – ostrzega go.

\- Masz tweetera? – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa wzrusza ramionami.

***  
  
Shuri wzięła sobie do serca przebicie się przez wszystkie plotki na ich temat, więc zamykają się we dwóch w jego warsztacie. Zerka na zbroje stojące w strategicznych miejscach pomieszczenia i dociera do niego, że będzie musiał niebawem ściągnąć Rhodeya, aby Iron Man pojawił się u jego boku. Zbyt długo zbroja nie była używana, ale nie może tak po prostu wylecieć w środku nocy, aby pokazać się na mieście. Nie ma zresztą ku temu żadnych powodów. Na razie nie namierzył żadnej broni do likwidacji, a nikt też nie napada na Nowy Jork.

Oczywiście może udawać, że pilot Iron Mana to jeden z jego ochroniarzy, który znajduje się wciąż w pogotowiu na niższych piętrach Wieży, ale nie chce kłamać więcej niż to konieczne.

\- Musimy powiedzieć Shuri, że bomba, która zabiła waszego ojca, została stworzona przeze mnie – mówi.

\- Jestem przekonany, że Shuri się już domyśliła, ale faktycznie będziemy musieli poruszyć ten temat – przyznaje mu rację T’Challa. – Powiem jej – uściśla.

\- Super. Dzięki. Tak będzie najlepiej – rzuca, bo chociaż nie wydaje mu się, że Shuri go znienawidziła, nadal nie chce zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy, kiedy młoda się dowie.

Dawno nie musiał się mierzyć z tego rodzaju poczuciem winy. I T’Challa go rozgryzł. Nie byłby pierwszym amerykańskim politykiem, który wykpił się z morderstwa dzięki układom. Nie chciał jednak tego rodzaju bagażu. Nie chciał, aby tak o nim myślano. Nie chciał nawet cienia podejrzenia, bo jak nigdy był niewinny. Mogli wypominać mu na czym zbił majątek oraz przypominać o pijackich imprezach, ale nie przekroczył pewnej granicy.

\- Rozmawiałem z agentem Rossem – podejmuje nagle T’Challa. – Nie podobały mu się dzisiejsze wiadomości.

\- Coś się dzieje w Afryce? – pyta.

\- Raczej agent Ross nie jest fanem naszych zdjęć – prycha T’Challa. – Myślę o oficjalnej informacji na temat zaręczyn. Nie jest naszym zwyczajem podarowywanie pierścionków, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę jeden dla ciebie wybrać.

\- Ach, nie.

\- Ślub w dzień mojej koronacji? – proponuje T’Challa.

\- Jasne – mówi. – Zapraszamy ludzi? W sensie… Robimy długą listę gości? Bo możemy zrobić naprawdę długą listę gości. Kilometrową.

\- Skupmy się na razie na rozwiązaniu sprawy zamachu – wzdycha T’Challa. – Chyba, że chcesz urządzić ślub?

\- Nie ma mowy – mówi pospiesznie. – Mogę oddelegować Pepper do kogokolwiek, kto zajmuje się tym z twojej strony. Ona musi wiedzieć tylko kiedy co i kogo zaprosić…

\- Tradycyjnie przy ślubie wkładcy obecna jest starszyzna oraz najbliższa rodzina obojga. Wakanda lubi skromne ceremonie – informuje go T’Challa. – Oczywiście możemy zrobić ślub w amerykańskim stylu. Później? – waha się.

\- Później – decyduje. – Może wiesz… wykorzystamy drugi ślub jako spotkanie biznesowe. Wasza Starszyzna spotka się z politykami? – proponuje.

T’Challa marszczy brwi, ale potrafi odgadnąć, że podoba mu się ten pomysł. A jemu odpowiada wizja cichej ceremonii. Pepper i Rhodey, i Happy oczywiście. Nie wie czy ktokolwiek sypie kwiaty na tego typu ceremoniach, ale Shuri wyglądałaby idiotycznie w jednej z tych obrzydliwie uroczych sukieneczek. Oczywiście dobry projektant zrobiłby coś sensownego i gustownego, ale ma ochotę wpakować ją w różowy puchaty łach, od którego ludzi będzie mdliło.

\- Agent Ross przeciąga twoje przesłuchanie – informuje go nagle T’Challa.

\- Poważnie? Myślałem, że będą chcieli to mieć za sobą jak najwcześniej – rzuca.

\- Jestem równie zaskoczony – przyznaje książę.

\- Nie, żebym nie mógł się doczekać, ale mogę po prostu wpaść do nich wybranego popołudnia i po prostu…

Czuje, że jakoś bardziej kontrolują sytuację, odkąd nie pojawia się nic nowego. I chyba warto to wykorzystać. Pierwszy raz jednak jest podejrzanym w sprawie morderstwa, więc coś mówi mu, że powinien jednocześnie skontaktować się z prawnikami. Nie ma pojęcia o czym miałby z nimi rozmawiać, a jak zna życie opłaci słono poradę, żeby współpracował z wymiarem sprawiedliwości, a ważniaki w garniakach zaczną przeciągać śledztwo aż ONZ znudzi się.

A trochę zależy mu na czasie. Chce się oczyścić. Chce dorwać skurwiela, który stoi za tym wszystkim.

\- Myślę, że nie jest to najgorszy pomysł. Mój ojciec zawsze zabierał mnie jako swojego doradcę podczas spotkań ONZ – podejmuje nagle T’Challa. – Naturalnie moja matka stałaby u jego boku, ale chciał nauczyć mnie jak najwięcej. Myślę, że powinieneś towarzyszyć mi podczas spotkania, które odbędzie się w tym tygodniu. Moglibyśmy umówić się z agentem Rossem.

\- Podoba mi się ten plan.

Może to niezdrowe, ale już cieszy się na te spojrzenia.

\- Nie przesłał ci pytań – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Nie. Nie mam od niego żadnej oficjalnej wiadomości. Nieoficjalnej również. Jak na kogoś, kto zabiegał o rozmowę ze mną, znikł z mojego radaru za szybko. Nawet poprosiłem Pepper, żeby do niego oddzwoniła, gdyby się znowu dobijał – przyznaje.

T’Challa wzdycha głośno, zmęczony. Problem w tym, że to trochę jak partia szachów, a on nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do tej gry. Nie chce się pospieszyć, bo z chęcią poznałby karty swojego oponenta najpierw, ale widzi nawet twarzy wroga. Wygląda to tak, jakby zaczynali dopiero. A tymczasem zamach powinien być zwieńczeniem wrabiania go.

\- O co nie powinni pytać? – rzuca nagle T’Challa.

\- O firmę. O broń. O Iron Mana. Jest cała lista rzeczy, o które pytać nie powinni. Spytają skąd się znamy oraz czy kiedykolwiek byłem w Afryce. Oraz czy znałem twojego ojca. Czy robiliśmy jakieś interesy razem – wymienia jednym tchem. – Spytają czy zamierzam robić jakieś interesy w Wakandzie. Oraz pewnie o to czy poznaję schemat broni. Spytają gdzie byłem, kiedy doszło do wybuchu. Czy opłaciłem zamach. Czy miałbym jakieś profity…

\- Oraz kilka innych pytań, które będą równie bezsensowne. Oraz kilka pytań, które będą miały ujawnić pozakulisowe związki – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa.

\- Oraz wykorzystają ten moment, żeby dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o czymkolwiek ich interesuje – przyznaje. – Poradzę sobie. Mam za sobą trochę przesłuchań. I zatrzymań, czego pewnie nie powinienem mówić tym lekkim tonem – prycha, bo już i tak jest za późno.

\- Będę obecny – oznajmia mu T’Challa, ignorując jego uwagę. – I zadam kilka własnych pytań.

\- Możesz je zadać teraz – prycha Tony.

\- Zadałem je już wcześniej. Po prostu powtórzysz odpowiedzi – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Nie pytałeś mnie o nic.

\- Pytałem. Nie zadając pytania.

\- Ach, znowu te słowne gramatyczne łamigłówki. Powiedz mi, że nie tłumaczysz bezpośrednio z wakandyjskiego w swojej głowie – prosi.

\- Bardzo dobrze mówię po angielsku. I wybieram mądrze, kiedy nie chcę zostać zrozumianym – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać twojej rozmowy z komisją. I ONZ. Twój ojciec też grał im tak na nosie? – prycha.

\- Ojciec nie zabierał głosu, kiedy nie było to konieczne. A kiedy coś go interesowało, mówił tak, aby go zrozumiano – wyjaśnia T’Challa. – ONZ zignorowało mnie, kiedy próbowałem im zwrócić uwagę, że obrano złą drogę w śledztwie. Bardziej interesuje ich możliwy związek między nami niż prawda na temat zamachu. Nie pochwalam tego.

\- Polityka. Witamy – prycha Tony. – Kiedy jest spotkanie? Muszę wcisnąć cię w grafik – przyznaje.

T’Challa uśmiecha się lekko, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Jakby to nie było obraźliwe.

\- Kiedy wrócimy do Wakandy, mój grafik będzie równie napięty – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Nie nudzisz się teraz? Wiem, że to trochę głupie, że pytam teraz, ale co robicie cały dzień, kiedy mnie nie ma? Wiem, że Shuri buszuje po internecie i gada z JARVISem…

\- Nadrabiam zasady waszego systemu politycznego oraz sądowego. Oraz ogólnie czytam o gospodarce – wyjaśnia T’Challa.

\- Nieźle – przyznaje. – Zestarzejesz się jakoś do końca tygodnia – kpi.

\- Korzystam z czasu, który mam, kiedy go mam. Masz ochotę zjeść dzisiaj razem kolację? Myślę, że Shuri ma dostatecznie dużo plotek do przejrzenia, że nie będzie obecna cały wieczór – stwierdza T’Challa.

Książę kładzie rękę na jego dłoni i ściska lekko. Jest to dostatecznie czytelny sygnał.

***  
  
Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że jest uwodzony, ale T’Challa przysyła bukiet kwiatów do jego biura. Nie są to róże, ale coś pstrokatego, dynamicznego, co krzyczy siłą w ten egzotyczny sposób, który przyciąga jego uwagę. I nie umyka mu, że barwy w dużej mierze odzwierciedlają kolorystykę zbroi Iron Mana.

Docenia gest.

\- To jest miłe – stwierdza Pepper, kiedy patrzy na bukiet.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem kupić kwiaty w drodze powrotnej? – pyta. – Nigdy nie kupowałem kwiatów osobiście.

\- A uważasz, że powinieneś? Ze związkami jest tak, że robisz to co wydaje się naturalne dla ciebie – rzuca Pepper.

Nie pomaga mu to w niczym. Nie kupował nigdy kwiatów, ale nie wie czy chce nagle zacząć. Trochę wydaje mu się to tanie. Wyjęte prosto z filmu. T’Challa jednak nie jest tak bardzo obznajomiony z ich kulturą. Może gest mu się spodoba. Tony już uwielbia ten bukiet, bo wywołuje w nim wiele ciepłych emocji.

\- Zrobiłbym dla niego robota – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tony nie – jęczy Pepper.

\- Może wykreślę dla niego małą elektrownię wiatrową. On lubi swój kraj. A oni pewnie potrzebują prądu. Każdy lubi prąd – stwierdza.

\- Nie wiesz nawet czy mają prąd? Jak chcesz tam mieszkać? – pyta Pepper.

\- Żartuję w rasistowski sposób, ale tylko dlatego, że jego też to bawi. Będę musiał to uciąć, bo prasa mnie zeżre – dociera do niego. – Aczkolwiek on lubi ekoelektrownie. Nie mówię zatem nie.

\- Albo możesz kupić jednak kwiaty.

\- Mówiłaś, że kwiaty to zły pomysł!

\- Twierdziłeś, że nie kupowałeś kwiatów – przypomina mu.

Koniec końców ktoś robi mu zdjęcie jak ponad godzinę tkwi w małej kwiaciarni nieopodal siedziby firmy. Nie wie co mówi dostatecznie głośno to, co chce wyrazić, bo problemem jest głównie to, że nie wie co chce powiedzieć. Zjedli kolejną przyjemną kolację we dwójkę, poznając się odrobinę lepiej. Całowali się na kanapie, a potem T’Challa odszedł do swojego pokoju, zostawiając go trochę dyszącego i dość podnieconego.

I dostał kwiaty.

Chyba jest w związku. Jakby na domiar tego nie wychodził za mąż.

\- Nie, nie – jęczy, kiedy ktoś robi mu zdjęcie swoim telefonem. – Hej! Ty! Jak już musisz, to przynajmniej powiedz jakie kwiaty kupić – rzuca.

Dzieciak otwiera szeroko usta i wygląda na spanikowanego, jakby sądził, że Tony go zaraz pogoni. Zło się już jednak stało. Na pewno już reblogowano fotkę setki razy, a Shuri – o ile dalej serfuje w socialmediach, sprzedaje go właśnie bratu. Dlatego nienawidzi dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Jest pozbawiony prywatności i sekretów do tego stopnia.

\- Róże nie – wzdycha. – Chcę coś, co mówi, że bardzo kogoś lubię, ale jestem czystym chaosem – decyduje.

Kwiaciarka spogląda na niego wzrokiem, który mówi wyraźnie, że za mało jej płacą, żeby użerała się z takimi idiotami jak on. Tymczasem dzieciak – kompletnie bezużyteczny konfident – odchodzi bez pożegnania, a sądził, że coś ich połączyło.

\- Poważnie jestem w potrzebie. Jeśli chcesz, mogę błagać. Zapłacę za studia twoich dzieci – rzuca.

\- Słyszę to za każdym razem, kiedy jeden z was dupków coś przeskrobie. Nie mam dzieci – syczy do niego kobieta, ale zaczyna wybierać kwiaty z kubłów z wodą.

W międzyczasie Shuri wysyła mu zdjęcie swojej szczerzącej się twarzy. Odsyła jej wyciągnięty środkowy palec, ponieważ tak się teraz komunikuje młodzież.

Wraca do domu z bukietem, który jest dość przerażająco skomplikowany. Warstwy kwiatów wylewają się z siebie. Zielone liście wyzierają z przypadkowych miejsc. To bardzo w jego stylu.

T’Challa mruga, przyjmując od niego kwiaty i unosi brew naprawdę wysoko.

\- Nie znam się – zaczyna pospiesznie. – A twoja siostra jest mało pomocna. Również przyłapano mnie, więc jutro to będzie tematem numer jeden. Lepiej, żebyś był wdzięczny za kwiaty, bo więcej tego nie zrobię. Kobieta w kwiaciarni była przerażająca i chciała mnie wykopać, jakbym obrażał ją samą swoją głupią gębą.

Shuri rechocze.

\- Dziękuję za kwiaty – mówi T’Challa ostrożnie, jakby nie wiedział kompletnie co zrobić, a jego nawiedza okropne podejrzenie.

Shuri rechocze tylko głośniej.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że wysłałeś mi kwiaty do biura – błaga.

\- Wysłałem kwiaty do twojego biura – mówi spokojnie T’Challa.

\- Ach, czyli tylko nie spodziewałeś się tej katastrofy w zamian – cieszy się. – Spoko, z tym sobie poradzę.

T’Challa oddaje kwiaty Shuri, która nadal dusi się ze śmiechu. Zamorduje Pepper za niepowstrzymanie go. Nie wie dlaczego w ogóle nadal są przyjaciółmi. Niespecjalnie miał do czynienia z całym randkowaniem czy też gestami; miłymi, które miałyby prowadzić do tego, żeby zostać jakoś dłużej razem. Nie ma nawet pojęcia jak to nazwać. T’Challa nie zdobywa go, bo już zgodził się na ślub. Widział w tym sens. I jak powiedziała Pepper – na dobrą sprawę niczego nie tracił. Nawet jeśli coś stałoby się potem, małżeństwo to nie najgorszy numer, który wykręcił w życiu.

T’Challa całuje go w czoło, co jest niespodziewane. I jedocześnie dociera do niego, że po prostu księciu tak jest łatwiej zamiast schylać się do jego ust, co powinien uznać za obraźliwe. Musi kupić wyższe buty i zainwestować w długie nogawki spodni, które ukryją tę sztuczkę. Obejmuje dłonią kark T’Challi, zmuszając go jednak do pochylenia się, bo ktoś zrobił mu zdjęcie w kwiaciarni, więc powinien coś z tego mieć.

\- Bleh – mówi Shuri za jego plecami.

\- Zamknij oczy i nie gap się – rzuca nie odwracając się nawet. – Nie masz niczego lepszego do zrobienia?

\- Wymyślam romantyczną historię o tym jak się poznaliście. Myślę o jakiejś nieistniejącej konferencji. Potem wrzucę coś o tym, że byłam twoją ogromną fanką, żeby jakoś podłechtać twoje ego. Potem wrzucę coś o tym, że ty byłeś moim wielkim fanem, bo też mam ego – wymienia Shuri.

Teraz się odwraca i wie, że gapią się na nią obaj. Shuri uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a potem coś przebiega po jej twarzy. I po prostu wie, że T’Challa już z nią rozmawiał, a on nie jest gotowy na żadne reperkusje, ponieważ to był długi stresujący dzień. Shuri zaskakuje go, kiedy podchodzi do niego i obejmuje go mocno, jakby chciała go pocieszyć, co zupełnie nie ma sensu.

\- Wakanda to dziwny kraj – wyrywa mu się.

\- Mówisz tak, bo nie wiesz jak dziwni jesteście wy – prycha Shuri.

\- Jesteśmy totalnie normalni – odpowiada.

\- Tak? Ile kaw wypiłeś? – pyta Shuri, jakby znała go na wylot.

I może jest trochę pobudzony bardziej niż zwykle, ale to był długi dzień. Miał cztery spotkania i cały stos dokumentów, które musiał przejrzeć i nie zasnąć. Chciał jeszcze zejść do warsztatu, bo wie, że jest fatalnym gospodarzem. A te plany ekoelektrowni Shuri same się nie poprawią. Doba ma tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a on nie żartował podczas rozmowy z Rossem. Miał spotkania zaaranżowane lata do przodu.

Shuri w końcu przestaje go obejmować. Jakoś łatwiej mu się oddycha i nie chce o tym myśleć.

***  
  
Pepper przejmuje jego spotkania. Ma ochotę już przedstawić ją jako nowego prezesa Zarządu, bo potrzebuje czasu. Fizycznie konieczne mu są wolne minuty dnia, żeby powtrącać spotkania z ludźmi, których musi wybadać. Oraz ONZ. Idzie na spotkanie ONZ jako osoba towarzysząca i to najbardziej surrealistyczne wydarzenie w jego życiu. Na jego plakietce tymczasowego gościa jest godło Wakandy, a w aktach notatka, że przebywa na terenie placówki jako członek dyplomatycznego korpusu afrykańskiego kraju, w którym nigdy nie był.

Agent Ross marszczy brwi na jego widok.

T’Challa przepuszcza go w drzwiach jak na dżentelmena przystało. Kolejny czarny garnitur. Ciemna grafitowa koszula. Naszyjnik zamiast krawata, ale jego strój nie pozostawia najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego jakie stanowisko zajmuje.

Aktówka zaczyna ciążyć mu w dłoniach, bo zapakował swoje trzy kalendarze oraz notebook, w którym Pepper notowała szczegóły jego spotkań. Zabrał też plany swoich wynalazków, które były wykorzystywane przez wojsko amerykańskie. Nie ma sensu udawać, że nie wie o śledztwie. Równie dobrze mogą wyłożyć kawę na ławę.

\- Jego Królewska Mość, panie Stark – rzuca Ross na ich widok.

\- Mój ulubiony agent – mówi radośnie. – Prawie mój ulubiony. Znasz Coulsona? To jest mój ulubiony agent.

\- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że wszyscy agenci nie znają się wzajemnie – informuje go Ross chłodno.

\- Niedopatrzenie – kpi.

\- Witam agencie Ross. Niestety musimy zająć miejsca, ale z przyjemnością później z panem porozmawiamy. I dopytamy jak śledztwo - rzuca T'Challa.

Ross krzywi się, nie ukrywając nawet swojego niezadowolenia. W zasadzie Tony zaczyna go lubić za samą szczerość. Wie, że poruszają się na granicy, ale przynajmniej agent nie ukrywa, że tego nie widzi. I chyba trochę to oznacza, że niechętnie znajduje się po ich stronie.

T’Challa wita się z pozostałymi krótkimi skinięciami głowy. Tony rozpoznaje niektóre twarze. Widywał kilka osób na mieście. Czasami w towarzystwie senatorów, innym razem biznesmenów. Raz czy dwa był na imprezie w Białym Domu, ale nigdy do końca tam nie pasował, nawet w latach, kiedy produkował broń dostarczaną ich wojsku i był pupilkiem generałów najwyższego szczebla.

Dociera do niego, że ma do czynienia z faktyczną polityką.

Słyszy szepty, kiedy zajmuje krzesło tuż obok T’Challi. Wakanda jest członkiem faktycznej Rady, bo znajdują się w najbliższym kręgu. Tak bardzo nie jest w temacie, że robi mu się odrobinę głupio, bo zakładał, że T’Chaka występował na spotkaniach z wolnej stopy. A T’Challa tymczasem faktycznie bierze udział w zebraniach, decydując o polityce i problemach Afryki przez kolejne dwa lata, bo chyba dopiero co wybrano członków.

Stara się nie wychylać, ale słucha z zaciekawieniem, kiedy kolejne osoby referują postępy w prowadzonych pracach na rzecz klimatu oraz problemów swoich kontynentów. Jest sporo konfliktów na świecie, więc przechodzą geograficznie od Stanów na wschód. Nie zasypia, ale też nie notuje. Co chwilę czuje na sobie cudzy wzrok i wie, że pewnie nie obędzie się bez pytań. Ma ochotę zrobić sobie selfie tylko po to, żeby zdenerwować dwie prukwy siedzące tuż za nim i szepczące po francusku, że nie powinien w ogóle się tutaj znajdować. Jakby był tępym Amerykaninem znającym tylko swój język.

T’Challa podnosi się ze swojego miejsca, zachowując porządek obrad, bo czas na Afrykę. Nie może nie być pod wrażeniem jego opanowania, kiedy książę staje przed pulpitem bez notatek, bez przygotowanego wystąpienia, a jednak pewny siebie.

\- Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych… - zaczyna T’Challa. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nadzwyczajne spotkanie zwołano ze względu na bezprecedensową sytuację. Agent Ross zapewnił mnie, że śledztwo zostanie przeprowadzone rzetelnie i skutecznie za co jestem ogromnie wdzięczny. Rozmawialiśmy z przewodniczącym Rady i zgodził się ze mną, że mogę zająć miejsce mojego ojca jako przedstawiciel Wakandy. Postaram się wypełnić jego wolę i godnie reprezentować mój kraj.

\- Jego Królewska Mość wybrał dość ciekawą osobę jako swojego… - zaczyna ktoś do swojego mikrofonu.

T’Challa odwraca się w stronę mówcy i Tony próbuje znaleźć faceta wzrokiem, ale nie namierza go. To z pewnością robota Francuzów. Jest o tym przekonany.

\- Pan Stark jest tutaj z mojego ramienia – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Amerykanin – zaznacza ktoś.

Boliwia. Nie lubią ich.

\- Konsultant – uściśla T’Challa.

Szmer, który przechodzi przez pomieszczenie nie jest przyjemny. Nie mogą podważyć jednak jego kwalifikacji.

\- Nie mamy powodu, aby kwestionować obecności pana Starka podczas tego spotkania. Pan Stark jest akredytowany jako członek wakandyjskiej placówki. Czy występuje jako doradca czy prywatny przyjaciel księcia, nie ma to dla nas znaczenia – odzywa się starszy facet o ciemnej cerze.

Z pewnością ktoś z Azji Mniejszej. I pewnie go nie lubi, ale Afryka jest bliżej niż Francja, więc musi trzymać sztamę z Wakandą. Polityka jest jednak prosta.

\- Proszę kontynuować – rzuca przedstawiciel Azji Mniejszej.

T’Challa nie rozluźnia się nawet na chwilę, kiedy opowiada o rosnącym problemie handlu ludźmi oraz suszą, która trwa od kilku lat i zmusza ludzi do wędrówek, które są równie niebezpieczne jak brak wody. Afryka walczy. Wiele krajów zamknęło swoje granice w obawie, że przemieszczające się masy ludzkie przyniosą z sobą choroby i biedę. I zużyją już i tak nikłe zasoby wody.

T’Challa zdaje swój raport spokojnym tonem człowieka, który wie o czym mówi. Nie podaje gotowych rozwiązań, ale wygląda na to, że chyba ma kilka w zanadrzu. Tony nie widzi jednak cudownej kolorowej prezentacji ani pustych obietnic, że Wakanda zbawi świat, jeśli dostanie finansowanie. I ostatnie jego wątpliwości zostają rozwiane.

Shuri i jej ekoelektrownia ma o wiele większy sens.

Otwiera się dyskusja, w której nie bierze udziału, ponieważ nie jest członkiem żadnego rządu. To też nie jedna z tych rozmów, w której potrzeba jego ekspertyzy. ONZ zastanawia się nad przesunięciem środków w tę część globu oraz szerszej pomocy humanitarnej. Już teraz widzi, że nie przyniesie to efektu i chyba T’Challa jest tego samego zdania, bo wydaje się nieporuszony.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – pyta, kiedy książę siada koło niego.

\- Musimy zacząć dawać ludziom wędki, a nie ryby – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Nie wiem czy to tłumaczenie prosto z wakandyjskiego, ale akurat rozumiem i jestem tego samego zdania – przyznaje.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

Wychodzą jakąś godzinę później ramię w ramię Nie przeciska się przez tłum, ale też niespecjalnie zwalnia. Agent Ross wydaje się czekać na nich na końcu korytarza. I nie może się doczekać tej rozmowy. Dłoń T’Challi spoczywa na dole jego pleców, kiedy zdążają w stronę agenta. Przeważnie to on dotyka ludzi z tą delikatnością, prowadząc ich i to przyjemna zamiana sytuacji. T’Challa pozwalał się kierować w wybrane przez niego miejsca, kiedy oglądali tamtą fatalną wystawę. Naprawdę dobrze idzie im w duecie.

Ross otwiera przed nimi drzwi, przepuszczając ich przodem. I Tony był przesłuchiwany wielokrotnie, ale nigdy nie trafił do równie uroczej sali konferencyjnej. Kilka osób już znajdowało się w środku, włącznie z kolesiem z Azji Mniejszej, który grał w ich drużynie politycznie, co w jego języku znaczyło akurat tyle, że nie zamierzał mu wyciąć żadnego numeru podczas tej rozmowy. Aczkolwiek mieli patrzeć sobie na ręce.

\- Panie Stark, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię członów Rady Bezpieczeństwa, którzy trzymają pieczę nad śledztwem – rzuca agent Ross. – Pan Alim Haddad, Arabia Saudyjska. Pani Maria La Paz, Boliwia. Księcia T’Challę już pan zna. Anthony Stark, prezes Stark Industries, aktualnie osoba w kręgu zainteresowanych w sprawie śledztwa dotyczącego udanego zamachu na króla Wakandy T’Chakę – mówi oficjalnie.

Tony ściska podane dłonie i rozkłada swoją teczkę. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że T’Challa siada tuż obok niego, niczym jego prawnik. Agent Ross ma swoją stertę dokumentów oraz zdjęcia, które przedstawiają części bomby.

\- Pan Stark zgodził się z nami dzisiaj porozmawiać…

\- Raczej nalegał na rozmowę – wtrąca La Paz.

\- Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym wcześniej skończymy. Poza tym wtedy będziemy mogli skupić się na szukaniu faktycznego mordercy – mówi, bo nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę. – Macie fragmenty urządzenia, które osobiście zaprojektowałem dla amerykańskiej armii kilka lat temu. Przejrzałem moje konta i nie ma żadnych podejrzanych operacji. Nie mam interesów w tej części Afryki – rzuca jednym tchem.

T’Challa kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, zmuszając go do tego, żeby usiadł na swoim miejscu.

\- Odpowiadasz na niezadanie pytania – wzdycha książę. – Tony, pan Stark, jeśli wolicie, chce powiedzieć, że marnujemy czas i zgadzam się z nim. Wiem, że śledztwo musi iść swoich torem, zatem proszę agencie Ross o zadanie pytań, których pan nie wysłał dotąd do żadnego z nas.

Nie uspokaja go to. La Paz wydaje się nie być pod wrażeniem jego paplania. I nie ma za bardzo jak na nią nacisnąć, bo nie zna jej słabych punktów. Wytrąca go to trochę z równowagi.

\- Co robił pan w dniu zamachu? – pyta agent Ross krótko.

Musi otworzyć jeden ze swoich kalendarzy. Na jego szczęście faktycznie miał kilka spotkań w firmie. Monitoring potwierdzi, że nie ruszał się z firmy. Wydaje mu się, że Pepper była obecna podczas jednej z rozmów, bo też wiele ułatwi, bo nie będzie musiał ściągać koreańskiego biznesmena na spotkanie z komisją śledczą ONZ.

\- Wspomniał pan, że urządzenie… bomba, została osobiście zaprojektowana przez pana – rzuca Ross po chwili.

\- Jestem licencjonowanym geniuszem. Większość skomplikowanych narzędzi zniszczenia to moje osobiste i prywatne dzieło – przyznaje cierpko.

\- Jednak nie podłożył go pan ani nie zlecił tego – rzuca Ross.

\- Żartujesz? – prycha. – Nie. I nie.

\- Żadnych powiązań z Wakandyjskim Ruchem Oporu? – pyta Ross.

\- Z czym? – wyrywa mu się i spogląda na T’Challę, który wydaje się ubawiony.

\- Wakandyjski Ruch Oporu – powtarza Ross. – Ulisses Klaue? To nazwisko coś panu mówi? – pyta agent.

Robi zmieszaną minę, bo gubi się trochę. T’Challa jednak sztywnieje i wbija palce w jego kolano. Agent pokazuje mu zdjęcia faceta, którego w życiu nie widział. Nawet po twarzy widzi, że to jakiegoś rodzaju handlarz. Bronią. Narkotykami. Ma ten wyraz twarzy cwaniaka, który wiele wie i wiele może załatwić. I tyle blizn na twarzy, że z pewnością sporo w życiu przeszedł.

\- Skąd to powiązanie? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

\- Wypłynęło podczas rozmów – odpowiada agent Ross, ale nie wdaje się w szczegóły.

T’Challa też nie pyta ponownie, co go dziwi.

\- Nie znam faceta – przyznaje.

\- Był w posiadaniu broni z logo pana firmy jeszcze nie tak dawno – rzuca Ross.

To go akurat dziwi. Sądził, że wyśledził i zniszczył wszystko, co terroryści dostali w ręce. A jednak wciąż miał wiele pracy przed sobą. JARVIS miał przed sobą sporo pracy tej nocy. Chciał tych informacji o Klaue i o ile Ross trzymał je na jakimś serwerze, zamierzał się do nich dobrać, ONZ czy nie.

\- Stark Industries nie sprzedawało broni poza zakontraktowanymi umowami – mówi.

\- Prócz tego, że jednak to nie do końca prawda – stwierdza Ross.

\- Obadiah Stane został obciążony i skazany – przypomina mu.

\- I nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów przeciwko panu – zauważa Ross.

\- Sam go wydałem – odpowiada.

\- Tak, ale pana ochroniarz go zabił, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go przesłuchać.

\- Próbował zabić moją asystentkę. Wspominałem agenta Coulsona? On z nią wtedy był. Miała pendrive z danymi ujawniającymi, że Stane zlecił zamach na moje życie. Najwięcej broni za plecami Stanów Zjednoczonych sprzedał, kiedy ja znajdowałem się w gościnie u terrorystów – przypomina.

Ross z pewnością ma dostęp do tych danych.

\- Skąd pana odbił tajemniczy ochroniarz – wtrąca agent.

\- Przepraszam. Rozmawiamy o zamachu czy Iron Manie? – pyta wprost.

\- Badam zbiegi okoliczności – przyznaje agent Ross.

\- Nie usłyszałem pytania.

\- Na razie nie mam więcej pytań – rzuca agent i spogląda wymownie na pozostałą dwójkę.

Liczy, że facet z Arabii Saudyjskiej zagra czymś łatwym. Co do Boliwii nie jest przekonany. Za blisko Stanów, ewidentnie baba go nienawidzi. W sumie się jej nie dziwi. Stany Zjednoczone nie są aż tak wielbione jak każdy chciałby przypuszczać. Zbyt wiele wojska porozrzucanych po całym świecie. Za dużo bomb.

\- Ja mam jedno – wtrąca T’Challa. – Jak zaplanowałbyś zamach?

Zamiera i wie, że jego usta rozchylają się w szoku.

\- Przepraszam? – rzuca, bo chyba nie dosłyszał.

\- Jak zaplanowałbyś zamach? Widziałeś nagranie. Znasz rozłożenie osób w pomieszczeniu. Czy tak przebiegłaby, gdybyś to ty go zaplanował? – pyta T’Challa.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć… - urywa. – Przede wszystkim…

Patrzy na T’Challę, ale ten patrzy na niego tak, jakby liczył, że Tony faktycznie będzie kontynuował. Nie ma pojęcia do czego to prowadzi.

\- Przede wszystkim bomba jest ryzykowna – przyznaje. – Nie wiadomo kogo zabije. Strzela się nie bez powodu.

\- Czyli strzał – podsumowuje T’Challa.

\- I wykonany osobiście. Pieniądze nie kupują lojalności – rzuca. – A ja wierzę, że tajemnica nią pozostaje, jeśli znają ją dwie osoby, a jedna z nich pozostaje martwa.

Odchrząkuje, bo trochę mu dziwnie. Nikt też nie wie, że sam testował swoją broń. Nie był wybornym strzelcem, ale z jego technologią, byłby w stanie zabić bez problemu. Jeden raz stać się snajperem.

\- Bomba jest ryzykowna. Ktoś może ją znaleźć. Ktoś może wyjść z pomieszczenia – podejmuje.

Ross spogląda na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. I nie wierzy, że T’Challa właśnie udowadnia, że nie zabił jego ojca, bo użyłby pewniejszej metody. W końcu był perfekcjonistą.

\- Iron Man mógłby… - zaczyna La Paz.

\- Skierowałby na mnie jednoznaczne podejrzenia. Nikt nie ma technologii repulsorów. Nie zostanie odtworzona przez przynajmniej dwie dekady – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Bomba z moim nazwiskiem w logo to też trochę słabe.

\- Tak słabe, że łatwo pomyśleć, że to podwójny blef – przyznaje La Paz.

I jeśli spojrzeć na to z tej strony, możliwe, że ta teoria przeszłaby.

\- Tylko co miałbym robić w Wakandzie? – prycha.

\- A co pan robi, zaręczając się z księciem Wakandy tuż przed koronacją? – pyta agent Ross niespodziewanie.

Zerka na T’Challę, bo nie ma pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć. Nie ustalili jednej wersji wydarzeń, a nie może powiedzieć ludziom, że po prostu się dogadali i w ich świecie to ma sens. Nie potrafi tego nawet wyjaśnić jakoś jasno i klarownie bez żalenia się o tym z jakim bagażem żyje. A kiedy zaczyna się skarżyć, ludzie patrzą na niego jak ja idiotę, ponieważ jest geniuszem, miliarderem i połowa globu mu tego zazdrości.

\- Bardzo lubię mój wizerunek – rzuca.

Ross wydaje się mocno zaskoczony jego szczerością. Nie zamierza jednak kłamać, bo to nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Zresztą to może się obrócić przeciwko niemu, a chociaż nie spisują jego zeznań, z pewnością dojdzie do faktycznego przesłuchania, a nie koleżeńskiej rozmowy, którą przeprowadzają teraz.

\- Aktualnie ktoś próbuje podważyć coś, co buduję od lat. Nie jestem zainteresowany bronią. Fabryki mojej firmy przebranżowiły się. Zmieniliśmy linie produkcyjne, dostosowując je do produkcji tych części, które są potrzebne do wytwarzania naszych nowych produktów. Wracając do produkcji broni, musiałbym znowu przebudować linie produkcyjne, co byłoby możliwe i może nawet opłacalne, ale… - urywa podnosząc palec do góry. – Ale byłoby to w pewnym sensie przyznanie się do błędu. Zasugerowanie, że firma nie radzi sobie na rynku, co nie jest prawdą, ponieważ jesteśmy liderem. Liczba pojedyncza. Mamy monopol. Niezamierzony. Totalnie oparty na moim geniuszu – rzuca. – Jeśli nawet jednak nie bylibyśmy liderem, nie wyznaczalibyśmy trendów, przebudowując linie produkcyjne, jak mówię, cofnąłbym _Stark Industries_ o dekadę w tył. Przyznałbym, że zmiana profilu była błędem. A czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek widział mnie przyznającego się do jakiegokolwiek błędu? Wiecie jakie mam ego. Nie popełniam błędów swoją drogą, ale moje ego… - zawiesza głos sugestywnie.

Ross marszczy brwi, ale wydaje się wierzyć jego słowom. Nie jego musi przekonać. Jeśli pojawią się kolejne sfabrykowane dowody, śledztwo wykaże jego powiązania. Słowa temu nie zapobiegną.

\- Co Tony robi, zaręczając się ze mną tuż przed koronacją, to okazanie mi wsparcia, którego potrzebuję – wtrąca T’Challa nagle. – Traktowanie go jako podejrzanego, szkodzi jego firmie, ale szkodzi również śledztwu, co nie jest z kolei w moim interesie.

\- Książe rozumie, że musimy zbadać wszystkie tropy – rzuca Ross.

\- Oczywiście agencie Ross. Dlatego chcieliśmy wyjaśnić sprawę jak najwcześniej – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Ulisses Klaue jest znany księciu? – pyta agent Ross nagle.

\- Teraz przesłuchujemy mnie – mówi T’Challa i z pozoru to brzmi twierdząco, ale książę unosi brew, zawieszając głos tak, że Tony nie może nie być pod wrażeniem.

T’Challa radzi sobie o wiele lepiej niż zakładał w swoich najśmielszych snach. Wiedział, że facet był inteligentny, ale do pogrywania tak z politykami potrzebne było wyczucie.

\- To jedynie pytanie – zapewnia Ross.

T’Challa spogląda na zdjęcie przed sobą, które ukazuje cwaniaczka z tatuażami. We wzroku Klaue jest coś dzikiego i nieprzyjemnego. Tony mógłby się założyć, że facet był również najemnikiem.

\- Jest uznawany za zbrodniarza w Wakandzie. Dziesięć lat temu próbował nielegalnie przedostać się na teren kraju, a powstrzymany na granicy, zamordował wielu współplemieńców mojego przyjaciela, włącznie z jego rodzicami – wyjaśnia T’Challa chłodno.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteście zainteresowani jego zatrzymaniem i ekstradycją? – pyta Ross wprost.

\- Zatrzymaniem tak. Ekstradycją niekoniecznie – odpowiada T’Challa. – Jestem pewien, że wiele krajów również ma mu wiele do zarzucenia. Z moich informacji wynika, że zajmuje się handlem ludźmi i bronią. Gdyby zatrzymały go służby Wakandy, zostałby prawdopodobnie przekazany etiopskim władzom – wyjaśnia T’Challa.

Ross wydaje się zaskoczony, a Tony’emu przez myśl przechodzi, że kara śmierci w Wakandzie nie istnieje. Podobnie jak więzienia. Nie wiedzieliby zapewne co zrobić z kimś takim. Możliwe, że Wakanda wydalała osoby takie jak ta ze swojego terytorium, żeby nie tworzyć niebezpiecznych precedensów. Chociaż przyznanie, że wydaliby Klaue Etiopii kosztowało chyba T’Challę wiele, bo książę siedział spięty jak nigdy na krześle obok. Widział jak pracowały mięśnie jego szczęki ze swojego miejsca.

Jeśli ktokolwiek zagroziłby rodzicom Rhodesa albo Pepper, Iron Man wziąłby odwet. Nie ukrywałby tego nawet bardzo. Nie powstrzymałby go również nikt.

\- Etiopskim? – dziwi się La Paz.

\- Wymienialiśmy się z etiopskimi organami ścigania informacjami na temat Klaue, kiedy mieliśmy dowody na jego działalność w okolicy granic Wakandy – odpowiada T’Challa. – Mogę dowiedzieć się podczas jakiej rozmowy to nazwisko wypłynęło?

Ross zabiera zdjęcie, chowa je do teczki i zerka na dwójkę swoich towarzyszy. Nie bardzo rozumie dlaczego agent patrzy wprost na niego zaraz później, ale ma nieprzyjemne podejrzenia, że nie spodoba mu się, cokolwiek zaraz zostanie powiedziane.

\- Luźne powiązania z Howardem Starkiem, z okresu kiedy doszło do tego nieprzyjemnego incydentu, który udało się zatuszować – odpowiada agent Ross.

Tony nie może się nie spiąć. Udawanie, że nie wie o co chodzi nie wchodzi w grę, bo T’Challa go wprowadził i chociaż zna jedną stronę historii, jakoś nie sądzi, aby jego przyszły mąż go okłamał. Trochę cieszy się, że nie został zaskoczony tymi rewelacjami. Jednak zatajanie przed nim czegoś podobnego nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego.

Klaue musiał mieć około dwudziestu lat, kiedy próbował przeszmuglować coś przez granice Wakandy. I powiązanie z Sudanem wraca nieprzyjemnie.

\- Dlatego chcieliśmy zadać również pytanie o tę kwestię, ale skoro pan Stark twierdzi, że nie zna Ulissesa Klaue… - mówi Ross.

\- Zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy na oczy na tym zdjęciu. Nazwisko również nie jest mi znajome – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Mogę poprosić agenta Coulsona o przekazanie danych dotyczących działalności Stane’a w czasie, kiedy byłem przetrzymywany przez terrorystów, bo jeśli jakiekolwiek powiązanie istnieje, były partner biznesowy mojego ojca miałby największe szanse maczać w tym palce – przyznaje.

\- Agent Coulson? – upewnia się Ross i zapisuje sobie nazwisko.

\- Agent Agent Coulson – uściśla.

\- Ma na imię Agent? – dziwi się Ross.

\- Wszyscy macie na imię Agent – kpi.

Ross nie wydaje się rozbawiony. La Paz patrzy na niego wzrokiem pozbawionym humoru. Podejrzewa, że nadweręża ich gościnność. Trąca T’Challę w udo, bo naprawdę chce już iść. Nie przepada za niekontrolowaniem sytuacji, a właśnie w takiej się znajduje. Zawsze odpowiednio wybierał przeciwników i nie jest inaczej i tym razem. Potrzebuje jeszcze dobrej drużyny specjalistów od relacji z mediami i planu na kolejne kilka dni, który przygotowuje Pepper w obecnej chwili.

\- Rozumiem spotkanie za zakończone – mówi T’Challa, podnosząc się, kiedy on zamyka swoją aktówkę.

\- Muszę się tego od ciebie nauczyć – przyznaje.

La Paz spogląda na niego zaskoczona, a potem dociera do niej o czym mówi. Jest coś takiego w głosie T’Challi, że podąża zanim zdaje sobie sprawę co w ogóle robi. To równie niebezpieczne, co ujmujące. I nie chce znowu lecieć do Pepper, żeby odbyć jakąś żenującą rozmowę na ten temat, ale T’Challa faktycznie mu się podoba.

Czuje jego dłoń na swoich plecach, kiedy opuszczają siedzibę ONZ.

***  
  


Rozpina guzik marynarki w samochodzie, starając się jakoś odprężyć, ale spędził cały dzień na spotkaniach, które nie dotyczą jego dziedziny i przypomina mu to nudną konferencję w Szwajcarii jakieś piętnaście lat wcześniej, którą uratował tylko trójkąt z dwoma blondynkami, które miały nogi tak długie, że cieszy się, że nie musieli pozować wspólnie do zdjęć, bo pewnie kończyłyby mu się w okolicy klatki piersiowej.

Oczywiście nie powie tego T’Challi. Ma jakieś zasady i granice. I dziwi to nawet jego. Nie wie co jest takiego w tym facecie, że się faktycznie stara, żeby T’Challa nie myślał o nim jak o popapranym efekcie kiepskiego dzieciństwa. Przy Pepper nigdy nie krępował się opowiadać o swoich podbojach czy nawet obrzydliwych szczegółach, które tak naprawdę jej nie bawiły. A tymczasem milczy i stara się jakoś opanować. I po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawia się czy to nie kwestia królewskiej krwi, że jest w T’Challi pewnego rodzaju godność, której nie można podrobić.

Książę nie musi wyrzucać z siebie setki słów, żeby przekonać do siebie ludzi czy ich sobie podporządkować. On jest tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do walki o swoje, że rusza z pozycji ataku za każdym razem, kiedy otwiera usta.

Przy T’Challi wycisza się i czeka. I dociera to do niego dopiero teraz, kiedy jadą samochodem i obaj milczą; komfortowo i bez napięcia. Nie czuje też tej ogarniającej potrzeby rozpoczęcia dialogu, która przeważnie go prześladuje w takich sytuacjach.

\- Czy panna Potts zorganizuje dla nas konferencję prasową? Chciałbyś ogłosić nasze zaręczyny jeszcze w tym tygodniu? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

I sygnał dla niego jest jasny. ONZ i ich ślub to dwie kompletnie oddzielne kwestie. Niezależne od siebie. I trochę go to uspokaja. Śledztwo i swoje małżeństwo będą omawiali na całkiem dwóch odrębnych płaszczyznach.

\- Czy to nie będzie nagłe? – pyta wprost.

\- Raczej nikt nie założy, że któryś z nas wpakował się w kłopoty i stąd pośpiech – rzuca T’Challa i dopiero kiedy dostrzega, że kącik jego ust delikatnie drga, dociera do niego sens jego słów.

Nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Podobno wyznaczono milion nagrody dla pierwszego faceta, który donosi i urodzi dziecko – mówi.

T’Challa przewraca oczami.

Ma na końcu języka, że nawet ze sobą nie spali, więc raczej są bezpieczni, ale słowa zamierają mu w ustach. Siedzi ze swoim przyszłym mężem w samochodzie i dociera to do niego nagle z przerażającą klarownością. Ross oraz przedstawicielem ONZ wiedzą o nich. Z pewnością również wszyscy politycy w Stanach, a po konferencji cały cholerny świat. Nagle nie wie jak to się w ogóle stało.

\- Skąd wiedzą o zaręczynach? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Shuri i tweeter – wzdycha przeciągle T’Challa. – Ostrzegałem, że wasz styl bycia jest zaraźliwy.

\- Amerykański luz to nie choroba – rzuca.

\- Ciekawe czy powiesz to samo, kiedy podzieli się twoim zdjęciem z garażu, kiedy jesteś umazany po łokcie w smarze – prycha T’Challa.

\- Próbowała ci zrobić zdjęcie, kiedy medytujesz – odgaduje bez trudu.

\- Zabrałem jej telefon, a było za późno dla plotek, które już puściła w obieg – przyznaje T’Challa. – A ostrzegała. Nie wziąłem jej na poważnie.

\- Wiesz, trochę namiesza, ale to może się przydać. Znamy się naprawdę krótko – mówi.

\- Pytaj – rzuca T’Challa, zresztą nie pierwszy raz.

Tony ma jednak pustkę w głowie. Tego się tak nie robi. Rozmawiali podczas kolacji i to było idealne. Spędzali razem wieczory. Mieli za sobą wspólne spotkanie w ONZ, które z pewnością też omówią. Zna opinie T’Challi oraz sposób jego myślenia. Jest tak zafascynowany krajem, w którym nigdy nie był, że to aż niezdrowe. Nadal szuka oznak nieprawidłowości, ale Shuri jest jak chodzące potwierdzenie ewolucyjnej logiki przetrwania. Chlubi się tym, że bardzo dobrze czyta ludzi i chociaż miał początkowe problemy z T’Challą, książę jednak wiele nie różni się od standardowego mężczyzny u władzy. Po prostu zgubił go fakt, że kiedy rozmawiali o honorze T’Challa faktycznie uznawał to za wartość. W jego kulturze zanikały podobne cechy na rzecz wszystkiego tego, co można było kupić.

Wartości stawały się niepraktyczne.

\- Masz ochotę na kolację? – pyta.

\- Masz na myśli coś oficjalnego czy kolejne wyjście?

\- Mam na myśli zamówienie czegoś i zamknięcie się w jednym z niższych pięter, udając, że wyszliśmy, żeby Shuri nie zamęczyła nas irytującymi pytaniami, na które nie chcemy odpowiadać – przyznaje bez cienia żenady w głosie.

Młoda stała się nie do zniesienia, kiedy dotarło do niej, że naprawdę wspominanie o ślubie czy randkach z T’Challą doprowadzało go do rozstroju nerwowego. Nie chciał powiedzieć niczego niestosownego, bo w końcu miał do czynienia z piętnastolatką. Ta różnica wieku między nimi wracała w takich chwilach. Z drugiej jednak strony robił doktorat kiedy był jej równolatkiem. Nie potrafił znaleźć jakieś zdrowego balansu.

\- Czyli zachowamy się jak dorośli – kpi T’Challa.

\- Zjemy z nią śniadanie – obiecuje.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Tony uwielbia Shuri, ale dziewczyna jest tak samo intensywna jak on. Nie jest w stanie z nią egzystować przez cały czas, współdzieląc każdą przestrzeń. Kiedy zaczynają sobie dogryzać albo się kłócić, dochodzi do jakiejś dziwne spirali, w której zatracają się oboje. Nie chce przez przypadek stworzyć armii robotów, która zaatakuje Nowy Jork, bo nie ma na razie czasu na szybkie ratowanie świata.

\- Ulisses Klaue – podejmuje po chwili.

\- Napiętnowano go, kiedy pierwszy raz był w Wakandzie – mówi T’Challa.

\- Co masz na myśli? – pyta i chyba nie chce wiedzieć.

\- Ostrzeżenie. Starszyzna uznała, że to dobry pomysł. Napiętnowano go jako złodzieja. Wypalono mu piętno – uściśla T’Challa.

\- Mówiłeś, że…

\- To było ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat temu. Czy chcę wiedzieć co CIA obecnie robi w tym więzieniach, których nie ma na żadnej mapie? – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Był nieprzytomny, kiedy to zrobiono. Wyrzucono go z Wakandy. Kiedy następnym razem pojawił się w granicach, wysadził kilka domów w wiosce Plemienia Strażników.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że chcecie go pojmać – wdycha Tony. – Ross wydaje się równie zainteresowany. Podejrzewam, że brak systemu więziennego rozwiązuje kwestię sądu i tak dalej…

\- Nie mamy więzień – przyznaje T’Challa ostrożnie. – Największą porażką mojego ojca był Ulisses Klaue – mówi nagle. – Wielu jego przyjaciół zginęło podczas tamtego zamachu. I dobrze pamiętam, że użyto bomb.

Nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Podobne konstrukcje? – pyta słabo i bardzo nie chce usłyszeć, że Stane sprzedał jednak coś na boku komuś takiemu jak Klaue.

\- Nie. Nic wiążącego twoją firmę z nim wtedy – odpowiada spokojnie T’Challa.

\- A jednak Howard znał tego człowieka – mówi, bo nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z tą informacją.

Klaue mógł być równie dobrze pośrednikiem pomiędzy jego ojcem a Sudanem. Nie miał w ogóle danych z tamtego okresu. A Stanie nie żył. Nawet gdyby Obadiah nie zginął kilka lat wcześniej, nie mógłby mu w pełni zaufać.

\- Klaue zmienił się – rzuca T’Challa. – I agent Ross nie powiedział nam o jednym. Klaue pracuje jedynie na zlecenie. Jeśli jego nazwisko się pojawiło, ktoś go wynajął i dobre go opłacił. Bardzo dobrze. Klaue wie, że ekstradycja do rąk etiopskiego rządu to nie jest najgorsze co może go czekać, jeśli dostanie się w ręce naszych służb.

Zamiera, bo nie wie za bardzo jak ma to rozumieć.

\- Zabił wielu. Mój przyjaciel jest wodzem plemienia Strażników. Poprzysiągł zemstę – przyznaje cierpko T’Challa.

\- Jeśli zabije go na amerykańskiej ziemi…

\- Nie wiemy nawet gdzie jest Klaue. Próbujemy go wyśledzić od dekady – informuje go T’Challa i marszczy brwi tylko bardziej. – Myślę, że Klaue byłby zdolny do podłożenia bomby, aby zabić mojego ojca – mówi nagle.

\- Mamy podejrzanego – stwierdza.

\- Mamy najemnika, którego ktoś mógł opłacić – odpowiada T’Challa.

***  
  
Stara się znaleźć jak najwięcej informacji o Ulissesie Klaue, ale nikt nie ma niczego przydatnego. Wbija nawet na serwer sudańskiego wywiadu, bo mają tak marne zabezpieczenia, że to po prostu musiało się wydarzyć. Znajduje jakieś wzmianki o zamieszaniu ze Stark Industries i tym, że potem śledzono jego ojca, co jest dość niepokojące, ale jednocześnie oznacza, że Howard znalazł się po dobrej stronie tego konfliktu. Nie jest też zaskoczony, że ojciec zerwał kontakty handlowe na kilka dekad.

Shuri bawi się z DUM-Em w najlepsze, ucząc go nowych sztuczek, ale przynajmniej nie zmienia jego oprogramowania, bo uzgodnili już, że to jego niepełnosprawne dziecko. Kocha DUM-Ego takim jakim jest, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że od czasu do czasu wypluwa kawę z olejem albo zostaje pokryty zawartością gaśnicy.

\- Wychodzimy z T’Challą na kolację – mówi, nie zwracając nawet na Shuri uwagi.

Prawie spada z krzesła, kiedy czuje jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Włamałeś się na serwery wywiadu Sudanu? – dziwi się dziewczyna.

\- Uhm. Nie – kłamie i słabo mu to wychodzi.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? Słabo programuję – przyznaje Shuri.

\- Nie można być dobrym we wszystkim – odpowiada.

\- Ty hakujesz. Ja na pewno też dam radę – prycha dziewczyna.

Powinien uznać to za obraźliwe, bo jednak jest geniuszem z dwudziestoletnim stażem ponad jej pobyt na tej planecie, ale tak mu przypomina siebie, że to go prawie rozrzewnia. Nadal nie powinien jej uczyć hakowania, ponieważ po pierwsze Shuri nie ma doświadczenia, więc pewnie zrobi coś głupiego i będzie miał CIA na głowie, bo jest właścicielem tego adresu IP, a po drugie T’Challa go zamorduje.

\- Masz immunitet dyplomatyczny, prawda? – upewnia się.

Shuri uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, radośnie, jakby wiedziała, że właśnie kombinował na jej korzyść.

\- A po co mojej siostrze potrzebny byłby immunitet dyplomatyczny? – pyta T’Challa, pojawiając się w laboratorium bez zapowiedzi.

Kiedy się odwraca, książę stoi z zaplecionymi dłońmi, czekając na wyjaśnienia, a on nie ma dobrej wymówki.

\- Zniżka w Disneylandzie – kłamie Shuri.

T’Challa ignoruje go jednak, przyglądając się bardziej danym na monitorze.

\- JARVIS, zapisz i zamknij – prosi.

\- Za późno – mówi T’Challa.

Nie dodaje jednak ani słowa na temat włamywania się na serwery wywiadu Sudanu. Kto w ogóle trzyma dane wrażliwe otwarte na ataki tego typu? Sami się prosili o jego odwiedziny.

\- Robi się późno – rzuca T’Challa nagle i przez chwile nie wie o czym rozmawiają. – Jeśli chcemy zdążyć na kolację…

\- Jasne, zbieram się – zapewnia go, podnosząc się fotela.

\- Oboje przodem. Chcę widzieć jak wychodzicie z laboratorium – mówi T’Challa, czekając na nich.

Obserwuje ich tak, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. I Tony to naprawdę zły wpływ. Powinien wziąć się w garść, ale potrzebował nawet tych strzępków informacji, które udało mu się zdobyć. A Shuri w końcu miała sama dojść do tego, że system komputerowy i sieć stały na mocnym logicznym podłożu. Może oszczędzał tylko im zamieszania, które miało przyjść wraz z pierwszymi błędami, które mogła popełnić jako amatorka. Nauczyłby jej wszystkiego, co sam wiedział i uniknęliby powoływania się na immunitet dyplomatyczny i posądzenia o szpiegostwo.

Shuri pokazuje bratu język zanim wybiega schodami na piętro.

Dopiero w sypialni dociera do niego, że będzie musiał z powrotem założyć garnitur, chociaż nawet nie wychodzi z Wieży. Przynajmniej odpuszcza sobie krawat. W zasadzie to całkiem normalna randka, więc poprawia włosy i skrapia się wodą kolońską. Ochota, żeby zadzwonić do Pepper i spytać co wyprawiał, wraca, ale powstrzymuje się, ponieważ Potts w końcu przestanie odbierać od niego telefony. Albo zmusi go do terapii, a nie wie co jest w tym gorszego.

T’Challa prezentuje się równie czarująco, co oficjalnie, kiedy spotykają się w salonie.

\- Miłego wieczoru i nie wracajcie za późno – rzuca Shuri z kanapy. - Chcę się nad wami jeszcze poznęcać – przyznaje.

\- Punkty za szczerość. Odwdzięczę się, kiedy przyprowadzisz kogoś do domu – obiecuje jej.

Shuri spogląda na niego tak, jakby dopiero co do niej dotarło, że faktycznie nadejdzie taka chwila. Widzi wahanie w jej oczach, które sprawia mu całkiem sporą satysfakcję.

\- Albo możemy wszyscy zachować się jak dorośli – wtrąca T’Challa.

\- I gdzie w tym zabawa? – pyta.

Shuri waha się tylko bardziej. I nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy wchodzą do windy. Macha jej na pożegnanie. Nie jadą daleko. Zaledwie dwa piętra poniżej, gdzie znajdują się puste, ale przygotowane apartamenty dla jego przyjaciół, gdyby ci chcieli przenieść się do Wieży na stałe. Rhodey preferuje jednak jego gościnne pokoje, a Pepper uwielbia swój dom i dystans, który dzieli ich po pracy.

T’Challa rozpina guziki mankietów swojej szarej koszuli, kiedy tylko rozsiadają się na kanapie. Ma naprawdę spore dłonie, co Tony zauważa dopiero teraz. Nazwałby go masywnym, ale jednocześnie jest w nim coś delikatnego i pokojowego. Nie zna nikogo bardziej opanowanego niż T’Challa. Wszystkie wydaje się zwalniać, a nawet zatrzymywać w jego obecności.

Zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni. Albo ma urojenia.

\- Wolę cię bez krawatów – rzuca T’Challa, podwijając swoje rękawy.

Tony dotyka swojego rozpiętego kołnierzyka, czując się trochę nagim. I ta myśl jest śmieszna, bo na sobie koszulę i marynarkę. Jest jednak obserwowany i T’Challa nie krępuje się wypowiadać na głos uwag na temat jego wyglądu, które są zarazem nic nie znaczące, a jednak uderzające. Jest przyzwyczajony do niesubtelnych tekstów i bezczelnego podrywu.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że faktycznie udajemy, że wyszliśmy, żeby uciec przed Shuri – wdycha T’Challa nagle.

\- Mam zły wpływ na każdego – żartuje.

\- Nie zaprzeczam. Jest w tobie coś prowokującego – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Czy ja księcia irytuję? – kpi.

\- Raczej podżegasz – poprawia go T’Challa. – Albo to kwestia waszego kraju, że naciskacie tak, że ktoś chce odpowiedzieć tym samym.

\- Witamy w Ameryce – odpowiada.

\- Wciąż to powtarzasz, a myślałem, że to kraj, gdzie spełniają się marzenia.

\- To kraj, w którym spełniają się marzenia oraz koszmary. Zależy jak na to spojrzysz. I każdy cię tutaj popchnie przynajmniej raz, żeby zobaczyć co zrobisz, kiedy zostaniesz popchnięty – tłumaczy, chociaż to naprawdę nieprzyjemne.

\- Nie radzę sobie z byciem szturchanym – wzdycha T’Challa tak, jakby był już tym zmęczony.

I może faktycznie jest. Dzisiejsze spotkanie było wyczerpujące nerwowo dla niego. Obawiał się tej rozmowy z Rossem od samego początku i jego obawy nie ucichły. T’Challa na domiar tego przemawiał przed całym ONZ. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy książę przygotował w ogóle to przemówienie, ale było konkretne, zdecydowane i pełne faktów, co rzadko zdarzało się w tym kręgach.

\- Chcą sprawdzić czy się ugnę? – pyta T’Challa wprost.

\- Chcą sprawdzić, co zrobisz – odpowiada.

\- A co ty zrobiłeś, kiedy cię popchnięto? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Kiedy? Kto? – prycha. – Każdy tutaj kogoś popycha i na kogoś naciska.

\- Unikasz tego. Unikasz tego dość skutecznie – zauważa T’Challa i to dziwne, że wyszli dwukrotnie razem, a już to wychwycił.

\- Fakty są takie, że ja nie jestem w stanie milczeć, żeby udawać tajemniczego jak ty, a ty się nagle nie staniesz dupkiem na zawołanie – prycha. – Za każdym razem, kiedy czuję nacisk, odpowiadam wszystkim, co mam. Na zawołanie. Na pstryknięcie palców. I nie przestaję dopóki nie pozostaje spalona ziemia.

T’Challa nie wydaje się zaskoczony, więc musiał widzieć jednak więcej niż kilka jego wystąpień. Chciałby mieć możliwość podobnego wglądu w przeszłość księcia, ale ten trzymał się z dala od światła jupiterów, co miało swoje plusy.

\- Nie znają cię, więc nie wiedzą do czego jesteś zdolny. Możesz to łatwo wykorzystać, ale trochę wiesz… wypuściłeś ostrzegawcze flary w postaci mnie. Skoro bierzesz ślub ze mną, to już o czymś świadczy – prycha Tony.

\- Bardzo wracasz do tego tematu – zauważa T’Challa, obserwując go ostrożnie.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości. Po prostu to trochę poza moim elementem – przyznaje, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Tony Stark, mąż. Lubię cię. Nie bierz tego do siebie. W tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Faktycznie widzę w tym sens. Dogadujemy się. Nie dostałeś ataku paniki na widok dziennikarzy i wytrzymasz presję.

\- Ty wytrzymasz presję – wtrąca T’Challa.

\- Ach, licytujemy się który z nas jest sławniejszy? – żartuje.

\- Wasze gazety wysławiają się tak na nasz temat, jakbym popełniał mezalians. Jakbym pobierał się z aktorką dobre sto lat temu – prycha T’Challa.

\- To trochę mezalians. Moja matka byłaby szczęśliwa, że w końcu wżeniliśmy się arystokrację – kpi.

\- W Wakandzie nie pojmujemy tego w tych kategoriach.

\- Niech zgadnę. Ewolucyjna kwestia doboru naturalnego i pul genetycznych – odgaduje i z pewnością się nie myli. – Uwielbiam Wakandę – przyznaje.

\- Przyszły król Wakandy bardzo cię lubi – odpowiada T’Challa, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo.

Jego oczy błyszczą. Nie może się przestać gapić. Nie wie nawet dlaczego krzyżuje ręce na piersi tak jak uczyła go Shuri, ale T’Challa obserwuje go w milczeniu i rodzi się między nimi pewnego rodzaju napięcie, którego nie sposób pomylić z niczym innym.

\- Wakanda – mówi krótko, ale z wyraźną nutką akcentu.

Siedzą tak blisko, że dostrzega jak oddech więźnie w ustach T’Challi. Ma ochotę powiedzieć coś, ale nie robi tego, bo nie chce zniszczyć tej chwili. Koszula mężczyzny jest tak opięta na jego mięśniach, że widzi pod materiałem jak pracują, kiedy przysuwa się do niego bliżej.

\- Powiedz to – prosi nagle T’Challa.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznaje.

\- Powiedz to o czym pomyślałeś. Milkniesz przy mnie. Zauważyłem to i nie lubię tego. Wiem, że masz z Shuri bardzo dobry kontakt, a ja nie jestem najlepszy w… - urywa T’Challa. – Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko.

Czuje jego palce na swoim karku. T’Challa dotyka go tak delikatnie, jakby bał się go spłoszyć i to coś całkiem nowego, bo to Tony przeważnie oswaja ze sobą ludzi.

\- Kręci cię to – wyrywa mu się, bo chce trochę przetestować to co faktycznie może powiedzieć.

\- A myślisz, że umknęło mi jak prawie upuściłeś kubek z kawą, kiedy zobaczyłeś mnie pierwszy raz bez koszulki? – pyta T’Challa.

I to brzmi jak najbardziej odpowiednia reakcja. Nie takiej jednak oczekiwał i trochę zamiera. Nie jest jednak ani trochę zaskoczony, że zostaje pocałowany. Dłoń T’Challi na jego karku zaciska się w najbardziej prawidłowy sposób, zmuszając go do odgięcia głowy trochę w bok, kiedy pogłębiają kontakt. Czuje język T’Challi w swoich ustach i totalnie wchodzi do gry. Zastanawia się tylko przez ułamek sekundy jak to rozegrać, ale decyduje, że jednak jest po trzydziestce, więc nie będzie wspinał się na cudze kolana jak nastolatek. Nawet jeśli bardzo go kusi.

Zamiast tego odchyla się w tył na kanapę, wciągając T’Challę na siebie. Rozsuwa swoje nogi, nie będąc nawet bardzo zaskoczonym, kiedy facet ociera się o niego mocno, zdecydowanie. T’Challa może być od niego o dekadę młodszy, ale nie ma w sobie nieśmiałości i niepewności. I doskonale wie, że to świetne połączenie.

T’Challa odrywa się od jego ust, sunąc wilgotnymi wargami wzdłuż jego szczęki, przygryzając płatek ucha, kiedy na niego natrafia i coś się w Tonym kurczy. Czuje palce mężczyzny wbijające się w jego ramiona, puszczające w końcu i zabierające się za ściąganie z niego marynarki, o czym powinien był pomyśleć wcześniej, zanim się tak wygodnie rozłożył.

\- Porwano mnie – wyrywa mu się, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że jak na dwóch facetów, którzy przegadali ostatnie dwa tygodnie, nie wiedzą o sobie aż tak wiele.

\- Uhum – zgadza się z nim T’Challa.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Byłem uwięziony trzy miesiące w afgańskiej jaskini. Podczas porwania zostałem ranny. Mam kilka blizn… - urywa, bo to nie jest do końca prawda.

I kiedy udało mu się w końcu pozbyć reaktora w piersi, lekarze starali się zrobić, co mogli, ale stara tkanka narosła. I to nie wygląda jakoś specjalnie dobrze. Nawet jeśli zgaszą światło, T’Challa wyczuje ją pod palcami albo pod ustami. I nie ma z tym problemu. Głównie martwi go cudza reakcja.

T’Challa odrywa się od niego, odkładając jego marynarkę na oparcie kanapy i spogląda na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał, że Tony w końcu przestanie owijać w bawełnę i przejdzie do rzeczy. A jemu przypomina się, że może powiedzieć o wszystkim. I chociaż tego oczywiście nie zrobi, jakoś mu lżej ze świadomością, że jednak T’Challa sam zaoferował. Pewnie nie zdając sobie sprawy jakie drzwi to otwiera.

\- Dużo blizn. Jeśli będą ci przeszkadzały znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie… - urywa sugestywnie, bo w sumie wygodniej będzie, jeśli ustawi się na łokciach i kolanach.

T’Challa rozpina guziki jego koszuli jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie widzi żadnych niepokojących emocji na jego twarzy, kiedy na światło wychodzi coraz więcej jego nagiej skóry. Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy T’Challa przesuwa kciukiem po jednej z mniejszych pooperacyjnych blizn, która wtopiła się w otoczenie, ale dla wprawnego oka była łatwa do zauważenia. Rekonstrukcja kości w jego klatce piersiowej zajęła tygodnie, ale cieszy się teraz, że Pepper go namówiła, bo na pewno nie mógłby po prostu rozebrać się przy T’Challi z reaktorem w klatce piersiowej, który świecił nawet w nocy.

Książę wyszarpuje jego koszulę ze spodni, kiedy rozpina ostatnie guziki i pochyla się, żeby go pocałować w usta. Klęczy między jego nogami, co nie powinno być tak seksowne ani wygodne, ale Tony nie wyobraża sobie go nagle nigdzie indziej. I bardzo go cieszy, że mają już tą naturalną dynamikę, o którą czasem trudno. Jest starszy i na pewno bardziej doświadczony w sprawach seksu niż T’Challa, ale to nie znaczy wcale, że chce prowadzić. Jest dobry w rozgrywaniu kart z kobietami, ale to inny rodzaj gry. O wiele bardziej niebezpieczny i satysfakcjonujący w pewnym sensie.

T’Challa odrywa się od niego i rozpina tylko dwa guziki swojej koszuli, zanim ściąga ją przez głowę nie kłopocząc się resztą.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Komuś się spieszy – kpi.

\- Nie ściągnąłeś Happy’ego, żeby niańczył Shuri, więc ona się zaraz domyśli, że nie wyszliśmy nigdzie. Wolałbym jednak, żeby nas tak nie przyłapała – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Mieliśmy zjeść kolację – przypomina mu się mgliście.

\- Żaden z nas nawet nie zamówił – zauważa T’Challa i to cholerna prawda.

Wyrywa mu się dość niemęski dźwięk z ust, kiedy mężczyzna chwyta go za ramiona i przesuwa na kanapie tak, jakby Tony nie ważył nic. I jeśli to nie jest gorące to nie wie nawet co myśleć. Oczywiście ma świadomość, że T’Challa jest silny. Widzi w końcu jego mięśnie nie pierwszy raz, ale jednak to coś innego, kiedy książę wykorzystuje je w pełni. Oddech zamiera mu w ustach, gdy przesuwa palcami po ciemnej delikatnej skórze. Sutek T’Challi twardnieje pod jego paznokciem, kiedy o niego zahacza.

Nie proponował kolacji pod przykrywką schadzki, ale podoba mu się, że jednak w taką się zamieniła. Rozpina spodnie T’Challi pospiesznie, śmiejąc się pod nosem, kiedy mężczyzna szarpie się z jego paskiem. Nawet nie starają się całować, co wcale mu nie przeszkadza, bo chociaż T’Challa jest świetny, bardzo cholerne chce dojść i to najlepiej jak najwcześniej. Całować mogą się potem, kiedy będą leżeli i łapali oddech po orgazmie.

Unosi biodra, zsuwając spodnie wraz z bielizną i to wcale nie jest takie łatwe w tej pozycji. Prawie zderzają się czołami, kiedy T’Challa kładzie się na nim, przygniatając go do kanapy swoim ciężarem, otaczając go swoim ciepłem. Całują się przez chwilę, kiedy ocierają się o siebie i czuje jak bardzo twardy T’Challa się staje.

\- Jesteś ciężki – wyrywa mu się, bo nie jest zbyt dobry w kontrolowaniu się ogólnie.

I T’Challa jeszcze pożałuje, że zaproponował, że Tony może powiedzieć mu dosłownie wszystko. Jest jakieś milion rzeczy, które chodzi mu teraz po głowie.

T’Challa próbuje się jakoś inaczej na nim ułożyć, ale chwyta go za ramiona, przytrzymując w tej pozycji. Czuje jego penisa tuż koło swojego i na pewno nie będzie wygodniejszego miejsca niż to. Biodro przy biodrze.

\- Podoba mi się to – mówi.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i trochę drapieżnie, jakby wiedział w czym rzecz i napiera na niego biodrami mocniej. Ocierają się przez chwilę, całując się mokro, dysząc sobie w usta, z ręką T’Challi zaciskającą się na jego tyłku. Z jego palcami we włosach księcia. Nawet nie ukrywa jak bardzo jest podniecony, bo zostawiają na sobie obaj wilgotne ślady i wprost czuje na swoim brzuchu jak twardy T’Challa jest. Podoba mu się jak bez słów się porozumiewają, kiedy obaj zaczynają się obracać na bok, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca dla swoich rąk. W końcu udaje im się jakoś ułożyć i T’Challa obejmuje dłonią ich oba penisy, wyrywając z niego cholerny jęk, bo bez nawilżacza jego ręka jest trochę za sucha, ale za to idealna. Nie pamięta zresztą kiedy ostatnio doszedł z kimś, przez kogoś, dzięki komuś. Semantyka. Zaczyna całować jego skórę, ssać, lekko przygryzać, bo chce przetestować, co działa najlepiej. Sutki T’Challi nie są aż tak wrażliwe jak mu się wydawało, ale to nie problem, bo jego zęby w jego ramieniu wydają się odpowiedzią na wszystko.

T’Challa zaciska swoją rękę na jego karku, bo jakimś cudem znalazła się tam z powrotem i przyspiesza, kiedy im obciąga. Jego przyszły mąż dochodzi jako pierwszy i przez ułamek sekundy przechodzi mu przez myśl, że będzie musiał sam dokończyć, ale T’Challa rozciera swoją spermę na jego fiucie i nie zwalnia, odsuwając tylko swoje biodra w tył, żeby nie dotykać już siebie.

\- Szlag – wyrywa mu się i próbuje rozsunąć nogi szerzej, ale jest tak zaplątany w swoje spodnie i bieliznę, że nie ma żadnych szans.

Zresztą nie zdąża wiele zrobić, bo palce T’Challi zaciskając się na jego karku i nie był nawet świadom, że to tak na niego działa, ale dochodzi zanim orientuje się co się w ogóle stało.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem jakim cudem (zdarza mi się w końcu to pierwszy raz *sarkazm*), ale nie wycelowałam z liczbą rozdziałów. 
> 
> Zdrowia!

Nie ma pojęcia jak długo leżą na kanapie z rozpiętymi spodniami, trochę obejmując się, ale po części też zachowując pewną odległość od siebie. Nie zdjęli nawet butów, co powinno być żenujące, ale jest zbyt odprężony, żeby się tym przejmować. T’Challa wydaje się tego samego zdania.

Ślady zębów, które zostawił na ramieniu księcia, znajdują się na wysokości jego oczu. Nie przebił skóry. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle go ugryzł, ale przyjemny dreszcz przebiega po jego ciele na samo wspomnienie.

T’Challa nie założył z powrotem swojej koszuli, a jego własna, która nie została całkiem zdjęta, jest pomięta tak bardzo, że cieszy się, że wziął marynarkę, bo na pewno nie oszukaliby Shuri w kwestii tego, co się działo.

T’Challa całuje go w czoło, obejmując go ramieniem trochę mocniej. Wie, że powinni się przynajmniej ubrać, ale nie ma ochoty się ruszać.

\- Masz naprawdę białą skórę – rzuca T’Challa nagle.

\- Jakiś fetysz? – kpi.

\- Nie, niespecjalnie. Po prostu z tym ciemnym zarostem… - urywa T’Challa, pewnie nie wiedząc jak to wytłumaczyć, ale Tony wie jak wygląda.

I to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś zwraca na to uwagę. Ma ciemne oczy, ciemne brwi i brodę, ale jego skóra jest dość jasna. Pepper nie raz żartowała, że jego rzęsy były nienormalnie długie, a usta pełne. Kiedy na studiach przebrał się w sukienkę i jedna z dziewczyn go wymalowała, Rhodey patrzył na niego cały wieczór, jakby nie wiedział co z nim zrobić. Nie miał już w sobie tego kobiecego uroku. Stracił go, kiedy jego rysy stały się bardziej twarde, ostre, męskie.

Nie miał też już szans ogolić swoich policzków na całkiem gładko. Zarost za szybko odrastał.

\- Moja matka była Włoszką – podejmuje. – Opalam się szybko i na brązowo. O to jednak trudno, kiedy siedzę zamknięty w laboratorium albo w gabinecie w siedzibie firmy.

\- W Wakandzie nie jest aż tak ciepło jak się wszystkim wydaje, ale mamy o wiele więcej słońca niż jest tutaj – mówi T’Challa.

\- Opalę się – stwierdza. – Aczkolwiek obiecałeś mi laboratorium – przypomina mu.

T’Challa prycha w jego włosy, zanim całuje go ponownie w czoło. Jest to o wiele przyjemniejsze niż sobie wyobrażał. I nie może trochę uwierzyć, że leżą tak w ciszy, rozmawiając po prostu o wszystkim i o niczym. Mogliby pobawić się w dwadzieścia pytań, ale poznanie kogoś zawsze wymagało czasu.

\- Jesteś pracoholikiem, nie wyobrażałem sobie innej opcji – przyznaje T’Challa. – Niespieszno mi jednak do moich własnych obowiązków – dodaje z westchnieniem.

Nie wyobraża sobie co na T’Challę czeka w Wakandzie i to trochę go martwi. Pogłoski, które do niego docierają, tworzą pewnego rodzaju obraz, który nie do końca mu odpowiada. I T’Challa nie skomentował tego wprost, ale ta trwająca wojna domowa w Wakandzie nie wydawała się go niepokoić. Wie, że jest wiele rzeczy, których mu nie mówią. I wie, kiedy T’Challa ostrożnie dobiera słowa, żeby mu nie skłamać, ale nadal ktoś zabił jego ojca i w Afryce nie było bezpiecznie.

\- Zawsze możesz nie wracać, zamieszkać tutaj, poślubić mnie i zyskać amerykańskie obywatelstwo – rzuca jednym tchem.

\- Prowadzenie polityki mojego kraju, kiedy nie podejmę się obowiązku panowania nad nim, mija się z celem – mówi T’Challa. – Mogę przeciągać wszystko, ale przed obowiązkami i przeznaczeniem nie ma ucieczki. Gdyby nie to, że nie wiem kto zabił mojego ojca, byłbym już koronowanym królem – wzdycha i zamiera nagle.

\- Hm? – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

T’Challa zerka na niego jakoś dziwnie. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobił, ale nie ruszył palcem od dobrych kilku minut. Próbuje przypomnieć sobie, co powiedział, ale też nie jest to nic, o czym mówili wcześniej. I trochę nie pasuje mu ta wojna domowa, o której bębnią media, bo w wydaniu światowym oznacza to walki wewnętrzne, które kłócą się mocno z filozofią kraju, którą przedstawiła mu Shuri.

T’Challa nie odpowie, tego jest pewien. To nie tak, że nie miał jednak już wcześniej podejrzeń, że sytuacja w Wakandzie nie jest aż tak skomplikowana jak mówiono.

\- Powinienem przedstawić cię mojej matce – stwierdza nagle T’Challa i to ostatnie czego się spodziewa, ale jednocześnie nie ma pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

\- Uhm.

\- Wiem, że nie masz żyjących członków bliskiej rodziny. Z chęcią poznam każdego, kogo uważasz za swoich przyjaciół lub rodzinę – ciągnie T’Challa dalej. – Nam została jedynie moja matka. Nakia jest nie wiadomo gdzie. Dodzwonienie się do niej to zawsze problem, a obawiam się, że mój przyjaciel W’Kabi pilnuje granic. Z pewnością wiadomość o zaręczynach zostanie im przekazana niezwłocznie.

\- Robimy to bardzo na opak – stwierdza. – Pepper, Rhodeya i Happy’ego znasz – dodaje jednak.

Trochę czuje ulgę, że rodzina T’Challi jest równie niewielka jak jego własna. Uwielbiał święta u Pottsów czy Rhodesów, ale zawsze czuł pewnego rodzaju skrępowanie, że na tym świecie po śmierci rodziców znajdował się praktycznie sam. Otaczała go służba do momentu, w którym zdecydował, że nie chciał więcej pokojówek plątających się po domu i majordomusa, który znałby wszystkiego jego sekrety. Nie potrzebował opłacać ludzi. Chciał przyjaźni.

\- Jaka jest twoja matka? – pyta i głupio mu, że dopiero teraz go to interesuje.

Nie ma jednak własnej. Nie jest to pierwsza rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy, kiedy patrzy na kogoś.

\- Moja matka jest królową – mówi T’Challa. – Chyba jedyną osobą, której Shuri się obawia i faktycznie słucha. I szanuje. Jest bardzo inteligentna. Czasem zastanawiam się jak mojemu ojcu udało się ją namówić na małżeństwo – prycha.

\- To też było aranżowane małżeństwo? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie – odpowiada T’Challa. – Znali się wcześniej. Znali się całe życie. Wychowali się razem. Po prostu… Wakanda zajmuje spory teren, ale nie mówimy o wielu milionach mieszkańców. Nie wiem jak ci wytłumaczyć to co chcę powiedzieć…

\- Może podrzuć temat Shuri, a ona mi wyjaśni – kpi.

T’Challa zaciska palce na jego ramieniu, jakby w ogóle go to nie bawiło, ale jednak delikatny uśmiech nie schodzi z jego ust.

\- Moi rodzice zaaranżowali sami swoje małżeństwo. Dogadali się. Wiedzieli, że miłość kiedyś przyjdzie. Nie byli zakochani jednak, kiedy się pobierali. Miłość przyszła oparta na szacunku, którym się darzyli – mówi T’Challa nagle, a jemu zaciska się coś boleśnie na krtani. – Pobrali się, bo to miało sens. Ojciec potrzebował inteligentnej żony, która nie miała problemu z mówieniem mu prosto w twarz, że się mylił. Wakanda zyskała wiele dzięki temu mariażowi. Moi rodzice kochali się bardzo.

Zaczyna czuć się nie swojo, bo nie może powiedzieć tego samego o Howardzie i swojej matce. I dostrzega, że szacunek to coś, czego brakowało w tym związku, którego rozpad obserwował całe swoje dzieciństwo. Jego matka była zdobyczą i jej głównym zadaniem było wyglądać godnie na ramieniu jego ojca. Urodzić dziedzica. Stać było ją na dużo więcej, ale to nie była część układu i wydawało się ją to ograniczać tak bardzo, że zanikała.

Powoli. Na jego oczach.

Może dlatego nigdy się nie ożenił. Pepper byłaby idealna, ale nie chciał, żeby zaczęli się nienawidzić. A istniał cień szansy, że się zniszczą. Nie był w stanie podjąć takiego ryzyka.

Pierwszy raz rozmawia z kimś, kto rozumie. I to nie on musi tłumaczyć.

\- Twoja matka straciła najlepszego przyjaciela – odgaduje.

T’Challa spina się, ale nie zaprzecza. Całuje go lekko w czoło ponownie.

\- Nie skomentuje faktu, że znalazłeś sobie białego męża i to do tego Amerykanina? – pyta.

\- Jest na to za inteligentna – odpowiada T’Challa. – Zresztą Shuri ci tego nie powie, ale naprawdę czytała twoje badania. Śledzi twój dorobek naukowy. Nie miałem tyle czasu, co ona, ale jednak coś tam wiem, bo zamęczała mnie od lat. Chciała lecieć koniecznie na STARK EXPO kilka lat temu, ale ojciec nie uważał tego za bezpieczne.

\- Ale załatwiłeś mi materiał do szantażu. Więc Shuri jest moją fanką – stwierdza.

\- Shuri była twoją fanką, kiedy miała jedenaście lat – poprawia go T’Challa.

\- Jest mądra, ale nie aż tak – prycha. – MIT będzie dla niej lepsze niż Oxford. Mogę dać jakieś wykłady na waszych uniwersytetach, jeśli chcesz. W ramach pokazywania, że nie jestem najgorszym, co mogło przytrafić się Wakandzie – kpi.

T’Challa śmieje się krótko, rozbawiony.

\- Chcesz zostać wykładowcą? – pyta książę nagle.

\- Nie ma opcji. Po prostu nie wiem… Pepper będzie prowadziła firmę. Będę miał jednak trochę więcej czasu na badania. Czasem będę musiał lecieć do Stanów, ale.. – urywa, bo nie wie co dokładnie chce powiedzieć. – Robicie to samo, co brytyjska arystokracja? – pyta wprost.

\- Charytatywne akcje i oficjalne bale? Nie – odpowiada T’Challa. – Nie będziesz musiał uśmiechać się i witać z poddanymi. Będziesz mógł normalnie pracować. Wychodzić. Pewne obowiązki przyjdą z czasem i oczywiście kiedy odbędą się oficjalne spotkania, będę chciał cię przy swoim boku, ale nie będzie inaczej niż podczas wernisażu ostatnio. Będę chciał omówić z tobą kilka kwestii, kiedy poznasz lepiej Wakandę, naszą politykę, sytuację, historię… - urywa. – Moja matka będzie mi potrzebna przez pierwsze lata panowania. Nie byłbym jednak zaskoczony, gdyby nie raz spytała o twoją opinię. Twoje uwagi są celne. Twój czas będzie jednak należał do ciebie na tyle na ile tego będziesz chciał. Moja matka pracowała, dopóki się nie urodziliśmy. Potem w pełni wspierała mojego ojca. Często zastępowała go na spotkaniach, ale nie wiem czy postąpimy podobnie. Oni myśleli tak samo. My myślimy całkiem odrębnie, a nie chciałbym wysyłać cię gdzieś, żebyś obwieścił moją wolę, bo nie jesteś posłańcem – tłumaczy T’Challa.

Nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Chyba wyobrażał sobie to trochę inaczej. Z większą ilością dziennikarzy i sztucznymi uśmiechami do kamer, gdzie sprzedawałby idealną nowoczesną rodzinę i monarchię. Na tym się znał.

\- Nie mogę obiecać, że zawsze będę mógł wylecieć z tobą do Stanów, ale postaram się towarzyszyć ci na tyle, na ile pozwolą mi na to obowiązki – mówi nagle T’Challa. – Nie znam się również na interesach, ale mam ogólne pojęcie o gospodarce…

\- Decyzje biznesowe należą do Pepper. Od dawna zajmuję się bardziej działem badań i rozwoju. Nie jestem ekonomistą, ale geniuszem – prycha i zamyka oczy, wyobrażając sobie kolejne spotkania w ambasadach czy imprezach branżowych, które w końcu się odbywają każdego roku.

Pepper była jego idealną osobą towarzyszącą, ale z T’Challą przy boku jego obecność nabierze całkiem innego znaczenia. Obiecali sobie wsparcie. T’Challa oferował mu swoje partnerstwo. Widzi to oczami wyobraźni. Tam, gdzie Potts naciskała – T’Challa wypowiadał swoje zdanie bez zbędnego próbowania przekonania go na siłę, że jego racja była nadrzędna. Słuchali się, wymieniali uwagami. Decydowali jednak jako odrębne jednostki i bez urażonej dumy czy uczuć w tle.

\- Mam jednak zdanie decydujące, główny pakiet akcji i nadaję firmie kierunek – ciągnie dalej. – Co wiesz o _Stark Industries_? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Nie śledzimy historii firm – odpowiada T’Challa. – Wiem jednak, że zmieniłeś profil firmy i inwestujesz w odnawialne źródła energii – dodaje.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – pyta wprost, bo wcześniejsze wystąpienie T’Challi podczas spotkania ONZ dało mu do zrozumienia, że książę jednak posiadał pewne pojęcie w temacie.

Może nie tak dosłowne, naukowe i głębokie, ale przynajmniej miał jakieś podstawy. Technologia, którą Tony rozwijał, stawała się coraz bardziej konieczna, ale prawdziwe zainteresowanie miało nadejść. Aktualnie jego reaktory łukowe były po prostu tanie i efektywne. Samowystarczalne i niezawodne. Każda jednostka wojskowa chciała podobnego niezależnego zasilania. Do tego dochodziła obsługa urządzeń, o których pojęciu nie miał nikt poza jego technikami. Zarabiali. Poszerzali ofertę każdego roku o nowe zastosowania. Pracował nad bateriami i napędem do samochodów. Jego prywatny samolot już testował jeden z reaktorów. Ekolodzy go uwielbiali.

\- Myślę, że zamiast za dekadę przenosić się do Afryki, mógłbyś już teraz zainwestować przynajmniej w Republice Południowej Afryki – mówi nagle T’Challa.

Nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Wędki nie ryby – odpowiada, przypominając sobie ich rozmowę sprzed kilku godzin.

Oczywiście wiele firm inwestowało w Afryce ze względu na tanią siłę roboczą, ale mógł zapewnić wielu plemionom stały dostęp do prądu, a może nawet wody, jeśli udałoby się jakoś zasilić pompy reaktorami łukowymi. Sprzedaż energii z farm ogniw słonecznych była równie dochodowa. A te jego projektu były naprawdę wydajne.

\- Nie w Wakandzie? – śmieje się.

\- Nie. Na razie nie w Wakandzie – odpowiada spokojnie T’Challa. – Jeśli uznamy, że dopływ obcego kapitału zniszczy strukturę naszego społeczeństwa, nie zgodzę się na to – przyznaje T’Challa wprost.

Nie jest obrażony. W zasadzie trochę nawet podziwia, że T’Challa mówi to w ten sposób. Nie zamiera wywierać na niego żadnego nacisku, ale zawsze może zostać to źle odebrane.

\- Dlaczego RPA? – pyta w zamian, bo nie zna kompletnie tego kontynentu.

Najbardziej interesowały go te zmilitaryzowane strefy konfliktów. A tam po prostu pojawiał się w zbroi i niszczył składowiska broni, a potem znikał bez śladu. Czasami nawet nie wiedzieli, że to on. Innym razem prasa wspominała o kolejnym ataku Iron Mana. Świat nie bardzo wiedział co o nim myśleć do momentu, w którym zaczął pomagać przy wypadkach w Nowym Jorku. Czy wtedy gdy uprowadzono Prezydenta. Czasami zapobiegał katastrofom lotniczym. Innym razem rozbrajał bombę. Miałby pełne ręce roboty, gdyby mieszał się w każdy problem Stanów Zjednoczonych, więc z zasady tego nie robił.

\- Najbardziej białe afrykańskie państwo. Jedyne, które stać na twoją technologię, które byłoby nią zainteresowane – odpowiada T’Challa. – Inne podążą śladem, bo starają się wzorować.

Ma jakiś milion wątpliwości. Nie zna rynku, co go najbardziej martwi. Wszystko, co mówi T’Challa brzmi logicznie. I Afryka to był jeden z jego planów, ale z natury czekał aż ktoś kupi patent albo będzie płacił za korzystanie z jego wynalazków. Nie przenosił fabryk, nie spotykał się z lokalnymi władzami, żeby cokolwiek otworzyć na innym kontynencie. Podpisywał jednak umowy, kiedy jakaś rodzima firma była zainteresowana poszerzeniem swojej oferty o jego wynalazki. Tak jak to miało miejsce w Korei czy Europie. _Stark Industries_ miało jednak swoje korzenie w Stanach Zjednoczonych i nie przeniosło siedziby od początków istnienia. Byli podwaliną tego kraju. Jednym z symboli.

\- Czyli jednak jest coś w Afryce, co mnie może zainteresować – stwierdza.

\- Nie, żebyś potrzebował kolejnego rynku – rzuca T’Challa.

***  
  


Shuri nie ma w salonie, kiedy wracają na piętro i może tak jest lepiej, bo jego koszula jest niemożliwe zmięta. Marynarka wiele nie pomogła. Zresztą jego włosy są w nieładzie. T’Challa ukrywa się o wiele lepiej, ale to przez to, że przy jego karnacji nie widać jak bardzo ma opuchnięte od pocałunków usta.

Tony nie zdążył się nawet wyzbyć rumieńców na twarzy.

Bardzo miło spędzili czas i nie myśli tylko o tym, że doszli jak para nastolatków. Lubi rozmawiać z T’Challą. Mógłby robić tylko to w kółko. Książę daje mu do myślenia. Łączyło ich wychodzenie poza schemat. I robili to na dwa różne sposoby.

T’Challa nalewa sobie szklankę wody, proponując mu również coś do picia. Nie wydaje się zmęczony, ale robi się na tyle późno, że powinni się położyć. Nawet Shuri odpuściła sobie siedzenie w salonie nad artykułami naukowymi i tweeterem. Powinien się wyspać, bo czekał go kolejny ciężki dzień.

Nie wie jednak czy jest gotów już zakończyć ten wieczór.

T’Challa spogląda na niego w milczeniu i cisza w salonie staje się nagle nie do zniesienia.

\- Wiem, że masz oddzielny pokój, ale moja sypialnia ma o wiele wygodniejsze łóżko – wyrywa mu się.

Nawet jak na niego to bardzo mało subtelne. T’Challa uśmiecha się krzywo. Seks to jedno, ale dzielenie łóżka wydaje mu się nagle najbardziej intymną rzeczą pod słońcem. Pepper ma rację; ma problemy. Powinien znaleźć dobrego terapeutę, który go wysłucha. Potts nie wytrzyma z nim długo.

\- Sypiam nago – mówi T’Challa nagle.

\- Żaden problem – zapewnia.

Jest stuprocentowo przekonany, że rumieni się. T’Challa jednak podąża za nim ze szklanką wody w dłoni, kiedy decyduje, że pora się położyć. Zostawia dla niego zapasową szczoteczkę do zębów na umywalce, chociaż przecież wszystkie rzeczy księcia są zaledwie po drugiej stronie mieszkania. Kładzie się do łóżka, kiedy T’Challa wchodzi do łazienki. JARVIS przygasza światło, ale nie zostawia jego sypialni w kompletnej ciemności.

Nie ma pojęcia czym się zająć, kiedy czeka. Nie wie też za bardzo co go podkusiło, żeby zaprosić T’Challę do siebie. Wydawało mu się to jednak całkiem prawidłowe. I nie żałuje, kiedy T’Challa wraca w samej koszuli, którą ściąga zresztą przed położeniem się do łóżka. Tony ma piżamę na sobie, bo on z kolei jest fanem ubrania. Przynajmniej na sobie. T’Challa może chodzić nago kiedy tylko chce.

\- Faktycznie sypiasz nago? – pyta.

\- Nie miałem ochoty wracać po swoją piżamę – prycha T’Challa. – Założyłem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko – dodaje.

Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać, ale dźwięk zamiera mu w ustach, kiedy T’Challa obraca się do niego twarzą i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, przyciągając go bliżej. Nie przytula się z ludźmi. Nie sypia tak nawet z tymi, z którymi uprawiał seks. Przeważnie jednak jego jednonocne przygody oczekują od niego inicjatywy i kiedy to T’Challa przyciąga go bliżej siebie, jakoś sensownie jest się poddać.

Pozwala się nawet obrócić na bok, dopasowując się do większego ciała bez jakiegoś większego problemu.

Zasypia, zanim zdąża przypomnieć sobie dlaczego to takie dziwne.

***  
  


Shuri bardzo chce coś powiedzieć podczas śniadania, ale powstrzymuje się. Nie żartuje też, kiedy schodzą do laboratorium, a T’Challa wychodzi z Wieży na serie kolejnych spotkań. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby nie to, że panuje między nimi pewnego rodzaju napięcie, które wytrąca go z równowagi.

\- No powiedz coś – wyrywa mu się w końcu.

\- Co mam powiedzieć? – rzuca Shuri, zdezorientowana.

\- Cokolwiek – prosi, bo nie może się skupić nad schematem ogniwa.

Shuri spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie, zanim podwija pod siebie nogi i usadawia wygodniej na kanapie. Całe stosy książek leżą po jej prawej. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przebiła się przez jego biblioteczkę.

\- Dotarło do mnie, że to jest realne – mówi nagle Shuri.

\- Co? Jakieś kłopoty? – pyta, bo rzadko jednak ta dwójka się zwierza.

\- Kłopoty nie. Dotarło do mnie… Słuchaj… Uważam cię za kumpla. Przyjaciela. Lubię cię. Jesteś zabawny – wzdycha Shuri, co jest dziwne, bo on nie widzi w tym problemu. – Dotarło do mnie, że staniesz się mężem mojego brata. Został u ciebie na noc.

Tony nagle nie wie co powiedzieć i żałuje, że w ogóle się odezwał. Shuri widzi o wiele więcej niż powinna, ale nie mówi o tym, że spał z jej bratem jakby to było coś złego. Jakby miała mu cokolwiek do zarzucenia.

\- T’Challa mówił, że zadzwoni wieczorem do mamy i cię przedstawi. To jest poważne, Tony. Będziesz jego mężem – ciągnie Shuri dalej.

\- Przecież mnie sama namawiałaś – wypomina jej.

\- Tak, bo to jest świetne. Po prostu… Nie mogę…

\- Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – wchodzi jej w słowo.

\- Tak, ale będziesz mężem króla – mówi Shuri nagle takim tonem, że coś się w nim spina. – T’Challa to mój brat, ale to też się trochę zmieni. Będzie przede wszystkim królem. Muszę po prostu… - urywa.

\- Nie rozumiem cię – przyznaje.

\- Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć. Nie szanujecie swoich polityków. Nie szanujecie nawet prezydenta, chociaż czasem się wam nie dziwię – prycha Shuri. – U nas szacunek to spora sprawa. Mojego ojca szanowano za jego poświęcenie dla kraju. Za to jak wiele dla Wakandy zrobił i za to jak wspaniałym królem był. T’Challa będzie miał sporo obowiązków. Może to ostatni raz, kiedy jesteśmy w ten sposób. Prawie wolni – mówi i uśmiecha się kwaśno. – Muszę się z tym oswoić. Będę żartowała, nie zrozum mnie źle. Po prostu teraz nie mogę – przyznaje.

Spina się, kiedy dociera do niego, że mała nie żartuje na temat szacunku i honoru. Widział jak reagowała na T’Challe, kiedy ten prosił ją, aby wyszła z pokoju bez podawania powodu. Z nim to nigdy by nie przeszło. Poddawał w wątpliwość dokładnie wszystko, dlatego obawiał się pierwszego faktycznego spotkania, w którym miałby uczestniczyć jako mąż króla. Nie podążał. On wyznaczał kierunek. T’Challa wydawał się tego świadom i nawet podczas rozmowy z Rossem nie stopował go, ale w Wakandzie mogło być inaczej. Realia miały się zmienić.

\- Widzę jaką masz minę – podejmuje Shuri pospiesznie. – Oboje musimy się nauczyć kiedy T’Challa jest sobą, a kiedy królem. Wszyscy będą musieli się nauczyć. Kiedy zostałeś spadkobiercą, twoi przyjaciele nie przeżyli szoku? Nie wierzę, że przedstawiałeś się też od razu jako syn swojego ojca. Na pewno kiedy się dowiadywali…

\- Nie miałem przyjaciół – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Rhodesa podesłano do MIT, żeby trzymał nade mną pieczę. Od początku wiedział kim byłem. Kiedy poznałem Pepper, moją twarz znał cały świat.

Shuri przygryza wnętrze policzka, a on żałuje, że w ogóle się odezwał.

\- Nie było to złe. Nie rozczarowałem nikogo. Nie…

\- Wszyscy w Wakandzie znają moją twarz – wchodzi mu w słowo Shuri. – Chcę studiować w Stanach, żeby być nikim. Wiem, że T’Challa wychodzi z Wieży bez ochrony, bo bardzo podoba mu się ten rodzaj wolności. Jestem córką swojego ojca. Siostrą mojego brata. Nie podoba mi się to bardziej niż tobie. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że robię to co oni wszyscy. Mówię o tobie jak o mężu mojego brata. Przepraszam. Świruję – przyznaje Shuri.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Jesteś dupkiem. Kiedy będziemy w Wakandzie wmówię ci, że powinieneś nosić sandały i tuniki, ale podrzucę ci te z kobiecymi wzorami – obiecuje mu Shuri, jakby to miało przywrócić równowagę w naturze.

\- Dzięki, ale chyba zostanę w koszulkach i dżinsach – prycha.

\- W laboratorium, ale na oficjalnych spotkaniach… - urywa sugestywnie Shuri.

\- T’Challa wybierze – stwierdza. – Przynajmniej dopóki się nie zorientuję. Zresztą. Za kogo mnie bierzesz? Myślisz, że dzielę wzory na kobiece i nie? – mówi i przewraca oczami. – Czyżbym Wakanda nie nadążała za resztą świata? – kpi.

Shuri przewraca oczami. Nie jest fanem sukienek, a ten jeden raz na studiach był efektem zakładau, ale zawsze może się z nią podrażnić. Shuri jest tak zapatrzona w swój kraj, że czasami trudno jej ufać w kwestii osądów. Chciałby być tak bezkrytycznym w stosunku do Stanów, ale widzi od lat jaką politykę prowadzą.

\- Więc mój brat totalnie wprowadził się do twojego pokoju? – pyta Shuri nagle i doskonale zna ten ton głosu.

Odwraca się w stronę swojego schematu.

\- Nie gadam z tobą – rzuca tylko, żeby było jasne.

***  
  
Pepper pojawia się w Wieży jakoś kilka godzin później ze stertą dokumentów do podpisania. Rhodey jej towarzyszy, co dziwi go trochę, bo nie wiedział nawet, że jego przyjaciel był w mieście. Wyraz jego twarzy mówi zresztą wszystko. To nie całkiem towarzyska wizyta.

\- Co tam, dzieciaki? – rzuca na powitanie.

\- Musimy pogadać – mówi Rhodes, machając w stronę jego gabinetu.

T’Challa nadal nie wrócił, ale nie martwi go to specjalnie. Ostrzegał lojalnie, że czeka go cała seria spotkań, a Tony nie pytał o szczegóły. Nie uzgodnili jeszcze daty konferencji prasowej, ale ona miała odbyć się lada dzień. T’Challa z pewnością miał wiele do załatwienia, spraw do obgadania i rozmów do odbębnienia. Nie winiłby go również, gdyby książę chciał odrobinę czasu dla siebie. W zasadzie byli zamknięci w Wieży i dotarło to do niego, kiedy Shuri zaczęła wypytywać o tę wizytę w Dinesylandzie, o której w zasadzie żartował. Zamknęli jednak piętnastolatkę w centrum Nowego Jorku. Nie wiedział czego oczekiwali.

\- Tony, przeszedłem rano naprawdę nieprzyjemną rozmowę z Departamentem Obrony Narodowej – zaczyna Rhodey, zanim drzwi jego gabinetu się za nim zamykają.

\- Chcą zbroi – odgaduje.

\- Chcą znać plany zbroi. Chcą znać dane pilota. Chcą, żebym zabrał tę, z której korzystałem podczas odbijania Prezydenta, odkąd wiedzą, że mam do niej dostęp – rzuca Rhodey i opada ciężko na skórzany fotel.

Ma nadal na sobie mundur, więc musiał przyjechać tutaj prosto z lotniska. Docenia sentyment.

\- Staram się trzymać ich na dystans, ale to się może nie udać. Oficjalnie jesteś w kręgu osób zainteresowanych. Może nie mieć znaczenia to, czego dokonałeś. Są o krok od obwołania się terrorystą – mówi Rhodey. – Śledztwo trwa. Niczego nie znaleźli, ale zbroja tego typu w prywatnych rękach… Mówiłem ci, że to nie przejdzie.

Nie może nie westchnąć.

\- Zabezpieczają się – uściśla Rhodes.

\- Od kiedy własność prywatna nie ma w tym kraju znaczenia? Znowu mam im narobić syfu? – pyta wprost.

\- Tony, to nie jest zabawa – rzuca Rhodey ostro. – Postawili mnie pod ścianą. Nikt nie ma pojęcia co robisz. I dlaczego w ogóle to robisz. Ślub…

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- To akurat najbardziej sensowna rzecz w moich życiu aktualnie – mówi wprost. – Panikujesz. Co zrobią? Sforsują Wieżę? Wyślą jednostkę SWAT? Mają nakaz?

\- W przypadku podejrzenia terroryzmu, nie muszą mieć nakazu. Wiesz o tym – informuje go cierpko Rhodey. – A ty oficjalnie jesteś w posiadaniu zbroi. Nikt nie wie, że ty pilotujesz, ale w tym momencie nie wiem nawet czy… - urywa, kiedy drzwi gabinetu otwierają się nagle.

Pepper wygląda na przestraszoną, kiedy wpada do środka wraz z Shuri. Nie zdąża nawet spytać co się dzieje, kiedy Potts włącza telewizor. Shuri zaciska palce na jego ramieniu tak mocno, że czuje jej paznokcie nawet przez materiał koszulki.

Początkowo nie wiem nawet na co patrzy, bo nie ma komentarza. Jedynie pasek informujący o ataku na jakiś budynek rządowy. Helikopter pokazuje ujęcia, na których widać ostrzelają fasadę i dym.

\- T’Challa tam jest – odzywa się Shuri.

\- Rhodey, zbroja – rzuca krótko, podnosząc się.

Słyszy strzały, a reporter wspomina o tym, że nie wiadomo kto dokonał ataku. Ani ilu rannych znajduje się w środku. Nie podano ilości osób przetrzymywanych, ale napastnicy są wciąż w środku. I ma bardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Zostajecie tutaj. Happy dołączy do was – decyduje, zanim wybiegają z gabinetu.

Rhodey zrzuca z siebie mundur w biegu, nie kłopocząc się tym, że zostawia go na podłodze. I chociaż jego Wieża jest dobrze wygłuszona, docierają do niego syreny policyjne i strażackie. JARVIS zdaje mu na bieżąco relację, kiedy zbiegają do warsztatu. Rhodey startuje jako pierwszy i bez cienia wątpliwości jak urodzony pilot. On nie latał od dwóch tygodni, odkąd T’Challa i Shuri zamieszkali z nim, żeby nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych pytań. To jednak jest jak jazda na rowerze. Nie musi każdego dnia patrolować miasta.

\- Tony – zaczyna Rhodey.

\- Skup się na ocenie sytuacji – prosi. – Potem pogadamy. Jak uratujemy sytuację, rząd może się cmoknąć.

\- Aż do następnego razu – wzdycha Rhodey.

\- Dokładnie – przyznaje bez cienia skruchy.

Udostępniłby tą technologię, gdyby się nie obawiał, że za dwa lata będzie obserwował walki robotów w imieniu każdego, kto miał na tyle dużo pieniędzy, aby opłacić stworzenie armii. Nie mogli po prostu zażądać jego własności intelektualnej. Opinia publiczna stała po jego stronie przez ten cały czas nie bez powodu. Jeśli odebraliby mu zbroję, oznaczałoby to, że rząd mógł zabrać cokolwiek chciał, komukolwiek chciał bez podania dobrych powodów. A nie byli cholerną Rosją.

Dźwięki syren stają się tylko głośniejsze. Zablokowano kilka przecznic wokół budynku, a kordon policyjny zapowiada jedną z tych sytuacji, z którymi jeszcze nie miał do czynienia. Wzięto zakładników. Nie wie ilu dygnitarzy znajduje się w tym budynku ani z kim T’Challa miał spotkania tego dnia. ONZ ze względu na zamach na króla Wakandy zwoływało częściej zebrania. Te oficjalne i te mniej. Wiedział, że wielu polityków nadal omawiało kwestię Sudanu. Zresztą Nowy Jork był pełny ważnych ludzi. Waszyngton był o rzut beretem.

\- Musimy wylądować i sprawdzić jakie informacje mają – stwierdza.

Rhodey zgadza się z nim w pełni. Podłączył ich pod kanał służb, uprzedzając o ich obecności, bo ostatnie czego chce to oberwać od przyjacielskiego ognia. A nie ufa teraz nikomu. Każdy chce zbroi. To nic nowego. Teraz jednak pierwszy raz zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym czy sytuacja, w której się znalazł została wykorzystana czy po prostu ktoś ją sprowokował. Nie widział jednak aż tak sensownego powiązania z Wakandą, aby nagle mordować ich króla i wrabiać jego. Przed tą cała sytuacją, nie wiedział o nich nic. I T’Challa był interesujący i przystojny, ale raczej nie spotkaliby się nigdy w życiu. Obracali się w innych kręgach.

Rhodey przejmuje kontakty ze SWAT i ochroną, która krząta się wokół z planami w dłoniach, rozmawiając ze swoimi ludźmi, którzy są nadal uwięzieni w środku. Ktoś poodcinał piętra oraz monitoring. Byli ślepi i głusi. Nie odnajdywał się w tym chaosie.

\- Nasi ludzie zamknęli się wraz delegacją Korei na trzecim piętrze. Na szóstym piętrze są uwięzieni przedstawiciele ONZ wraz z kilkoma agentami – wymienia dowodzący akcją.

\- ONZ – podejmuje i wie, gdzie dokładnie się skieruje.

\- Problem w tym, że to budynek przeznaczony do ogólnych potrzeb. Sale konferencyjne, archiwa, ale też administracyjne biura i kierownictwo kilku agencji. Nie wiemy jaki jest ich cel ani kim są…

Wzdycha przeciągle, a Rhodey odwraca się w jego stronę. Zbyt wiele tych zbiegów okoliczności.

\- Nie wystosowali żądań…

\- Wchodzimy – decyduje.

\- Iron Man – rzuca ostrzegawczo Rhodey.

On już jest jednak w powietrzu. Nie zna się na negocjacjach z porywaczami, ale też nie wiążą go żadne przepisy. Widzi jednostkę SWAT przygotowującą się do akcji, ale on ma plany przed oczami. JARVIS zdążył zeskanować wszystko, co miała policja oraz standardowa ochrona budynku. To nie jedno z tych miejsc o podwyższonej ochronie. Nie ukrywają niczego zatem, co jest pod pewnym względem błogosławieństwem.

Rhodey podlatuje do niego i otwiera maskę, czego on nie może niestety zrobić.

\- Nie mają zakładników – mówi.

\- Nie wiesz tego. Nie mamy wywiadu… - zaczyna Rhodey.

\- Wiem to, bo wiem czego szukają. Kogo szukają – przyznaje.

\- Stary, jeśli się mylisz, to będzie tylko woda na ich młyn – stwierdza jego przyjaciel.

\- No cóż. Zbroja jest i tak twoja po tej akcji. Pepper ma przygotowaną umowę od kilku miesięcy. Opublikujemy ją jutro – decyduje. – Jeśli rząd chce mojej zbroi to na moich warunkach. Witaj jako strażnik pokoju i podpora organizacji humanitarnych. Żadnych akcji na froncie. Żadnego tajnego zwalczania dyktatorów i tak dalej.

Rhodey wzdycha przeciągle.

\- W zamian nie muszą płacić za oprogramowanie i renowacje – kpi.

Kontrolki w jego masce rozbłyskają. JARVIS w ostatniej chwili odchyla zbroję w bok, a sporej wielkości pocisk mija go na centymetry. Nie może uwierzyć, że się zagadał do tego stopnia, ale ostatnio ma za dużo na głowie.

Obraca się, kiedy słyszy wybuch. I słyszy krzyki pod nimi. Helikopter stacji telewizyjnej opada w stronę ulicy.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się, kiedy wylatują z Rhodeyem w tamtą stronę. – Rozumiem, że skoro oni zaczęli, to mogę im oddać? – pyta, kiedy chwyta za płozę maszyny.

Repulsory pracują tak głośno, że prawie nie słyszy odpowiedzi Rhodeya. Iron Patriot zresztą obrywa zagiętym śmigłem i ląduje na fasadzie budynku naprzeciwko. Nie udaje mu się uniknąć zniszczeń, ale przynajmniej sadza maszynę na ziemi na tyle, że tak nie wybucha ani nie rani nikogo.

\- Wezwali wojsko – rzuca Rhodey. – Duży kaliber pocisków. Mogą rozpieprzyć pół miasta – informuje go Rhodes całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo on już namierza wybitą szybę na czwartym piętrze.

Ręczna wyrzutnia jest podtrzymywana przez dwóch ludzi. Przygotowują się do kolejnego strzału. JARVIS sprawdza schemat budynku, ale nawet jeśli ich wysadzi, konstrukcja pozostanie stabilna. Namierza ich chwilę, zanim strzela. Wybuch jest spektakularny i słyszy kolejne krzyki za sobą. Przesyła na serwery policji zdjęcia sprzed strzału, aby mogli namierzyć terrorystów.

Kiedy wzbijają się teraz w powietrze, Rhodey nie protestuje. Korzystają z naturalnej osłony z dymu, przedostając się do środka. W pomieszczeniu leżą jeszcze dwie nieprzytomne osoby, ale ich stan jest stabilny. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to napastnicy. Nie mają masek, ale wyglądają na najemników.

Wysyła zdjęcie Klaue’a, które ściągnął z serwerów ONZ do Rhodeya.

\- Uważaj na tego kolesia. Może kierować tym wszystkim – mówi, kiedy idą korytarzem, uszkadzając marmurowe podłogi.

Zbroje ważą naprawdę dużo i nie są przeznaczone do takich akcji. SWAT tymczasem wkracza do akcji zabezpieczając dolne piętra. Słyszy ich wyraźnie w interkomie. Nie napotykają oporu, co powinno go dziwić. Nadlatują wojskowe helikoptery, ale Rhodey jest specjalista od gadania z generałami i majorami. Zostawia mu to, kiedy skanuje przestrzeń przed nimi.

\- Musimy się rozdzielić – stwierdza.

\- Biorę lewą stronę i pniemy się w górę – decyduje Rhodey.

Będą musieli wylatywać co piętro, rozbijając okna, ale nie mają innego wyjścia. Żadna winda ich nie zmieści. Klatką schodową nie wespną się w górę. Może jedynie zdemolować w ten sposób wyjścia awaryjne i drogę, którą SWAT przedostaje się coraz wyżej. Zresztą słyszy, że dotarli do pierwszych cywili uwięzionych w biurach.

JARVIS nie może namierzyć telefonu T’Challi, ale instynkt podpowiada mu, że książę znajduje się w tym budynku. Wylatuje na zewnątrz, akurat w chwili, gdy Rhodey informuje SWAT, że ich piętro jest puste, nie licząc nieprzytomnych napastników, przy których zostawił nadajnik. Sporo ciężkiego sprzętu zostawili za sobą, więc może nie zmierzą się z kolejnymi ręcznymi wyrzutniami rakiet. Przynajmniej logo jego firmy nie widnieje na żadnej z nich.

\- Coś jest bardzo nie tak – stwierdza Rhodey.

\- Co masz na myśli? – pyta.

\- To piętro między nami… Jakby było jakimś buforem – tłumaczy Rhodey, a potem słyszy wyraźnie jak Iron Patriot strzela. – Są tutaj. Nie umiem ich policzyć. Granaty. Karabiny – melduje, ale słabo go słychać przez hałas w tle.

Zresztą odgłosy dobiegają nie tylko przez interkom. Obrywa całą serią, kiedy z jego strony korytarza, pojawia się kilku mężczyzn z karabinami. Żaden nie przebija zbroi, ale chyba się go spodziewali, bo po chwili patrzy na kolejną ręczną wyrzutnię. Uchyla się, a pocisk przelatuje obok niego i uderza w budynek na zewnątrz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ewakuowano okolicę – rzuca.

Rhodey warczy coś w odpowiedzi i uderza w coś. Dołączyłby do niego, gdyby nie to, że JARVIS namierza sygnatury ciepła po prawej. Pokój jest zamknięty, wygląda na zabezpieczony. Nie słyszy krzyków, ale ewidentnie ludzie leżą na ziemi, poukrywani, gdzie to tylko możliwe. Stara się ustawić tak, aby rykoszety nie przebijały cienkich ścian, ale to nie takie łatwe. Nie może otworzyć pełnego ognia w korytarzu budynku, co irytuje go trochę. Chociaż te model nie jest przystosowany, kopie w jednego z facetów, posyłając go na jego kolegów i nie przejmując się tym, że najemnik kończy podziurawiony jak sito. Nigdy nie zmywał krwi ze zbroi, ale zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz.

\- Cywile z mojej strony – mówi i zabiera ze sobą stół z lobby.

Ciężka granitowa płyta pęka trochę, kiedy kładzie ją na drzwiach, więżąc ludzi w środku, ale zabezpieczając ich też bardziej niż cienka ściana.

\- Idę w górę – decyduje.

Słyszy za sobą płacz, ale nie odwraca się. Coś miga na granicy jego widzenia i celuje w bok instynktownie. Kobieta wygląda jednak niepozornie w dżinsach i koszulce. Nie może być pracownikiem administracyjnym ani tym bardziej najemnikiem. Jest w niej jednak coś niepokojącego, kiedy patrzy na niego bez strachu w oczach, chociaż za nim znajduje się stos trupów.

\- Schowaj się – radzi jej. – Rhodey, mam cywila na…

\- Zabierz mnie do góry – rzuca kobieta krótko, podchodząc do niego sztywno. – Windy są zablokowane. Nie mogłam się przedostać. T’Challa jest piętro ponad nami – informuje go kobieta i krzyżuje dłonie na piersi, co wygląda bardzo znajomo.

\- Doceniam sentyment. SWAT jest w drodze – mówi.

Jej pierś unosi się i opada, jakby zbierała się w sobie. Zaczyna coś mruczeć pod nosem po wakandyjsku, ale jego nie obchodzi czy patrzy na tajną ochronę T’Challi. Kobieta nie ma broni, a jej koszulka nie jest raczej kuloodporna.

\- SWAT jest w drodze. Piętro powinno być zabezpieczone – powtarza i trochę zastanawia się nad tym czy nie wepchnąć jej do pokoju z cywilami. – Rhodey, mam cywila w zagrożonej strefie.

\- Widzę cię – zapewnia go przyjaciel.

\- Przejmij ją – decyduje i odwraca się, żeby nie tracić czasu.

Odrywa się od podłogi i czuje szarpnięcie. Przez chwile nie wie nawet co się stało, a potem JARVIS melduje mu o dodatkowym ciężarze, który musi zbalansować. Nie może uwierzyć, że kobieta wyskoczyła z piątego piętra, chwytając się jego zbroi, ale teraz za bardzo nie ma wyboru. Podciąga ją wyżej, zabezpieczając ją przed upadkiem. Wysadza okno przed nimi, żeby jej nie pokaleczyć, kiedy wlecą na kolejne piętro. Obraca się instynktownie, osłaniając ją, kiedy pierwsze kule śmigają w jego stronę. Ma ochotę ją przerzucić do wojskowego helikoptera, który monitoruje sytuację z boku, ale obawia się, że ochrona T’Challi jest zbyt szaleńczo uparta, żeby ją tak po prostu odesłać.

Raczej się go nie puści. I nie ma pojęcia kto ją szkolił, ale nie wydaje się w ogóle zdenerwowana, kiedy kule odbijają się od jego zbroi. Nie może zacząć strzelać dopóki nie przeanalizuje sytuacji i nie namierzy napastników. Nie chce postrzelić cywili, a nie mają wywiadu z tego piętra.

\- Iron Man, gdzie cywil? – pyta Rhodey, więc to wszystko nie mogło trwać dłużej niż minutę czy dwie.

\- Na mnie – mówi całkiem szczerze.

Słyszy przekleństwo i najchętniej odpowiedziałby tym samym, ale JARVIS namierzył pierwszych trzech ludzi. Wysyła pociski, stabilizując swoją pozycję, żeby uniknąć wypadków.

\- Osłaniam SWAT – rzuca Rhodey. – To za duża grupa cywili. Muszą wrócić z nimi. Cztery minuty i wkracza kolejna jednostka – informuje go.

Zastanawia się nad wycofaniem, kiedy kobieta uderza pięścią w jego hełm. Naprawdę ma ochotę jej coś powiedzieć, ale nie może ściągnąć maski.

\- Spadaj, spadaj, spadaj – skanduje, starając się wymyślić, co dalej, bo chociaż ściągnął kilku terrorystów, aktualnie się przegrupowują i zaraz zaczną ostrzał, a nie może od tak otworzyć ognia w cholernym budynku rządowym.

\- Ląduj – warczy kobieta.

\- Piętro niżej – odpowiada.

Kobieta uderza w jego hełm ponownie.

\- Jestem z Dora Milaje – oznajmia mu baba, jakby cokolwiek mu to miało powiedzieć.

Tracą niepotrzebnie czas. Nienawidzi tego. Z Rhodeyem pracuje jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna. Znają się. Sam stworzył ten sprzęt. SWAT wyprowadza ludzi z budynku, osłaniając ich, wymijając kolejną jednostkę, która wbiega do środka. I cholerne procedury zabierają czas, co rozumie, bo w środku mogli zastać wszystko począwszy od faktycznych zakładników po ominowane pomieszczenia. JARVIS skanuje przestrzeń przed nim w poszukiwaniu podejrzanych urządzeń, ale na razie jest czysto. Prócz tych dwóch wyrzutni, które unieszkodliwił na samym początku.

\- Do środka – warczy do niego kobieta.

\- Skul się i mocno trzymaj – rzuca, bo zna ten ton.

Kobieta nie odpuści. Wlatuje do środka, omijając pierwszą serię kul. Wali z repulsora na oślep, żeby narobić jak najwięcej zamieszania. Nie czuje jak kobieta odrywa się od zbroi, ale natychmiast jest poinformowany o zmianie ciężaru. Odwraca się, żeby ją osłonić, ale ta kopie właśnie w jednego z napastników, zabierając mu broń. Nawet w czasach młodości nie podnosił nogi tak wysoko. Kobieta wyrzuca karabin przez wybite szyby i wykonuje jakiś dziwny ruch ręką. Coś, co można było wziąć za skomplikowaną bransoletkę, rozsuwa się na jego oczach tworząc coś w rodzaju długiego kija. Albo dzidy, bo rzuca nią przez cały korytarz, przebijając ramię kolejnego napastnika. Nie może strzelać, odkąd nie wie, w którym pokoju znajdują się cywile, ani kto kryje się za rogiem, ale uderzanie metalowymi ramionami czy zgniatanie broni w rękach wydaje się równie skuteczne.

\- Jestem Okoye – przedstawia się kobieta nagle, używając jego ramienia do tego, żeby się odbić i zrobić dość spektakularne salto w powietrzu.

\- Ekstra – wyrywa mu się.

Strzela, korzystając z okazji. Przez chwilę panuje przyjemna cisza. Słyszy nawet jak SWAT dwa piętra pod nimi, przeszukuje kolejne pomieszczenia, upewniając się, że w międzyczasie nikt się nie przemknął.

\- JARVIS, widzimy coś? – pyta, bo Okoye rozgląda się wokół ze swoim kijem w dłoni, jakby wyczekiwała kolejnego ataku.

\- Sygnatury ciepła w sali konferencyjnej na samym końcu korytarza. Obawiam się, że ponad nami znajduje się kilku ludzi – informuje go JARVIS.

Rusza we wskazanym kierunku, trochę zaskoczony, że Okoye podąża za nim bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. Jeszcze bardziej go dziwi, kiedy kobieta ściąga z głowy coś, co najwyraźniej było peruką i odrzuca na bok. Kiedy patrzy na nią teraz, wydaje mu się jakoś znajoma. I może założyć się o milion dolarów, że to ona przywaliła samochodem w bramę ambasady Sudanu jakiś czas temu. Sprawdzi nagrania, ale i tak jest pewien.

Wyważa drzwi i zamiera, bo T’Challa mierzy do niego z pistoletu.

\- Książę – rzuca Okoye, stając tuż obok niego.

W sali konferencyjnej znajduje się ze dwadzieścia osób. Siedzą pod stołem przerażeni i ściśnięci. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że ściany zostały przeszyte kulami, a on wyważył drzwi, do których ktoś przysunął jakąś metalową szafkę.

\- Musisz go zabrać – mówi T’Challa nagle.

Tony przez ułamek sekundy nie wie w ogóle o co chodzi, dopóki nie dostrzega tego, że koszula T’Challi wygląda na wilgotną.

\- Czy to krew? – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa odsuwa się i dopiero dostrzega leżącego na podłodze agenta Rossa. Facet jest nieprzytomny, ale rana brzucha wygląda fatalnie. Zatamowana czymś co jest chyba marynarką i czyjąś apaszką.

\- Rhodes, mam rannego – melduje.

\- Zabierz go – rzuca T’Challa. – Jest w stanie szoku…

Pistolet w jego dłoni musi należeć do Rossa. I agent pewnie osłaniał cywili dopóki mógł.

\- Zbroja nie… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nagle wie, że Rossowi nie zostało wiele czasu, bo rany tego typu krwawiły jak diabli.

Potrzebował płynów i transfuzji już teraz. A zbroja nie nadawała się do przenoszenia rannych i nieprzytomnych. Nie był w stanie złapać czy przytrzymać kogoś. Okoye musiała obejmować go świadomie i mocno, żeby pęd powietrza jej nie zdmuchnął.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – rzuca. – JARVIS, otwieraj – mówi i wyskakuje ze zbroi.

T’Challa nie wygląda na zaskoczonego jego osobą, czego nie można powiedzieć o pracownikach administracyjnych budynku.

\- Musimy go włożyć do zbroi. Ma system podtrzymywania życia – tłumaczy i Okoye nie waha się nawet chwili.

Ktoś przyklęka tuż obok niego, kiedy JARVIS obraca zbroję tak, żeby znajdowała się poziomo. Ross jest ciężki i bezwładny. Na szczęście nie jest od niego wyższy i mieści się w jego zbroi niemal idealnie. Jego ręce są wilgotne od krwi, kiedy instruuje JARVISA wysyłając Iron Mana poza budynek. Wie, że Ross jest już naszpikowanymi kroplówkami, kiedy zbroja robi skan całego ciała.

\- Cześć – mówi w końcu, kiedy łapie dech.

Nadal są uwięzieni na szóstym piętrze, a SWAT zostały do pokonania ostatnie schody. Okoye staje przy drzwiach z takim wyrazem twarzy, że nie wątpi, że załatwi każdego kto się tutaj dostanie. Jest tak spocony, że kosmyki kleją się do jego czoła. T’Challa wygląda jednak na nieporuszonego, co go nagle dość irytuje.

Przykłada palce do ucha, gdy słyszy Rhodeya.

\- Szóste piętro. Sala konferencyjna. Ranny agent w zbroi. Od strony wschodniej jest przetarta droga. W środku razem ze mną piętnaście osób – mówi.

\- Tony? – pyta Rhodey.

\- Nie mogłem dać facetowi umrzeć – jęczy.

T’Challa zaciska palce na jego ramieniu.

\- A z tobą jeszcze pogadam – dodaje odrobinę ostrzej. – Ta twoja… Okoye…

Kobieta prycha.

\- SWAT za cztery minuty. Ja za dwie – odpowiada Rhodey i w samą porę, bo słyszy odgłosy na korytarzu.

I naprawdę żałuje, że nie wziął żadnego z tamtych karabinów. Okoye zaciska dłonie mocniej na swoim kiju. T’Challa podaje mu zapasową broń Rossa – sądząc po rozmiarze pistoleciku. Brakuje mu repulsorów. Nie jest wybornym strzelcem. Nie bez powodu JARVIS namierza dla niego cele. I głównie robi dużo szumu.

\- Ktoś jest jeszcze na tym piętrze? – pyta, kiedy słyszy tąpnięcie.

\- Agent Ross zebrał nas w jednej sali – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Rhodes, przed tobą jedynie wróg – informuje przyjaciela.

\- Zrozumiałem – słyszy w odpowiedzi i coś wybucha niedaleko nich.

SWAT dociera na piętro w chwilę później, kiedy Iron Patriot ich osłania. Rhodey wydaje się nieporuszony faktem, że rozpieprzyli kilka pięter od środka, ale z drugiej strony tamci mieli ręczne wyrzutnie rakiet. Bałagan mógł się przenieść również na budynki wokół, czego głównie chcieli uniknąć. Podnosi się z przyklęku, wycierając dłonie o spodnie. Długo nie zmyje krwi Rossa z rąk i nadal nie ma wieści na jego temat. Trochę ma ochotę przywołać zbroję z powrotem, ale musi być wilgotna od środka. Przesiąknięta czerwoną posoką. Ross oberwał w jedną z większych żył. Mógł mieć uszkodzoną nerkę.

SWAT zabezpiecza ich odwrót, który przebiega o wiele sprawniej niż sobie wyobrażał. Okoye idzie w krok przed nimi, nie niepokoją pomimo swojego bojowego kija. Oddaje broń, bo pistolet to nie jego atrybut. Jest zmęczony jak diabli i chyba trochę w szoku. Podłoga trochę drga, kiedy Rhodes stąpa tuż za nimi, przynajmniej do obstawionej przez SWAT klatki schodowej.

\- Będę na dole – obiecuje mu przyjaciel, wycofując się, kiedy przejście robi się za wąskie.

\- Leć do Wieży. Daj znać Pepper i Shuri, że jesteśmy cali – prosi.

\- Twoja siostra jest trochę roztrzęsiona – rzuca, zerkając na T’Challę ostrożnie, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz.

Wciąż słyszy członków jednostki SWAT, którzy pozostają w środku. Strzały, które rozlegają się zaraz potem, nie nastrajają go pozytywnie. Okoye skanuje przestrzeń wokół niczym drapieżnik. A on nie może spinać się coraz bardziej z każdym krokiem. Nie mógł po prostu dać umrzeć Rossowi, ale to z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć nie będzie przyjemne.

Jakimś cudem nikt z tej grupy nie jest poważnie ranny. Poza drobnymi skaleczeniami medycy nie mają wiele do zrobienia. I kordon policji na razie osłania ich przed paparazzi, więc siada obok T’Challi w karetce, pod czujnym okiem Okoye, która wydaje się bardzo niezadowolona z ruchu wokół siebie.

Jej kij znowu stał się bransoletką. Jest pod wrażeniem. Stara się też nie patrzeć w stronę zbroi Iron Mana, która stoi zaraz obok jednej z karetek. Ross jest do dawna w szpitalu, operowany. Podobno miał szanse.

\- Dziękuję – odzywa się nagle T’Challa, kiedy jeden z medyków sprawdza jego ciśnienie.

\- Za co? – pyta.

\- Agent Ross mnie osłonił – informuje go książę nagle. – Wiem, że wybór był trudny, ale…

\- Wybór był prosty – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Komisja senacka, która mnie czeka? – urywa sugestywnie, pielęgniarka zerka na niego tak, jakby bardzo starała się nie podsłuchiwać, ale jednak siedział obok niej Iron Man. Nie dziwił się jej. – I rozumiem, że nadal jesteśmy zaręczeni, skoro najwyraźniej wiedziałeś…

\- Shuri mi powiedziała. Nie wiedziałem. Podejrzewałem. Shuri myśli, że wszystko wie, ale też nie była pewna. To nie była jednak nasza tajemnica – mówi T’Challa, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste i tak łatwe. – Okoye. Będziesz towarzyszyć Tony’emu – dodaje nagle.

Nie może się nie roześmiać. Okoye patrzy jednak na niego tak, że musi ciężko przełknąć.

\- Dzięki za sentyment, ale pomiędzy Happym, a tym, że właśnie wydało się, że to ja noszę zbroję, myślę, że jestem bezpieczny – rzuca.

\- Ayo zostanie przydzielona księciu – odzywa się nagle Okoye. – Zgodziłam się na tę farsę, ale… - urywa sugestywnie.

Nie może nie zmarszczyć brwi.

\- Cały czas za nim łazicie? Czemu nie…

\- Chciałem zobaczyć która z hien zaatakuje, kiedy poczuje krew – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo – warczy Okoye, jakby mu tego nie potrafiła wybaczyć.

I przypominał sobie desperację z jaką próbowała się przedrzeć w pojedynkę do T’Challi. Oraz słowa księcia, który jeszcze tak niedawno twierdził, że Tony nie będzie przynętą. Sam się bowiem nią stał i Tony byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby to nie było bardzo głupie. I trochę w jego stylu.

\- Popieram laskę – mówi.

Okoye rzuca mu takie spojrzenie, że żałuje swoich słów niemal natychmiast. Kobieta warczy coś po wakandyjsku i nie musi znać tego języka, żeby po samym tonie jej głosu nie odgadnąć, że nie jest jej ulubieńcem w tej chwili. T’Challa odpowiada jej jednak rozbawiony. Wymieniają się tak, kiedy pielęgniarka traktuje antyseptykiem kilka pomniejszych ran na policzku księcia.

\- Panie Stark – rzuca lekarz, patrząc wymownie w jego stronę.

\- O dzięki – mówi.

\- Tony, ja nalegam – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa, zanim zdąża coś powiedzieć.

Jego ręce są lepkie od zasychającej krwi Rossa. Trochę go mdli.

\- To nie moja – zaczyna, ale pielęgniarka zakłada mu już ciśnieniomierz. – Będzie słabo. Strzelano do mnie – wzdycha, chociaż to nie robi na nikim wrażenia.

Okoye wzdryga się i staje przed nimi, kiedy ktoś podchodzi do karetki. Dowódca SWAT wraz z agentem patrzą wprost na niego, więc chyba nadszedł czas długiej nieprzyjemniej rozmowy. Oczywiście przesłuchiwano wszystkich, bo nadal nie ustalono kim byli napastnicy ani czego szukali. Z pewnością nie pomogło to, że wysłali na tamten świat niemal wszystkich, zanim SWAT weszło do budynku. Odniósł jednak wrażenie, że ci ludzie nie zamierzali się poddać.

\- Jak mam z kimś rozmawiać, to sprowadźcie agenta Coulsona – rzuca. – Nie lubię obcych. Jak agent Ross? – pyta, bo prócz pogłosek nie mają żadnych konkretów.

Operacja na pewno nadal trwa, ale wojskowi trzymali rękę na pulsie w kwestii swoich ludzi. A chociaż trochę darli koty z Rossem, ten agent był akurat trochę jego. Podobnie jak Coulson.

\- Agent Ross jest operowany – rzuca dowódca SWAT. – Kapitan Barnaby – przedstawia się. – Panie Stark, bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdyby się pan odłączył od naszego kanału – prosi.

Wyjmuje słuchawkę w ucha i unosi brew, jakby chciał zapytać czy to wszystko.

\- Mamy więcej standardowych pytań do Jego Wysokości, kiedy lekarz uzna, że możemy porozmawiać. Rozumiem, że wszyscy świadkowie są w szoku, ale niestety będziemy musieli wrócić do tych wydarzeń – mówi Kapitan wystudiowanym tonem, który z pewnością działa kojąco na ofiary takich przeżyć.

T’Challa wygląda jednak na bardzo opanowanego.

\- Przedstawiam agenta Reyesa, który prowadzi tę sprawę z ramienia NSA – ciągnie dalej Barnaby.

Tony nie może nie westchnąć.

\- Postaramy się zabezpieczyć wam powrót – mówi nagle Barnaby. – Agent Reyes z przyjemnością porozmawia z oboma panami, kiedy pierwszy szok minie – dodaje, chociaż rzeczony facet wygląda tak, jakby chciał zasypać ich pytaniami od razu.

Tony decyduje, że kapitan SWAT jest jego najbardziej ulubioną osobą pod słońcem. Najwyraźniej obaj nie cierpią agentów NSA. Iron Man nie jest pupilkiem amerykańskiego rządu, ale miejscowa policja chyba stoi po jego stronie, co jest trochę pocieszające, bo potrzebuje takiego wsparcia, zanim wszystko się na niego zwali.

\- Dzięki. Faktycznie jestem w szoku – kłamie.

Okoye przewraca oczami.

\- Bardzo w szoku. Jestem w zszokowanym szoku – ciągnie. – Zostaw wizytówkę i wpadnij za jakiś tydzień – rzuca.

Agent Reyes wydaje się bardzo niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale uśmiecha się do niego wymuszenie, bo T’Challa jednak jest głową obcego państwa i nie może po prostu zażądać rozmowy z nim. Immunitet dyplomatyczny to coś, czego bardzo potrzebuje w tej chwili.

\- JARVIS prześle wam nagranie ze zbroi Iron Mana oraz Iron Patriot jeszcze dzisiaj – obiecuje Tony.

\- Z pewnością się przydadzą – odpowiada kapitan Barnaby.

***  
  
SWAT i policja starają się jakoś zapanować nad tłumem, który się zebrał. Kolejni dyplomaci odjeżdżają swoimi limuzynami do hoteli i ambasad, kiedy lekarze decydują, że to możliwe. Agenci specjalni zbierają dane od każdego, kto kiedykolwiek był w budynku. Jego zbroja nadal znajduje się obok jednej z karetek.

\- JARVIS, nawiguj do domu – decyduje.

Jakieś piętnaście osób widziało, że wyszedł z niej godzinę temu. Równie dobrze mógł to zrobić na oczach całego miasta. Nowy Jork szeptał jednym głosem zbiorowej świadomości.

\- Panie Stark, pana samochód już tutaj jest – informuje go jeden z policjantów.

T’Challa obraca się w jego stronę, kończąc rozmowę z jednym z delegatów, który czeka na swoją podwózkę. Oficjalnie nadal nie wiadomo kto był celem, więc ambasady wysłały całą ochronę do obstawienia swoich ludzi. Nie próbuje nawet zgadnąć ludzie jakich agencji rządowych kręcą się wokół, zbierając dane. Trzyma ich z dala od siebie i zbroi, ale to nie takie łatwe.

\- To wygląda jak wstęp do trzeciej wojny światowej – wyrywa mu się, kiedy spogląda na podziurawiony, dymiący budynek.

Połowa okien jest wybita. Szklane ogromne ściany wyglądają świetnie, ale jednak nie są aż tak praktyczne.

Czuje T’Challę za sobą, zanim książę obejmuje go ostrożnie ramieniem.

\- Wiesz, że żartowałem o tym szoku, żeby spławić agenta? – pyta, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Wiem, że pokazanie części siebie, którą się chroniło bardzo długo, jest trudne – odpowiada T’Challa.

I mogą udawać, że nie wie o czym mówią, ale jest na to za inteligentny. A T’Challa to też nie idiota.

Czeka aż policja utworzy swego rodzaju kordon, który przepuszcza samochód poza szlaban. Happy jest na szczęście sam. Otwiera dla nich drzwi i patrzy wymownie na Okoye, która taksuje go wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim siada wraz z nimi do środka. Wciąż słyszy dziennikarzy, którzy wykrzykują jego imię, kiedy przejeżdżają obok nich. To skandal stulecia. W zasadzie przeważnie dostarcza prasie takich materiałów, że powinni mu płacić procent od nakładu.

T’Challa kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie i wygląda na nieporuszonego.

\- Bardzo mnie w tym momencie irytujesz – mówi wprost.

T’Challa zerka na niego mniej pewnie.

\- Wystawiłeś się, żeby dorwać zabójcę ojca, co rozumiem. Powiedzmy. Powiedzmy, kurwa, że to rozumiem, ale miałeś cholerną ochronę w postaci tego nadczłowieka z patykiem, który mógł cię wciągnąć z tego gówna, a skończyło się tym, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem Iron Manem – wyrzuca z siebie jednym tchem.

T’Challa spina się, ale nie zabiera swojej ręki, co jest tylko bardziej irytujące, bo on nie potrafi go odepchnąć. Najchętniej zacząłby wrzeszczeć, ale nie ma sił. Nie drżą mu ręce tylko dlatego, że odczuł się podobnych odruchów, ale poci się tak bardzo, że jego koszulka jest kompletnie przesiąknięta. Ma na sobie ubranie, w którym pracuje w laboratorium i na pewno ma jakieś smugi na twarzy. Nie licząc krwi Rossa na dłoniach, której nie udało się domyć. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić jakie zdjęcia pokażą się w prasie następnego dnia.

\- Nie będę za to przepraszał – mówi T’Challa spokojnie. – Nie jesteś wściekły na mnie – dodaje.

I trochę ma rację, ale to jest tylko bardziej irytujące.

Okoye nie wygląda już na tak wkurzoną i dostrzega w jej oczach coś w rodzaju zrozumienia. Co wcale nie pomaga.

Wjeżdżają do podziemnego garażu, ale wie, że przed jego Wieżą ustawiły się tłumy. Z pewnością skandują jego nazwisko, domagając się publicznego wystąpienia. Nie ma jednak ochoty bawić gawiedzi. Wcale nie jest mu do śmiechu. Rozmowa z Rhodeyem wraca niechciana.

\- Wiemy, że ciebie szukali – zaczyna, kiedy wychodzą z samochodu. – Dlaczego? Kto to jest? Wiemy coś?

T’Challa patrzy na niego długo ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie bardzo podoba mu się ta mina. I ma przeczucie, że się niczego nie dowie. Nie, kiedy naciska. Odwraca się w stronę Okoye, ale ta rozmawia z Happym, co z pewnością oznacza podwyższenie poziomu ich ochrony, czego nienawidzi. Nie wychodzi za często, ale jest różnica pomiędzy tym kiedy nie chce, a kiedy nie może tego zrobić.

\- Porozmawiamy później. Muszę zobaczyć się z Shuri. Czekają na nas – rzuca T’Challa, prowadząc go w stronę windy.

Nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy Pepper obejmuje go mocno, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że zostawia plamy na jej garsonce. Trochę bardziej go dziwi, kiedy Shuri przytula go tak mocno, że niemal wybija mu powietrze z płuc. Mała dolepia się po chwili do Okoye, wcale nie zaskoczona jej widokiem.

\- Muszę wziąć prysznic – stwierdza. – Rhodey, po prostu na razie nie odbieraj telefonu – radzi mu.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy nawet, że T’Challa za nim idzie, dopóki nie próbuje zamknąć za sobą drzwi sypialni. Nadal jest wściekły, ale książę najwyraźniej ma to daleko gdzieś, bo wymija go, chociaż Tony tak naprawdę nie ułatwia mu przejścia. Nie uderzyłby go drzwiami, ale to nie jest etap, w którym chce rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Planuje się głównie schować pod prysznicem i spędzić tam kilka godzin zanim zmyje z siebie krew Rossa. Aż dostaną informacje ze szpitala o stanie agenta.

\- Wyjdź – mówi, ale T’Challa zamyka za sobą drzwi. – Mówię całkiem poważnie – rzuca, chociaż czuje się trochę nieswojo, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy T’Challa postępuje świadomie i rozważnie wbrew jego życzeniu.

A sądził, że szanowali swoje granice.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany – stwierdza książę nagle.

\- No co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku – kpi.

\- Zachowujesz się irracjonalnie – dodaje T’Challa, marszcząc brwi.

\- No to masz przed sobą prawdziwego Tony’ego Starka – odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Spodziewa się, że T’Challa coś powie, bo od lat prowokował ludzi i wie, kiedy posuwa się za daleko. Książę jednak obraca głowę lekko na bok, patrząc na niego tak, jakby był nierozwiązaną łamigłówką. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju spokoju. Pepper zawsze oddawała, kiedy naciskał. Przepychali się od pierwszego dnia.

T’Challa patrzy na niego tak, jakby był w stanie przyjąć wszystko, co Tony z siebie wyrzuci i to coś całkiem nowego. Słowa zamierają mu na ustach.

\- Jesteś bohaterem. Dlaczego ci tak trudno to pokazać? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Poczekaj na tę burzę – rzuca. – Nie tylko jestem twórcą zbroi, ale też samozwańczym bóg wie czym. Ostatnim czym mnie nazwą to bohaterem. I uważam, że się polubiliśmy, więc proponuję ci zejść z tego statku zanim zatonie – dodaje.

\- Słyszałem, że pierwsze uciekają szczury – mówi T’Challa i uśmiecha się krzywo, jakby go to bawiło.

\- Ładna metafora, ale…

\- Moja matka domaga się właśnie wyjaśnienia od waszego rządu dlaczego naraził mnie na podobne niebezpieczeństwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że zamordowano mojego ojca nie tak dawno – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Jej oburzenie zostaje przyjęte przez wiele krajów. Wiele krajów do niej dołączy.

\- Świetny wybieg – stwierdza.

\- Osobiście podziękuje ci również za bohaterską postawę i pomoc – dodaje T’Challa.

\- Wiemy co z Rossem? – pyta, bo to jedyne co przychodzi mu do głowy.

T’Challa potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Dobra. Pogadaliśmy – mówi. – Możesz…

\- Jesteś nadal zdenerwowany. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś krew? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

\- Może cię zaskoczy, ale jest trochę inaczej, kiedy ktoś znajomy zostaje ranny – przyznaje, starając się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodzi mu to za dobrze.

Iron Man ma reputację. Tony wie, że zabijał, ale przeważnie stawał pomiędzy łatwym wyborem. On albo oni. Ktoś celował do niego lub cywili. Zaczyna sobie przypominać jaskinię w Afganistanie. Nie zna Rossa niemal w ogóle. I nie może nie zadać sobie pytania czy będzie z nim tak jak z Yinsenem. Stara się go nie zapomnieć, ale z biegiem czasu jest coraz trudniej. A nie chce, żeby nikt nie pamiętał faktycznego bohatera.

Nie wie za bardzo jak ma zareagować, kiedy T’Challa obejmuje go ramionami. Nie jest to coś, czego oczekiwał. Zamiera. I trochę się za to nienawidzi, bo jednak jest cholernym Iron Manem. Nawet jeśli przez następne kilka dni nie zmruży oka.

\- Muszę wziąć prysznic – rzuca uparcie.

\- Wiem. Też mam na rękach jego krew – szepcze T’Challa.

Nie mówi, że książę wydaje się przyjmować to o wiele lepiej niż można się było spodziewać. Zabrzmiałoby to jak oskarżenie. A nie ma mu tego za złe. Po prostu nadal jest zdenerwowany. Nigdy nie planował się ujawniać jako Iron Man, ale kiedy stanął przed wyborem, to w zasadzie była prosta decyzja.

\- Istnieje wiele legend w mojej kulturze, które opowiadają o wojownikach, poświęcających swoje życie ochronie naszych pobratymców – mówi nagle T’Challa.

\- Nie obraź się, ale nie mam ochoty słuchać o żadnych legendach – odpowiada. – I muszę wziąć ten prysznic…

\- Mogę cię trochę rozproszyć – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Nikt ci w to nie uwierzy, ale nie mam w tej chwili ochoty na seks – rzuca.

T’Challa prycha w jego włosy.

\- Nie mówię o tym – wzdycha książę. – Mówię o legendzie, którą opowiedziała ci moja siostra. O kwiecie bogini Bast. O obrońcy Wakandy, królu, który zjednoczył plemiona Wakandy pod wspólnym przywództwem… - zaczyna T’Challa.

Tony ma na końcu języka, że nie chcę tego słuchać, ale książę przykłada mu dłoń do ust, jak to wcześniej robił z Shuri. Polizałby ją od środka, gdyby nie to, że T’Challa spogląda na niego jakoś wyjątkowo poważnie.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać. Pokazać, że cię rozumiem – mówi książę.

Zbija usta w wąską kreskę i nie mówi nic. T’Challa nie zabiera jednak ręki, co wydaje mu się dziwne przynajmniej do chwili, w której książę nie dotyka pazura, który nosi na łańcuszku. Wymięta koszula T’Challi pokrywa się czymś w rodzaju metalu. I z pewnością wrzasnąłby na ten widok, bo to jakaś kosmiczna technologia, ale mężczyzna nie zabiera ręki z jego ust. Niebieskawo-fioletowy poblask czarnego kostiumu przypomina coś metalicznego, ale pod napięciem. Nie zostaje jednak porażony, kiedy dłoń T’Challi pokrywa się tym materiałem – włącznie z maską, która przypomina kształtem pysk pantery.

Odsuwa się tak gwałtownie, że upada, bo książę go puszcza. Instynktownie przywołuje zbroję, ale ta znajduje się kilka pięter pod nim.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię – informuje go T’Challa.

\- Kim jesteś?! – warczy i potrząsa nadgarstkiem z bransoletką.

\- Następcą swojego ojca. Prawowitym władcą Wakandy – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

Jego kostium zostaje zdezaktywowany i zwija się z powrotem do postaci naszyjnika.

\- Moja siostra opowiadała ci o bogini Bast. O kwiecie…

\- Myślałem, że ćpacie w imię boga – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Poważnie?!

\- Panikujesz – dodaje książę i nie robi ani jednego kroku w jego kierunku.

Tony ma jakiś milion pytań. Potrząsa ręką, ale cholernej zbroi nie ma i dopiero poniewczasie przypomina sobie ilość uszkodzeń. Oba w pełni działające egzemplarze muszą być aktualnie w warsztacie rozłożone na części przez boty. Użyłby ich bez problemu, gdyby był na dole. Te dwie z Malibu z pewnością już wystartowały, ale miały do przebycia tysiące kilometrów.

\- Oddychaj powoli – prosi go T’Challa. – Nie chciałem tego tak ci mówić. W ogóle nie powinienem ci tego mówić teraz. To jedna z tajemnic Wakandy. Uznałem, że kiedy zrozumiesz, że rozumiem…

Chyba zwariował. Na pewno ma urojenia. A jednak cholerny pazur pantery błyszczy lekko niebieskawo w świetle lamp jego sypialni.

\- Poznałem twoją tajemnicę. Sądziłem, że kiedy czymś cię zajmę… - ciągnie dalej T’Challa.

\- Jezus kurwa Chryste – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Co to za materiał? – wyrywa mu się, bo jego szare komórki pracują szybko, ale jakoś jest w stanie w pamięci odnaleźć stopu, który reagowałby w ten sposób pod wpływem elektryczności.

T’Challa spina się mimowolnie.

\- Jak mi kurwa powiesz, że to tajemnica…

\- Musisz się uspokoić – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Mieszkam dwa tygodnie z facetem w kosmicznym kombinezonie ze stopu, który nie istnieje – syczy, podnosząc się na równe nogi.

\- Shuri mówiła, że przyjmiesz to lepiej – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Twoja siostra o tym wie?! – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa przewraca oczami.

\- Ona też paraduje w czymś takim?!

\- Ona ma piętnaście lat. I nie będzie Czarną Panterą – odpowiada T’Challa ostro. – Wychowano mnie i przygotowano. Sądziłem, że zrozumiesz…

\- Przygotowujesz jakiś desant? – pyta wprost.

\- Co? Zwariowałeś? – rzuca T’Challa. – Co jest z wami i tą ciągłą potrzebą kolonizacji?

\- Zaproponowałeś mi małżeństwo, kotku, wiedząc, że jestem Iron Manem – warczy.

\- Twoja technologia jest ujmująca, ale w powijakach – odpowiada T’Challa.

\- Co kurwa? Odwołaj to – rzuca.

Kącik ust T’Challi drga nieznacznie. Walnąłby go, gdyby nie fakt, że chyba teraz dopiero jest w szoku. Może to tylko urojenia.

\- Tony, wszystko w porządku? – pyta Pepper, pukając do jego drzwi.

T’Challa spina się i patrzy na niego tak, jakby właśnie miał dokonać jakiegoś cholernego wyboru. Nie wie czy JARVIS ich zawiadomił o tym, że wezwał zbroję, ale to całkiem możliwe. Rhodey był w Siłach Powietrznych, a Happy też nieźle skopywał ludziom tyłki. Gdyby jego sztuczna inteligencja uznała, że potrzebował ochrony z pewnością zawiadomiłby właśnie nich. Może jego serce po prostu biło za szybko.

\- Jestem goły, nie wchodź – mówi.

\- Jesteś świnią – odpowiada mu Pepper. – Nie to chciałam powiedzieć – jęczy zaraz później, kiedy przypomina sobie, że miał naprawdę ciężki dzień za sobą.

\- Nie martw się. To będzie długi prysznic – krzyczy i brzmi to dość dwuznacznie, chociaż nie celował akurat w taki efekt.

Pepper jednak odchodzi, a on prosi JARVISA o odwołanie wszystkich głośnych i tajnych alarmów. Zbroja z Malibu jednak może się przydać w Nowym Jorku.

Kostium T’Challi wygląda na bardzo zaawansowany i chociaż nie zgadza się co do swoich własnych dokonań na tym polu, podejrzewa, że ktokolwiek skonstruował to cudo, mógłby zrobić o wiele więcej. I coś w nim podszeptuje, że to niebezpieczny wynalazek w rękach kraju, o którym niczego nie wiadomo, ale jednocześnie to trochę uspokajające. Ufa jedynie sobie i dlatego nie ma dziesiątek prototypów Iron Mana na służbie Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. I T’Challa nigdy nie interesował się zbroją. Shuri jedynie dokuczała mu z powodu kolorów.

\- Czeka nas długa rozmowa o Wakandzie – mówi.

T’Challa spina się i wydaje się jeszcze większy niż zwykle.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażałeś? – pyta nagle zirytowany.

Nie wie czy bardziej wkurza się na T’Challę czy na siebie za łatwowierność. Nie prześwietlił nawet dobrze danych satelitarnych z jego rejonu, bo Afryka jest tak zacofana, że dosłownie nie mają niczego, co mogłoby go zainteresować.

\- Wyobrażałem sobie, że przyjmiesz to lepiej, ale nie bez problemów – przyznaje T’Challa. – Aczkolwiek wiąże mnie tajemnica, którą złamałem. Tajemnica, którą utrzymujemy od wieków. Którą związany jest cały naród. Która gwarantowała nam przetrwanie – tłumaczy mu T’Challa i mówi to takim tonem, że coś się w nim kurczy, bo skoro Tony wie, to dla nich spore ryzyko.

A on nawet nie wie na co patrzy.

\- Już doszukiwałeś się pewnych luk – podejmuje nagle T’Challa. – Rozmawiałeś z Shuri. Nigdy ci nie skłamała. To miało potrwać kilka tygodni – mówi nagle i brzmi to jak wytłumaczenie. – Nie mogłem ci tego powiedzieć.

\- Co zastanę w Wakandzie? – pyta wprost.

\- Wieże do nieba. Laboratoria. Szczęśliwy lud, który nie boi się wojny. Zamknięty kraj, który tak pochłonął się we własnej tradycji, że przegapił świat wokół, który zaczął się staczać, pociągając nas w dół – odpowiada nagle T’Challa. – Kraj, który dostał pierwsze ostrzeżenie, kiedy na granicy pojawiły się bomby i ludzie, którzy chcieli przekuć nasz pokój na swój zysk. Zderzyliśmy się z rozumieniem, które mocno odbiegało od naszej filozofii. Ojciec wysłał wielu poza granice naszego kraju, żebyśmy zrozumieli. I ja rozumiem – mówi. – Wakanda może zamknąć granice, otoczyć się tarczą, bez bram, bez okien. Bez wejścia. Możemy obserwować jak świat się stacza, ale... – urywa T’Challa.

\- Czyli jednak wciągasz mnie w politykę – stwierdza.

\- Od początku mówiłem, że potrzebuję jedynie twojej ekspertyzy – odpowiada T’Challa. – Chcę, żebyś zobaczył Wakandę na własne oczy. Chcę, żebyś poznał nasze zwyczaje. Poznał naszą technologię i zdecydował co i komu powiedzieć.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Pazur na szyi T’Challi błyszczy nadal w świetle. Pod pewnym kątem widać niebieski poblask, który pewnie ignorował, sądząc, że to złudzenie optyczne.

\- Skąd pomysł, że jestem odpowiednim człowiekiem? – pyta.

\- Bo stworzyłeś zbroję, która mogłaby nieść zniszczenie albo uratować ten świat. I nie oddałeś jej w ręce swojego rządu – rzuca T’Challa. – A teraz wiedząc, że to ty ją pilotujesz… Tylko utwierdzasz mnie w przekonaniu, że podjąłem słuszną decyzję. To… - urywa, dotykając swojego naszyjnika. – Miecz obusieczny.

Tony nie miał tego metalu pod mikroskopem, ale tylko sam kostium robi na nim wrażenie. Najchętniej położyłby na tym swoje palce, ale T’Challa od samego początku mówił, że chciał narzucić dystans pomiędzy _Stark Industries_, a wakandyjskimi firmami. Nie wypytywał go o technologię ani broń. I zaczynał rozumieć w czym rzecz.

T’Challa faktycznie potrzebował jego wiedzy i znajomości sytuacji.

\- Ktoś o tym wie – rzuca, bo staje się to dla niego oczywiste. – Ktoś wie o tym czymś. Mówiłeś, że próbowano wydobywać coś nielegalnie. Rozumiem, że to naturalne zasoby Wakandy i Sudan może nie mieć pełnej świadomości co to, ale chcą tego. I ktoś ze Stanów też tego chce – stwierdza.

\- Bardzo szybko łączysz fakty, ale prawda jest taka, że każdy Wakandyjczyk wie, że zdradzenie naszej tajemnicy może oznaczać koniec naszego stylu życia – odpowiada T’Challa. – A nikt iny nie wie o… - urywa, wahając się ewidentnie. – Vibranium.

\- Ulisses Klaue – rzuca krótko.

\- To najemnik…

\- Najemnicy są opłacani – zgadza się. – Aczkolwiek ten jeden was wyjątkowo nie lubi.

\- Zgadzam się co do jego motywacji, ale on nie wie o vibranium. Został wynajęty ponad dwadzieścia lat temu przez Sudan, ale jego działania nie przyniosły skutku. Podobnie rzecz się miała podczas jego ostatniego ataku na nasz kraj – tłumaczy mu T’Challa.

\- Zastanów się nad jednym. Dlaczego mój ojciec miałby kupić coś, czego nie widział na oczy i czego właściwości nie przetestował? – pyta.

T’Challa waha się po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli tę rozmowę. Odczułby większą satysfakcję, gdyby nie siedzieli w tym obaj po łokcie. T’Challa chciał otworzyć granice i przedstawić Wakandę światu, ale dopiero teraz docierało do niego, co zamierzał naprawdę zrobić. I miał jakiś milion wątpliwości, tylko patrząc na to cacko na jego szyi.

\- Ktoś musiał zdradzić – stwierdza T’Challa i brzmi to tak boleśnie, że Tony naprawdę mu współczuje.

Zna to uczucie. Tak samo czuł się, kiedy okazało się, co Stane robił za jego plecami. T’Challa wydaje się sparaliżowany nagle i to musi mieć coś do czynienia z różnicami kulturowymi. Fakt, że Stane zapłacił za zabicie go, szokował, ale w zasadzie nie aż tak. Takie historie jednak zdarzały się w Stanach. T’Challa wygląda jednak tak, jakby miał się nie otrząsnąć z szoku, a strzelano do niego jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Klepie go po ramieniu z pewnym wahaniem, ale książę wgapia się w przestrzeń przed sobą, jakby próbował rozwikłać tę zagadkę już teraz. Obejmuje go w końcu, bo Wakandajczycy to najbardziej dotykalscy ludzie jakich zna. Shuri cały czas trzyma ręce na swoim bracie i to chyba rodzaj okazywania wsparcia.

Nie wie tylko co powiedzieć.

\- Technicznie jestem na ciebie wściekły – mówi, żeby mieli jasność.

\- Wiem. Wiem też, że chcesz wiedzieć o vibranium więcej – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Na razie chcę mój prysznic i oby ten sukinsyn przeżył, bo jest mi winien publiczne podziękowania i ratowanie dupy przed ONZ – odpowiada.

***  
  
Shuri przygląda mu się z pewnym niepokojem, kiedy wraca po prysznicu do salonu. Pepper rozmawia przez telefon, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Okoye, zajmującej pozycję tuż przy windzie.

\- Nie można się tutaj dostać bez kodu – oznajmia jej.

Okoye rzuca mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które wiele mówią. Nalewa sobie szklankę whiskey i wychyla ją za jednym zamachem.

\- Tony, nie wiem czy powinieneś pić – rzuca Rhodey.

\- Zbroja jest twoja. Nie żartowałem wcześniej. Peps ma umowę przygotowaną – oznajmia przyjacielowi.

\- Nie chcę twojej zbroi – rzuca Rhodey. – Dobra chcę, bo jest ekstra, ale na pewno nie, kiedy jestem pod rozkazami – przyznaję.

\- No nie. Jednak czegoś się ode mnie nauczyłeś – śmieje się.

Nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę. Okoye patrzy mu na ręce. Ma ochotę wystawić środkowy palec, ale jest ponad to. Zerka na Shuri, która żuje swoją dolną wargę. Siada na fotelu i rzuca w nią poduszką, bo jest tak zmęczony, że może zrobić tylko to.

\- T’Challa zaraz przyjdzie. Musiał się przebrać – mówi.

\- Długo rozmawialiście – zauważa Shuri.

Okoye obraca się w jego stronę i patrzy na niego tak, jakby chciała go prześwietlić wzrokiem.

\- Z twoim bratem nigdy nie rozmawia się krótko – stwierdza cierpko.

\- A dopuściłeś go chociaż do głosu? Bo, kocham cię stary, ale czasem paplesz i paplesz – mówi Rhodey.

\- Uwielbiasz to, Mysiu-Pysiu – żartuje.

\- Może nie w tej pokręconej wersji nabuzowanego adrenaliną dupka z przerostem ambicji, którą przeważnie prezentujesz – kpi Rhodes.

Shuri stara się ukryć to, że się z niego śmieje. Docenia sentyment, ale wolałby, żeby go tak nie traktowała, jakby sądziła, że ich wyda, jeśli nie będzie dla niego miła. Rzuca w nią kolejną poduszką, tym razem tak, żeby oberwała w twarz.

Okoye patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- W Stanach Zjednoczonych nie ma monarchii, a w tej Wieży jestem jedynym królem – oznajmia kobiecie.

Shuri szczerzy się szeroko, kiedy Rhodey przewraca oczami. Możliwe, że jego ego jest naprawdę ogromne, ale to nie tak, że się z ty ukrywał. I nadal był wściekły. T’Challa miał jednak rację. Odwrócił jego uwagę od kryzysu związanego z Iron Mane, bo nagle miał przed sobą wizję trzeciej wojny światowej o vibranium, o którym nawet godzinę temu nie wiedział.

I faktycznie cholernym naukowiec w nim, chciał położyć na tym łapy i zbadać właściwości. Przeczytać badania. Wysnuć własne wnioski.

Wie, kiedy T’Challa wraca, bo Shuri odpręża się całkowicie, uśmiechając się z jakąś dziwną ulgą. Na razie jej odpuszcza, ale z pewnością jeszcze pogadają na temat ukrywania przed nim czegokolwiek. Humoru nie poprawia mu nawet to, że zostawił dla T’Challi do ubrania jedynie swoją koszulkę z logo MIT. Książę miał do wyboru to lub spacer do swojego własnego pokoju.

Shuri unosi kciuk do góry, jakby chciała mu pogratulować. Gdyby miał jeszcze jedną poduszkę, rzuciłby w nią jeszcze raz.

\- Agencje rządowe torpedują nasz dział prawny. Muszę jechać do firmy – oznajmia im Pepper, zasłaniając słuchawkę telefonu dłonią.

Nie skończyła nawet rozmowy, co nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego.

\- Daj mi znać, kiedy będę musiał stawić się na komisji albo o konferencji – mówi.

\- Tony, załatwię to – rzuca Pepper, ale oboje wiedzą, że to sytuacja, która przerasta ich oboje.

Rhodey za to wyciąga z kieszeni swój dzwoniący telefon i wyłącza dźwięki, a potem odkłada go z uśmiechem na jego stolik.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest whiskey – rzuca, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Myślę, że ty masz dość – wtrąca T’Challa, zabierając mu szklankę z dłoni. – Powinienem zadzwonić do mojej matki – dodaje, kiedy Tony zamierza się odgryźć.

Nie może nie patrzeć na cholerny naszyjnik z pazurem. T’Challa nie siada koło Shuri, ale staje tuż obok jego fotela z dłonią na jego ramieniu, wahając się ewidentnie. I nie podoba mu się to również. Paradoksalnie znaleźli się w impasie. Nie może jednak myśleć o tym, o czym rozmawiali przez ostatnie dni. T’Challa nie ukrywał, czego od niego chciał. I pokładał w nim tak wiele zaufania, że Tony z pewnością nie był tym, który postradał zmysły. Nawet gdyby nie dowiedział się o Wakandzie i Czarnej Panterze wcześniej, o ile magia i zaklęcia zmuszające do milczenia nie istniały, mógłby rozpowiedzieć o wszystkim, kiedy tylko dowiedziałby się prawdy. Gdyby T’Challa zamierzał pobrać się z kimś anonimowym, mogliby zaaranżować jego zniknięcie, ale Tony musiał wracać do Stanów po kilka razy w roku, mailować z Pepper i odbywać z nią długie rozmowy telefoniczne, pomimo tego, że rezygnował ze stanowiska prezesa. Musieli zatem wiedzieć, że nie wydałby ich. I to już samo w sobie było szaleństwem, bo się tak naprawdę nie znali.

Zakładał, że Wakanda to trochę mniej zaawansowane technicznie państwo w stylu Albanii, która pomimo fatalne reputacji, miała cudowne widoki i perspektywy. Był na tyle bogaty, że mógł wybudować dom i laboratorium wszędzie, gdyby dom mu się nie spodobał. Nie był jednak małostkowy. Nie uważał też, że w Wakandzie mieszkali w chatynkach. T’Challa nie zdradził mu wiele, ale jego wyobraźnia działała sama.

\- Rhodey, twoje piętro jest wolne – rzuca. – Mam za sobą fatalny dzień. Muszę zejść później do warsztatu i… - urywa, bo w jego zbroi na pewno znajduje się zaschnięta krew. – Co z agentem Rossem?

\- Dowiem się – obiecuje mu Rhodes.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

***  
  
Zamykają się z jego gabinecie. Spodziewał się, że Shuri z nimi pójdzie, ale została dotrzymać Rhodeyowi towarzystwa. I chociaż to miłe, nie może nie odnieść wrażenia, że siostra T’Challi boi się zostać z nim sam na sam. JARVIS nawiązuje połączenie dość długo, co go początkowo dziwi. Wszystko się jednak wyjaśnia, kiedy na ekranie pojawia się twarz znanej mu tylko ze zdjęć kobiety.

\- Matko – rzuca T’Challa.

Kobieta krzyżuje ręce na piersi, witając się krótko. Nie widzi wiele tuż za nią, ale z pewnością to nie dżungla ani środek nicości.

\- Cieszę się, widząc cię w dobrym zdrowiu – mówi T’Challa. – Wiem, że to nie jest najlepsza chwila, ale chciałbym ci przedstawić…

\- Tony Stark – wchodzi mu w słowo kobieta. – Ramonda – przedstawia się.

\- Miło mi poznać – odzywa się i nagle ma pustkę w głowie.

Kobieta spogląda na niego z ekranu, obserwując go w milczeniu. Musi być to cecha rodzinna. Nagle naprawdę bardzo chce mieć Shuri przy swoim boku.

\- Powinienem złożyć kondolencje – zaczyna.

\- Doceniam – przerywa mu Ramonda. – Nie to jest jednak tematem rozmowy. T’Challa jak zwykle działa zanim myśli. Nie ma nic bardziej krępującego niż poznawanie przyszłego zięcia w ten sposób.

\- Matko – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Powiedziałam coś niestosownego? – pyta kobieta, udając głupią, ale słabo jej to wychodzi z tym spojrzeniem. – Jesteś tak samo w gorącej wodzie kąpany jak twój ojciec – narzeka.

Nie wie za bardzo jak to odebrać.

\- Ile minęło od chwili, w której twierdziłeś, że myślisz o wystosowaniu propozycji? – ciągnie dalej Ramonda. – Dwanaście godzin? Wolałabym poznać Tony’ego osobiście. Podczas spotkania, które poprzedzałoby rodzinną kolację – wyjaśnia kobieta.

T’Challa przewraca oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Przynajmniej wiedział już kto nauczył faceta konstruowania wypowiedzi w ten sposób, aby wyrażać się maksymalnie klarownie i zdecydowanie, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości co do swoich intencji. Tony miał nadzieję, że jakiś uniwersytet w Wakandzie prowadził kursy w tym temacie.

\- Jakkolwiek jednak jesteśmy zmuszeni do tej formy kontaktu, z przyjemnością odpowiem na twoje pytania – oznajmia mu Ramonda.

\- Pytania? – podchwytuje niepewnie.

\- Pytania jakie mogą się cisnąć na usta każdemu, kto nie zna naszej kultury i zwyczajów – uściśla kobieta.

\- Shuri świetnie mnie wprowadziła – mówi.

Ramonda wydaje się zaskoczona, ale na jej twarzy już po chwili maluje się ciepły uśmiech. Dzielą ich tysiące kilometrów, ale widzi jak dumna jest z córki. I bardzo chciałby, aby jego matka chociaż raz tak na niego spojrzała.

\- Byłam na twoim miejscu – odzywa się nagle Ramonda. – T’Challa sądzi, że porozmawiał z tobą, ale to nie jest prawda. Jest wiele tematów, o których nie pomyślał. Przede wszystkim jak bardzo krępująca będzie ta rozmowa. Dwójka obcych ludzi. Prawdopodobnie zobaczymy się twarzą w twarz dopiero w dniu koronacji mojego syna. W dniu waszego ślubu – mówi Ramonda i nareszcie zaczyna nadawać na jego falach.

Nie ma pojęcia o czym miałby z nią teraz rozmawiać. Przynajmniej jednak Ramonda zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Chciałabym ci bardzo podziękować za to, że ochroniłeś dzisiaj mojego lekkomyślnego syna, chociaż to nie jest twoja powinność – ciągnie matka T’Challi. – Wakanda wesprze cię podczas zamieszania z tym związanego. Wystosowałam odpowiednie pisma oraz słowa. Nie jestem w stanie jednak zmniejszyć uwagi, która będzie teraz skierowana w twoją stronę, czego żałuję.

Brzmiało to tak, jakby już przyjęto go do rodziny. I nie może nie przełknąć ciężej, bo prawdę powiedziawszy ma tylko więcej wątpliwości. Zerka na T’Challę, który stoi obok niego, patrząc na ekran ze stoickim spokojem człowieka, który panuje nad sytuacją.

\- Chciałabym porozmawiać z Shuri, jeśli to możliwe. Bardzo nie podoba mi się jej aktywność w mediach społecznościowych – rzuca nagle Ramonda, a on nie może się nie zaśmiać, bo w zasadzie tego właśnie spodziewał się po matce nastolatki.

***  
  
Zamyka się w warsztacie, ale nie może się zebrać na to, żeby wyczyścić zbroję. Ross przeżył operację i znajdował się w śpiączce, z której miał się zresztą wybudzić lada chwila. Stracił sporo krwi, ale płyny, które wtłoczył w niego JARVIS pomogły uchronić go od najgorszego. Nie bez powodu zbroja była napakowana medycznym sprzętem. Strzelał do niego kiedyś czołg i wrócił do domu z popękanymi żebrami. Przetrwał lot tylko dzięki środkom znieczulającym i autopilotowi.

Wklęśnięcia po kulach trzeba będzie wyklepać, ale myśli nas przetopieniem części na nowo, żeby przywrócić strukturę metalu.

\- Nie powinieneś spędzić czasu ze swoim przyjacielem? – pyta T’Challa, zaskakując go do tego stopnia, że upuszcza młotek na podłogę.

\- Możesz chodzić głośniej? – rzuca, odwracając się.

\- Przepraszam. JARVIS cię informował, zanim wpuścił mnie do środka. Musiałeś być bardzo pogrążony w myślach – mówi T’Challa, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- No cóż – wzdycha. – Rhodey potrzebuje odpoczynku. Zawsze go mdli, kiedy używa zbroi. Woli myśliwce.

T’Challa staje tuż obok zbroi i z wahaniem dotyka jednego z tych miejsc, w których kula zdarła farbę. Faktycznie barwy nie są zbyt subtelne, ale w pewnym sensie odzwierciedlały jego własne podejście. Kiedy stał się Iron Manem, pierwszy raz w życiu zaczął się ukrywać. I podobało mu się to bardziej niż był w stanie się do tego przyznać.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli wycofam się teraz z tej akcji ze ślubem? – pyta wprost.

T’Challa unosi brew, ale nie odpowiada początkowo. Przesuwa palcami po kolejnych uszkodzeniach na zbroi. I powinien potraktować to jako groźbę, bo w końcu Iron Man ewidentnie potrzebował naprawy, a T’Challa mu tylko o tym przypominał. Książę jednak wydawał się bardziej podziwiać kształt zbroi. Jej projekt.

\- Zabiorę cię do Wakandy i spytam o zdanie jako przyjaciela – odpowiada w końcu T’Challa.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się.

\- Twoje zdanie jest dla mnie ważne – przyznaje książę, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. – Wolałbym cię jako mojego męża, ale jesteś przyjacielem.

\- Zakładasz, że cię lubię. A w tym momencie nie jestem za bardzo twoim fanem – odgryza się.

\- Sam wybieram sobie przyjaciół, a szczerość w moim kraju ma wartość większą niż złoto – odpowiada T’Challa nieporuszony. – Mógłbym również zareagować złością, że narażałeś swoje życie i zdrowie, ukrywając przede mną, że jesteś Iron Manem.

\- Wiedziałeś wcześniej…

\- Nie miałem pewności. I nie ma to znaczenia, bo nie powiedziałeś mi tego, więc ja nie pytałem. I nie naciskałem – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Zdradziłem ci jednak coś, czego nikt by się nie domyślił. I dowiedziałem się, że ktoś spośród naszych zaufanych zdradził nasz kraj. Przyjaciel bardzo by mi się przydał w tej sytuacji, ale ktoś nieprzyjemnie szczery może być – rzuca.

Nie może nie przetrzeć twarzy dłonią.

\- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem – oznajmia mu.

\- Ja twoim również – odpowiada T’Challa spokojnie, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

Tony nawet się bardzo nie waha, kiedy ściska jego rękę. Trochę jest tylko zaskoczony, kiedy T’Challa kładzie mu coś chłodnego na palcach z lekkim uśmieszkiem w kącikach ust.

\- Co to? – pyta, chociaż już zna odpowiedź.

\- Vibranium. Jutro zbadasz próbkę. Powinieneś się jednak dzisiaj położyć – mówi T’Challa. – Shuri jutro pokaże ci wszystko co wiemy.

\- I oddajesz mi to od tak? – dziwi się.

\- Sam wybieram przyjaciół. Sam wybrałem sobie męża – rzuca T’Challa. – I czasem nie powiem ci wszystkiego, ale nie będę miał pretensji o to, że jesteś o to wściekły. I zawsze dam ci wybór.

\- Pytasz o to czy jesteśmy dalej zaręczeni? – wyrywa mu się. – Bo na razie zostawiłbym to tak. Ucieczka sprzed ołtarza ładnie uzupełniałaby mój wizerunek playboya, który ma alergie na stałe związki.

\- Pytam czy mogę z tobą dzisiaj spać – mówi T’Challa, ignorując w zasadzie jego paplanie.

\- Dobra, zaskoczyłeś mnie – przyznaje.

\- Zaryzykuję i powiem, że chyba też nie chcesz być dzisiaj sam – rzuca T’Challa i niestety ma trochę racji.

***  
  
Budzi się splątany z T’Challa. Nie musi pytać JARVISA o godzinę. Wie, że jest późno, bo jest wypoczęty, a to rzadko mu się zdarza. Nie zabiera rąk, ani nie stara się przenieść na swoją stronę łóżka, bo jest mu przyjemnie ciepło. T’Challa zresztą ewidentnie nie śpi. Nie wie nawet skąd to wie. Podpowiada mu to instynkt.

Nie wie jak długo tak leżą bez słowa, trochę objęci, tak jakby też nie. Przez całe życie budził się sam i to jest całkiem coś nowego, ale zaczyna dostrzegać sens w sypianiu z kimś. Nawet bez seksu w tle.

\- Nadal jestem wściekły – mówi zamiast powitania.

\- Nie jesteś aż tak wściekły – stwierdza T’Challa.

Ma ochotę się kłócić, ale to byłoby dziecinne. I faktycznie nie jest aż tak wściekły, bo najgorsze jest to, że rozumie. Nie zna całej historii, ale Wakanda zrobiła wszystko, aby się uchronić. Podobnie jak on bronił informacji o sobie i Iron Manie. I nie dopuszczał do siebie zbyt wielu ludzi, bo to oznaczało tylko niebezpieczeństwo.

Nie może mieć za złe T’Challi zachowania tajemnicy, która weszła w ich tradycję wiele wieków zanim w ogóle pewnie ktokolwiek nazwał kontynenty.

\- Nie, nie jestem aż tak wściekły – przyznaje i unosi się na łokciu.

T’Challa zabiera rękę z jego ramienia, spoglądając na niego ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy. To kolejna noc, kiedy książę śpi nago w jego łóżku. Ma na końcu języka jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, że to przyjemny zwyczaj, który powinni zachować, ale jest coś takiego w oczach T’Challi, że nie mówi ani słowa. Nie wiedział, że są aż tak brązowe. I to najbardziej nudny kolor na świecie, ale jakoś nie potrafi się z tym zgodzić, kiedy patrzy na T’Challę. Z tej odległości widzi nawet ciemniejsze plamki na tęczówkach.

Już prawie zaleczone nacięcie na policzku przyciąga jego uwagę w chwilę później. Dotyka policzka księcia kciukiem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Szybko się goisz – wyrywa mu się.

\- Kwiat bogini Bast to nie tak całkiem legenda – oznajmia mu T’Challa.

\- Ten kostium, który miałeś wczoraj na sobie, nie wyglądał na zaawansowany militarnie. Jedynie jak powłoka ochronna. Jest aktywowany elektrycznie? Znaczy na pewno ma pewnego rodzaju zasilanie. Vibraniu musi reagować z prądem…

T’Challa zaczyna się śmiać; głośno i całym ciałem.

\- Bawię cię? – pyta trochę zirytowany.

Nie lubi czuć się jak idiota.

\- Wystarczyło mrugnięcie oka i masz już te wszystkie informacje – mówi T’Challa, jakby niedowierzał. – Jesteś geniuszem. Kiedy pracujesz w laboratorium, wygląda to jak czarna magia, ale teraz mówimy o czymś, o czym mam jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Fascynujące jak bardzo fascynuje cię technologia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek na Ziemi pojawi się obca rasa, rozgryziesz ich technologię zanim na dobre wylądują tylko za pierwszym rzutem oka.

Jego usta rozchylają się, ale nie wie co powiedzieć. T’Challa rzadko go komplementuje, kiedy jednak już to robi, zbija go z normalnego toru. Jego słowa mają realną wagę, ciężar, który jego samego mocno przytłacza. To nie puste pochlebstwo, czy żart. Dyskutowali na temat wynalazków, zapędów Shuri do nauki i rozwoju technologii aktualnie. Wie, że T’Challi kompletnie nic w Stanach Zjednoczonych nie imponuje.

Musi mieć naprawdę głupią minę, bo książę uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Dostaniesz tyle próbek ile zechcesz. Wiem, że zamęczyłbyś mnie pytaniami – prycha T’Challa. – No i oczywiście Shuri zamęczyłaby mnie, wiedząc, że już nie musi się przed tobą ukrywać.

\- Super – wyrywa mu się.

Dobrze znane skrępowanie wraca, chociaż nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego. Drugą noc spędzają razem i chyba powinno stać się to łatwiejsze, ale za dużo myśli. Za dużo kombinuje. Pepper go zamorduje, jeśli zadzwoni do niej ze swoim egzystencjalnym kryzysem teraz, kiedy połowa tajnych agencji jego kraju chciała od niego odpowiedzi. Nie sprawdzał jeszcze giełdy, ale jego akcje z pewnością spadły na łeb na szyję. Tracił miliony. Musiał wypuścić projekt nowego telefonu i najlepiej dokonać jakiegoś wielkiego odkrycia w ciągu tygodnia.

Podtrzymuje się na ręce tak długo, że zaczyna czuć charakterystyczne mrowienie, co jest w pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo ma wymówkę, żeby przestać patrzeć na T’Challę i położyć się z powrotem na łóżku.

Przesuwa się na bok i zamiera, kiedy książę chwyta go za ramię i przyciąga do siebie. T’Challa jest tak łagodny, że łatwo zapomnieć, że jego ciało zbudowane jest z czystych mięśni. Czuje teraz ich twardość, jego siłę – kiedy książę obejmuje go mocno, upewniając się, że Tony się nie zsunie. Powinien chociaż trochę odczuwać lęk, bo bez zbroi wiele nie jest w stanie zrobić przeciwko komukolwiek na magicznych sterydach, ale z drugiej strony gdyby obawiał się T’Challi, nie kładłby się z nim do łóżka.

Jest w jego narzeczonym coś uspokajającego, co pozwala mu wierzyć, że faktycznie się wyplącze z tego gówna. Podejrzewa tylko, że nie wyjdzie z tego całkiem czysty. A wizja rozsiania po Afryce czystej ogólnodostępnej i taniej energii na dobre zadomowiła się w jego głowie. Nawet jako ogromny projekt marketingowy – pozwoliłby firmie oszczędzić miliony ze zwrotów podatkowych. Sprzeda to Zarządowi bez trudu, zasłaniając się nowym rynkiem, którego chcieli.

\- Czuję jak myślisz – szepcze T’Challa do jego ucha.

Obraca głowę tak, że jego broda ląduje na mostku księcia. Spoglądają na siebie przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy. Nie ma nadal pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Izolacjonizm Wakandy działa paradoksalnie jako argument obronny. Gdyby chcieli zająć jakikolwiek kraj – zaczęliby od ościennych; Sudanu, który sprawiał kłopoty i tych, które pogrążyły się w mini wojnach domowych. Z tą technologią zajęliby cały kontynent. Może wystarczyłoby jedno wystąpienie T’Challi, który opowiedziałby o Wakandzie. Nigdy tak nie był, a już miał ochotę się przeprowadzić.

\- Świat was zniszczy – wzdycha, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

T’Challa spina się, chociaż jego twarz pozostaje niewzruszona.

\- Nie teraz. Pewnie za dekadę – ciągnie dalej, bo musiało to zabrzmieć fatalnie. – Jednocześnie musicie się otworzyć. Technologia na zewnątrz rozwija się w takim tempie, że w końcu świat po was sięgnie tak czy siak. Jeśli otworzycie granice teraz, kiedy różnice nie są jeszcze aż tak wielkie, może nie zostaniecie z góry potraktowani jak wrogowie…

\- W zasadzie nasi naukowcy są bardziej wydajni, odkąd mają wasze prace oraz swoje własne wizje – wtrąca T’Challa. – Pociągnęlibyśmy około pięćdziesięciu lat. Czas się dla nas rozciągnął, odkąd zrezygnowałeś ze współpracy z wojskiem. Szacowaliśmy, że z prędkością rozwoju, który narzuciłeś, do dwóch lat zbudujesz system namierzania i soczewki zdolne do przedarcia się przez hologramy stworzone przez nas do ukrycia miast – wyjaśnia.

Nie udaje nawet, że nie jest w szoku.

\- Spowolniłem świat o pięćdziesiąt lat? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przestałeś rozwijać narzędzia zniszczenia – uściśla T’Challa. – W kwestii czystej energii wyprzedzasz Wakandę – dodaje.

Poprawia mu to humor. I tego też nie ukrywa, szczerząc się do T’Challi szeroko.

\- Mów do mnie jeszcze – zachęca.

T’Challa śmieje się krótko, głośno, szczerze. Jego ciało wibruje tym dźwiękiem, a potem ktoś puka do drzwi jego sypialni i obaj zamierają.

\- Bracie, Tony. Pepper tutaj jest – rzuca Shuri, skrępowana jak diabli.

Słyszy to wyraźnie w jej głosie. Na myśl przychodzi mu jakieś dwanaście nieodpowiednich odzywek, ale T’Challa zakrywa mu usta ręką, jakby wiedział, że nadchodzą kłopoty.

\- Już wstajemy – obiecuje siostrze książę, a Tony liże jego dłoń, ponieważ to on nauczył Shuri tej sztuczki.

***  
  
Pepper wygląda fatalnie, jakby spędziła noc na rozmowach z prawnikami. Od razu wracają wyrzuty sumienia, bo to jego wina. Potts nie musiałaby się mierzyć z nimi wszystkimi, gdyby robił to co do niego należy i słuchał jej częściej. Oczywiście zdaje sobie sprawę, że i tak ktoś próbował go wrobić w śmierć T’Chaki, ale nadal nie zmieniało to faktu, że świat miał się nie dowiedzieć o Iron Manie.

\- Panno Potts – wita się krótko T’Challa.

\- Książę – odpowiada Pepper, ponieważ nawet zasypiając na stojąco, wie co powiedzieć. – Zorganizowaliśmy konferencję prasową. Mam dla ciebie przygotowane oświadczenie, które nakreśliliśmy z prawnikami. Rozmawiałam z Rhodeyem i przyniosłam umowy dla Iron Patriota.

\- Jasne, super, dzięki – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Pepper…

\- Wiem, że to nie jest twoja wina. Nawet nie przepraszaj. Jestem z ciebie cholernie dumna. Oboje jesteśmy, ale to dużo kłopotów. I pomogę ci, ile będę w stanie, ale to jest poważne, Tony – wzdycha Pepper i klepie go po ramieniu, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co może zrobić więcej.

\- Jak giełda? – pyta tylko.

\- Lecimy w górę – śmieje się Pepper. – Inwestorzy na widok Iron Mana uznali, że wracasz do broni.

Nie może nie westchnąć ciężko. Za kilka dni zarejestrują pewnie rekordowy krach, jak zna życie i prawa giełdy.

\- Wypuścimy telefon i myślałam o tych nowych bateriach. Dobry pijar oraz delikatna sugestia, że cicho przejmujemy inny rynek – tłumaczy Pepper, po czym patrzy na Shuri i T’Challę, jakby dotarło do niej, że dyskutują sprawy firmy publicznie.

Jego Wieża zawsze była tak tajnym i dobrze zabezpieczonym miejscem, że mogli wykrzyczeć plany panowania nad światem i nikt by się nie dowiedział. Tony od lat mieszkał sam.

\- Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś na konferencji prasowej pojawił się całkiem sam i nie odpowiadał na pytania. Komisja senacka zbiera się. Mogą być gotowi jeszcze dzisiaj do przesłuchania cię – mówi Pepper wprost. – Bardzo doceniamy wkład Królowej Ramondy – dodaje, spoglądając na T’Challę całkiem wymownie.

\- Super teściowa, no nie? – kpi.

Pepper spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem przewraca oczami. W końcu rozluźnia się i dobrze, bo dotarli do punktu, w którym fakty nie mają znaczenia. W pewien sposób uwielbia tę chwilę, bo jest dobry w rozmowach z prasą. Nawet jeśli będą pluli jadem. Pepper nie chce, aby odpowiadał na pytania, bo to zawsze oznacza kłopoty przed spotkaniem z komisją. I więcej amunicji, którą mogą wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Całe oświadczenie, które trzyma w dłoniach to z pewnością prawniczy bełkot, który kompletnie nic nie wnosi. Niczego nie wyjaśnia.

\- Prześpij się – prosi ją.

\- Po śmierci – prycha Pepper.

\- Będziesz cudownym prezesem. Już odwalasz całą robotę, a pomyśl, że ja jako twój główny kłopot, zostawię cię w spokoju – śmieje się.

\- Tony, oboje wiemy, że będziesz mnie traktował jak swoją asystentkę do śmierci. Przez całe tygodnie dzwoniłeś do swojego poprzedniego kierowcy, kiedy zatrudniłam Happy’ego. I nie wspomnę o tym, że do swojej sekretarki zwracałeś się imieniem jej zmarłej poprzedniczki – przypomina mu Potts.

\- Taaaak, to nie był mój najlepszy dzień. Czy tydzień – prycha.

Pepper uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby wiedziała, że nakrzyczenie na niego nie pomoże.

***  
  
Okoye wsiada wraz z nim do samochodu. Rhodey czeka już na miejscu wraz ze swoim przełożonym, który ma oficjalnie potwierdzić przejęcie drugiej zbroi przez rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych. Umowa leży na siedzeniu pomiędzy nim, a kobietą, która uparcie nie chciała zostać w Wieży. Jej koleżanka wprowadziła się na dobre, nie odstępując na krok T’Challi.

Obaj byli równie zadowoleni w związku z tym.

\- Happy jest moim ochroniarzem – rzuca tylko, żeby Okoye miała świadomość tego, że nie jest mu konieczna do życia.

\- Dora Milaje służą od wieków rodzinie królewskiej Wakandy – odpowiada tylko kobieta.

Mógłby się sprzeczać, że zaręczyny są zawieszone, ale to tylko dzienna zagrywka. Pokazanie, że jest jednak obrażony. Nie ma aż takich wątpliwości. T’Challa zresztą faktycznie zachowuje się jak jego przyjaciel. Może nawet lepiej wyczuwając czego potrzebował w danej chwili, bo dał mu dostatecznie dużo przestrzeni, aby mógł spokojnie pomyśleć, ale jednocześnie nie czuł się samotny. Pepper przeważnie wchodziła w jego życie z butami, zmuszając go do tego, aby słuchał jej dla swojego własnego dobra. A on radził sobie całkiem dobrze zanim się poznali. Pił i ćpał, ale firma się rozrosła, a skandale obracał w żart. To nie jego pierwsze rodeo.

\- Poprosiłbym cię, abyś opowiedziała mi o Wakandzie, ale wiem, że nie możesz tego zrobić – mówi.

Okoye zerka na niego z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Spytałbym cię co myślisz o planach małżeństwa swojego przyszłego króla, ale chyba znam twoje zdanie – prycha.

Coś zmienia się we wzroku Okoye. Mógłby przysiąc, że kobieta łagodnieje, ale to może być tylko urojenie. Babsko wskoczyło na zbroję i kazało się zabrać do swojego władcy. Trochę mu to imponowało. Zagranie bardzo w jego stylu.

\- T’Challa będzie wspaniałym królem – odzywa się nagle Okoye. – I mógł wybrać gorzej – dodaje.

\- No nie. Czy to komplement? – kpi.

Okoye rzuca mu niechętne spojrzenie, które ma oznaczać chyba, że posunął się za daleko. Według niej w końcu T’Challa nie wybrał dobrze. Po prostu nie aż tak źle. I doceniał szczerość. Shuri wspominała o pewnego rodzaju bezpośredniości, ale kiedy poznaje kolejną Wakandyjkę, widzi to na własne oczy. Okoye robi to, co uważa za słuszne. Istnieje pewna hierarchia, ale nadal wykłócała się z T’Challą w kwestii ochrony całkiem głośno i bezceremonialnie, podczas gdy on po prostu spławiał Happy’ego, a nie był nawet królem.

Nie orientuje się nawet, kiedy parkują. Okoye i Happy idą w ślad za nim, bo policja ostrzeżona o spotkaniu przygotowała całkiem pokaźny kordon, który zabezpiecza go przed tłumem skandującym jego imię. Kochają go i nienawidzą. Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai, ale przynajmniej go to już nie szokuje.

Rhodey w pełnym mundurze z medalami stoi tuż obok generała i dwóch senatorów. Witają się krótko i bez zbędnego przeciągania. Prasa zachowuje względną ciszę, odkąd doskonale go znają. Powie dokładnie tyle, ile będzie chciał, i kiedy będzie mu się podobało. Nie uważają go jednak za trudnego, bo dostarczył im na przestrzeni lat tyle materiału, że nie musieli się zastanawiać nad tym, co ma wylądować na pierwszej stronie.

Spogląda na oświadczenie, które przygotowała dla niego Potts. I bierze głębszy wdech, bo zawsze są dwie drogi. A on jeszcze nigdy nie wybrał tej łatwiejsze.

\- Jestem Iron Manem – mówi całkiem głośno i wyraźnie, patrząc wprost przed siebie.

T’Challa wspominał coś o bohaterstwie, ale ukrywanie się było łatwiejsze dla niego. Oślepiają go przez chwilę flesze aparatów przez chwilę. Kładzie dłonie na pulpicie, poprawia mikrofon i pozwala sobie na uśmiech.

\- Jestem Iron Manem – powtarza. – Czuję się dziwnie, mogąc to powiedzieć nareszcie głośno. W zasadzie nie mam dla was oświadczenia. Wszystko na temat wczorajszych wydarzeń z pewnością streściła dla was policja. W związku z wydarzeniami, które zaskoczyły mnie, podobnie jak pułkownika Rhodesa, nie miałem innego wyboru, jak udostępnić moją zbroję agentowi ONZ, który został ranny, podczas ochraniania zakładników – wyjaśnia. – Nie planowałem ujawniać nigdy tożsamości pilota. Tym pilotem od zawsze byłem ja. Zbroja powstała w afgańskiej jaskini, kiedy byłem przetrzymywany przez terrorystów. Kiedy przebywałem w ich jakże cudownej gościnie i próbowano skłonić mnie do zbudowania broni, która pozwoliłaby im na wygranie wojny. A potem zapewne kolejnej i kolejnej, dotarło do mnie, że pokój na świecie nie zostanie osiągnięty, gdy będziemy dysponowali większym patykiem. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto znajdzie sposób, aby nas pokonać, a w tym czasie ucierpią głównie cywile – ciągnie. – Misją Iron Mana po powrocie do Stanów stało się niszczenie nielegalnych składów broni. Większość niewyjaśnionych eksplozji i detonacji w okolicy Bliskiego Wschodu była moim dziełem. CIA może zatem zamknąć swoje sprawy. Dzisiaj przekażę im lokacje, które zlikwidowałem – mówi, a po sali przebiega szmer. – Iron Man nie został wykorzystany nigdy jako aktywny członek jakiegokolwiek konfliktu i do tego nie dojdzie. Zbroja jest stworzona do chronienia tych, którzy nie są w stanie obronić się sami – podkreśla.

Bierze głębszy wdech i zerka na Rhodeya, który nie wydaje się już tak szczęśliwy. Mogą mieć różne zdanie na temat wojny i wojska, ale on spogląda globalnie na problemy tego świata, podczas kiedy jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwym amerykańskim patriotą.

\- I tak będzie wykorzystywana również druga zbroja, którą stworzyłem nie tak dawno. Pułkownik Rhodes stanie się jedynym pilotem Iron Patriota, a umowa, którą przygotowałem, zapewnia, że zbroja będzie brała udział jedynie w akcjach nienacechowanych bezpośrednią agresją; pomoc uchodźcom, stany kryzysowe wywołane działaniem przyrody; jak katastrofy naturalne, odbijanie zakładników czy likwidowaniem składów broni terrorystów. Osłanianie odwrotu naszych oddziałów – ciągnie. – Oczywiście jako biznesem rozumiem, że istnieją stany wyjątkowe, które na pewno nie zostały zawarte w umowie. W przypadku bardziej skomplikowanych sytuacji, zbroja zostanie wykorzystana w oparciu o zdanie pułkownika Rhodesa, którego z przyjemnością nazywam swoim przyjacielem od lat, a którego kodeks moralny z pewnością nie pozwoli na nadwerężenie zaufania, którym się wzajemnie darzymy – mówi.

Nie tego spodziewał się dowódca Rhodesa i marszczy brwi, jakby rozważał reperkusje. Oczywiście mogą rozkazać Rhodeyowi to i owo, ale nie użyje zbroi. Znają się na tyle, aby był tego pewien. Zresztą Rhodey zdaje sobie sprawy jak potężna to broń w jakichkolwiek rękach. Zapłacił im za tamten myśliwiec, ale wrażenie pozostało. Nie bez powodu szukał dostatecznie wytrzymałego stopu. Przetrwał zderzenie z F-16 oraz atak czołgu.

Odwraca się, zapraszając generała bliżej siebie. Przekazuje mu umowę i ściskają swoje dłonie, kiedy są fotografowani. Słowa podziękowania ignoruje, podobnie jak przemówienie człowieka, którego imię zdążył już zapomnieć. Dlatego Rhodey był jego kontaktem w armii. Pamiętał nazwiska i stanowiska.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia – rzuca i bierze głębszy wdech, wyciągając z kieszonki niewielki medal. – Uhm, kiedy uratowaliśmy z Rhodesem Prezydenta, odznaczaliście pustą zbroję. Z oczywistych względów stałem obok. Jeśli byłby pan tak miły – mówi i podaje swój cholerny medal generałowi.

Świecidełko nie znaczy dla niego wiele. Jakoś nie dostał oznaczenia za uratowanie dwunastu cywili, których wyrzucono z tego samego samolotu, a ich życia były dla niego równie cenne. Generał patrzy na medal, jakby był cholernym granatem.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę… - zaczyna facet.

\- To medal Iron Mana. Mój medal – przypomina. – Chcieliście wtedy odznaczyć pilota. Długo na to czekałem – mówi.

Rhodey staje tuż obok niego ze swoim medalem na piersi. Generał zerka na senatorów, szukając ratunku. Te zdjęcia obiegną cały świat. Nie ma jednak za bardzo wyboru, więc zabiera medal, podchodzi do niego i wypowiada słowa podziękowania za służbę krajowi. Tony nawet staje na baczność, kiedy medal ląduje na klapie jego marynarki. Rhodey salutuje, kiedy ściskają swoje dłonie.

\- Iron Man w służbie pokojowi na świecie – rzuca do mikrofonu, kiedy schodzą ze sceny.

Rhodes odlatuje w zbroi zgodnie z planem, żeby zaparkować ją w swojej bazie, a on wsiada do samochodu, unikając pytań. Nie czuje się na siłach, żeby rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Okoye spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie wiedziała co o nim myśleć.

***  
  
Zamyka się w laboratorium po krótkiej rozmowie z Pepper. Potts wydaje się spokojniejsza, zatem ryzyko się opłaciło i to małe przedstawienie przesunęło komisję senacką o kilka dni. Agent Ross nadal się nie wybudził, ale jego stan był stabilny.

Pochyla się nad próbką vibranium i prosi JARVISa o przeskanowanie jej. Struktura jest całkiem im obca. Widzi coś podobnego po raz pierwszy i ma ochotę szturchać ten kawałek aż ten szturchnie do zwrotnie. Od dawna nie był podekscytowany tak bardzo. Nie wie jeszcze jak Wakandyjczycy uzyskali materiał zdolny do utworzenia zbroi, ale jest na dobrej drodze do rozgryzienia tej zagadki.

\- Wiesz, że mogę ci wszystko pokazać? – pyta Shuri, pojawiając się tuż za jego plecami.

Nie wrzeszczy, ale tylko dlatego, że ta dwójka chodzi tak cicho, że krzyczałby po kilka razy dziennie.

\- Ile razy prosiłem – jęczy.

Shuri wzrusza ramionami, jakby kompletnie nie przejmowała się faktem, że prawie dostał zawału.

\- I, nie dzięki. Sam do tego dojdę – stwierdza.

\- Ale ja chcę pomóc – mówi Shuri.

\- Chcesz się powymądrzać – odpowiada, a ona nie zaprzecza. – Poradzę sobie.

\- Chcesz zostać sam – odgaduje Shuri.

W zasadzie tak planował. Chciał się skupić nad próbką, którą dostał. T’Challa dał mu ją specjalnie, żeby poprawić mu humor i trochę powinno go przerażać, że książę znał go tak dobrze. Działało. Mógł myśleć tylko o eksperymentach, które go czekały. Pepper miała rację przez te wszystkie lata – był łatwy.

Kiedy Shuri pochyla się nad mikroskopem wraz z nim, nie ma jednak ochoty jej wyprosić.

\- Dobra, powymądrzaj się – decyduje.

Shuri przewraca oczami, przesuwa jednak go wraz z krzesłem i ustawia mikroskop, zaczynając od przydługiej opowieści o meteorycie, który upadł na terenie Wakandy, tworząc jej ziemię żyzną i wybierając tamtejsze plemiona na swoich strażników. Słucha jej o wiele uważniej teraz, kiedy wie, że sprytnie uformowali swoje legendy i tkwi w nich faktyczne ziarno prawdy. Nadal nie wierzy w Bast, ale ciało T’Challi regeneruje się o wiele szybciej od standardowego człowieka. Kiedy wrócił z konferencji, po śladach walki sprzed doby nie było śladu. Nie pozostała nawet drobna blizna.

Stara się to jakoś sobie poukładać, ale nie jest to łatwe. Jest z natury podejrzliwy. Nie wie czy uformował go tak współczesny świat, polityka czy ludzie, którzy okłamywali go przez lata. Obie był tego najlepszym przykładem. Trudno jednak zignorować entuzjazm Shuri, kiedy ta pokazuje mu jak vibranium reaguje poddane działaniu elektryczności. Gdyby sprzęgnąć ten stop z jego reaktorem łukowym, mieliby idealne niezniszczalne źródło energii. I Shuri jest tego samego zdania.

Dobre dwie godziny spędzają nad planami, które w końcu decyduje się jej pokazać.

***  
  
Agent Ross budzi się późnym popołudniem i wykonuje telefon do T’Challi, a potem dziękuje i jemu za uratowanie życia, dodając, że to kompletnie niczego nie zmienia w kwestii śledztwa. Imponuje mu to. Irytuje go również.

W wiadomościach wciąż mówią o ataku na budynek rządowy oraz pokazują wylatująca zbroję, z której zespół medyczny wyciąga rannego agenta. A potem ich wyjście w obstawie ze SWAT. Wystąpienie Królowej Ramondy, domagającej się wyjaśnienia sytuacji, jest wisienką na torcie. Do tego dochodzi konferencja prasowa i jego odznaczenie.

\- Jest tak wiele informacji, że nie wiedzą na czym się skupić – stwierdza T’Challa.

\- Możemy to wykorzystać i stworzyć szum takich rozmiarów, że przez tygodnie z tego nie wyjdą – rzuca.

Shuri bawi się swoim telefonem, ignorując ich kompletnie. Nie przypomina sobie, aby zachowywał się tak jako nastolatek, ale to całkiem możliwe. Tylko, że wtedy nie mieli komórek. On siedział i pogrążał się w lekturze. Wydaje mu się to teraz o wiele bardziej kulturalne i wyszukane.

T’Challa spogląda na ekran telewizora z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Tony ma ochotę się przysunąć, ale między nimi wyrosła pewnego rodzaju bariera, którą chyba sam stworzył. A nie jest najlepszy w pokonywaniu murów, nawet tych, które powstały dzięki niemu. A może o nie chodzi głównie.

W salonie panuje nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana jedynie doniesieniami reporterów. Widzi swoją twarz o wiele za często. Jego firma zamyka giełdę z rekordowymi notowaniami. Inwestorzy będą wniebowzięci. Nie wie jednak jak to poprowadzić. Czy od razu wyłożyć kawę na ławę, łamiąc ich ducha, czy doprowadzać ich do depresji powoli miesiącami; najpierw ogłaszając Pepper nowym prezesem, potem zostając oficjalnie narzeczonym T’Challi.

\- Nie rozumiem waszej polityki – wzdycha książę.

\- To nie polityka. To celebryctwo – przyznaje kwaśno.

\- Siedzisz zamknięty całymi dniami w laboratorium i ciężko pracujesz. Nie wydaje mi się to aż tak ciekawe – mówi T’Challa. – Nie wiem dlaczego ci ludzie szukają taniej sensacji. Ty nią nie jesteś.

Nie może uwierzyć w to co słyszy. I już zamierza się obrazić, ale to dziecinna zagrywka. A nie musi tutaj udawać, że pojawianie się w telewizji to jego sens życia. Nigdy o to specjalnie nie zabiegał. I T’Challa raczej nie da się na to nabrać teraz.

Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jak zawsze nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Ludzie przeważnie zakładają, że żyje dla poklasku tłumów. Potrafi wykorzystać sławę i swoją niesławę, ale to przyszło później.

\- Zastanawiam się nad założeniem konta na instagramie – wtrąca Shuri.

\- Nie – rzucają obaj w tym samym momencie.

Shuri podnosi głowę znad swojego telefonu i szczerzy się do nich szeroko.

\- Tylko was nabieram – zapewnia ich dziewczyna.

Tony ciska w nią poduszką, bo straszenie ich w ten sposób nie było konieczne, ani zabawne. Nie ma za bardzo też ochoty słuchać potem jak Shuri płacze w swoim pokoju, bo ktoś był dla niej niemiły z ich powodu. Ciężko dorastać mu było w cieniu Howarda, a wtedy nie było internetu. Nie wyobrażał sobie, co działoby się teraz, gdyby kwestionowano każdą decyzję jego ojca na publicznym forum. T’Challa nie był oficjalnie krytykowany, ale to się miało stać. Wakanda odcięła się od świata i plotki, które miały zalać świat, z pewnością nie będą przyjemne.

A Shuri próbowałaby sprostować każdą. Już jej konto na twitterze go martwiło.

Zastanawia się czy młoda wyszukała go w internecie. Z pewnością trafiła na artykuły o nim, o jego przeszłości. I nie używa tych materiałów przeciwko niemu. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do podobnego traktowania. Nawet Rhodey czasem mu wytykał lata, kiedy zbierał go z podejrzanych barów albo z jeszcze bardziej budzących wątpliwości łóżek.

T’Challa nie jest dzieckiem, ale też nie ma kompletnie świadomości tego jak działa ten świat.

\- Mogą zacząć pisać o was więcej. Wróć. Będą pisać o was więcej – mówi.

T’Challa unosi brew i spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie wspomniał o niczym nowym. Jakby książę zdawał sobie z tego sprawę od samego początku. A Wakanda była dyskretnym mało interesującym krajem. Nawet o udanym zamachu na króla wspomniano tylko przez parę dni, bo bezpośrednio nie wpływało to na politykę żadnego z większych krajów tego świata. Gdyby chodziło o kanclerz Niemiec albo premiera Francji, trąbiono by o reperkusjach. T’Chaka w oczach ich reporterów był tylko uroczym staruszkiem z lekkim uśmiechem, mówiącym w kółko o akcjach charytatywnych w Afryce.

\- Będę jak Kim Kardashian – kpi Shuri.

\- Raczej nie – stwierdza cierpko.

\- To przez tyłek? – pyta Shuri i wystawia język.

\- Nie żartuj z tego, to mnie nie bawi – odpowiada kwaśno.

Shuri spina się i kiedy uśmiecha się do niego teraz, robi to całkiem szczerze. Ewidentnie chciała mu poprawić humor, ale to nie tędy droga. Znowu jest zawieszony i musi czekać na cudzy ruch. Nienawidzi tego. A nie są nawet o krok bliżej do rozwiązania morderstwa ich ojca. Chciałby, aby to skończyło się jak najszybciej. Wszystko odbija się na firmie, co czyni pracę Pepper trudniejszą. Nadal czeka na telefon od niej. W końcu to Potts wzięła na siebie kontakty z prasą. Jest jego nieoficjalnym rzecznikiem od lat.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – odzywa się nagle Shuri.

Na końcu języka ma słowa, że dziewczyna nie może być pewna. Ma piętnaście lat. Nie ma pojęcia z czym się mierzą, a on jest coraz bardziej zmęczony. Nie mówi tego jednak, bo Shuri ma prawo do swojej naiwności.

***  
  
T’Challa utrzymuje pomiędzy nimi dystans nadal. I zaczyna docierać do niego, że będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić sam. Są uwięzieni w Wieży, odkąd na dole kłębią się dziennikarze i policja poddała się w tej kwestii, zmuszając tłum jedynie do tego, aby nie tamowali ruchu pojazdów na ulicy. Tony nie zamierza wychodzić, odkąd ma próbkę vibranium w laboratorium i zbroję do przetopienia. Krew Rossa zaschła w środku, ale ponieważ agent czuje się całkiem dobrze, nie wydaje mu się to już aż tak koszmarne.

DUM-E rozkłada zbroję na części pierwszej, kiedy rozmawia z Rhodeyem o Iron Patriocie. Nie marnują czasu. Wysyłają Rhodesa do miasteczka, przez które przeszło tornado. Mają sporej wielkości wieżę ciśnień do ustabilizowania, a specjalistyczny sprzęt nie przejedzie przez zniszczenia. Dwie tamy potrzebują kilku drobnych napraw.

\- Przez ciebie stałem się mechanikiem – jęczy Rhodes.

\- Wiesz, że to tylko pokazówka na kolejne kilka dni – rzuca, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę, która lepsze czasy miała dawno za sobą.

Zbroja będzie wykorzystywana zgodnie z umową aż prasa o niej zapomni. Oraz o układzie, który zawarli bardzo publicznie. Aktualnie uważano go też za największego patriotę tego kraju. Ilu biznesmenów mogło powiedzieć, że uratowało życie prezydenta? Hammer zapewne musi być wściekły, bo wyszły na wieść też informacje o tym, że jego firma zamierzała sprzedać broń Sudanowi bez porozumienia z rządem.

Twarz Howarda pojawia się na ekranach w laboratorium, kiedy kolejne stacje przekrzykują się w tym od jak wielu lat Stark Industries pracowało na pokój tego kraju. Jego ojciec jednak dostarczał narzędzia zagłady, a on chce zająć się czystą energią. I ku jego zaskoczeniu ktoś faktycznie podchwytuje ten temat, ciągnąc go dalej jako rozwiązanie ich głównego problemu walki o zasoby. I zaznaczają, że jest wizjonerem od zawsze, zatem on nie może się mylić i może to faktycznie zaprowadzi ich do punktu, gdzie broń stanie się zbędna.

Kiedy stawał przed dziennikarzami wczoraj, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

Hammer oczywiście próbuje go zdyskredytować w jednym z wywiadów, ale nie wychodzi mu to. Nikt nie kupuje, że umowa z Sudanem to jedynie niesprawdzona plotka. Zresztą Hammer nie zaprzecza.

Shuri pracuje w swojej części laboratorium nad swoją elektrownią. Nie przeszkadzają sobie, współdzieląc przestrzeń z jakąś dziwną łatwością.

\- Mogę cię zostawić samą? – pyta, chociaż to idiotyczne.

Shuri nie próbowała się wysadzić ani raz. Ograniczyła się do rozrysowywania wszystkiego w trójwymiarze. Jego hologramy bardzo przypadły jej do gustu.

\- Nie mam dwóch lat – prycha dziewczyna.

\- Nie. Masz piętnaście. I zostawiam cię w mocno zaawansowanym laboratorium miejscowego geniusza w środku miasta zamieszkałego przez kilkanaście milionów ludzi – wyrywa mu się.

\- I jak to o tobie świadczy? – pyta Shuri retorycznie.

Wystawia środkowy palec, żeby jej dać jasno do zrozumienia, co na ten temat myśli. I wychodzi, ponieważ chociaż nie przyzna tego głośno, w kwestii bezpieczeństwa w laboratorium, młoda jest o wiele bardziej odpowiedzialna od niego. On się zdążył już podpalić kilkukrotnie. JARVIS czuwa nad przetopem, chociaż ma części zamienne na wszelki wypadek. W razie gdyby musiał użyć zbroi więcej niż raz pod rząd.

Wyjeżdża na mieszkalne piętro bez planu. Wie, że Okoye i Ayo kręcą się gdzieś tam. Miały zająć wolne pokoje i twierdziły, że sobie poradzą. Odniósł wrażenie, że są razem, ale nie znają się na tyle, aby wypytywać. Liczba mieszkańców Wieży zwielokrotniła się ostatnio i nie ma pojęcia jak się z tym czuje. Dotąd korzystał w pełni z wolności, którą dawała mu samotność. Tymczasem teraz musi kombinować jak porozmawiać z T’Challą sam na sam. A powinni omówić parę spraw, bo nareszcie uspokoił się na tyle, aby pytać. I chciał odpowiedzi.

Znajduje T’Challę nad stertą dokumentów w koszuli i marynarce; gotowego do wyjścia. Książę podnosi głowę, kiedy widzi go wychodzącego z windy.

\- Miałem właśnie do was zjechać – zaczyna T’Challa. – Będę musiał wyjść. Kolejne spotkanie. Okoye zostanie na miejscu, gdybyś potrzebował jej do czegoś.

\- Mam swojego ochroniarza – przypomina.

Trochę psuje mu to szyki, ale zna charakter takich spotkań. Z pewnością wyskoczy takich jeszcze parę, zanim sytuacja się wyjaśni. Nadal nie znano tożsamości napastników. Popularnie nazywano ich terrorystami, ale Tony wiedział kiedy patrzył na najemników. Nie miał pojęcia o ich planach, ale podejrzewał porwanie. Żadne dokumenty nie zginęły, a ci ludzie szukali kogoś konkretnego, skoro nie zabezpieczyli wejść do budynku ani nie wystosowali żądań. Może spodziewali się szybkiej akcji, ale agent Ross pokrzyżował im szyki.

\- Samochód już czeka – mówi Ayo całkiem wyraźnie i po angielsku, pewnie tylko dla niego.

Musi się nauczyć wakandyjskiego w wolnej chwili.

\- Czekaj, wynajmujecie samochody, kiedy na dole mam pełny garaż? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Weź jeden z moich – prycha.

\- Raczej będzie to rodzaj oświadczenia – zauważa T’Challa ostrożnie.

\- Nie podpisałem żadnego _Stark, _chociaż jak tak teraz mówisz, to może powinienem – kpi. – I co z tego? – pyta, patrząc prosto w oczy księcia.

Nie był nawet świadom, że T’Challa był tak spięty, dopóki nie rozluźnia się. Uśmiech, który mu posyła jest zmęczony, ale przyjemny.

\- Masz ochotę dzisiaj wieczorem na kolację? – proponuje nagle T’Challa.

\- Co zamawiamy? – interesuje się.

\- Myślałem o wyjściu na zewnątrz. Moja matka uważa, że to nie jest dobra strategia, że zamknęliśmy się tutaj, a ja się z nią zgadzam. Nie uważam jednocześnie, że to odpowiedni moment do ogłoszenia zaręczyn – ciągnie dalej, a Tony nie może się z nim nie zgodzić.

Nie chciał mieszać prasie w głowie, i aby wyciągnęli mylne wnioski. Musieli poczekać aż wszyscy ochłoną. Przyznanie, że zamierzał się związać na stałe z przyszłym królem afrykańskiego kraju, kiedy był Iron Manem, mogło się skończyć podejrzeniami o mocne wpływy T’Challi na jego misje. Oczywiście nie ominie ich ta burza, ale mógł kontrolować zniszczenia. W tym momencie nie miał jednak pojęcia co jeszcze wypłynie. Czekała go komisja senacka. A śledztwo w sprawie jego firmy nadal trwało z tego, co mówi Rhodey. Oczywiście trudno byłoby im teraz doczepić się oficjalnie do niego, odkąd go publicznie odznaczyli, ale intryga zaczynała się zacieśniać. A on się wymykał sieciom, chociaż wokół było ich tak wiele, że sam nawet nie wiedział, w co się wplątywał.

\- Jasne. Nie macie pewnie żadnej wakandyjskiej kuchni w Nowym Jorku? – pyta ciekawie.

\- W zasadzie – waha się T’Challa i spogląda wymownie na Ayo.

\- Zadzwonię do wuja – obiecuje mu kobieta. – Nie jest to jednak eleganckie miejsce – ostrzega ich.

\- Tym lepiej – prycha i podchodzi do T’Challi bliżej, całując go lekko w policzek, zanim mężczyzna zbiera swoje papiery ze stołu.

***  
  
Nudzi się jak mops, kiedy czeka aż JARVIS prześwietli próbkę i przetopi materiał na części. Czasami żałuje, że jego sztuczna inteligencja jest w stanie go zastąpić w tak wielu kwestiach. Nic nie rozprasza go po rozmowie z Pepper. Najwyraźniej opinia publiczna stała po jego stronie. Inwestorzy są zadowoleni. Martwi go to bardziej niż powinno. W zasadzie mu się upiekło. Mogło być o wiele gorzej. Na razie nie musi oficjalnie dementować plotek o zmianie profilu firmy, więc giełda nie szaleje.

\- Powinniśmy coś zjeść – rzuca Shuri, zaskakując go trochę.

A potem zerka na zegarek i dociera do niego, że spędził kolejne trzy godziny w laboratorium.

\- T’Challa się odzywał? – pyta Shuri.

\- Nie, ale z pewnością jedno spotkanie przerodzi się w przynajmniej dwie rozmowy po – prycha.

I podnosi głowę znad swoich schematów, bo dziewczyna się nie odzywa się od razu.

\- Wolałabym, żeby nie wychodził – przyznaje Shuri, wyraźnie spięta.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – mówi, chociaż nie ma takiej pewności.

I dociera do niego, ze Shuri martwi się o swojego brata, bo już raz go zaatakowano. Nie pomyślał o tym w tych kategoriach.

\- Wiem, że to głupie, bo ma ze sobą Ayo tym razem i on jest Czarną Panterą, ale… - urywa Shuri.

\- To nie jest głupie. A ja nie wiem o czym mówisz. Czarną Panterą? – pyta i krzywi się.

\- Mówił, że widziałeś kostium – rzuca Shuri i marszczy brwi. – Jak wy rozmawiacie, że się nie dogadujecie? To mój projekt. Tego też ci nie powiedział? Gdyby nie ja, naciągałby jakieś śpioszki. Starszyzna uznała mój projekt za… nowoczesny – powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby nie istniała większa inwektywa w Wakandzie.

\- Nieźle – przyznaje, przypominając sobie nagle kombinezon T’Challi. – Czarna Pantera – powtarza, przypominając sobie, że to jednak nie pierwszy raz, gdy to słyszy.

\- Tak. Wybraniec. Obrońca. Namaszczony przez Bast – mówi Shuri, prostując się lekko.

\- Nie martw się. Podobno jest najlepszym tropicielem – cytuje ją.

\- Nie żartuj tak. Naprawdę się martwię. Najchętniej wróciłabym już do domu. On mi nic nie mówi. Wiecie kto zabił tatę? – pyta go Shuri wprost.

\- Nie, ale to ci T’Challa na pewno powie – zapewnia ją.

Shuri krzywi się i zaplata dłonie na piersi. Wygląda na starszą. Jej koszulka jest poplamiona smarem. Zostawił ją na pięć minut i musiała dobrać się do DUM-Ego. Tylko to z jego dzieci uwielbiało smar.

\- Twoja matka uważa, że nie powinniśmy się odcinać od mediów – mówi.

\- Z pewnością ma rację. Nie znam się na polityce – przyznaje Shuri. – Dziwi mnie, że się tak dobrze orientujesz.

\- Może nie jesteś aż tak genialna – kpi.

Shuri przewraca oczami.

\- Myślę, że jeszcze nie zostałam do tego zmuszona. T’Challa i tata zawsze mnie bardzo chronili przed takim życiem – przyznaje dziewczyna. – Im więcej jednak o tym myślę, tym bardziej uważam, że to nie była dobra decyzja z ich strony.

Nie może nie unieść wyżej brwi.

\- T’Challa jest inteligentny. Mądry. Podejmuje decyzje i ponosi ich konsekwencje – ciągnie Shuri cierpko. – Brakuje mu jednak… On nie… Kiedy ten agent został ranny, wyszedłeś ze zbroi, żeby uratować mu życie – powiedziała. – T’Challa oczywiście nie mógł zostawić tych ludzi i tak po prostu załatwić tamtych, ale i tak…

\- Jesteś zła, że nie założył kostiumu – odkrył.

\- Jestem zła, bo kostium miał go chronić, ale on nie założył go, bo jeszcze nie zdecydował czy Wakanda powinna pokazać się światu. I nie mam pewności czy założyłby ten cholerny kostium nawet gdyby do niego strzelano otwarcie. Ceni Wakandę ponad swoje życie – mówi Shuri.

Nie może nie westchnąć przeciągle.

\- I nie mówię, że to źle. To na pewno cecha dobrego króla. Nie wiem tylko czy to cecha dobrego brata. Na pewno to nie była cecha dobrego ojca – dodaje dziewczyna i zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie.

Rozkłada szeroko ręce, nawet bardzo nie zaskoczony, kiedy Shuri obejmuje go mocno. Nie płacze, ale drży i chyba to jest jeszcze gorsze. Nie nadaje się do pocieszania kogokolwiek. Podejrzewa, że Shuri rozmawia z nim głównie dlatego, że T’Challa faktycznie przekładał swój obowiązek ponad emocje. Chyba trochę się jednak rozumieją na tym poziomie. T’Challa nie jest najłatwiejszy do konwersacji w tych kategoriach. I częściowo jemu akurat to odpowiada, bo się nie musi sam otwierać. Dobrze planują kolejne posunięcia; jak na szachownicy. Dawno przestał się traktować jak realnego człowieka, co Pepper wypomina mu od czasu do czasu.

Za nim zatęskni najwyżej ona i Rhodey. Nie miał rodziny.

\- Ayo z nim jest – mówi tylko.

\- Mam to gdzieś – rzuca Shuri. – I wiem, że to wiele nie zmienia, ale jeśli też będziesz postępował jak on, będziecie się nakręcać. A ja wam nakopię – zapewnia go.

Jest trochę w szoku, bo znają się dość krótko. I zdążył ją polubić, ale to oświadczenie narusza wyraźnie granicę, za którą traktują się jak przyjaciele.

\- Też się czasem martwię – wzdycha.

***  
  
T’Challa przebiera się po spotkaniu. Okoye czeka już na nich w salonie. Happy jest niezadowolony, że zostaje kolejny wieczór z Shuri, ale Dora Milaje dały mu zrozumienia, że wychodzą z nimi za ich pozwoleniem albo przemocą. I Tony podejrzewa, że to on głównie oberwie.

\- Mam ochotę wziąć sportowe auto – rzuca, kiedy zjeżdżają na piętro garażu.

Okoye i Ayo stoją tuż przed nimi. Obie odwracają się w jego stronę i spoglądają z takimi minami, że odnosi wrażenie, że kiedy zabraknie im miejsca w środku, pojadą na dachu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – prycha T’Challa.

\- Nie przepadam za ochroną. Taką wiesz…

\- Widoczną. Zdaję sobie sprawę, ale to część mojej kultury – oznajmia mu T’Challa. – Oznaka…

\- Prestiż – kpi, wchodząc mu w słowo.

\- Raczej… - zaczyna T’Challa i brakuje mu ewidentnie dobrego określenia.

Okoye odwraca się ponownie w ich stronę i przewraca oczami.

\- Oznaka pozycji, ale nie jako prestiż. Jako ważność. Król jest ważny. Cały nasz naród ma obowiązek chronić go za cenę swojego życia. A król chroni Wakandę. Chroniąc króla, chronimy nasz kraj – wyjaśnia Okoye, co mu nie poprawia humoru, bo przypomina mu się rozmowa z Shuri.

Nie komentuje tego, bo w zasadzie brakuje mu słów. Happy od zawsze był jego ochroniarzo-kierowcą, bo tak było łatwiej. I kiedy potrzebował zespołu do obstawienia jakiegoś eventu wynajmował kilku ludzi, bo chodziło głównie o to, żeby tłum nie napierał na niego. Happy radził sobie ze standardowymi wyjściami jak to do restauracji. I tak robił to na pół tajno. Znikał zanim ktokolwiek orientował się, że przebywał faktycznie w jakimś miejscu.

Nigdy nie chodził po miejsce ze strażnikiem przy biodrze.

\- Zawsze ochraniają was kobiety? – pyta, bo chociaż widział do czego zdolna jest Okoye, wydaje mu się to trochę dziwne.

Zna zasady. Ochroniarz powinien maksymalnie osłaniać ciałem ochranianego. Obie są od niego wyższe, ale nie szersze.

\- Tradycja – ucina krótko Okoye.

\- Wielowiekowa tradycja. Moja matka była w Dora Milage. Shuri również. Nakia – wymienia T’Challa.

\- Dobra. Dostrzegam schemat. Ja też mam przejść jakieś szkolenie? – pyta.

Ayo prycha rozbawiona.

\- Dora Milage to tylko kobiety – tłumaczy mu T’Challa.

\- Mogłabym jednak przeprowadzić szkolenie – proponuje Okoye, a dla niego to brzmi jak propozycja pobicia.

\- Trenuje z Happym – ostrzega ją lojalnie.

\- Kiedy trenujesz z Happym? – pyta zaskoczony T’Challa.

Stara się nie robić głupich min, ale to trudne. Spędza ostatnio sporo czasu z Shuri.

\- Dobra. Ostatnio nie miałem czasu. Wiesz. Odbijanie zakładników, napady terrorystyczne… - wymienia.

Okoye i Ayo wymieniają spojrzenia, kiedy czekają aż zajmą miejsca w samochodzie. Przynajmniej nie otwierają im drzwi, czułby się dziwnie, gdyby tak zrobiły. Wystarczy, że Okoye prowadzi, a oni zajmują tylną kanapę. Trochę jednak jest zadowolony, że to ona jest za kierownicą, bo dziennikarze nacierają na samochód z każdej strony. Okoye nie przejeżdża nikogo, ale systematycznie i powoli przedziera się przez tłum aż docierają na ulicę.

\- Masakra – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa wydaje się nieporuszony, kiedy splata ostrożnie ich palce razem. Z oczywistych powodów mają na sobie koszule i marynarki, odkąd na pewno zostaną sfotografowani, ale czuje się o wiele swobodniej. Wybierają się na randkę. Schodzi z niego część napięcia. Musi przestać myśleć o problemach, bo chce miło spędzić ten wieczór.

\- Masz jakieś spotkania jutro? – pyta cicho.

\- Nie. Dzisiaj przesłuchała mnie policja w obecności waszych specjalistów od terrorystów – oznajmia mu T’Challa. I akurat tego tematu nie chciał poruszać. – Będą chcieli z tobą porozmawiać jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

\- Zapraszam serdecznie do Wieży – kpi.

Wysłał im nagrania z obu zbroi. Nie wyciął nawet tych fragmentów, kiedy rozmawiali z Rhodeyem o komisji senackiej, która go czekała. Nigdy nie ukrywał niczego prócz tożsamości pilota Iron Mana, a kiedy to stało się informację publiczną, był czysty.

\- Co u twojej mamy? – pyta.

T’Challa spogląda na niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał, co się w ogóle stało.

\- Szukam neutralnej zmiany tematu – przyznaje, bo szczerość działa na Wakandyjczyków.

Ayo i Okoye rżą na przednich siedzeniach.

\- Jesteście najbardziej nieprofesjonalną ochroną z jaką pracowałem – odgryza się.

\- Nie jesteśmy ochroną. Jesteśmy Dora Milage – odpowiada Ayo.

\- I to oznacza, że możecie wyśmiewać przyszłego męża waszego przyszłego króla? – pyta z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Dla jego własnego dobra – rzuca Okoye.

T’Challa wolną dłonią stara się zakryć twarz. Sam zaczyna się śmiać, bo sytuacja jest trochę komiczna. A potem naciska guzik w panelu i szybka wysuwa się pomiędzy siedzeniami, odcinając ich od wścibskich kobiet.

Dłoń T’Challi zaciska się odrobinę mocniej na jego palcach, kiedy na siebie patrzą.

Niemal żałuje, że musi się odezwać.

\- Shuri się o ciebie martwi – rzuca, ponieważ dążył do tego, aby nawiązać do tego tematu, ale nie ma chyba sensu owijać w bawełnę.

\- Rozmawiała z tobą? – dziwi się T’Challa.

\- Mamy dobry kontakt – odpowiada wymijająco. – Myślę, że skoro mamy jutro wolne, wstaniemy bardzo wcześnie rano i wybierzemy się jednak do tego Disneylandu. Dzięki temu twoja matka będzie szczęśliwa, bo na pewno wylądujemy z dobrą prasą. Shuri spędzi z tobą trochę więcej czasu, a ja uwielbiam zjeżdżalnię i muszę się wydostać z Nowego Jorku chociaż na dwa dni – wymienia.

\- Mam prawo do zdania w tym temacie? – pyta T’Challa.

\- Możesz mieć prawo veta, ale tymczasowo je zawieszam – przyznaje.

Spodziewa się kłótni. W zasadzie dopiero teraz przyszło mu to głowy. Nie zdzwonił się jeszcze z Pepper, żeby sprawdzić swój plan na tydzień. Nie spodziewa się spotkań. Pepper skupiła się na komisji senackiej i czekają na ruch Rządu. Potts przejęła też już część jego obowiązków. Lada dzień powinien ogłosić przejęcie przez nią fotela prezesa. Na razie wstępnie o tym rozmawiają, ale im dłużej o tym myśli, tym wyraźniej to widzi. Pepper była o wiele zbyt wykwalifikowana na jego asystentkę od samego początku. Poradzi sobie z nową posadą śpiewającą. I jeśli ktokolwiek nie zaakceptuje jej od pierwszego dnia, czeka go nie lada przeprawa.

T’Challa przesuwa kciukiem po jego skórze. Ma kilka pomniejszych blizn po wypadkach w laboratorium czy nawet akcjach Iron Mana. Nie przywiązywał do nich wielkiej wagi, bo są niczym w porównaniu do tego, co ma na klatce piersiowej. Skóra T’Challi jest jednak jedwabiście gładka, delikatna.

Z Dora Milage na przednim siedzeniu raczej nie zacznie się migdalić z ich księciem. Już tęskni za Happym, który sam zasunąłby szybkę pomiędzy nimi i nie powiedziałby mu ani słowa.

\- Będziemy potrzebowali większej ochrony – stwierdza T’Challa nagle.

\- Happy się ucieszy – zapewnia go.

\- Zatem wychodzi oficjalnie razem – podejmuje T’Challa.

\- Tak. Nadal mam milion pytań, ale powiedzmy, że litościwie poczekam aż część zamieszania minie. To wasze tajne coś jest interesujące, ale Shuri o wiele za bardzo się wymądrza. Wolę jednak do wszystkiego dojść samemu – tłumaczy.

\- Jeśli przez przypadek uda ci się odkryć coś, do czego nasi naukowcy nie doszli przez lata, Starszyzna uzna to za potwarz – oznajmia mu T’Challa, ale jednocześnie jest coś takiego w jego głosie, co jasno daje mu do zrozumienia, że jest postawione przed nim swego rodzaju wyzwanie.

Splata ich palce razem, kiedy Okoye parkuje. Wychodzą na niepozorny chodnik. Kilka osób ich oczywiście rozpoznaje. Stara się przywołać swój najlepszy oficjalny uśmiech, co nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy T’Challa kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, prowadząc go do niewielkiej knajpki. Słowa na szyldzie, chociaż wypisane łacińskim alfabetem, składają się w obce zlepki wyrazowe. W środku nie jest też pusto. Kilku klientów kiwa głowami na ich widok, wyginając szyje o wiele niżej niż powinni, a potem krzyżując dłonie na piersi. Nie słyszy słowa, które wypowiadają, ale i tak je doskonale zna.

\- Poddani? – dziwi się tylko.

\- Nie otworzyliśmy granic, ale osiedlamy się. Niektórzy postanowili pozostać poza granicami. Jak wuj Ayo, który zakochał się w kobiecie z tutejszej społeczności – wyjaśnia T’Challa, zajmując miejsce.

Ayo staje obok faceta, który wydaje się o wiele zbyt uradowany na ich widok. Okoye zostaje przy drzwiach, obserwując chodnik. Rozprasza go zapach mocnych egzotycznych przypraw. Jakimś cudem nikt się na nich nie gapi aż tak bardzo. Rzucane są ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale głównie w jego kierunku. Jakby widok T’Challi nikogo aż tak bardzo nie dziwił.

\- Co polecasz? – pyta, na widok menu.

Wersja angielska mówi mu równie wiele jak ta wakandyjska. Generalnie jest w stanie zjeść wszystko. Wolałby jednak nie natrafić na coś podejrzanego jak jądra wołu, kiedy jest nieświadom tego, co wkłada do ust. Ich koreańscy wspólnicy uwielbiali wrabiać jego i Pepper podczas kolacji na ich terenie. Przyzwyczaił się, ale to nie znaczyło, że było to dla niego zabawne.

\- Jagnięcinę – rzuca T’Challa. – Mogę dla ciebie zamówić – proponuje.

\- Super – mówi całkiem szczerze. – Macie nieskomplikowany alfabet. Spodziewałem się arabskiego.

\- W zasadzie nasi obywatele posługują się oboma. Łaciński ze względu na fakt, że bliżej nam do kultury Europy, a arabski, ponieważ wielu naszych obywateli pochodziło z państw ościennych i alfabet podobnie jak język stanowiły dla nich bardziej naturalną formę wyrażania się – tłumaczy T’Challa.

\- Cholera, nie wyobrażam sobie waszego systemu edukacji – przyznaje.

\- Nie jest aż tak skomplikowany. Z chęcią cię oprowadzę po szkołach – mówi T’Challa i uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Tak, tak. Przestałem się wściekać tak całkiem – prycha.

\- Nie byłem i nie jestem urażony tym, że się zdenerwowałeś. Zrzuciłem na ciebie sporo – zauważa ostrożnie T’Challa. – Aczkolwiek nie wiem czy istniała bardziej skuteczna i ostrożna forma poinformowania cię, że Wakanda w zasadzie ma sporo do zaoferowania. Może tylko nie chcemy tego robić.

\- Nasza technologia mogłaby cudownie współgrać, aczkolwiek rozumiem dlaczego się nie pchacie przed światła reflektorów. To mógłby się okazać rozpędzony pociąg – stwierdza cierpko.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Miał talent do metafor. Nadal jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że miał rację.

\- Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o Wakandzie – podejmuje.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać o mojej matce – stwierdza T’Challa i Tony zamiera, bo to ostatnie, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Książę zaczyna się śmiać na widok jego miny.

\- Macie poronione poczucie humoru w Wakandzie – prycha.

\- Shuri uważa, że jestem mało zabawny.

\- Podzielam zdanie Shuri w wieku kwestiach. Może w kwestii twojego poczucia humoru jednak się nie zgadzamy – mówi.

Kiedy T’Challa się uśmiecha, wygląda na młodszego. Pomiędzy nimi jest dekada, o której łatwo czasami zapomnieć. T’Challa nie mógł wyjść na wiele randek w swoim życiu. Chociaż studiował na Oxfordzie na pewno nie umknął protokołowi. Nie mógł pokazywać się z kimkolwiek i kiedykolwiek chciał. Tony nie wierzył w to. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Okoye, która nie spuszczała oka z chodnika. Wielu ludzi musiała krępować obecność ochrony. Jego randki nienawidziły tego, że nigdy nie byli sami. Dlatego najczęściej zabierał wszystkich do siebie lub do hotelowych pokoi. A to zawsze kończyło się seksem.

Z T’Challą w zasadzie jednak mieszkają razem i jest to niewiarygodnie proste. I wygodne.

\- Doceniam ten prawie komplement. Wiem, że nie jestem mistrzem komedii – prycha książę.

\- Jesteś całkiem zabawny, kiedy udajesz, że nie jesteś dupkiem – wyrywa mu się.

I chyba dobrze, że to powiedział, bo T’Challa zaczyna się śmiać głośno, otwarcie, aż w kącikach jego oczu tworzą się zmarszczki.

\- Próbuje mnie pan rozgryźć, panie Stark? – pyta mężczyzna, opanowując się na chwilę.

\- Możliwe, że nie do końca mi leży to, że nie wiem tyle o tobie, co ty o mnie – przyznaje. – Muszę poczynić pewne założenia…

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zostanę królem – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Wychowywano mnie na zastępcę, ale zakładałem, że ktoś uzna, że jednak się nie nadaję. W Wakandzie jest to możliwe i dość prawdopodobne. I gdyby był ktoś bardziej prawidłowy, nie zwalczyłbym go.

\- Nie chciałem zostać prezesem firmy. Chciałem zamknąć się w laboratorium z dala od ludzi – oznajmia mu, skoro grają w otwarte karty. – I nie wyszło – podsumowuje. – Shuri jest sporo od ciebie młodsza – podejmuje.

\- Shuri była głośnym dzieckiem. I nie znam jej aż tak dobrze. Kiedy miała kilka lat, wyjechałem na studia – przyznaje T’Challa. – Trochę nadrabiamy czas tutaj. Nie wiem za bardzo jak mam z nią rozmawiać. Interesujemy się zupełnie innymi rzeczami – dodaje.

Tony nie może nie prychnąć. Nie umknęło mu to.

\- Kiedy dowiedziała się, że zamierzam wyjechać do waszego kraju, aby odszukać winnych śmierci ojca, uparła się, że chce mi towarzyszyć – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- To nie wycieczka krajoznawcza – wyrywa mu się.

\- Byliśmy bezpieczni przez cały czas – odpowiada T’Challa i wzrusza ramionami, jakby wcale nie kłopotało go, że do Stanów dostali się pod kuratelą Sudanu. – Shuri zresztą uważała to za całkiem zabawne. Mamy różne poczucie humoru – podsumowuje.

\- Spodziewałem się raczej czegoś innego. Nie widać tego, że… - urywa, bo nie wie nawet jak to dobrze określić.

\- Że poznaję dopiero swoją siostrę? – kończy za niego T’Challa. – Shuri wyjedzie na studia już niebawem. Będziemy utrzymywali kontakt. To rodzina. Przegapię wiele momentów w jej życiu, ale jestem jej starszym bratem.

\- Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzeństwo, ale głównie dlatego, żeby moi rodzice nie ciągali mnie na imprezy – przyznaje. – Naiwnie sądziłem, że jeden mały pingwin w mini garniturze im wystarczy.

\- Nie wiem czy świat przetrwałby dwóch Starków – prycha T’Challa.

\- Hej! – protestuje. – Jestem zaskakująco… - urywa.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego, jakby wiedział, że Tony’emu skończyły się argumenty. Dwóch Starków niekoniecznie oznaczało katastrofę, ale byłby kimś zupełnie innym, gdyby miał rówieśnika do rozmowy. Czy nawet dekadę młodszego czy też starszego brata. Kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać i z kim zostałby po śmierci rodziców. Jarvis wiele mu pomógł, ale nie odebrał tej straty tak jak on. Może dlatego tak dobrze dogadywał się z Shuri. Mimo wszystko oboje wychowywano jak jedynaków. Kiedy przypominał sobie jak T’Challa zachowywał się w stosunku do Shuri, przypominało mu to bardziej ojcowską troskę czy przekomarzania rodzeństwa. Chociaż Shuri z całych sił starała się zatrzeć tę granicę.

\- Zaskakująco pełny życia – mówi T’Challa.

Nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć.

\- Uparty – dodaje książę i do tego może się z powodzeniem odnieść.

\- Prawisz najlepsze komplementy – kpi.

\- I masz miękkie usta – ciągnie T’Challa dalej, patrząc na jego usta. – Bardzo brązowe oczy. I zmarszczki w kącikach oczu…

\- Wypominasz mi wiek, nieładnie – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Co porabia młodzież w tych czasach? – żartuje.

\- Próbuje chyba uwieść swojego przyszłego męża, ale nie wychodzi tak, jakbym sobie to wyobrażał – odbija piłeczkę T’Challa.

\- Może nie jestem jednak aż tak łatwy – odpowiada.

T’Challa wydyma usta, jakby ta uwaga wcale mu się nie podobała. I to nie pierwszy żart Tony’ego, który nie chwycił. T’Challa nie jest najłatwiejszym rozmówcą, ale głównie dlatego, że nie reaguje standardowo na jego odzywki. Nie powinien uważać tego za interesujące, ale jednak w pewnym sensie podoba mu się to. Musi tylko uważać na to, żeby nie wracać do starych przyzwyczajeń. Pepper w sumie też nigdy nie lubiła, kiedy mówił w ten sposób, ale o wiele lepiej ukrywała swoje emocje.

\- Dlaczego tak o sobie mówisz? – pyta T’Challa. – Nie lubię tego, a jeśli ktoś się zwróci do ciebie tymi słowami, spotka go mój gniew – zapewnił go.

Tony nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Fatalnie zabrzmiało to po angielsku – wzdycha T’Challa. – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu – dodaje odrobinę ostrzej, ale Tony nie może się powstrzymać przed chichotem.

\- Lubię twoje lapsusy słowne.

\- Studiowałem w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale wróciłem do Wakandy. Nie wszystko tłumaczy się płynnie. Powinienem nabrać większej wprawy, używając angielskiego na co dzień – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Ach, z pewnością wyrażenie, że spotka kogoś _twój gniew_ musi brzmieć zabójczo niebezpiecznie po wakandyjsku. Wyobrażam sobie to całkiem wyraźnie – kpi.

\- Dostatecznie poważnie, aby wzbudzić respekt – rzuca T’Challa, robiąc poważną minę, ale kąciki jego ust drgają nieznacznie, jakby powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem. – Znasz jedynie angielski?

\- Włoski i paszto, po wizycie w Afganistanie. Powiedzmy komunikatywnie – mówi, starając się nie wchodzić w szczegóły. – Shuri obiecała nauczyć mnie wakandyjskiego, ale idzie jej opornie, odkąd dostała plany mojego reaktora łukowego. Pomyślałby ktoś, że chciała się wkraść w moje łaski, żeby położyć łapy akurat na tym projekcie.

\- Śledziła twoje badania jakiś czas temu – przypomina mu T’Challa całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Jeszcze nie wypomniał jej tego. Czekał na właściwy moment, aby użyć tego jako argumentu w dyskusji. Zamierzał nazwać ją swoją fanką i ponabijać się przez kilka dni. Trochę mu to jednak pochlebiało, kiedy poważniej zagłębił się w kwestii vibranium. Oczywiście miał już pewne pojęcie co do technologicznych możliwości, ale T’Challa traktował go nadal jak geniusza i wielki umysł, podczas gdy Wakandzie nie brakowało z pewnością dokonań, które przebijały jego zabawy z zimną fuzją. Borykał się z brakiem materiałów od dawna. Vibranium rozwiązałoby część jego problemów i Shuri musiała to podejrzewać, odkąd znała jego prace. I rzuciła się do współpracy z nim z taką przyjemnością.

\- Muszę przyznać, że przejrzałem kilka publikacji, ale to nie moja dziedzina – ciągnie T’Challa. – Shuri starała się wyjaśnić mi zawiłości technologiczne, ale chyba pozostanę przy matematyce. Świat liczb wydaje się o wiele bardziej klarowny i mniej złożony.

\- Ach, ach. Kiedy my też korzystamy z cyferek – kpi.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że niczego w życiu nie policzyłeś własnoręcznie. Ilekroć wchodzę, JARVIS jest mocno zajęty – wytyka mu T’Challa.

\- Pomówienia. Wprowadzam równania i stworzyłem JARVISA. To prawie, jakbym sam liczył – stwierdza.

T’Challa przewraca oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się innej reakcji.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad pracą naukową – rzuca, bo nie umknęło mu, że książę przeglądał ich obliczenia.

Shuri przepędzała go, ale też zerkała ciekawie, czekając na jakąś jego reakcję. Aprobatę albo chociaż uśmiech. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo jej na tym zależało. Chciała zaimponować T’Challi. I może nawet przyczepiła się do niego kurczowo, bo jej brat lubił z nim rozmawiać.

\- Powinieneś spędzić z nią więcej czasu – wyrywa mu się i orientuje się nagle, że T’Challa odpowiedział na jego pytanie, a on kompletnie wszystko przegapił. – Przepraszam. Mówię o Shuri. Ona cię bardzo lubi. Powiedziałbym nawet, że się trochę w ciebie wgapia, ale jednocześnie jest na tyle inteligentna, że stara się nie i widzi, co jest z wami nie tak. I nie wie co zrobić. Pewnie nie powinienem się wtrącać…

\- Nie, nie – wchodzi mu w słowo T’Challa. – Mieliśmy teraz spędzić czas, aby się lepiej poznać. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej. Aczkolwiek nie zamierzam jej też przeszkadzać, kiedy tak świetnie się z tobą bawi. I nawiązaliście więź wokół nauki…

\- Tak, ale totalnie możesz schodzić do laboratorium. Postaram się ograniczyć żarty z ciebie do koniecznego minimum – obiecuje. – Shuri wspominała, że kostium, który nosisz, to jej dzieło? Dlaczego o tym nie wspomniałeś? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Shuri jest genialna – przyznaje T’Challa. – To w pewien sposób zasób Wakandy. Jak w przypadku vibranium, chyba wolałem nie podawać tej informacji. Ufam ci, ale jest bezpieczniej i lepiej dla niej, jeśli jest traktowana jak zwykła nastolatka. Jeśli zaczniesz publicznie, nieświadomie traktować ją jak geniusze, to zwróci na nią uwagę. Tymczasem jest tylko niezdarną młodsza siostrą przyszłego króla.

Kiedy myśli o Shuri w tych kategoriach, faktycznie dostrzega zagrożenia. Podejrzewa, że całkiem spory zasób dokonań naukowych Wakandy znajduje się w głowie dziewczyny. I z pewnością już wiele sama rozgryzła. Tajemnica kostiumu T’Challi znajdowała się na jej twardym dysku. Nie chce myśleć o tym, co stałoby się, gdyby zainteresowali się nią terroryści na poważnie. Albo gdyby wiedzieli o co pytać, bo T’Challa ma świadomość, że są ruchomymi celami. Ogranicza tylko to jak bardzo to uderzenie przyjmie Wakanda. I jest przerażony tym, że postępował całkiem podobnie, kiedy chodziło o firmę. Wprowadził antyokupową politykę, aby Zarząd nie miał wątpliwości jaką drogę negocjacji obrać w razie jego porwania. I jednocześnie ukrócił listę powodów, dla których ktoś chciałby go przetrzymywać. Teraz głównie chodziło o jego geniusz i doświadczenie w budowaniu narzędzi zniszczenia.

\- Nie powinienem tak o niej mówić, ale trudno ubrać w słowa nas – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Stawiasz Shuri na poziomie vibranium. Może i brzmi trochę przedmiotowo, ale jednocześnie całkiem… - urywa, bo jemu też brakuje słów. – I tak przyszło mi coś do głowy. Nie umiem określić wartości vibranium, ale przy lekkim szacunku z mojej strony i pewnych założeniach, które poczyniłem, możesz być bogatszy ode mnie – stwierdza.

T’Challa nie potwierdza ani nie zaprzecza. Uśmiecha się do niego jednak rozbawiony.

\- Nie, tak mówię. Jeszcze się zastanowię nad intercyzą – kpi.

\- Nie przeliczyliśmy nigdy wartości vibranium, ponieważ pieniądze cię nie nakarmią w moim kraju. Nie dadzą ci schronienia – mówi T’Challa.

\- Cały czas się zastanawiam jak się w związku z tym tam odnajdę – przyznaje Tony i to w zasadzie jego jedyny lęk.

Różnice kulturowe przy braku kary śmierci to pikuś. Przetrwa. Może nie nauczy się żyć wedle ich stylu, ale z pewnością jakoś do tego dojdą. Nie jest aż tak społeczną jednostką jak to się ludziom wydaje. A T’Challa chyba chce otworzyć Wakandę na świat, co oznacza wpływy obcych kultur. Może być kwintesencją amerykańskości.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy rozmawiałem o tym z Shuri. Nie ukrywam, że to, abyś czuł się dobrze w Wakandzie, jest moim celem nadrzędnym. Shuri uważa, że nie zauważysz niczego początkowo. A potem dojdziesz do wniosku, że to raj na Ziemi – prycha T’Challa. – Ona wprost odwrotnie traktuje Stany Zjednoczone. Początkowo zachłysnęła się wolnością, ale przytłoczył ją bezsens. Spędza tyle czasu w internecie, bo chce zrozumieć, ale jednocześnie nie jest w stanie pojąć rozmiaru ludzkiej głupoty – rzuca T’Challa.

\- O Boże – wyrywa mu się. – Musimy jej odciąć internet. To ją zniszczy.

\- Jest świadoma niebezpieczeństw. Zachłysnęła się waszą kulturą, ale to normalne.

\- Normalne dla każdego Wakandyjczyka? Zachłysnąłeś się naszą kulturą? – kpi, chociaż oddałbym wszystko, aby dowiedzieć się jak to wyglądało oraz co rozczarowało T’Challę.

Z pewnością książę nie był fanem podejrzanych przesłań nowoczesnej sztuki, które zawierały włóczkę. Tony nadal ma koszmary po ostatniej wystawie. Apartament Hammera musiał już się zagracić do tego czasu.

\- Nadal jestem trochę oczarowany – mówi T’Challa, ale spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie to chciał powiedzieć.

***  
  
Kiedy wracają samochodem do domu, pomiędzy nimi rozciąga się przyjemna cisza. Rozdał kilka autografów, pozwolił na kilka fotek i byli gotowi. Darmowa reklama dla wuja Ayo, jakby jedynej wakandyjskiej restauracji w Nowym Jorku była zasłużona. Kuchnia wakandyjska może nie była skomplikowana, ale smaczna. Rozpoznawał mieszanki przypraw po tym, co przeważnie dodawała Shuri, kiedy gotowała dla nich.

Zastają całkiem pusty salon i niezadowolonego Happy’ego, który zajada się pizzą w kuchni.

\- Musimy pogadać o moich obowiązkach – zaczyna Hogan na jego widok.

\- Wiem, wiem. Będziesz ochraniał Pepper – obiecuje mu.

Happy przewraca oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Wykorzystywanie go jako darmowej niańki dla Shuri, to nie najgenialniejszy z jego pomysłów, ale siostra T’Challi nie mogła zostać jedynie z ochroną pięter Wieży. Z drugiej strony piętnastoletnia Shuri nie potrzebowała tak naprawdę niańki.

\- Jutro wylatujemy na Florydę. Przygotuj samolot. Nie będzie nas dwa dni. Ochrona według twojej wizji. Pogadaj z Okoye i Ayo, żeby wiesz… omówić to, co zwykle omawiają ochroniarze – rzuca.

\- Szef bierze urlop? – dziwi się Happy. – Chyba nie znowu Disneyland – jęczy.

\- Znasz mnie tak dobrze – prycha, kiedy Happy podnosi się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Dzieciak śpi. Rozumiem, że plan jak zwykle, więc zdzwaniam się z chłopakami. Wylot z samego rana – rzuca Hogan.

Okoye dołącza do niego bez zbędnych słów, kiedy kierują się w stronę windy. Ayo rozpływa się w powietrzu. Nie ma pojęcia jak ta kobieta to robi, ale kiedy Tony odwraca się, są z T’Challą sami. Na piętrze panuje przyjemna cisza, której nie słyszał już dawno. Bierze głębszy wdech, zerkając wymownie na zegarek. Dobijała północ, więc pozostało im jakieś siedem godzin snu.

\- Ty naprawdę lubisz Disneyland – stwierdza T’Challa nagle.

\- Zjeżdżalnie i karuzele – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa prycha ewidentnie rozbawiony.

\- Myślałeś, że temat wraca, bo uważam to za zabawne? – dziwi się.

\- Nie, myślałem, że temat wraca, bo chciałeś poprawić Shuri humor. Widzę jednak, że będę pilnował dwójki rozwydrzonych dzieciaków. Już nie mogę się doczekać – kpi T’Challa.

\- Pamiętaj, że Happy już przetrwał moje wizyty w parkach rozrywki oraz masz Okoye i Ayo – rzuca.

\- Budzi we mnie wątpliwość to, że nie wspomniałeś, iż jesteś dorosły – zauważa T’Challa.

Uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Nie ma sensu się oszukiwać. Jest uzależniony od adrenaliny. I może wysokości. Rhodey dalej nie rozumie jakim cudem go nie mdli po wyjściu ze zbroi. Faktem jest bowiem, że błędnik wariuje, kiedy lecą głową w przód, ale zdążyły do wytrenować lata na karuzelach i nawet wyrzutniach, które teraz pojawiały się masowo w każdym parku rozrywki. Docierał czasem do wielu G, zanim w ogóle cokolwiek poczuł. Prawdopodobnie nie miałby problemu z podróżą poza ich glob, gdyby trochę więcej potrenował. Przeciążenia nie stanowiły dla niego aż takiego problemu.

Oczywiście piloci myśliwców przechodzili odpowiednie szkolenie, ale latali na siedząco, co wiele zmieniało w przypadku ucha środkowego.

\- Powinniśmy się położyć spać – mówi, kiedy zapada między nimi cisza.

\- Tak, zapewne masz rację – zgadza się T’Challa, ale nadal żaden z nich się nie rusza.

Nie rozumie skąd pojawia się to napięcie, ale jednak sterczą w jego salonie i gapią się na siebie bez słowa. Możliwe, że naprawdę wyszedł z wprawy. Tylko, że chyba nie chodzi o niego, a o to, że ma do czynienia z T’Challą i nigdy nie wie o co chodzi. Nie wytrąca go to tak z równowagi jak powinno.

\- Mam…

\- Czy…

Odzywają się w tej samej chwili i nie może się nie roześmiać.

T’Challa tylko potrząsa głową, jakby naprawdę niedowierzał, że zachowywali się tak bardzo niezręcznie.

\- Chciałem zapytać czy byłoby odpowiednim, gdybym spędził tę noc z tobą. Zaprosiłbym cię do swojego pokoju, ale masz wygodniejsze łóżko – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Doskonale się składa, bo miałem zaproponować moje wygodne łóżko – rzuca. – Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteśmy jednomyślni.

Najwyraźniej nie są jednak aż tak bardzo tego samego zdania, bo chociaż całują się w jego łóżku, T’Challa przerywa dość szybko, oplata go ciasno ramionami, jakby Tony był jego przytulanką i życzy mu dobrej nocy.

***  
  
Poranek to czyste szaleństwo, bo JARVIS ich budzi, a on sobie przypomina, że nie powiedzieli Shuri o wyjeździe. Pakuje się pospiesznie, ale w zasadzie to nie problem. Zawsze był dobry w działaniu pod presją i to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy zbiera się w ten sposób na zaplanowany na wariackich papierach wyjazd. Puka do pokoju Shuri mocno i zdecydowanie, kiedy T’Challa znika u siebie, opanowany jak zwykle.

\- Na Bast! Pali się?! – warczy na niego Shuri, otwierając mu drzwi.

\- Zbieraj się, lecimy do Disneylandu – oznajmia jej.

\- Zwariowałeś? Wiesz, która jest godzina? – pyta Shuri.

\- Dis-ney-land – wyśpiewuje z entuzjazmem.

Shuri jęczy przeciągle i zamyka mu drzwi przed twarzą.

\- T’Challa twój narzeczony to wariat! – krzyczy w chwilę później dziewczyna, kiedy faktycznie zerka na zegarek. – Jest środek nocy! – protestuje, ale po piętnastu minutach wychodzi relatywnie spakowana.

Patrzy na niego spode łba, jakby nie był jej najbardziej ulubioną osobą na świecie. Jej włosy wyglądają fatalnie i zażartowałby z tego ptasiego gniazda, gdyby nie fakt, że już jest na jej liście oraz sam ma czasem takie dni. Lepiej radzi sobie bez snu, odkąd ma większe doświadczenie, ale to wciąż dość wcześnie.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie na tyle, aby spokojnie wyjechali z Wieży. Na chodniku nadal czeka kilka osób, które robią zdjęcia wyjeżdżającym samochodom. Przymusowo wylądowali w osobnych pojazdach i nie jest nawet zaskoczony, że ląduje w jednym z Shuri, kiedy Ayo zabiera T’Challę do drugiego. Happy jest specjalistą w planowaniu takich podróży.

Lot samolotem nie trwa nawet tak długo, ale Shuri i tak zasypia na swoim fotelu, ignorując ich kompletnie.

***  
  
T’Challa nie komentuje faktu, że Happy nosi za nim wszędzie tajemniczą walizkę. Nie rusza się bez zbroi, jeśli to jest konieczne. Wyglądają całkiem zwyczajnie, nie licząc starających się wmieszać w tłum ochroniarzy oraz Okoye i Ayo, które skanują perymetr, nie przejmując się wrażeniem, jakie robią. Shuri po kawie odżyła i przestała go nienawidzić. Kupił jej nawet watę cukrową, którą podjadał, bo ma słabość do słodyczy. Stara się nie zostawić śladów na swojej brodzie, ale sądząc po minie T’Challi, nie wychodzi mu to aż tak dobrze.

Wypady tego typu; niezaplanowane i w środku tygodnia, mają to do siebie, że nikt nie zdążył za nimi powłóczyć. Oczywiście spotykają fanów, ludzi, którzy ich rozpoznają, ale nie otacza ich ciasny kordon gapiów. Wszyscy przyszli tutaj w jednym celu; żeby się dobrze bawić i Tony Stark wraz ze swoją świtą nie mógł im zepsuć tego dnia.

Nie rozdzielają się, żeby nie utrudniać ochronie pracy i T’Challa cierpliwie wsłuchuje się w ich ochy i achy nad kolejnymi konstrukcjami. Może i lubi karuzele, ale nadal jest dorosłym naukowcem. Shuri zresztą podziela jego pasje, więc podziwiają design, szyny i spojenia. Oraz kąty. Wektory też są ważne.

Nie wierzy, że w wieku trzydziestu pięciu lat znalazł kogoś do geekowania wokół parków rozrywki i zastosowań fizycznych praw jednocześnie.

Happy udaje, że tego nie widzi.

\- Nie jesteś za niski na zjeżdżalnie? – pyta Shuri w pewnej chwili.

\- Może jesteś ode mnie z centymetr wyższa, ale nie przeginaj – prycha, zaplatając dłonie na piersi, prostując się odrobinę.

T’Challa i Okoye nadal nad nimi górują, ale stara się tego nie brać do siebie.

\- W zbroi… - zaczyna.

\- Ach, czyli to taki twój ekwiwalent szpilek? – dogryza mu Shuri.

\- Po pierwsze seksizm – wytyka jej. – Po drugie prześladowanie człowieka, który zabrał cię do Disneylandu to lekka przesada.

\- Obudziłeś mnie w nocy – przypomina mu Shuri.

\- I mam zdjęcia twojej porannej fryzury. Nadal chcesz założyć tego instagrama? – pyta.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się – syczy Shuri i patrzy na swojego brata, jakby oczekiwała pomocy.

T’Challa zakrywa twarz dłonią. Możliwe, że poziom tej dyskusji nie jest zbyt wysoki. Tony jest jednak genialny w idiotycznych rozmowach i potrafi nawet ściągnąć ich poziom niżej. To zawsze działało najlepiej na Pepper, kiedy potrzebował ją spławić. Stanowiło też idealny element rozproszenia, kiedy stawał przed komisją senacką.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że uciekł na Florydę, żeby odprężyć się i zapomnieć o kłopotach, ale i tak wraca do wciąż do tego, że czeka go jeszcze sporo pracy. Zawsze jego głowę zaprzątało kilka rzeczy na raz. Kontaktował się z Pepper i ma komórkę cały czas ze sobą. Przeciąganie nieuniknionego nie działa na niego najlepiej. Podejrzewa, że nie staje jeszcze przed komisją, bo podobnie jak ONZ nie mają na niego nic. A szukają. Ktoś działa aktywnie na jego niekorzyść, ale jakoś udaje mu się wyślizgiwać. Zresztą dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że trudno będzie komukolwiek oskarżyć go o zamach na T’Chakę, odkąd uratował jego syna. Chyba, że ktoś utka z tego naprawdę skomplikowaną teorię spiskową, ale tej nie kupią szanujące się gazety. A szmatławce, które podchwytywały idiotyzmy na jego temat, dawno straciły wiarygodność. Przede wszystkim nie miał dzieci, nie był kobietą ani jaszczuropodobnym kosmitą, chociaż to ostatnie miało największe szanse powodzenia, odkąd istniała faktycznie dobrze prosperująca teoria spiskowa wokół tematu.

T’Challa splata ich palce razem, kiedy przyciąga do siebie Shuri i ściska ją lekko. Opaska z uszami ześlizguje się z jej włosów. Nie jest jakoś specjalnie ciepło, ale słońce świeci na tyle mocno, że przemierzają zatłoczony park w ciemnych okularach. Happy nie rezygnuje ze swoich nawet, kiedy mają do czynienia z zachmurzonym niebem, jakby nadal mieszkali w Malibu. Trochę brakowało mu tego ciepła, ale nie zdecydował się wrócić na drugie wybrzeże. Siedziba firmy o wiele lepiej sprawdzała się w Nowym Jorku. I trochę zastanawia się nad utworzeniem kolejnego oddziału na kolejnym kontynencie. Ich azjatyckie biuro działało sprawnie, chociaż podlegało pod Stany. Gdyby zasiadł w mini filii w Afryce, dałoby im to całkiem ciekawe możliwości.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nad czymś główkujesz? – pyta T’Challa.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że główkuje, jak to nazwałeś – przyznaje. – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Jako specjalista od zjeżdżalni oraz karuzeli, polecam zacząć od tych najmniej widowiskowych i pozwolić napięciu rosnąć – mówi.

\- Mamy dwa dni – przypomina mu kwaśno Shuri. – Nie ma szans, żebyśmy zaliczyli najlepsze rzeczy w dwa dni.

\- Przyjmuję wyzwanie – prycha.

Nie jest tutaj pierwszy raz. Ani nawet dziesiąty. Chyba faktycznie ma problem. Ciągnie T’Challę w stronę jednej z kolejek, w której się ustawiają bez zbędnego wahania. Shuri trochę jęczy, ale to tylko pozory. Lepi się do brata, wskazując na coraz to nowe atrakcje, ściągając całą uwagę T’Challi tylko na siebie. Możliwe, że kiedyś potrzebował czegoś podobnego. Jego rodzice jednak nie mieli dla niego czasu. Jarvis zabrał go do pierwszego parku rozrywki. Spędzili cudowny dzień. Pamięta do dziś jak ciągał go za sobą, a ich kamerdyner cierpliwie znosił jego humory.

Shuri jest sporej wielkości skaczącą piłką, rozkojarzoną i dość szczęśliwą. Ayo i Okoye zaczynają się irytować bardzo szybko, ale też wydają się urzeczone. Zalicza to jako punkt dla siebie. Shuri zresztą poprawia jego uszy Myszki Mickey, kiedy w końcu mają bilety i mogą wsiąść na karuzelę. To jedna z tych powolnych gondolowych, które pozwolą im spojrzeć na park z lotu ptaka. T’Challa obejmuje go ramieniem, kiedy siadają we czwórkę na dwóch ławeczkach. Okoye trąca łokciem Shuri, która wychyla się, żeby spojrzeć w dół. Przeważnie towarzyszy mu Happy, ale Hogan ma już dość atrakcji tego typu. Wolał zostać na dole, twierdząc, że dopilnuje w razie czego możliwych problemów z tłumem. W Disneylandzie ludzie są jednak bardziej zainteresowani karuzelami niż Tonym Starkiem.

T’Challa bierze głębszy wdech, jakby nareszcie się odprężał. Siedzą tak blisko, że czuje zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Nie dzielił z nikim swojej fascynacji parkami rozrywki i trochę dociera do niego, że są na takiej całkiem szkolnej randce, na której nigdy nie był. Okoye zerka na niego rozbawiona, więc pewnie emocje pojawiają się na jego twarzy, chociaż bardzo się chce z nimi ukrywać.

\- Patrz, Shuri – rzuca kobieta, obracając się do nich plecami, ciągnąc nastolatkę za sobą.

Ma ochotę prychnąć, ale odgłos zamiera na jego ustach, kiedy T’Challa całuje go mocno, lepko. Krótko. Trwa to zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Shuri odwraca się ponownie i zerka na niego, jakby nie wiedziała co z nim nie tak. Nadal ma lekko rozchylone usta. Tony nie wie czy Okoye jest jego skrzydłową czy T’Challi. Nie ma pojęcia czy to ma znaczenie.

\- Fee… nie całuj mojego brata – jęczy Shuri.

\- Rączki mam tutaj – zapewnia ją.

\- Jesteście dziecinni – wdycha T’Challa, chociaż to jego ochrona właśnie gra z księżniczką Wakandy w chowanego na jego własne życzenie.

Okoye zresztą wskazuje na jakiś kolejny budynek. Uwaga Shuri zostaje odciągnięta, ale T’Challa tym razem trafia na jego dłoń ustami. Okoye śmieje się, kiedy to zauważa.

\- Shuri – syczy.

T’Challa przewraca oczami, ale kiedy poprawia rękę, którą go obejmuje, dłoń zostawia na jego biodrze. Zaciska palce, wsuwając kciuk pod jego koszulkę, przesuwając nim po odsłoniętej skórze. To nie powinno być tak podniecające, ale ma coś z ekshibicjonisty. I T’Challa chyba też. Okoye ich zresztą przyłapuje. Nie wierzy, że maca się z księciem Wakandy w gondoli w Disneylandzie.

Obraca głowę, żeby z pozoru zerknąć za nich, ale pociera brodą o szyję T’Challi. Też jest dobry w tę grę. Nie odrywają od siebie rąk przez cały czas jazdy w górę. Rozbawienie go nie opuszcza, podobnie jak to takie lekkie podniecenie, które nie prowadzi do niczego, ale nadal cieszy. Ma trzydzieści pięć lat. Jest prezesem największej firmy na globie i jednocześnie nie może się powstrzymać przed położeniem T’Challi dłoni na kolanie tak, że jeden z jego palców znajduje się na tej części uda, która odbiera bodźce wyjątkowo mocno.

Książę całuje go w czoło, prychając w jego włosy.

Nie zna się na małżeństwach z rozsądku, ale to tak raczej nie wygląda. T’Challa nie wydaje się jednak zakłopotany. A Shuri dokucza im w najlepsze. Jest dorosłym facetem, więc wciąż nie wpakuje się T’Challi na kolana, ale to byłoby idealnym uwieńczeniem przejażdżki. Zamiast tego cmokają się w usta, kiedy Shuri pstryka im zdjęcie na tle zamku parku rozrywki.

***  
  
Happy udaje, że nie widzi, że chodzą z T’Challą za rękę jak para nastolatków. Jednak nie umyka mu, że jego przyjaciel uśmiecha się lekko pod nosem, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chyba pierwszy raz od dawna czuje coś, co ludzie nazywają szczęściem. I tak cudownie jest odpuścić, więc to robi. Wrzeszczą z Shuri, kiedy spadają z wysokości kilkunastu metrów. T’Challa pozostaje niewzruszony, ale poprawia im włosy, kiedy wysiadają. Shuri zjada kolejną watę cukrową, bo jest jak dziecko pozbawione kontroli. Trochę ma ochotę zapoznać ją z żelkami, słodkim popcornem, a potem wlać w nią oranżadę i sprawdzić co się stanie podczas kolejnej przejażdżki.

\- Pochorujesz się – rzuca T’Challa, zabierając z rąk napój. – Nie mają tutaj jakiejś herbaty? – jęczy.

\- Jesteśmy w Disneylandzie – mówi Shuri i potrząsa głową, jakby nie dowierzała.

\- Popieram twojego brata. Istnieje ryzyko, że na mnie zwymiotujesz, a nie znamy się aż tak dobrze – kpi.

Shuri patrzy na niego z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. I kupuje sobie kawę. Tony w zasadzie nie sądzi, aby to było dobre rozwiązanie. Sam wgryza się w hot doga. Dora Milaje spoglądają na swoje parówki z pewną dozą obrzydzenia. Happy pochłania już czwartego, o czym będą musieli pogadać, bo Pepper doniosła mu, że ostatnie badania Hogana nie przyniosły jakoś wspaniałych wyników. Nabawią się obaj zawału serca przed czterdziestką, jeśli nie przestaną się karmić śmieciowym jedzeniem.

\- Brak hot dogów w Wakandzie? – pyta słodko.

Okoye rzuca mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Szybko jednak jej uwaga kieruje się w inną stronę. Grupka nastolatków wskazuje na nich i ogólnie przeważnie jest zaczepiany przez kobiety albo facetów, którzy kojarzą jego wynalazki i firmę, Iron Man zdobył mu nową grupę fanów. Wyciera dłonie niespiesznie, czekając aż któreś się odważy podejść. Ku jego rozbawieniu, przed szereg zostaje wypchnięta dziewczyna.

\- Uhm, panie Stark – zaczyna nastolatka, nerwowo przenosząc ciężar z jednej strony ciała na drugą. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać…

\- Nie przeszkadzasz, słonko – zapewnia ją.

\- Totalnie. Tony jest… - wtrąca się Shuri, a T’Challa zasłania jej twarz dłonią.

\- To się tak bardzo odwróci przeciwko tobie. Ona kiedyś zacznie gryźć – wzdycha.

T’Challa zabiera dłoń, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko. Najwyraźniej poddał Shuri kolejny pomysł, ale to nie była jego wina, że mówił szybciej niż myślał o konsekwencjach swoich słów. Przypomina sobie o sekundę za późno, że nie są sami.

\- Wybacz – rzuca do dziewczyny. – Autograf? Wspólne zdjęcie? – proponuje.

\- Uhm, wiem, że nie lubi pan prasy i to pana dzień prywatny, i pewnie nie chce pan… - zaczyna dziewczyna pospiesznie.

Nie może być wiele starsza od Shuri i jakoś nie wyobraża sobie jej jako szukającej sensacji dziennikarki, ale nie mówi ani słowa. Gazety szkolne są niemal wszędzie teraz. Każdy chciał być jak Erin Brockovich, Hemingway czy London. Lepsze jednak to niż te plotkarskie magazyny, które nie wnosiły wiele.

\- Wiem, że to tylko szkolna gazeta, ale gdybym mogła panu zadać parę pytań? – prosi dziewczyna.

Widzi jak w tle kibicują jej koledzy i w zasadzie podziwia, że nie zalali ich falą próśb o autografy, uniemożliwiając jej w zasadzie pracę. Zerka na T’Challę, który przygląda się nastolatce z zainteresowaniem. Kiedy spoglądają na siebie, w zasadzie wie, że to nie taki najgorszy pomysł. I może być nawet zabawnie.

\- Jestem Shuri – wtrąca młoda, wystawiając do dziewczyny rękę.

\- Annie – przedstawia się tamta. – Annie z Campbell HighSchool Jurnal – dodaje.

\- Super, siadaj na moim miejscu. Wy róbcie te nudne rzeczy, które zawsze robicie, a ja idę z Ayo na watę cukrową – rzuca Shuri, ponieważ jest podstępna i sprytna.

T’Challa unosi brew w górę, ale koniec końców przewraca oczami. Książę opanował niewerbalne formy komunikacji do granic możliwości. Tony jest pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Musi się tego nauczyć w wolnej chwili.

\- Jeśli na mnie zwymiotujesz, koniec z naszą znajomością – ostrzega ją Tony.

\- Pójdziemy na tę karuzelę z filiżankami – prycha Shuri.

Znika jak kamfora, zostawiając ich z Annie wdrapującą się na dość wysokie krzesło. Nie rozumie istoty takich stołków. Zawsze obawia się, że spadnie. Oczywiście projektantka wnętrz chciała mu wstawić takie do aneksu kuchennego, ale udało mu się wywalczyć coś normalnych ludzkich rozmiarów, co mogło faktycznie służyć do siedzenia.

\- Dobra, zrobimy tak, bo pewnie nie wiesz jak się ustala zasady wywiadów – podejmuje Tony, wiedząc, że będzie musiał przejąć trochę inicjatywę. – Z góry uprzedzasz swojego rozmówcę o temacie wywiadu. Wtedy następuje decyzja czy do niego dojdzie i jeśli ktoś jest nadal zainteresowany, dostajesz wyszczególnioną listę o co możesz zapytać oraz o co nie. Więc o czym chcesz porozmawiać i czy chcesz porozmawiać ze mną czy z moim towarzyszem też?

Annie waha się, spoglądając na T’Challę jakoś mniej pewnie, a do niego dociera, że książę Wakandy nie jest aż tak popularny w Stanach. Nastolatka nie zna się na polityce ani gospodarce, a gdyby posiadała taką wiedzę to raczej byłoby coś dziwnego. Wylądowali w tabloidach, ale w Nowym Jorku, a są jednak daleko od domu.

\- T’Challa, książę Wakandy, następca tronu – przedstawia.

Annie blednie wyraźnie.

\- Tony – wzdycha T’Challa. – Annie, bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Obawiam się jednak, że Wakanda jest tak nieznanym krajem, że sformułowanie rzeczowych pytań przerastałoby doświadczenie dziennikarzy z wieloletnim stażem. Nie udzielamy zbyt wielu informacji o moim kraju.

\- Czekaj, czy ty kiedykolwiek udzielałeś wywiadu? – pyta wprost.

\- Odpowiadałem na pytania – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Tak, pewnie podczas spotkań ONZ, ale ubaw. Annie, szansa jeden na milion. Jedyny wywiad z przyszłym królem Wakandy. Pulitzer gwarantowany. Co powiesz? – pyta.

Annie wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem i patrzy na T’Challę z wyczekiwaniem. Książę przewraca oczami, a potem uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby w zasadzie spodziewał się właśnie czegoś podobnego po nim.

\- To nie jest materiał na Pulitzera – ostudza go T’Challa.

\- Mógłby być, ale nie jest. Na razie. Nie zamykaj sobie opcji i poćwicz – prycha.

T’Challa bardzo powoli kiwa głową, jakby dochodziło do niego, że to nie tylko zabawa. Annie faktycznie zdobędzie doświadczenie i zwróci na siebie uwagę jakiejś dobrej gazety. A dziewczyna jednak miała odwagę do nich podejść z taką propozycją, co należało docenić. Teraz kwestia leżała w pytaniach, które musiała wymyślić na szybko.

\- Czy mogę pytać o relację pana i pana Starka? – rzuca Annie niespodziewanie.

\- Nie, wolałbym nie na razie – odpowiada T’Challa spokojnie.

\- Rozegraj to dobrze, a zdzwonimy się – obiecuje jej Tony, bo zaczyna lubić tę dziewczynę.

Jest inteligentna i wyciąga wnioski.

\- Jasne, uhm jak się powinnam do księcia zwracać? – pyta Annie.

\- T’Challa. Wiem, że wszędzie panuje protokół, ale jestem w Stanach, a wy macie zaskakująco mało szacunku do królewskiej krwi – kpi książę.

\- Proponuje nagrać rozmowę dyktafonem, chyba, że notujesz? – wtrąca Tony.

Annie spanikowana wyciąga swój telefon i chyba nie przemyślała tego do końca, ale radzi sobie pod presją. Tyle, że to nie aż tak do końca konieczne.

\- Możemy użyć mojego telefonu – proponuje i prosi JARVISA o nagrywanie. – Zrzucę potem nagranie na chmurę, udzielę ci dostępu. I tak powinnaś mieć mojego maila, żeby T’Challa zautoryzował wywiad.

\- Jasne, oczywiście. Wszystko wyślę i naniosę poprawki – zapewnia ich Annie. – Książę mówił, że wszędzie panuje protokół, czy w Wakandzie jest podobnie? – pyta Annie, zaczepiając się w zasadzie o jedyną informację, która T’Challi się wymsknęła.

Tony zamierza jej pomóc. Po kilku minutach to raczej przyjacielska wymiana zdań trójki ludzi, którzy opowiadają sobie o różnicach kulturowych, ale wszystko idzie w idealnym kierunku. T’Challa odpręża się, kiedy opowiada o Bast, omijając szczegóły dotyczące technologii z łatwością wypracowaną przez lata. Waha się, kiedy opowiada o ojcu, ale Annie wyczuwa jakoś, że temat jest trudny, chociaż pewnie nie kojarzy artykułów o zamachu.

Shuri wraca jakoś w międzyczasie, a do niego dociera, że przyjaciele Annie wgapiają się w nich ze stolika naprzeciwko. A temat nie jest nawet w połowie wyczerpany. T’Challa ma jakąś taką naturalną łatwość snucia powieści. A Annie wyławia akurat te informacje, które są najciekawsze. Czasem się przycinają, ale przychodzi z pomocą, bo udzielał tysiące wywiadów i żaden nie był tak przyjemny i pełny wzajemnego szacunku. Jeśli będzie miał opowiadać komukolwiek o czymkolwiek, to chyba faktycznie zdzwoni się z osiemnastolatką z jakiejś gazety z minimalnym nakładem, którą dodawali do kanapek na stołówce.

\- Twoim przyjaciele się chyba nudzą – zauważa.

Annie zerka na kolegów, jakby sobie o nich dopiero przypomniała.

\- Jasne, uhm, kończymy… - zaczyna dziewczyna.

\- Raczej mam pytanie czy będziesz bardzo niepewnie się czuć, jeśli wyślemy Shuri z nimi na jakąś kolejkę z nimi? – proponuje.

Siostra T’Challi spogląda na niego tak, jakby stał się nagle jej bogiem. Z pewnością taka opcja nie przeszła jej nawet przez myśl.

\- Weź Happy’ego, przedstaw się, tu masz moją kartę kredytową – rzuca, wyciągając portfel.

\- Tony – warczy na niego ostrzegawczo T’Challa.

Shuri jednak już nie ma w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Będzie bezpieczniejsza z bandą dzieciaków niż z nami – tłumaczy. – I się nie wynudzi – dodaje.

\- Nie o to chodziło. Ona ma pieniądze – informuje go T’Challa.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie, ona ma swoje kieszonkowe. Nie dawaj jej swoich kart. Nie wiesz co jest w stanie kupić – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Chanel? – kpi.

\- Akcelerator cząstek – rzuca T’Challa chłodno.

\- Aaa.

Nie wpadł na to. Shuri jednak już nie ma. Podobnie jak wesołej brygady. Happy z pewnością go zamorduje za to, ale Ayo też znikła z pola jego widzenia, więc pewnie poszła za nimi, ubezpieczając ich tyły, odkąd ich ochrona rozstawiła się w niewielkiej restauracji, a oni mieli się nie ruszyć z miejsca jeszcze dłuższa chwilę.

\- Wybacz – wyrywa mu się.

T’Challa wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Siostra księcia bardzo dobrze mówi po angielsku – wtrąca Annie niespodziewanie.

\- Shuri chce studiować na MIT. W Wakandzie używamy wielu języków. Oczywiście wakandyjskiego, ale również angielskiego. Mamy liczne kontakty handlowe. Shuri nauczyła się języka podobnie jak ja podczas podróży z ojcem – tłumaczy T’Challa. – Wielu Wakandyjczyków studiuje również za granicą. W Stanach, w Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Jakie jest zdanie księcia o naszym systemie edukacji? – pyta Annie niespodziewanie.

\- Ukierunkowanie w tak młodym wieku umysłów tak chłonnych wydaje się niekonieczne i trochę ograniczające. Nie dajecie też wielu szans młodym na rozwój. W Wakandzie uczymy się wszystkiego aż stajemy się pełnoletni – wyjaśnia T’Challa. – Pogłębiamy zainteresowania na zajęciach pozalekcyjnych. Dobrowolnych, aby nie pogłębiać różnic. Nie mamy systemu punktowego. Talenty są doceniane przez nauczycieli, czasami pomagają oni również znaleźć uczelnie o profilu, który mógłby zainteresować ucznia.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobrze rozumiem – przyznaje Annie. – Nie macie ocen?

\- Nie. Nie w systemie metrycznym. Kiedy przychodzisz na lekcje, już wcześniej wiesz czy umiesz to co powinnaś. Mamy trochę inny cykl nauki również. Trudno to wyjaśnić, ale stosujemy swoistego rodzaju ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, opierając się na naturalnej kolei rzeczy, logice – wyjaśnia T’Challa. – Kiedy zacząłem studiować na Oxfordzie największą trudność sprawiło mi przestawienie się na bezsensowne zapamiętywanie bez jakiegoś zaplecza. Nie wiem czy to dobrze tłumaczę – przyznaje, zerkając niepewnie na niego.

Tony może tylko prychnąć.

\- Nie byłem przykładnym studentem, ale ogólnie chodzi o to, że wiele uczycie się na pamięć, zamiast zrozumieć i jakby dokonać wstecznie własnych odkryć, które przedarłyby szlak – stwierdza. – Ja się tak uczyłem. Poznawałem. Kiedy poszedłem do szkoły średniej przeskakiwałem klasy aż do skutku – przyznaje cierpko.

Annie wpatruje się w nich z niedowierzaniem. I z pewnością to naprawdę za wiele jak dla niej. Kwestionują w końcu cholerny system edukacji, który panuje w większej części świata, a którego nadal nie unowocześniono do poziomu satysfakcjonującego wszystkich. Raczej nie rozwiążą tego problemu w Disneylandzie podczas tego wywiadu, aczkolwiek temat jest jak najbardziej interesujący.

\- Myślę, że zmiana tematu się przyda, zanim wywołamy bunt wśród uczniów, którzy będą chcieli wyzbyć się systemu oceniania – kpi.

\- Skąd wiecie, który uczeń jest dobry? Albo nie wiem… Dostaje się na studia? – pyta jednak Annie.

\- Egzaminy wstępne. Nie mogliśmy uciec od tego – przyznaje T’Challa cierpko. – Zdajemy podobne do tych, które są na uczelniach w Wielkiej Brytanii – uściśla.

\- I studenci z Wakandy studiują w Europie? – upewnia się Annie.

\- Tak. Od wielu lat – odpowiada spokojnie T’Challa.

\- Książę z pewnością studiował – podchwytuje dziewczyna. – A jeśli kogoś nie stać?

\- Plemię płaci za studia. Kraj. Studenci nie pokrywają kosztów nauki, książek, dojazdu… - wymienia T’Challa niewzruszony, chociaż to miało być pytanie pułapka.

I Tony jest prawie z niej dumny. Prawie.

Annie mruga i wydaje się trochę wybita z rytmu.

\- Pokrywacie koszty nauki – powtarza dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem.

\- Rozsądny król ma świadomość tego, że przyszłość jego kraju jest ściśle związana z poziomem intelektualnym jego mieszkańców. Tak mówił mój ojciec – rzuca T’Challa.

\- Mogę to zacytować? – upewnia się Annie.

\- Bardzo prosiłbym. Nie chciałbym przypisywać sobie mądrych słów mojego ojca.

Tony nie może się nie wyszczerzyć. T’Challa jest naturalny, nieskomplikowany. Już oczarował Annie, która z pewnością spędzi długie godziny nad tym materiałem. I w jego mniemaniu odwalili świetną robotę. Zerka na zegarek dość wymownie, chociaż tym powinna się zająć asystentka T’Challi w przypadku takiego wywiadu. Trochę dopiero teraz do niego dociera, że wrobił swojego przyszłego męża w pierwszą publiczną wypowiedź tego typu. A chyba powinni byli to obgadać z Ramondą albo kimś odpowiedzialnym za kontakty z prasą.

\- Robi się późno – stwierdza Annie. – Czy jest coś, co książę chciałby jeszcze dodać?

\- Myślę, że słów mojego ojca raczej już nic nie przebije – przyznaje T’Challa skromnie.

I ma rację.

***  
  
Znajdują Shuri w towarzystwie roześmianego tłumu. Happy poprawia okulary przeciwsłoneczne, przytrzymując balonik drugą ręką. Ogromny Pluto unosi się ponad nim. Happy wygląda jednak na nieporuszonego. Annie macha do swoich kolegów radośnie, idąc kilka kroków przed nimi. T’Challa ściska mocniej jego rękę. Dzień mija im powoli. Powinni zrobić jeszcze kilka zdjęć, ale odkąd to on ma podesłać Annie nagranie, doda jeszcze jakieś oficjalne fotki T’Challi. Może w tej czarnej koszuli, którą miał na sobie podczas ich pierwszej randki. I w jego fotelu, w gabinecie, którego nie używa.

\- Chyba zostanę twoim rzecznikiem prasowym – stwierdza.

\- Nie potrzebuję rzecznika prasowego – odpowiada T’Challa. – Kompletnie zbędna pozycja.

\- Kiedy zwali ci się na głowę cały świat i pięćdziesiąt stacji telewizyjnych będziesz chciał, żeby ktoś tym zarządzał i powiedział ci kto jest kim – prycha.

\- Poczekam – wzdycha T’Challa. – Na razie miałem do czynienia z politykami. Oficjalnymi wystąpieniami. Chyba rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli, kiedy wspominałeś o wywiadach. Sądziłem, że to nie będzie się wiele różniło, ale ona mogła zapytać o wszystko i nie było skryptu.

\- Możesz zawsze poprosić o przesłanie ci pytań przed rozmowa – proponuje.

\- Zawsze o to prosimy – przyznaje T’Challa.

\- Jeśli przegiąłem…

\- To było ciekawe doświadczenie w kontrolowanym środowisku – wchodzi mu w słowo książę, ściskając mocniej jego rękę. – I jestem dobry w mówieniu nie. Shuri, nie. Nie wypijesz tej kawy – mówi niemal natychmiast, patrząc wymownie na trzymany przez swoją siostrę kubek. – Winą za jej uzależnienie, obarczam ciebie, żebyśmy mieli jasność.

Shuri zamiera, chyba dopiero teraz ich dostrzegając. Jej oczy błyszczą od rozbawienia. Ma pobrudzoną koszulkę, a to nie laboratorium. Nie ma pojęcia gdzie się włóczyli, ale Ayo wydaje się wyczerpana, więc powinni wracać powoli do pokoju albo zmienić ochronę. Są raczej nieproblematycznymi podopiecznymi, ale każdy miał swoje granice. I coraz więcej osób wiedziało, że znajdowali się tutaj. Kilka osób zrobiło im zdjęcia z daleka, chociaż nie podeszło.

\- T’Challa – jęczy Shuri.

\- Na Bast, nie możesz żyć kofeiną. Mama mnie zabije – tłumaczy jej T’Challa.

Nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Przypomnę ci, że miałeś już zaszczyt ją poznać i z pewnością porozmawia z tobą na temat uzależniającego wpływu kofeiny na organizm ludzki – rzuca książę do niego.

Nowi znajomi Shuri wpatrują się w niego, chyba oczekując jakiejś zdecydowanej reakcji. Cieszy się, że nie skandują Iron Man, ale trochę ma ochotę zabrać walizkę z rąk Happy’ego i odlecieć daleko stąd. Czuje, że T’Challa zrzuci na niego problemy Shuri z kawą. Co i tak będzie mniejszym problemem niż bezsenna noc nastolatki i jutrzejszy dzień w Disneylandzie, który był jeszcze przed nimi.

Annie wraz ze swoimi znajomymi miała to szczęście, że mieszkała w okolicy, więc mogła wpadać na karuzele, kiedy tylko czas jej pozwalał, ale przed nimi był jeszcze całkiem intensywny dzień.

\- Totalnie odłóż tę kawę – mówi Tony.

\- Jesteś taki mało zabawny – prycha Shuri i oddaje kubek do jego rąk własnych.

Wącha zawartość i chyba wyszkolił ją dobrze, bo to mała czarna. Wypija wszystko za jednym zamachem, a T’Challa wgapia się w niego tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia co z nim zrobić.

\- No co? Nie pozwolę się zmarnować dobrej kawie – przyznaje, wzruszając ramionami.

Shuri przybija mu piątkę.

***  
  
Jest przyjemnie zmęczony, kiedy kładzie się do łóżka. Nie może się zdecydować czy ostatni guzik swojej piżamy rozpiąć czy pozostawić zapiętym. Kiedy przylecieli wcześnie rano, zdołali się jedynie zameldować. Wynajął im jeden pokój, bo to nie czasy elżbietańskie. Okoye i Ayo dzielą apartament Shuri, odkąd nie ufa, żeby młoda gdzieś nie zabłądziła w środku nocy, ale po takiej ilości kawy, współczuje Dora Milaje.

Zostawia rozpięty górny guzik piżamy. Zakopuje się w pościeli i włącza boczne światło. Nie miał nawet chwili, żeby obejrzeć ich cały pokój, ale w zasadzie tak często bywa w tym hotelu, że zna rozkład pomieszczeń na pamięć. I nie rozpakowuje nawet swoich rzeczy. Nie zabiera tutaj koszul, które wymagałyby specjalnego traktowania.

T’Challa nadal znajduje się pod prysznicem, bo słyszy płynącą wodę. Stara się nie denerwować, ale nie ma czym zająć swoich myśli. Nie dzwoni do Pepper, bo Potts pewnie jest zajęta bajzlem, którego narobił. Rhodey jest nie wiadomo gdzieś, popisując się nowym sprzętem. Zresztą jest na tyle późno, że kłopotałby ich dopiero, gdyby miał poważny problem. A nie ma.

Jest zaskakująco spokojny jak na człowieka, w którego sprawie toczą się dwa tajne śledztwa. Może pomijając fakt, że nie wie jak nazwać to co się dzieje pomiędzy nim, a T’Challą. I powinien wariować, bo vibranium to cudo, nad którym spędzi całe tygodnie, bo jeszcze się nawet nie rozsmakował, ale z każdym dniem czuje się coraz mniej spanikowany. Może to zasługa tego, że nie siedzi w tym sam. A może fakt, że rozpraszają się wzajemnie z T’Challą.

Książę wychodzi z łazienki bez koszulki, ale w spodniach. I to widok, do którego Tony zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Boczne światło sprawia, że T’Challa wyłania się trochę z cienia. Linie jego mięśni są wyjątkowo mocno podkreślone, jakby już wcześniej nie były dość imponujące. Wie, że T’Challa sporo medytuje i chyba też się skusi na jedną czy dwie posiadówy, szczególnie, odkąd książę jest przeważnie półnagi. Nie wie ile wytrwa, ale warto spróbować. Posiedzieć półnago z T’Challą.

\- Shuri nie może zasnąć – informuje go T’Challa, spoglądając na swój telefon.

\- Dwie kawy i dotrzymam jej towarzystwa – rzuca.

\- Dwie kawy i będę miał na głowie waszą dwójkę. To znaczy Dora Milaje będą miały was na głowie, bo ja się akurat zamierzam wyspać – przyznaje T’Challa bezlitośnie szczerze.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. T’Challa zostawia telefon na szafce po swojej stronie łóżka, bo to nie pierwsza noc, którą spędzają razem. I mają swoje strony. Chyba to oznacza, że jest w związku. I zaskakująco nie panikuje. Mięśnie T’Challi go rozpraszają. Gdyby miał takie ciało, chodziłby bez koszulki cały dzień.

T’Challa kładzie się obok niego, ale nie świeci swojej lampki nocnej. Obraca się, przyszpilając go do łóżka i Tony czeka na pocałunek, ale książę mierzył w wyłącznik.

\- No chyba sobie jaja robisz – wyrywa mu się, a T’Challa zaczyna się śmiać głośno, chrapliwie, zsuwając się z niego.

Nie chce brzmieć na zirytowanego dzieciaka, któremu odwołano święta, ale jednak po cichu liczył na seks. Może nawet nie tak nawet subtelnie, skoro macali się cały dzień. A pocałunek w gondoli był całkiem przyjemnym preludium do czegoś całkiem zaawansowanego. Dotąd spędzali noce głównie na śnie. I było przyjemnie nie budzić się samemu, ale T’Challa podobał mu się o wiele za bardzo. I gdyby wiedział, że nie ma na co liczyć, spędziłby więcej czasu pod prysznicem.

Obraca się na bok i zerka na T’Challę, chociaż książę raczej nie widzi jego twarzy w ciemności.

\- Kiedy się spotkaliśmy pierwszy raz, powiedziałeś, że uwielbiasz Disneyland – mówi T’Challa i to jest ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał usłyszeć. – Twoja szczerość zdumiewa. Zakładałem, że to żart, ale wydajesz się tutaj bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Karuzela. Śmiech. Beztroska. Czego tutaj nie lubić? – pyta, bo nie wie za bardzo jak zareagować.

\- Tak – przyznaje mu rację T’Challa, ale brzmi to tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć o wiele więcej.

Nie robi tego jednak i Tony czuje się nieswojo jak zawsze, kiedy odkrywa więcej o sobie niż zamierzał. Nie dzieli się szczegółami ze swojego życia z każdym. Nie wie co takiego jest w T’Challi, że tak łatwo się z nim rozmawia.

Bierze głębszy wdech, układając się wygodniej, bo powinien się wyspać przed jutrzejszym dniem. Będą włóczyli się ze zmęczoną marudzącą Shuri. Trochę to jego wina, że wypiła tyle kawy. Nie był najlepszym przykładem opanowania i wstrzemięźliwości.

T’Challa obraca się na bok. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, ale dostrzega zaledwie zarys jest sylwetki.

\- Wiem, kiedy na mnie patrzysz – informuje go książę.

\- Mówiłeś już – prycha, ale nie odwraca wzroku.

Nie jest pierwszy raz przyłapywany na gapieniu się.

\- Widzę cię w ciemności i moje zmysły są trochę bardziej wyostrzone – tłumaczy T’Challa.

\- Ach, czyli to nie takie zagajenie, gdzie mówisz mi, że się patrzę – stwierdza, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuje.

Obraca się na bok, żeby leżeli twarzą w twarz, chociaż nie widzi nawet nosa T’Challi. Wydaje mu się to jednak bardziej prawidłowe. I nigdy nie spędził tak z nikim czasu w łóżku. Ma to swój urok. Nawet jeśli będą szeptali przez pół nocy.

\- Bogini Bast obdarowuje Czarną Panterę. Siłą, szybkością, wyostrzonymi zmysłami – podejmuje T’Challa. – Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś wiedzieć.

Tony ma oczywiście milion pytań, ale ich nie zadaje, bo to trochę nie na miejscu. I vibranium interesuje go bardziej niż legendy. Zakłada, że cholerny kwiat tej bogini ma jakieś specjalnie właściwości, ale to tajemnica kraju, którego nie widział na oczy, a T’Challę wiąże przysięga. Nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego teraz o tym rozmawiają. Zdążył się już uspokoić, więc nie zacznie wrzeszczeć o kosmicznej technologii, którą Wakanda ukrywała przed światem.

\- Nie jestem już na ciebie zły – oznajmia T’Challi, bo chyba musi to powiedzieć na głos. Wydaje mu się, że już przeszli podobną rozmowę, ale może się myli, bo facet nie zbliża się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

I nachodzi go całkiem przerażająca myśl, że w zasadzie się nie dotknęli tak na poważnie od kiedy T’Challa mu się pokazał w tym swoim kostiumie. Wręcz nawet oznajmił mu, że nie ma ochoty na seks. A T’Challa najwyraźniej traktuje jego słowa na tyle poważnie, żeby leżeć po drugiej stronie łóżka, kiedy mogą robić o wiele przyjemniejsze rzeczy.

\- Chyba żartujesz – wyrywa mu się, kiedy unosi się na łokciach. – Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? – pyta i stara się włożyć w te słowa tyle irytacji, ile jest tylko w stanie.

Jest pieprzonym Iron Manem.

\- Nie winiłbym cię, gdybyś nie czuł się całkiem komfortowo w moim towarzystwie – wzdycha T’Challa.

\- Tak, bo cały dzień tych przeklętych macanek wskazuje na to, że mam coś przeciwko – kpi. – Mamy problem z komunikacją. Naprawiamy to teraz – oznajmia mu, układając się na nim wygodnie.

Dłonie T’Challi niemal natychmiast lądują na jego biodrach i powoli wsuwają się pod jego piżamę. W ciemności nie widzi za wiele, ale pewne rzeczy nie wymagają ponadprzeciętnie wyostrzonych zmysłów, czy boskiej ingerencji. Trącają się nosami i waha się akurat na tyle, aby dać T’Challi chwilę na zrozumienie, co zamierza zrobić. Całuje go lekko, powoli przesuwając się wzdłuż jego ciała, szukając jak najbardziej wygodniej pozycji. Zresztą T’Challa napiera na niego rękoma aż ocierają się o siebie, co jest cudowne i tak cholernie niewystarczające. Jego palce wbijają się w ramiona T’Challi i jest cholernie zadowolony, że książę nie sypia w koszulce. Ma dla siebie całą tę gładką skórę, niepoznaczoną bliznami, czy śladami walki.

Biorąc pod uwagę ile spędzają razem, jest zaskoczony, kiedy dociera do niego, że tak naprawdę nie uprawiali seksu. Dotykali się, całowali, ale prócz tego obciągania na niższym piętrze, gdy urwali się Shuri, na niewiele starczyło im czasu. Wciąż coś odciągało ich uwagę i czuje się tak, jakby znali się całe długie lata. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim tak długo, zanim wylądowali razem w łóżku.

Pepper twierdziła, że nareszcie był w poważnym dorosłym związku, który chociaż niekonwencjonalnie się rozpoczął – w jej oczach zaczynał nabierać sensu.

Przeklina pod nosem, kiedy T’Challa obraca ich tak, że Tony ląduje na plecach, przygwożdżony do łóżka większym ciałem. Zaczyna się śmiać w chwilę później, bo jeden z jego guzików zostaje oderwany i leci nie wiadomo gdzie, kiedy książę niezdarnie próbuje go rozebrać.

\- Ktoś tutaj stracił cierpliwość – kpi, gdy odrywają się od siebie. – Nie mam ci za złe – dodaje, naigrywając się z niego tylko trochę.

T’Challa prycha, a potem chwyta za materiał jego koszuli i pozostałe guziki odpadają jeden po drugim. Tony zamiera, zaskoczony, ale szok unieruchamia go na zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Siada, przylegając się klęczącego nad nim T’Challą i ściąga go do siebie, całując go po ramionach, szyi, policzkach, wszystkim, co może dosięgnąć. Jego koszula ląduje za łóżkiem. Zrywają spodnie T’Challi i Tony po chwili podnosi biodra. Muszą się jednak ponownie obrócić. I nie przypomina sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był tak niezdarny.

\- Mam skomentować jakoś, że według ciebie tak się naprawia problemy z komunikacją? – kpi T’Challa w jego szyję, kiedy Tony wygodnie rozsiada się na jego biodrach, nagi, trochę zdyszany od ciągłego obracania i całkiem podniecony faktem, że tak dobrze ze sobą współgrają.

\- Narzekasz? – pyta, przesuwając palcami po jego sutku.

T’Challa wierci się pod nim i Tony jest niemal pewny, że książę uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. W ciemności nie widzi wiele, ale kiedy T’Challa przykłada swoją dłoń w miejscu w którym niegdyś tkwił reaktor łukowy, dociera do niego, że jest jedynym. Sztywnieje mimowolnie, ale ręka mężczyzny przesuwa się w lewo, na jego bijące szybko serce, a potem na kark, kiedy T’Challa przyciąga go do pocałunku. Nie mówią potem wiele. Tony rozsuwa nogi do granic możliwości, bo biodra T’Challi są szerokie i nawet kiedy się pochyla, łatwo się zsunąć. Ich dysproporcja jest teraz o wiele bardziej widoczna, kiedy pozbawieni ubrań, ocierają się o siebie. Tony zawsze był wysportowany, ale T’Challa to całkiem nowy poziom, pełen ostrych linii i ukrytej w nich siły. Nie może nie zadrżeć, kiedy dłoń T’Challi ląduje na jego pośladku. Nie przestają się nawet na chwilę całować, bo zrzuca na swoją zdolność do wielozadaniowości.

Stara się poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o penisa T’Challi, chociaż to nie jest aż tak konieczne. Obaj są już całkiem przyjemnie podnieceni. Wciąż to całkiem przyjemne uczucie, kiedy T’Challa gubi rytm, zaciska palce na jego skórze albo po prostu wzdycha w jego usta. A Tony nie pozwala mu się wycofać, bo jeśli jest coś co lubi zawsze i wszędzie to właśnie pocałunki. Mógłby się całować godzinami. Jest coś niebiańskiego w tym oczekiwaniu, trzymaniu się tuż na granicy. Na krok przed. Dlatego ten dzień był tak wspaniały. Dotykali się przez cały czas, niespiesznie.

Wie jak się uprawia seks. I z całą świadomością byłby w stanie doprowadzić do tego, żeby się w ciągu kolejnych kilkunastu minut po prostu przelecieli, ale skoro T’Challi nie zależy na tym, żeby jak najszybciej dojść, skorzysta z tego do granic możliwości. Aż trudno mu będzie oddychać. A ich skóra już pokrywa się potem.

Nie przeczesuje palcami włosów T’Challi, ale gładzi kciukiem jego policzek. Podtrzymuje cały swój ciężar na łokciach, co nie jest wcale takie łatwe, kiedy balansuje na większym od siebie ciele. I z jego głowy nie potrafi wyjść ta cholerna myśl, że T’Challa jest naprawdę wielki. Jakoś inaczej to odbierał, kiedy stali koło siebie. Albo siedzieli. Albo T’Challa leżał na nim, przygniatając go do łóżka.

Trącają się nosami, gdy muszą się oderwać, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech. I nie może się nie zaśmiać, kiedy T’Challa szczypie go w pośladek. Czuje się trochę jak dzieciak przed pierwszą randką. Problem w tym, że nigdy na takiej nie był. Pozbawił się sam tej możliwości przenosząc się na studia w wieku o wiele zbyt młodym na to, aby ktokolwiek traktował go poważnie.

T’Challa – jeśli zauważa zmianę nastroju – nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Jego palce wędrują po całym ciele Tony’ego, sunąc po jego żebrach, plecach i tyłku – po tylko sobie znanych trasach. Zostawiając go rozedrganego, wrażliwego. Mimowolnie porusza biodrami, napierając na niego, bo ta powolność jest cudowna, ale też jest dla niego końcem. Jest człowiekiem od konkretów, a nie czekania. On prowadzi. Przeważnie.

T’Challa to chyba jedyny facet, za którym zgadza się podążać w ciemno.

\- Pod poduszką znajdziesz wszystko – rzuca, bo nie jest jakoś wstydliwy czy subtelny.

I planuje wszystko zawczasu. Gdyby musiał teraz wstać i pokonać całą drogę do swojego bagażu zajęłaby wieczność. I nie czuje się atrakcyjnie za każdym razem, kiedy gdziekolwiek chodzi z wzwiedzionym członkiem. Dyndanie pozostawia masztom.

T’Challa wypuszcza z ust kilka prychnięć i brzmi jak rozbawiony kot. To nie powinno być takie atrakcyjne. Tony wini go, poważnie go wini za rozpraszanie go. Nie wie nawet kiedy znowu się odwracają, a on piszczy, bo ruch jest tak nagły, że go zaskakuje. Nie ma też za bardzo jak się czego chwycić. I jeszcze o tym pogadają, bo teraz jakoś trudno mu cokolwiek powiedzieć, kiedy ląduje z twarzą w swojej własnej poduszce.

T’Challa uderza go lekko w pośladek i przesuwa palcami na jego plecy, dotykając poznaczonej drobnymi bliznami skóry. Wylądował na cholernych kamieniach w Afganistanie, nie ma wielu śladów, ale jednak kilka pozostało.

T’Challa zaczyna uciskać jego mięśnie i Tony nie może nie wydać żenującego jęku przyjemności.

\- Jeśli będziesz tak robił dalej, to nie zaliczysz – ostrzega go. – Zaraz pomyślę, że ten masaż jest lepszy niż seks.

\- Nie musimy dzisiaj… - zaczyna T’Challa, skupiając się na jego lewym ramieniu.

W tę stronę zawsze obrywa w zbroi. Mięśnie z lewej zawsze bardziej nadweręża. Jeśli T’Challa nie przestanie, zacznie wzdychać z cholernej ulgi. Nie wiedział nawet, że był tak spięty.

\- Żartujesz?! – warczy. – Weź się do roboty. Nie mamy całej nocy – przypomina mu.

\- Jesteś takim romantykiem – kpi T’Challa i nie zabiera rąk.

Tony nie wie czy piszczeć z radości czy irytacji. Nie zamierza się ruszyć, bo ten masaż to najlepsze, co mu się przydarzyło od dekady. I może gdyby zaczął się ocierać o pościel, doszedłby faktycznie.

T’Challa zaczyna całować go po ramionach, bo jest tylko lepsze. Rozluźnia się zupełnie, zanim usta księcia sięgają jego lędźwi. Ma ochotę go kopnąć już w chwilę później, bo T’Challa wsuwa język w miejsce, w którym jest wypięty w łuk. Jest tak wrażliwy, że to łaskocze. I doprowadza go do szału. Dokładnie tego cudownego, hedonistycznego szału, który tak uwielbia.

Jeśli dojdzie ocierając się o łóżku zanim T’Challa w niego wejdzie, ktoś pożałuje.

\- Rusz się – jęczy.

T’Challa prycha w jego skórę, ocierając się o jego plecy policzkiem. Igiełki zarostu wbijają się we wszystkie jego wrażliwe miejsca. Nie miał świadomości, że plecy to taka erogenna strefa, ale zmienia zdanie.

Spina się mimowolnie, kiedy dłoń T’Challi wsuwa się pomiędzy jego pośladki. Przynajmniej nie musi błagać tym razem. T’Challa wsuwa palec w niego, co mimo wszystko sprawia mu ulgę. Wypina się – trochę, żeby mu pomóc, a po części, bo leży na swoim penisie i to nie jest wygodne. Nieustająca gra wstępna jest przyjemna, ale do punktu, w którym nie odbiera ci zmysłów.

Podnosi się na łokciach, bo leżenie na wzwiedzionym członku nie jest wygodne. I nie chce dojść w pościel. Czuje, że to będzie dobre w opuszkach palców. T’Challa całuje co delikatnie po ramionach, kiedy porusza swoją dłonią, niespiesznie i leniwie. Kciukiem gładzi jego pośladek raz po raz, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jeden palec, a potem dwa i trzy. I poruszają się wspólnie. Szum krwi w jego uszach staje się niemożliwy, pochłaniający. Odnosi wrażenie, że T’Challa szepcze do niego coś po wakandyjsku, ale to mogą być po prostu urojenia.

Jego członek zwisa ciężko między jego nogami, twardy i napęczniały. Jeśli ktoś go zaraz nie dotknie, zacznie wyć.

Między jego pośladkami jest tyle lubrykantu, że czuje jak ten ścieka na jego jądra. Zwykle stwierdziłby, że jego partner nie ma pojęcia, co robi, ale T’Challa pieprzy go palcami pewnie, ale bez zbytniego pośpiechu. Jego działania z pozoru nie mają celu, jakby w ogóle nie dążył do tego, aby Tony otworzył się dla niego później. I może to go to wykańcza, bo nie przypomina mu się, aby robił w łóżku cokolwiek tak bez popłochu, odcinając kupony od czasu, którego przeważnie nie miał, bo jego jednonocny kochanek lub kochanka spieszyli się rano do pracy lub do swoich stałych partnerów. Lub po prostu chcieli być z dala od niego, bo jednonocne przygody miały pewne reguły i pozostanie na noc naruszyłoby międzynarodowe zasady takich spotkań.

\- T’Challa – szepcze i ma nadzieję, że to brzmi dostatecznie ponaglająco.

\- Tak, Tony? – pyta książę wyjątkowo uprzejmie, ale słyszy rozbawienie w jego głosie.

\- Jeszcze sekunda, a… - urywa.

Nie bardzo jest w pozycji do gróźb, ale zaczyna go kręcić, że T’Challa jest tak pewny siebie, że żartuje z niego. Nigdy do końca nie był pro kompletnie kontrolującego go partnera, ale T’Challa naciska każdy z jego guzików w odpowiedni sposób.

Książę przesuwa swoim policzkiem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, zanim zabiera swoje palce. Rozproszenie działa doskonale. Tony prawie przegapia dźwięk otwieranej prezerwatywy. Zresztą twarz T’Challi znajduje się tuż przy jego tyłku. I nie wie nagle co byłoby lepsze… Gdyby T’Challa pieprzył go swoim językiem, czy gdyby on doprowadził księcia do punktu, w którym załamałaby się ten żelazny spokój. Mogą zrobić to w obie strony, a potem porównać wyniki.

Czuje jak T’Challa przemieszcza się za nim, gładząc jego plecy.

\- Wolisz tak czy… - urywa facet.

\- T’Challa, to było zabawne dwie minuty temu, ale nie przeginaj – jęczy.

Oczekiwanie go zniszczy. Nigdy nie był cierpliwy, a ten związek już zmusił go przekroczenia wszystkich swoich granic. Przeanalizowania o wiele za dużo o samym sobie. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że teraz, tutaj z T’Challą ta powolność dziwnie naciska na jego emocjonalną część, bo nie spieszą się z tobą ludzie, którzy o ciebie dbają.

Kiedy T’Challa wchodzi w niego, wie dokładnie czego się spodziewać. Delikatny, prawie niezauważalny ruch. Dłoń na jego biodrze, stabilizująca go. Opiera twarz o poduszkę i zerka w tył ponad ramieniem, chociaż widzi jedynie zarys jego sylwetki. Powinni byli jednak włączyć światło. Rano, kiedy to powtórzą, na szybko i w panice, nie będzie już tak samo.

\- Właśnie tak – mówi, kiedy T’Challa wchodzi w niego cały.

Odrobinę boli, ale to nic do niczego nie jest przyzwyczajony. Satysfakcja przebija wszystko.

\- Właśnie tak – powtarza, chociaż tym razem ma na myśli to jak T’Challa wycofuje się wchodzi w niego ponownie; powoli, tak bardzo powoli.

Czuje każdy jego centymetr. I T’Challa musi chwytać w lot o co chodzi, bo wykonuje ten sam ruch raz po raz.

\- Jak dojdę, potem możesz robić ze mną co chcesz – zapewnia go.

Trudno sklasyfikować dźwięk, który wydaje z siebie T’Challa. Może to jęk, a może to pomruk. Wielki ogromny kot.

\- Nie możesz tego tak mówić – szepcze do niego T’Challa i brzmi tak, jakby coś go bolało.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać i nie może przestać. Dostaje kolejnego klapsa, a T’Challa prycha w jego włosy, kiedy pochyla się nad nim. Obejmuje go ręką przez całą klatkę piersiową, co kompletnie nie ma sensu. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której T’Challa nie podnosi ich obu, nie wychodząc z niego nawet na chwilę. Nagle zaczyna wielbić Bast oraz to, że obdarowuje swoich ludzi supersiłą, bo siedzi na kolanach T’Challi w niewygodnym przyklęku, ale to nagle najlepsza pozycja na świecie, bo penis księcia jest w nim tak głęboko, że czuje się tak jakby byli cholerną jednością.

T’Challa całuje go po ramieniu, obejmując go ciasno, nie ruszając się jeszcze, bo pod tym kątem jego fiut wydaje się jakiś niewiarygodnie duży. A może po prostu napiera wprost na prostatę Tony’ego.

T’Challa zaczyna kręcić na boki swoimi biodrami, bo może i jest super silny, ale to nadal nie jest pozycja, która umożliwia mu dużo ruchu. Tony wie, bo kiedyś zrobił to tak z kobietą. I zabawne jest tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś skacze na twoim penisie.

Dłoń T’Challi zsuwa się na jego napięty brzuch, w stronę jego członka. Spina się w oczekiwaniu na dotyk, którego tak bardzo potrzebuje. Nie traci podparcia tylko dlatego, że sięga obiema dłońmi za siebie, chwytając się karku T’Challi, częściowo przyciągając go do siebie. Nie wie czy rano nie obudzi się z malinkami na szyi, ale ma to w nosie, bo mężczyzna całuje jego skórę przez cały czas. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio nie zasłaniał swojej klatki piersiowej. Co prawda jest obrócony w stronę ściany, ale istnieje różnica pomiędzy nie ukrywaniem się, a wystawianiem się tak bardzo. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie miałby jak się schować. Pozycja wymusza od niego wypięcia się i nawet te delikatne ruchy T’Challi doprowadzają go do szaleństwa.

Stara się oddychać spokojnie, ale to nie ma sensu. Zaczyna łkać zanim T’Challa zaczyna zdecydowanie mu obciągać. To czyste szaleństwo, bo książę trąca nosem włoski na jego karku, całuje go delikatnie po skórze i jednocześnie doprowadza go na szczyt, nie dając mu w zasadzie żadnych szans.

Dochodzi o wiele wcześniej niż chciałby, ale nie zamierza narzekać na podwijający palce u stóp orgazm.

T’Challa nie zabiera ręki, ale zamiast tego, obwija drugą wokół jego klatki piersiowej przytrzymując go blisko przy sobie, kiedy obaj chwytają oddech. Czuje jak twardy jest książę, ale sam jest wykończony. Jego mięśnie protestują, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie on się napracował. Wini T’Challę. Tak bardzo go wini.

\- Mogę cię położyć? – pyta książę cicho, chociaż siedzą sami w pokoju.

\- Chyba będziesz w końcu musiał – wyrywa mu się.

\- Na Bast… Nawet teraz gadasz? – prycha T’Challa, ale nie jest zirytowany.

Brzmi to jednak tak, jakby sam sobie rzucał wyzwanie. Jakby chciał Tony’ego bez słów, niezdolnego do formowania zdań.

\- Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać – kpi.

Jego głowa nigdy nie milczy. Ląduje twarzą w poduszce, ale ma to bardzo gdzieś. Podobnie jak to, że T’Challa przestaje go całować po ramionach. Książę wciąż gładzi palcami jego skórę, kiedy wchodzi w niego raz po raz – o wiele szybciej i omijając jego prostatę na tyle na ile to możliwe, gdy się ma penisa tych rozmiarów. T’Challa dochodzi szybko, goniąc własny orgazm w ten doskonały sposób, który Tony uwielbia.

Zasypia o wiele za szybko.

***  
  
Budzi się splątany z T’Challą, ale to nic nowego. Nie ma zaschniętego nasienia na brzuchu, więc książę musiał wytrzeć ich obu. Czeka go jednak długo prysznic, czuje to w swoich mięśniach i między pośladkami.

\- Shuri buszuje już – rzuca T’Challa, starając się wcisnąć twarz w jego plecy, jakby mógł się tak schować.

\- Pisała do ciebie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Shuri ma tendencje do zasypywania ich wiadomościami. Przeważnie ją ignoruje. Ostatnio dostał cztery smsy, kiedy siedzieli razem w laboratorium. I odpisał, bo nie chciało mu się wyłączać muzyki. Budzenie ich jednak skoro świt przekraczało pewne granice.

\- Słyszę ją. Okoye jest o krok przed zamachem stanu – ziewa T’Challa w jego plecy.

\- Ekstra – stwierdza, bo w końcu nie tylko on doprowadza Okoye do szału i to jest pocieszające.

Shuri przy śniadaniu wygląda mało kwitnąco. Ewidentnie jest zmęczona po słabo przespanej nocy, ale nie odpuszcza z kawą. T’Challa nie pozwala jej zamówić swojej, ale podkrada łyki z jego kubka. Tony nawarczałby na nią, gdyby nie to, że sam nie potrzebuje tak desperacko kofeiny. Ma za sobą całkiem przyjemną noc. I jakoś dziwnie się czuje za każdym razem, kiedy T’Challa łączy ich palce pod stołem, kiedy nikt nie widzi.

Nie wie czy Okoye i Ayo są tak dyskretną ochroną czy faktycznie udaje im się cokolwiek przed nimi ukryć. Ma to w nosie.

Shuri w końcu wybudza się z letargu i wraca do swojej stałej opcji bycia irytującą małą piłką energii. W samą porę, bo czeka ich ostatnie kilka atrakcji. Lista jest w jego głowie, bo nie żartował – mógłby zawodowo oprowadzać ludzi po tym parku rozrywki. Shuri ciągnie ich akurat na jedną z karuzeli, które nie są aż tak ciśnienie-podnoszące jak się to ludziom zdaje.

\- Proponuję tamtą ślizgawkę na początek – rzuca i wskazuje palcem na formującą się już kolejkę.

\- Tony, nieee – jęczy Shuri. – Tam.

\- Nie, byłem tam. Nudy. Nie ma żadnych fajnych kątów ani odczuwalnej siły odśrodkowej. Czy spadku swobodnego – mówi.

\- No cóż… A ja chcę na tamtą karuzelę, na której byliśmy wczoraj – wtrąca T’Challa.

Oboje wgapiają się w niego, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewali. T’Challa przeważnie pozwala im się poprzepychać i nie bierze udziału w kłótniach, które są poniżej jego godności. A to jest właśnie taka rozmowa.

\- Zgrywasz się? – pyta Shuri.

\- Nie. Mam ochotę wrócić na tamtą karuzelę – oznajmia im T’Challa.

\- Jaki jest sens jeżdżenia dwa razy tym samym, kiedy masz tyle atrakcji? Nie będę marnowała czasu – prycha Shuri. – Jesteś stary – stwierdza z obrzydzeniem.

Tony bardzo stara się jej nie poprzeć, więc musi przygryźć wnętrze policzka, żeby nie wymknęło mu się coś o koronowanych nudziarzach. Z drugiej jednak strony właśnie na tej karuzeli się macali wczoraj, więc dostrzega jej pewne zalety.

\- Ayo, zabierzesz Shuri? Możemy się rozdzielić, jeśli Happy nie ma nic przeciwko – proponuje T’Challa.

\- Dla mnie gra gitara. Mała jest wasza – rzuca Hogan, patrząc wymownie na Dora Milaje.

Shuri wyrzuca pięść w powietrze, ciesząc się ze swojego zwycięstwa. Może tylko przewrócić oczami. Planował ten dzień spędzić wraz z nimi. I co prawda Shuri była na tyle duża, aby poradzić sobie przez godzinę pod okiem ochrony, ale celem wyjazdy było coś innego. Nie wie czy powinien się jednak wtrącać. T’Challa zna Shuri w końcu lepiej od niego. A mała zresztą nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie dotknięta tym, że muszą się jednak rozdzielić.

\- Super. To co? Pokazać ci ślizgawkę? – rzuca, uśmiechając się do T’Challi lekko.

Książę przewraca oczami.

\- A kto powiedział, że będziemy robili to co ty chcesz dzisiaj? – pyta T’Challa.

Shuri zaczyna się śmiać jak wariatka. Gdyby miał coś w dłoniach, rzuciłby w nią. Tylko w tym celu Happy powinien nosić naręcze poduszek.

\- Wczoraj robiliśmy to co ty chcesz – przypomina mu T’Challa, odbierając mu argumenty.

\- Lądujesz na karuzeli dla emerytów – śmieje się z niego Shuri, zanim odchodzi z rozbawioną Ayo.

\- No nie gadaj – jęczy.

T’Challa mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, więc może to jednak nie jest tylko po to, aby zrobić mu na złość. I nie mieli czasu rano na seks czy na długie pocałunki. Jeśli ta karuzela zrekompensuje mu słabą pobudkę, nie ma nic przeciwko. I wszystko się nawet doskonale zapowiada, bo Okoye zostaje na dole, wymawiając się, że jej nie bawi jeżdżenie w kółko na tym samym. Mówi to takim tonem, że Tony zaczyna się zastanawiać czy nie chodziło jej o seks.

T’Challa obejmuje go ramieniem, kiedy rozsiadają się wygodnie w gondoli. Jego palce znajdują się pod koszulką Tony’ego, tuż nad linią jego spodni. Cmoka T’Challę w policzek, bo to jednak nie jest najgorsze, co mogło go spotkać.

\- Miałeś wspaniały pomysł w tym wyjazdem – oznajmia mu książę.

\- Zawsze mam wspaniałe pomysły. Może w Wakandzie o tym nie wiecie, ale jestem geniuszem – kpi.

T’Challa prycha rozbawiony w jego włosy. Powoli otwiera się przed nimi widok na cały park. Nie widzi nigdzie Shuri, ale tłum gęstnieje. Niebawem będą musieli się trzymać naprawdę blisko, żeby się nie zgubić.

\- Wiesz co przyszło mi na myśl? – pyta T’Challa nagle.

\- Że przeze mnie twoja siostra jest uzależniona od kofeiny? – wyrywa mu się. T’Challa obejmuje go odrobinę mocniej, jakoś bardziej zaborczo. – Jeśli myślimy o tym samym, to muszę cię ostrzec, że takie miejsca są wyjątkowo dobrze okamerowane – oznajmia mu.

T’Challa zaczyna się śmiać i nie wie kiedy przestanie być oczarowany tym dźwiękiem. Niejasno przypomina sobie, że początkowo książę nie uśmiechał się do niego nawet. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy to w ogóle się stało.

\- Przyszło mi na myśl, że nigdy ci się tak naprawdę poważnie nie oświadczyłem – mówi T’Challa, kiedy się trochę uspokaja.

Tony nie może się nie spiąć. Obraca się na tyle na ile może i zerka na księcia, nie wiedząc jak właściwie ma się z tym czuć. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji. Znajdują się tak wysoko, że nie widać ich z ziemi. Mają przed sobą wspaniały widok na jego ulubione miejsce na świecie po Wieży.

T’Challa uśmiecha się do niego jakoś miękko, a jemu coś przewraca się w żołądku i to nie z przerażenia.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o ślubie – przypomina mu słabo.

\- Tak, ale nie oświadczyłem się. Zatem naprawiam ten błąd. Zostaniesz moim mężem? – pyta T’Challa. – Nie mam dla ciebie pierścionka. Nie jest to zwyczaj w Wakandzie, ale możemy wybrać jeden. Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie przygotowany… - urywa.

Tony nie może się przestać na niego gapić.

\- Mam uklęknąć? Słyszałem, że to zwyczaj – mówi T’Challa.

\- Nie musisz – zapewnia go. – I tak. Zostanę twoim mężem – oznajmia mu, odchrząkując.

Powinien powiedzieć coś wrednego albo bezczelnego, ale jakoś nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Milczą przez całą jazdę karuzelą, a coś, co powinno być macaniem, przypomina bardziej obejmowanie się. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, nawet kiedy T’Challa całuje bliznę na jego ręce, która powstała na długo przed Afganistanem, kiedy powołał do życia Dummy’ego.


End file.
